Always and forever
by booknerd26
Summary: As Lucas and Peyton's wedding day approaches,Haley and Nathan receive some unexpected and life-changing news, while Brooke is forced to face someone from her past. While Lucas and Peyton lead a string of events that will change everyones lives forever...
1. All you need is One

This was it …. The day they had both been waiting for …. The day that Peyton had always dreamed of …it was finally here… it was the day she would marry the love of her life… the day she would become…. Mrs Scott….

At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes -- all you need is one_. _Peyton new exactly the one person that she needed, ever since the first day they met. They had been through so much together that it was impossible not for them to be together.

Peyton woke up looking beautiful… as always.. She never failed to disappoint. She awoke from the same dream that she had head every day for the past 6 years, the first day she spoke to Lucas Scott. She stared at the alarm clock that sat on her bed side table … 4.50am. It was here the best day of her life. It had just dawned on Peyton that today was the day, just thinking about it made that beautiful gleaming smile that Lucas loved so much, appear on her face. She sat up in her and Lucas' bed, still smiling of course, until a sharp jolt in her stomach lunged her forward. The scream that left Peyton's mouth was no ordinary scream… it was an ear shrieking scream… she was lucky that she didn't rip Lucas' ear drums to shreds. Lucas ruptured into the room, to see the love of his life, curl up in a heap of pain, holding her stomach, where theirunborn child was putting Peyton's life at risk.

"_Peyton!" "Peyton what is it ?…what's wrong?!"_

Peyton tried to reply, but she couldn't get any words out of her mouth. Lucas rushed over to Peyton and lifted her up and cradled her in his arms,

"_Peyton, come on, talk to me!!"_

Peyton tried to speak again. This time she actually managed to get some words out of her mouth, but, she was in agonising pain and spoke through her teeth,

"_It's - ju-st - the - baby - Lu-ke"_

"_What?? Why what's up?!" "I call an ambula -"_

Peyton interrupted him mid senatnce, able to speak more clearly this time. She was still in pain, but it was calming down now.

"_No it's fine Luke, the baby is fine. It just adjusted its position…it just caught me a little of guard that's all. I'm fine really."_

"_Are you sure??" "Both of you??" _

"_We are both fine Luke, I ju -"_

Peyton broke of mid sentence and let out a small noise. Her hand flew up to her stomach, but it wasn't long before Lucas was worrying.

"_What is it Peyton??? Come on are you ok??"_

"_Yeah I'm fine Lucas…stop worrying, please." _

"_Anyway Sawyer, get your lazy ass in that kitchen because I have made you breakfast. I heard you tossing and turning so I knew you would be up soon… and I could sleep myself to be honest…too excited. Also, Brooke will be round soon, so I'll be out of your hair."_

Lucas got up and helped Peyton off the bed and into the kitchen. She hated it when he worried so much. Infact she was worrying about him… he still hadn't got round to the idea of having the baby, knowing that it was killing her. He made her French toast…knowing that she was craving it like mad now she was pregnant.

"_French toast!" "Wow I'm impressed Lucas Scott… it tastes fantastic as well" _

She said that in a sarcastic tone. She already knew that he was a great cook.

" _So Sawyer…you nervous about today??"_

… Lucas couldn't resist asking her, eventhough he already knew her answer. He knew she had been waiting for this day as long as he had. Just that before he was too scared to admit his feelings…he knew that he loved Peyton, but he was in a lust with Brooke. He had been so happy now he had got back together with Peyton. He nearly married Lindsay…which would have been the biggest mistake of his life…but, the biggest mistake of his life was not fighting for Peyton…she had fought for him for so long and now it was his turn to fight for her…

"_Well Scott… if I'm been honest, I'm a little nervous. But this is the day I have dreamt about for the past 6 years. So I guess I'm on top of the world"_

Peyton got up from the stool she had been sat on…eating her…French toast… she couldn't believe how quickly she had scoffed them down… that baby sure did like to eat…

"_I have a surprise for you Peyton Sawyer"_

"_Oh really??"_

"_Yeah I do -"_

Peyton broke him off mid sentence.

"_You are meant to say that at the altar not here"_

"_Haha" _Lucas replied in his sarcastic tone.

"_Anyway this surprise… your going to love!" _

Lucas walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug…but in an instant her legs gave way…she collapsed into Lucas's arms and they both fell to the floor…

After Peyton had finally come around… Lucas pulled her up and sat her down… he rushed over to the sink and got her a glass of plain still water.

"_Come Peyton, this is twice in one day and it's only 5am. Let me take you to a doctor please"_

Lucas pleaded with her, but Peyton was still her stubborn self… that was something that hadn't changed now that she was pregnant. It was only a few days since that she had been in that accident, when the stupid driver ran a red light…

"_No I'm fine Lucas…honestly!"_

"_Come on lets get you to bed, the doctor said you need to take it easy"_

"_I wanna see the surprise"_

"_It's not a good idea"_

"_I wanna see it"_

"_Peyton"_

Lucas grabbed Peyton around the waist and led her into the spare room…where the surprise he had been working on for weeks was… He put his hand on the cold door handle…

"_You sure??"_

Peyton just looked up at him. Lucas knew at that instant that it meant yes. He twisted the door handle and let Peyton walk in and he just stood there. She looked around this magnificent room that he had spent all his time decorating for the baby…every inch of the room was perfect.

As she looked around Lucas quickly said,

"_Like you said, this is our house now"_Peyton's eyes filled up…ready just to let tears flow down her face, but she replied ,

"_It's beautiful"_

Peyton walked over to a small wooden cabinet on the far side of the room, she saw two newborn baby outfits on the side… one read…

_I love Mommy …_and the other _… I love Daddy. _

Peyton gently picked up the one that read _"I love Mommy_" on, and she placed her right hand on her stomach…then she filled up and she let the tears fall. She held it up to her chest, while the streams of tears ran down her cheeks.

"_Peyton"_

"_I'm just gonna need a minute" _

He knew straight away that what the doctor had said was coming back to her. Knowing that this baby could die as well as her. She swiftly left the room. This is the last thing she needed on her wedding day… he knew that it was going to be a long day. Brooke was taking her time… he was due over at Nathan and Haley's soon…with Nathan been the best man and Jamie the ring barer. Lily, Karen and Andy were over…so they would be at Nathan and Haley's. But Lily had to come here with Brooke because she was a bridesmaid too… maybe that was why Brooke was running so late…but this was the last thing on his mind…right now Peyton needed him…

Lucas walked into the front room where Peyton was sat, tears filled her eyes, red streaks all down her face. Then she began to speak…

"_We haven't even thought of names yet… I was thinking Anna for a little girl after my mom, and Sawyer for a boy."_

"_Peyton" _

That was all Lucas could manage, they had this conversation before, when the doctor first diagnosed her with Placenta Previa. They were having it again… on there wedding day. Peyton just said to Lucas,

"_I am going to have this baby"_

Then she vanished into the bathroom. Lucas had tried to guilt trip her into having an abortion because he didn't want the baby to end up with no mom like she did, because it destroyed her. Infact he wanted her to have one so that she wouldn't die…he had lost her before and wasn't prepared to do it again…this time for good.

Lucas walked into the baby's room…that he had been preparing for so long and began to take the pictures down that had been put up…he started off with the picture of the baby elephant. Peyton reappeared and instantly took notice of what Lucas was doing…she shouted at him,

"_What are you doing?" "Lucas Eugene Scott, if you don't stop that right now, I will beat your ass!"_

Lucas stopped as she prised his hand down from the wall. His voice started breaking, tears in his eyes… he replied

"_You sound like a mom"_

"_I am a mom"_

Lucas leant on their unborn baby's crib and began to tell Peyton something,

"_A while back I - I had a dream, something happened to you and it got me into think about my life without you and I - I - I hate it."_

"_Oh honey" _

Peyton was trying to calm Lucas down and reassure him at the same time.

"_No… I can't live that life, I can't… You talk about how I'm always saving you Peyton and I can't save you from this"_

"_We can't even think like that ok?…Will you just please look at all the things you and I have survived together… I mean car crashes and bullet wounds and psychos… are we really gonna let some doctor lay odds on us??" "That ok??"_

"_Even if something does happen to me …your gonna be ok… I mean you can raise this baby on your own… just like your mom did…."_

Lucas walked swiftly to the other side of Peyton and turned around…

"… _And how am I supposed to feel about the child that took you away from me?"_

_Peyton quickly replied, and you could hear the anger in her voice…_

"_God, I don't worry about that for a second because you are not that person… And you will never ever ever ever be on your own… you have Nathan and Haley… and Brooke…" _

Lucas just turned his head, letting the tears fall down his face that he had been holding in for so long. When he turned his head back, Peyton could see the pain that Lucas was holding… the pain and the fear of losing her…and the baby…

"…_And just think about all that sexy Jake Jagielski single dad tale your gonna rake in…"_

"…_Not funny…"_

"…_I'm sorry it's not funny…but, I would haunt your ass just make sure you never had sex again"_

"_How can you joke about this??"_

Peyton finally admitted…

"…_Because I'm scared… I mean you're the one who taught me to believe in fate, I mean that's what the Comet's about, right? Accepting your fate…"_

"_How can this be fate?"_

Peyton turned around, holding a huge teddy to her chest that she had picked up out of the crib…

"_Maybe it is…maybe - maybe the whole point of you and me, and every single moment we've shared together has been leading us here…maybe you and I are meant to create this life … because maybe this life is gonna change the world…"_

Peyton walked over to Lucas, her beautiful green eyes that he loved, pleading with him…

"_I can't accept that our story doesn't have a good ending…"_

"…_. Our story already has the greatest ending….because we're together…."_

Lucas pulled Peyton into a tight hug, all this pleading was starting to pay off…

"_I need to know we're making the right choice…"_

Peyton was ready to answer, but said something that Lucas was not expecting…

"_Oh…"_

"_What?"_

Lucas looked at Peyton…he could see the pain in her face… it could only be one thing… the baby

"_Ok co - co - com - come here, sit down … I'll call an ambulance…"_

Peyton was sat in a large whit rocking chair by the door, which Lucas must have made himself…

"_No no no…. wait …."_

Pain shot across Peyton's face… and she gasped…

"_He's kicking hard…"_

Lucas couldn't believe it, she referred to their baby as a boy! A baby boy…She placed Lucas' hand on her stomach …. Lucas could believe what he was feeling… it was extraordinary…

"_Do you feel that?"_

Lucas was startled, but he managed to reply…

"_Yeah"_

"_Hey it is ok for you to love this baby, it doesn't mean you don't love me"_

"_I can't live without you Peyton"_

"_Oh honey you don't have to and your not going to, I know it, I can feel it… We are going to live happily ever after… all three of us"_

She just smiled…

Lucas signalled for Peyton to come and sit next to him on the floor. They sat up against another cabinet…. Lucas with his arms around Peyton, holding her tight and close… This is not how either of them imagined their wedding day would begin….Brooke was surely on her way now it was nearly 6:30am… Peyton was finally thinking that she had got through to Lucas… she knew he wanted the baby… he just needed a little convincing….well reassuring….

"_You scared me Peyton" _

"_It'll be ok…."_

"…_And what if it's not??"_

"_It will be…we are gonna dance at this kids wedding, and we're gonna spoil our grand kids together, I know it…I'm doing this… I'm having this baby.."_

"_No…."_

Peyton looked confused….Then Lucas placed his hand on her stomach and she placed her hand over Lucas' and smiled….

"_We are having this baby"_

They both smiled…

They both just sat there in silence for about ten minutes… the baby was kicking endlessly…Until Lucas said…

"_Come on let's get you to bed"_

"_Luke you can stop worrying"_

"_I'm gonna worry and I'm gonna keep worrying for the next few months"_

"_Honey, I'm fine, the baby's fine…It's 6am….I don't need a nap_

"_Wait…"_

Lucas put his head down to Peyton's stomach and pretended to listen to the baby…

"_Uh hu oh, what's that, yeah the baby said it's defiantly time to take a nap…"_

He looked up at Peyton, and she smiled, she knew that he had finally got round to the idea of having this baby no matter what the outcome was…

"_Come on let's go"_

Lucas carried the love of his life into their room and laid her on the bed…He told her to sleep and that he would set the alarm clock to go off in an hour. He explained that he would be gone by the time it went off so he kissed her goodbye and told her he would see her at the wedding…

"_Get some sleep Peyton Sawyer….I love you"_

She replied…

"_Yeah, I sort of like you too"_

Then Peyton closed her eyes and began to dream again…..


	2. Your Peyton Sawyer

Lucas quietly tiptoed into the main bedroom…I collected his suit and his car keys… he tried desperately not to wake Peyton. He watched Peyton sleep for a while, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. He waked out and placed his things on he table. Lucas then walked into his special draw and pulled out a small box… he opened it and it contained a thin silver band…Peyton's wedding ring and Lucas just smiled. Lucas was interrupted by a knock at the door… and Brooke joyfully walked in.

She placed her bags on the floor and ran over to give Lucas a huge hug.

"_Where's Lily??"_

"_Oh she wanted to stay with Jamie, but her hair and make-up is done so Haley's keeping an eye on her…she looks beautiful Luke…. Haley's gonna stay with her and Jamie."_

"_Thanks.. Your just the best Davis"_

"_So Luke how are you feeling about the big day??"_

"_Well we've had some drama already today, but apart from that excited…I am marrying the women that I love!"_

"_Drama??"_

"_Don't ask…I'm sure Peyton will tell you…anyway I should get going to Nathan and Haley's"_

"_Yeah you should…. You don't want to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding…and considering your look with weddings my friend would you really like to chance this??"_

"_Very funny…" _

He replied in his sarcastic tone.

"_Speaking of the bride where is ??"_

"_She's in there asleep. Anyway I shall see you at the wedding….give Peyton my love"_

"_Will do now see you in a few hours"_

Lucas left the house and Brooke was ready to get the party started. She lifted Peyton's wedding dress out of its protected cover and hung it up against the door. It was the third wedding dress that she had made for Peyton… the first was Peyton's ideal wedding dress which was destroyed by Sam, when she decided to gate crash the store… The second was a painfully hand stitched skinny girl corset wedding dress, which Peyton couldn't wear because she fell pregnant…. And the third…well it's this one, it's the best of all. Beautiful white silk… a strapless dress that would suit her perfectly and it would come to her knees. It would be accompanied by a handmade veil that would lay on top of her beautiful silky golden hair.

Brooke checked in on Peyton who was still fast asleep with her hand on her stomach, protecting her baby. Brooke just smiled. Then she walked over to the spare room and peek inside…. Brooke was overwhelmed by what she saw… The baby's room, she walked inside and look around…she could feel her eyes beginning to fill up because she knew that she would do anything for a baby. Then she was interrupted by the alarm clock and heard Peyton starting to rise. She walked into back into the main room to greet her best friend….

"_Hey ""Hey "_

"_So soon to be Scott, you excited??"_

"_You know what??? I'm marrying the only guy I have ever truly loved…so you could say that yeah."_

"_Lucas left for Nathan and Haley's about half an hour ago and asked me to pass on his love… So Sawyer it looks like its just you and me… so lets get to work."_

Peyton left to take a shower while Brooke made some coffee. Not before long the phone rang but, it went straight to answer phone….

_Hi guys this is Peyton, Lucas and baby Scott …erm were not in right now so if you leave a message we will get back to you as soon as we can…_

"_Peyton, Lucas it's Dr. Jackson here… I'm just ringing regarding Peyton's condition, we would like you to come in for some more tests and another scan in the next few days….so we can make sure that everything is in order…Thanks."_

Brooke was left completely confused and startled…She kept thinking what condition, what could Peyton not have possibly told her own best friend about, this wasn't like her…Brooke planned to question Peyton as soon as she came out of the shower…

Peyton walked out of the bathroom in Lucas's dressing gown… Peyton saw Brooke just standing in the hallway by the phone still looking pretty dazed and confused…

"_Hey Brooke what's wrong??"_

"_Your Doctor just phoned about asking you to go for some tests and another scan next week because of your condition….what condition Peyton??"_

"_There were some complications…before the accident….Brooke, I have a condition called Placenta Previa-"_

Before Peyton could finish, Brooke interrupted…

"_What is that, what does that mean?"_

"_Well it means that I run the risk of haemorrhaging during the birth or during the delivery"_

"_Ok… but your going to be ok right, you and the baby??"_

A look of shock swept across Brookes face…

"_Yeah yeah, if everything goes perfectly, yes"_

"_Peyton come on, what if everything doesn't go perfectly?"_

"_Then you could loose me Brooke?"_

Brooke looked confused…

"_I could die……..and the baby too"_

Brooke pulled Peyton into a tight hug, she hated keeping this secret from her best friend…especially this. They had been through so much together the least she deserved was the truth…

"_Why didn't you tell me??"_

"_Because I wanted you to go with L.A with Julian, but I knew you wouldn't go if you knew…"_

"_I'm not going anywhere….you suck for not telling me!"_

Brooke pulled Peyton into another tight hug…

"_How am I gonna help us get through this ?"_

"_I don't know….we just will"_

Brooke placed her hand over Peyton's stomach and replied….

"_You damn right we will…"_

So, time passed and Brooke had fixed her own hair into shape for the wedding as chief bridesmaid and now it was time to fix Peyton's…. so Brooke got to work…Brooke could see a worried look on Peyton's face….

"_What's on your mind ??"_

"_Nothing.."_

"_Don't lie to me…you're my best friend…I know you too well"_

"_Ok, its just…I'm wondering if Lucas is making the right choice, marrying me"_

"_Are you joking me…. Your Peyton Sawyer, the guy wrote a whole book about how much he loves you…what's brought his on???"_

"_It's just, it doesn't seem too long ago he was marrying Lindsay and now he is marrying me"_

"_Don't worry about it Sawyer, you are the only girl for him… he loved Lindsay but, not in the same way or as much as he loves you."_

Peyton was glad of the reassurance and Brooke was now done. Her hair was pined back and let two parts of hair fall down on either side of her face. Peyton placed a beautiful pair of silver diamond earrings in either ear and also got Brooke to fasten a matching necklace around her neck. It was the set that Lucas had bough her a few weeks back. In turn she helped Brooke put a small necklace on…it was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Peyton's. Peyton hadn't seen the dress before so when Brooke revealed the dress to her, she was absolutely flabbergasted….

"_Brooke it's beautiful!!"_

"_Yeah well only the best for my best friend, but it will look even better on you"_

Peyton walked off into her room and took Lucas' dressing gown off and placed it on the bed… she then carefully took her wedding gown and placed it over her head and pulled it down until it fit her body…. The soft white silk flowed over her baby bump and it matched her skin perfectly…she looked beautiful…. She attached the veil at the back of her hair…and gently placed the silver diamond shoes over her feet…she look amazing…. Brooke wore a tightly fitted gown that trailed slightly behind her…it was a very low cut dress and it was a very light shade of purple…it look perfect on her…. Brooke stood in the hallway waiting for Peyton to appear….

"_Ok here I come…."_

Peyton opened the door to meet a shell shocked Brooke…

"_What?"_

"_Peyton….. You look beautiful….out of this world…"_

"_Thanks"_

Just then they heard a loud beep from outside…that was there car ready to take them to the lake where Lucas and Peyton had met…where they spoke their very first words to each other. Brooke helped Peyton into the car aswell as lock up the house and they drove off into the daylight…..


	3. Surprises

Lucas had just arrived at Haley and Nathan's. It seemed pretty quite, as usually it was a loud place….with Skillz and Deb….then Nathan and of course Haley and little Jamie….who is only getting over his latest ordeal of nanny Carrie. Brooke had left Lily at Nathan and Haley's because she wanted to play with Jamie….Just as Lucas pulled up Karen ran out…Lucas jumped out of his car and slid over the bonnet and his mom pulled him into a tight hug….it had been a long time since she had last seen him, eventhough she spoke to him frequently. The last time Karen had seen him was at the…. Almost wedding between Lindsay and Lucas….the same day that the obsessive nanny Carrie kidnapped Jamie. Karen then had to face Dan one more time, as he brought Jamie back home.

"_Lucas!"_

"_Mom!"_

"_Oh I've missed you my baby boy!"_

"_I've missed you too!"_

"_So how are you feeling??"_

"_Fantastic…even better now I've seen you…how is everyone then??"_

"_Andy's good, Lily…well she can't wait to see you, and I'm on top of the world"_

"_Cant wait to see her either!"_

"_How's Peyton and my unborn grandchild?"_

Lucas's face dropped slightly…Karen did notice and a look of worry shot across her face….

"_Lucas what is it?? Is ever-" _

Lucas broke her off mid sentence….

"_No everything's fine mom…don't worry"_

Lucas lied, he didn't want her to worry. He knew that she had been through so much with Keith and her pregnancy…and raising Lily on her own. But, she was just starting to get her life back on track, and the last thing she needed to hear was that her soon to be daughter-in-law, and grandchild might not make it….that would just tear her apart….she still couldn't help be concerned though…. _"You sure"_

"_Yeah Peyton and baby are both safe and sound"_

Karen took Lucas's bag and suit out of the car and carried them into the house…Lucas followed her…but, he suddenly froze as he heard some scream…

"_Lucas!!!"_

It was Lily, is little sister…he had missed her most of all. They had this special bond that no one else could begin to understand…

"_Hi Lily"_

She was running towards him so fast, and she jumped up into his arms. He hugged her so tightly that her heart nearly popped out of her chest…

"_I've missed you so much Luke"_

"_I've missed you too, looks like Aunt Brooke did a fantastic job with your hair…"_

Lucas was spot on…Lily's long light brown locks glistened when the sunlight hit them…the long curls fell half way down her back…she looked amazing… Karen called Lily upstairs, so she could go and get changed…but before Lucas could walk anywhere Jamie came running down the stairs…

"_Uncle Lucas!"_

"_"_

They gave each other a high five…

"_Hey Jamie, have you seen your mom??"_

"_Yeah she's in the kitchen"_

"_Ok thanks dude"_

Just then Nathan called Jamie from upstairs….no guesses what that was for…

"_Jamie!"_

"_I'm coming daddy…see you soon Uncle Lucas, I better go get changed…"_

Lucas managed to begin walking with out anyone calling him this time, he really wanted to talk to Haley…his best friend since childhood… he wanted to talk to her about Peyton and the baby and just things in general…Lucas new that he could rely on his best friend…he had been there for her, like she had always been there for him and no matter what lives they led now they would be best friends… Lucas reached the kitchen, and was greeted by Haley with that huge warm hug that he loved…

"_Hey Luke!"_

"_Hey Hales…"_

"_How you baring up??"_

"_I'm good thanks, listen can we go for a walk?, I kinda want to talk to you about something…"_

"_Sure we can Luke…I kinda have something to tell you as well …come on, we haven't got long"_

Haley and Lucas walked out the front door and linked arms and walked slowly down the street….

"_So come on spill what's up…"_

"_Well…"_

"_Oh come on Lucas, I'm your best friend you can tell me anything… we have been through so much together…what ever you need to tell me, you can tell me.."_

"_I know Hales… well I wanted to talk to you about the wedding and there's something about Peyton and the baby as well…"_

"_Lucas, what is it???? Are they ok???….."_

"_Well…they are at the moment -"_

Haley broke Lucas off mid sentence….

"_What do you mean they are at the moment??"_

"_Look if I tell you, don't tell my mom, I don't want her to worry"_

"_Ok Luke you have my word….now come on Lucas what is it??"_

"_Peyton has a condition called Placenta Previa…. To cut a long story short, if everything doesn't go perfectly…she could die and the baby too…"_

"_Oh Lucas I'm sorry"_

Tears fell from both Haley and Lucas' eyes, Haley pulled Lucas into a tight hug and reassured him that everything was going to be ok….

"_Believe me Luke, everything will be ok, you and Peyton always beat the odds…"_

"_That's true…"_

"_So what about the wedding??…"_

"_I just wondered if, I was making the right choice…"_

"_Lucas did you just hear yourself…you are marrying Peyton Sawyer…the girl of your dreams…it has always been Lucas and Peyton, that's the way it suppose to be… this is just your ass talking now…"_

Both just burst out into a laugh…

"_Anyways Hales, what have you got to tell me…"_

"_No it doesn't matter Luke, it's the last thing you need to hear and it is yours and Peyton's day today.."_

"_Haley"_

Lucas just pulled the look at her, the look she new so well…it meant he wanted to listen no matter what day it was…they were best friends so he wanted to listen whether it was good or bad news…

"_Ok then the Luke, just promise you wont tell anybody just yet"_

"_I promise…now what is it??"_

"_Last night I found out that… that I am pregnant."_

A smile appeared on Lucas's face and he pulled her into a tight hug…he was going to be an uncle again… his best friend was pregnant…again…

"_That's fantastic Hales…it just makes today even better -"_

" _- are you sure, I didn't mean to tell you today, but Nathan already knew and you mean so much to me and I thought you deserved to know, but then I didn't want to tell you because of Peyton and the baby -"_

"_- Haley it's fine…it's great infact, but, I think we better start heading back, I mean I'm getting married soon."_

"_I'm happy for you Luke"_

"_I am happy for you Hales" _

Lucas placed his hand on her stomach…

"_We needed a day like today…we haven't talked like this in a while…this is just what we needed…."_

"_As always Luke, I agree"_

They both just smiled at each other. They arrived back home and Jamie ran down stairs, he looked so smart in his suit and Nathan had spiked his sandy blonde hair up, he had that cute factor still going for him… Lily wasn't far behind him, she looked a picture in her bridesmaid dress… tightly fitted at the top and it flared out from her waist… it was the same colour as Brooke's. A small bouquet of flowers in her hand…. Her perfect brown locks draped over her shoulders. Karen and Andy were in the front room with Jamie and Lily. Nathan followed down the stairs, all dressed up and ran to cuddle Haley as Lucas went upstairs to go get ready. Nathan placed his hand on her stomach….Haley just smiled…..

"_You tell him??" _

"_Yeah I did…"_

"_We are going to be a family, you, Jamie, me and our unborn son or daughter… we are going to be just fine….just promise me one thing Hales.."_

"_Anything…"_

"_Don't get run over by any cars this time, leave that to me…"_

"_Ok will do"_

Haley ran upstairs to get ready. Everyone was sat in the living room waiting for Lucas and Haley, Nathan kept hassling Jamie very five minutes to make sure that he still had the rings…of course he did, he wasn't that stupid… Lucas and Haley ran down the stairs, holding hands, both looking as gorgeous as ever and they walked into the living room…

"_Ok bro, you ready"_

"_Yeah, lets do this"_

"_Lets hope the bride doesn't run away at this one.."_

Haley couldn't believe he just said that even though she knew he was joking…

"_Nathan!…..This is Peyton we are talking about, there is no way that is going to happen."_

They all walked outside and climbed into Nathan's car. Nathan driving, Andy alongside Nathan in the front, Lucas Cuddling Haley in the back with Lily on Karen's lap, who was sat next to Lucas and Jamie was squeezed in at the other side of Haley. Nathan drove everyone off into the daylight….


	4. Worries and Reunions

Lucas and everyone had just arrived at the venue… They all got out of the car Lucas still cuddling Haley, he always liked to feel protective of her, as well as Nathan. He knew that Nathan would never let anything happen to Haley, but Lucas still felt that it was his responsibility to look after her, after all she was like his little sister and at the end of the day he could tell her anything. They had been through so much together and both of them loved a huge cuddle with one and other…no matter who they were with. Secretly, everyone loved to see Haley and Lucas cuddle because, they knew how important they were to each other. After they arrived, everyone got out of the car at their own pace. Andy was carrying Lily and looked confused as he approached the lake.

"_Luke, what are we doing at a lake??"_

Lucas just whispered into Haley's ear….

"_I knew someone would ask me that"_

Haley just smiled….She saved Lucas the explaining, and started speaking herself….

"_This is where Peyton and Lucas first met, and where he sort of proposed to her. This lake holds some pretty important moments in their relationship…"_

Lucas added,

"_Yeah, it was the beginning"_

"_Luke and Peyton's relationship, is an epic love story, come true…. And speaking of Peyton she will be here soon, so you should go and start greeting the guests…"_

"_Good idea Hales"_

Lucas took Haley with him, still cuddling her, Jamie and Lily followed with Nathan, which then left Karen and Andy to take their seats…. The guests started arriving, all the people that Lucas and Peyton knew… Lucas and Haley both had a quick catch up with most of the guests… First to arrive was mouth and Millicent ….

"_Hey guys"_

"_Hey Luke…you ready for this???"_

"_Yeah I am Mouth"_

"_Well good look, it's about time you two were happy"_

Mouth and Millie moved on, then followed by Chase and Mia…

"_Hey Haley"_

"_Hey Mia, everything ready, Peyton will be expecting some damn good music""Well, that's what she is gonna get.."_

"_Good luck Luke"_

"_Thanks Mia, I'll talk to you later, If I can"_

Next to arrive was Skillz, Junk and the guys from the river court….They stayed and talked to Lucas for a while, and then moved on to take their places, apart from Skillz, who just stayed and said,

"_You know I'm happy for you Luke. I love , that baby girl is just one of the best people in the world and I know you will make her happy, so well done mate, I'm happy for you."_

"_Thanks Skillz"_

"_Anyway it's bout time you two got together"_

"_God I wish people would stop saying that._

"_It's because it is true. Everyone knows it's meant to be Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott, everyone has been waiting for so long, we're all just happy for you man"_

"_I know that Skillz"_

Haley and Lucas both said bye to Skillz and waited to see who the next guests were….Peyton and Lucas sure did know a lot of people. At that particular moment, it was just Lucas and Peyton's family arriving, they didn't talk that much because there was so many of them…. Next to arrive was Deb, she just wished Lucas good luck and walked on to take her seat… she didn't have much to say, as she had been at Nathan and Haley's, so they talked then. Then next to arrive was someone who everyone, especially Lucas didn't expect…the last person in the world who would want to come to their wedding…it was Lindsay….she look radiant as ever….

"_L - Lindsay"_

"_Hey Luke"_

"_Wha - what are you doing here?"_

"_I spoke to Peyton a few days ago…she apologised and explained, which she didn't have to do, but we talked, and I guess that led me here"_

"_Lindsay, are you sure about this??"_

"_I have never been more sure about anything, this is you and Peyton. Luke I want to see you get married to the love of you life, I want to look into her eyes and to love her forever."_

"_Ok Lindsay, well I'm sure you know most people here"_

"_Good luck Luke"_

"_Thanks"_

Lucas walked over and hugged Lindsay tightly. He knew he had hurt her, but he loved Peyton and he couldn't help that. She wanted him to be happy just as he wanted her to be happy and if this was what she wanted and she had talked to Peyton, he had no objections. Once he had finished hugging her he moved back and began to cuddle Haley again. The next to arrive was Larry Sawyer… Peyton's adoptive father. He missed Peyton a lot and hadn't been speaking as often as they would like to, but Peyton had her own life and she had enough on her plate with the pregnancy and the last thing she wanted was for him to worry. He was followed by Mick Wolf, Peyton's biological father, this surprised Lucas because apparently he and Peyton hadn't had the best of times. Then another unexpected guest arrived…

"_Rachel"_

"_Yeah it's me Luke, sober and better off thanks to "_

"_What are you doing here??"_

"_I am hear to watch the wedding, that everyone has been waiting for…"_

"_Anyway it's good to see you Rachel"_

"_You too……and it's about time you two got together" _

Rachel moved on followed by Owen, Jake and Jenny. Jake and Lucas use to be great friends and thanks to Lucas, Jake came out of hiding with his daughter. Also, Peyton and Jake were very close and they use to be their own little family, she helped raise Jenny. Eventhough they use to be in a relationship it didn't work out because Jake knew that Peyton loved Lucas. Jenny had grown so much it was unbelievable. They exchanged a few words, before Jake and Jenny moved on. Next to arrive was Julian. He knew Peyton very well and obviously knew Lucas, been the producer of his movie.

"_Julian"_

"_Lucas"_

"_I thought you went back to L.A"_

"_I did, but if you thought that I was going to miss this, you can think again….however, I am back here…. for good."_

"_What??…Why???…You will have some explaining to do to Brooke."_

"_That is exactly why I am back, I'm back for Brooke…someone told me that life is too short and you should take every opportunity that you can, and that it is important that you find the right person to spend you life with…"_

"_Who told you that??"_

"_Peyton"_

"_That is so Peyton"_

Lucas and Haley just laughed to themselves, before Julian moved on. Cooper wasn't far behind him, and he stayed for a little chat. That was pretty much everyone. Derek had just arrived and was waiting for Peyton, as she had asked him to give her away….and he happily agreed. Then a face that no one wanted to see appeared….it was one that was expected to show….

"_Dan"_

"_Lucas"_

"_Haley are you ok???, you look a little pale"_

She snapped back at him…

"_I'm fine"_

Lucas looked down at Haley, who he was still cuddling. She look very pale and had her had resting on her stomach. Lucas couldn't help but worry….

"_Yeah Luke I'm fine…just feel a bit queasy that's all"_

"_Ok come and sit down"_

Lucas pulled Haley to the side and sat her down on the bench, he was still cuddling her. It wasn't long before Nathan noticed, who had been playing with Jamie and Lily and he rushed over….

"_Hales are you ok??"_

"_I'm fine Nate, don't worry"_

"_Is it the - "_

"_No, just feel a bit queasy, but Lucas is taking care of me, go back to Jamie and Lily"_

Lucas continued….

"_Anyway Dan, what are you doing here??"_

"_I am here to watch my son get married"_

"_Like hell you are"_

"_Please Lucas, I just want to watch, I just want to see my son get married"_

"_It's too late to make amends Dan"_

"_Please Lucas"_

"_Fine, you can sit at the back, but as soon as the ceremony is over, I want you gone"_

Dan walked on and Lucas turned his attention back to Haley…

"_Hales you feeling ok??"_

"_I'm feeling a lot better now Luke, thanks"_

"_Look if you don't feel well at any point you come and see me or Nate ok"_

"_O - ok"_

"_Hales, promise"_

"_I promise"_

Then Haley's cell phone rang. She grabbed her clutch and pulled out her cell and answered it….

"_Hello"_

"_Oh hey Brooke"_

"_Oh why is Peyton ok???"_

Lucas's head then shot up with worry….

"_Ok thanks Brooke, see you soon"_

"_Bye"_

As soon as Haley was off the phone Lucas was wanting to know everything that Brooke had said….

"_Haley is Peyton ok?? What's going on??"_

"_Luke, Peyton collapsed -"_

"_W - what, is she ok??"_

"_Lucas calm down, she's fine, Brooke just rang to say that you might wanna keep a close eye on her cause she is feeling a little bit woozy…."_

"_Ok, thanks Hales, anyway you and Nathan better go stand up front, Peyton and Brooke will be here in about 2 minutes"_

Lucas planted a kiss on Haley's forehead, before he and Nathan headed up the altar…. Haley went and tidied Lily and Jamie up and stood with Derek, waiting for Peyton and Brooke to arrive… and then a small car decorated with flowers pulled up at the lake……..


	5. Mr and Mrs Scott

The door to the car opened and there stepped out a beautiful tall figure with golden silky hair that glistened in the sun. She was wearing a short white silky dress, that flowed over her pregnant belly. Peyton looked beautiful. Brooke stepped out behind her, everyone ran to greet them. Derek swept Peyton into a huge hug… Peyton suddenly broke loose from the hug and her hands fell to her stomach… Derek reacted pretty quickly…..

"_Peyton are you ok??"_

"_Yeah, he's kicking really hard"_Derek's hands rested on her stomach and he could feel the baby kicking away.

"_Wow, that's amazing"_

They turned around, and they were ready…Mia began to play the music… Jamie headed down the isle, followed by Lily and then Haley…..who was then followed by Brooke…. Jamie stood next to Nathan, who was the best man, and the girls opposite them…. It was time…Peyton's time….

"_You ready ???"_

"_Yeah…I'm ready."_

"_Peyton you look amazing"_

"_Thanks Derek.."_

Derek and Peyton locked arms and his spare hand laid on top of Peyton's ….which rested on her stomach…..then they began walking……

The isle was a red carpet leading the way to an arch decorated with flowers, where Lucas was waiting. It stood right in front of the lake, where they first met…. White petals were scattered across the carpet ready for Peyton to walk down…. Seats were at either side, filled with people who she and Lucas loved… with Mia stood at the back playing the music to accompany her down the isle….

Lucas stood at the end of the altar….as the music changed, he heard a sudden gasp from the guests…. He turned around and his face lit up….he saw Peyton…he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked….he thought she couldn't get any more beautiful, but clearly he was wrong. This is was it… Lucas and Peyton would finally be together after so long…. This place held another important chapter in their life now….Finally, Derek and Peyton reached the end of the isle, Derek kissed Peyton and handed her carefully to Lucas. Lucas told her arm and kissed her forehead. His other hand took the place of Derek's on Peyton's stomach….they both walked up and stood under the arch ready to become husband and wife..…

The priest began to speak….Peyton was already crying and she and Lucas could feel the baby kicking away inside of her…..the priest continued and now it was time to say those two very important words…

"_Lucas. Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"_

Lucas looked at Peyton and smiled…he then said the following words….

"_I Will"_

Then Lucas and Peyton let out a small laugh as they felt the baby kick one more time. By this point everyone in the audience was crying even Lindsay and Dan, which people never expected to see… Dan Scott crying. The priest started again….

"_Peyton. Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"_

Peyton quickly answered…

"_I Will"_

Both Peyton and Lucas let out another laugh, as the baby kicked pretty hard again….the baby was clearly happy…. And so the priest started again….

"_Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man? Then shall they give their troth to each other in this manner. The Minister, receiving the Woman at her father's or friend's hands, shall cause the Man with his right hand to take the Woman by her right hand, and to say after him as followeth." _

Lucas turned to Nathan who turned to Jamie…. Jamie felt around for the rings and then looked at Nathan…..

"_Daddy…. I lost the rings…"_

"_Jamie!"_

"_It's ok daddy, I'm only joking."_

The crowd laughed at Jamie's little trick, he sure knew how to wind people up, Nathan then handed a silver band to Peyton and a matching one to Lucas…

"_I Lucas Eugene Scott take thee, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to be my lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, till death us do part."_

He lifted up Peyton's hand that was resting on her stomach and placed the cold silver band over her fourth finger as he said those words…they both let out a gleaming smile to each other and both their hands fell back to her stomach. The baby kicked again, and yet they let out another small laugh….Now it was Peyton's turn….she had wanted to say these words for so long….

"_I Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer take thee, Lucas Eugene Scott to be my lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, till death us do part."_

As Lucas did, she placed the cold silver band around his finger and their hands fell back down to her stomach…the baby kicked her yet again and they let out another little laugh…. And the priest began to speak for the final time…

"_FORASMUCH as Lucas and Peyton have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. You may kiss the bride" _

Lucas pulled Peyton into a tight kiss and the guests stood up and the applauded and cheered… they turned around to face the crowd and smiled, the baby was kicking like Peyton she was a punch bag… Lucas led Peyton over to a small counter made out of wood….Nathan and Brooke followed… they signed their marriage certificate as Peyton Scott and Lucas Scott….Brooke and Nathan signed as their witnesses… Lucas led Peyton back to the isle and they just stood there…. Mia began to play her music again and Mr and Mrs Scott began to walk back down the isle….

"_So how does it feel to be Peyton Scott??"_

"_Honestly?? Fantastic"_

"_Come on then wifey, we have to get to the reception"_

"_God it feels so good to call you my husband"_

"_Like wise….wife"_

"_I love you my husband"_

Lucas smiled and replied…

"_I love you my Wife"_

"_The baby must have been pretty happy at the though of his mommy and daddy getting married…he's been kicking like mad……"_

"_I know… I felt him….all the way through the ceremony…"_

They just laughed to each other….


	6. The Comet

Within 15 minutes everyone was at Tric… in the centre of the room, there was a dance floor with disco lights ready to look down on it… at the far end of the room was a long large table…. Which were accompanied by small tables dotted around them room….. Every table was filled down to every last inch with beautiful decorations…. White sheets had been carefully placed over the tables with set places for everyone… the room was filled with roses and balloons ready for the celebrations…

Everyone walked in and gasped at how beautiful it looked…. Peyton and Lucas walked over to the main table…Lucas still holding Peyton in his arms and his free hand on her stomach… Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Karen, Andy, Lily and Derek accompanied them at the main table, while everyone else found their assigned seating… The food was served fairly quickly… for the starter it was chicken soup, followed by the main course, which was roast beef accompanied by vegetables….and soon followed by desert which was chocolate fudge cake, with vanilla ice cream… Peyton just had the ice cream since she was craving it like mad…. Nathan silenced the guests and began his best man speak…. Lucas just thought to himself _"here we go"…._

"_The first time I met Lucas….well as you all have probably heard, I hated him. But, yet I grew to love him, because he is the most amazing brother any one could ever ask for. As for Peyton, well she is one of the most beautiful, fantastic people you will ever meet. When I first met Lucas, Peyton was my girlfriend and I treated her bad, I didn't care… but now I do….Lucas and me are not just brothers, he is my best friend…we have had our fair share of fights, fighting over women, cheeky little nights out in bars and other things I'm not going to mention…. Everyone who knew Lucas and Peyton… knew that they were in love. There story is an epic love story. I must say when Haley told me that Lucas and Peyton were together, I just knew that it was for keeps. Now Peyton is carrying my little niece or nephew, so they are going to become one happy family. So please raise you glasses to Lucas and Peyton…"_

Everyone toasted to the happy couple…..

"_Lucas and Peyton" _

Then Lucas stood up and began his speech….

"_I am the luckiest guy in the world right now… I have the most amazing mom, sister, brother, nephew and a perfect set of friends. Not to mention my wife and my best friend. Haley has been there for me my entire life and I can not that her enough for everything she has done…she is one amazing person and eventhough she is feeling like crap today, she put on a brave face and didn't think two seconds about herself and I just want her to know that I will always be here for you Hales…no matter what. On that note I am proud to announce that Haley and Nathan are expecting another baby….now I'm pretty sure that Hales is gonna kill me when she's feeling better….but now onto the love of my life Peyton…. I remember the first time I met Peyton and the very first words she said to me…."_

Lucas just looked down at Peyton and she laughed and the baby accompanied it with a kick…. She locked fingers with Lucas and head his hand tightly… As Lucas continued…..

"_She was so mean to me…she said, First of all you don't know me, second of all you don't know me, God why are guys such jerks??"_

Everyone laughed….

"_She was the single most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life… I fell in love with her at that exact moment… at that moment my life suddenly made sense… I loved her that much that I wrote a whole book about how much I loved her… The Comet. The way that I saw it… the boy saw the Comet and suddenly his life had meaning… from that day on our we embarked on a relationship that would change our lives forever. Together we accepted everything that was thrown and us… and that's what the Comet's about…accepting your fate…. So I plan on loving Peyton for the rest of my life along with a beautiful baby that will be joining us soon…"_

Lucas looked down at Peyton…she just smiled and stood up next to him. She planted a kiss on his cheek…

"_So will you please raise your glass to Mrs and baby Scott"_

"_To Mrs and baby Scott…"_

The crowd just busted into applause and cried as they had all listened to Lucas' moving speech. His hand flew to her stomach as the baby was kicking…again. Brooke had a little surprise of her own coming her way… as Julian walked over to her and stood there in front of her….

"_Julian"_

"_Brooke…can we talk??"_

"_Sure…but I haven't got long"_

Brooke and Julian left Tric and went for a short walk outside….

"_So how are you ??"_

"_I'm good thank you, how are you??"_

"_I'm ok"_

"_Look Julian, what are you doing here??"_

"_I came back for the wedding….but….I also came back for you"_

"_W - What???"_

"_I spoke to Peyton a few days ago…. She told me that you only get one shot at life and you should grab every opportunity that comes across…. She told me that not many people come around like you and that it's the most important thing there is love… and I love you Brooke Davis, I'm back for you and I am staying in Tree Hill…..If you will have me"_

"_Of course I will…. I love you Julian Baker"_


	7. Celebrations

Brooke turned and jumped into Julian's arms…then he let her down and

pulled her head towards his and he pressed his lips against hers…..After they

had finished their long lasting kiss, they began to head back…. They arrived

back at Tric hand in hand….

Lucas and Peyton had just cut their wedding cake and everyone was

Applauding… they headed towards the dance floor and began to dance…

"_May I have this dance kind Sir??" _

Lucas just laughed…

"_Yes you may"_

The song began to play…and at the same time Lucas held Peyton and they began to dance…..they danced to a song that fitted their relationship perfectly….

_When I first saw you, I saw love_

_And the first time you touched me,_

_I felt love_

_And after all this time, _

_you're still the one I love_

_Oh yeah_

_Looks like we made it,_

_Look how far we've come my baby,_

_We mighta took the long way _

_We knew we'd get there someday _

_They said, "I' bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on,_

_We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to,_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want, for life_

_(You're still the one) _

_You're still the one that I love, _

_The only one I dream of ,_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

_Ain't nothing better,_

_We beat the odds together,_

_I'm glad we didn't listen _

_Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"_

_But just at us holding on,_

_We're still together,_

_Still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to,_

_The one that I belong to,_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're the one that I love,_

_The only one I dream of,_

_You're still the one I kiss good night,_

_You're still the one_

_(Yeah, you're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to,_

_The one that I belong to, _

_You're the one I want for life,_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love,_

_The only one I dream of,_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we made it,_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

By the time that they had finished dancing everyone was in tears they looked so beautiful and everyone went and joined them on the dance floor, apart from Haley. Nathan walked over to Peyton and they began to dance and talk about their past, while Lucas walked over towards Haley…

"_So Peyton is this what you dreamt of"_

"_And more…"_

They both laughed…

"_Thanks Nate -"_

"_What for??"_

"_For everything, for been so good to Luke and for been my boyfriend all those years ago because I wouldn't have had the same relationship with Lucas that I have now….and by the way congratulations on the baby" _

"_Thanks Peyton… Haley told me about the baby, how you and Lucas baring up??"_

"_Well I'm fine -"_

"_Peyton"_

"_Ok then, the truth is I'm scared but, I've managed to convince Luke that keeping the baby is the right thing to do."_

"_You will be fine Peyton, I promise, you and Lucas always beat the odds"_

Just then Peyton's hands flew to her stomach…

"_W -what is it Peyton, you ok???"_

She grabbed Nathan's hand and gently put it against her stomach…

"_He's kicking really hard…. Do you feel that??"_

"_Wow, that's amazing, a real little fighter, just like his mom"_

They both laughed….

"_He??…so it's a boy then??"_

"_Not exactly, we don't know yet but, we say the baby is a boy, although I'm kinda hoping that it is a girl, we have too many Scott boys around hear…"_

"_True"_

They both laughed and then they carried on dancing… Lucas managed to reach Haley who was still sat in her chair and she hadn't moved since everyone had arrived….Her face was so pale, she looked like she had seen a ghost…

"_Hey Hales, are you ok??"_

"_Not really, Luke, just feel really ill… mind you it's like when I was pregnant with Jamie…anyway today's not about me, it's about you and Peyton….so how you feel now you are a married man??"_

"_It feels great, honestly Hales, it really does, knowing that I will be with Peyton for the rest of my life…Oh and I'm really sorry about telling everyone that your pregnant"_

"_So you should be Lucas Scott!"_

Haley slapped Lucas on the shoulder, but he knew she was only joking…..

"_I'm happy for you Luke"_

Lucas just looked at Haley and he pulled her into a tight cuddle and then he placed his hand on her stomach…Haley responded and placed her hand on top of his….they both smiled….

"_Oh look Hales, I see that Brooke and Julian are back together.."_

"_Well, it does seem that way, cause they are snogging each others faces off."_

"_That is so Brooke"_

"_He's back for good, so hopefully they will be happy… Brooke deserves some happiness for once, she's been protecting her heart for so long…"_

"_Well she looks happy…hey Luke is Peyton ok??"_

"_Yeah why do you ask??"_

"_Cause - oh my God"_

"_What is it Hales??!!"_

"_Peyton, she's just collapsed!"_

Haley and Lucas rushed over to Nathan, where he cradled Peyton in his arms….Lucas stroked the side of her face hoping she would come around….

"_Peyton?"_

"_Peyton come honey, wake up"_

Peyton eventually came round…she was beginning to get a little bit more colour in her skin…

"_Come on Peyton, I'm taking you to the hos -"_

Peyton cut Lucas off mid sentence….

"_No I'm fine, I want to stay"_

"_You sure??"_

"_Yea - ow"_

Peyton's hands fell to her stomach and she pressed her body into Nathan's…

"_Peyton, what is it?"_

"_Ow!!" _

Tears fell from her eyes… she grabbed Lucas's hand and laid it across her stomach….

"_He's kicking, really really hard!!! Do you feel that??"_

_A smile shot across Lucas and Peyton's face…_

"_You sure your ok"_

"_Yeah I'm fine, I just wanna sit down"_

Lucas and Nathan helped Peyton up and over to a seat where she sat down… Julian came to join her, while Nathan danced with Brooke and Lucas danced with Haley… Time passed and it was approaching midnight…Lucas and Peyton stayed until everyone was gone. Brooke and Julian both gave Peyton and Lucas hugs before they left with Sam….

"_Congratulations guys"_

"_Thanks Julian.."_

"_You take care of her for me wont you Luke.., she's my best mate I don't know what I will do without her"_

"_Don't you worry about it , she and the baby are in good hands"_

"_Thanks"_

"_You take care Scott P.P" _

"_You too Davis.B.B"_

Julian and Brooke left with Sam and went back to Brooke's house…

"_So is this you and Julian together then Davis??"_

"_Er Sam, mind your own business"_

"_Yes Sam, we are together…for good"_

"_It's about time too"_

Brooke and Julian just laughed as Sam walked on… The next to leave was Nathan and Haley, Karen and Andy had taken Jamie and Lily back to Nathan and Haley's earlier to get some sleep….

"_Congratulations Mr and Mrs Scott…"_

"_Thanks Hales… will you do me a favour??"_

"_Yeah Luke…what is it??"_

"_Go to the doctors and make sure everything is ok, you don't look too good"_

"_I promise"_

"_Nate make sure she goes for me"_

"_Will do bro…as long as you take care of Peyton and my little niece or nephew"_

"_I promise"_

"_Right Mr and Mrs Scott , goodnight."_

"_Night Nate, Hales"_

"_Looks like its just you and me now Mrs Scott… you ready to go home??"_

"_Yeah let's go put this baby to bed…"_

Lucas and Peyton waited outside for the car which was going to take them home. Lucas noticed Peyton shivering, so he put his jacket over her and held her into a tight hug… Shortly after the limo arrived and Peyton and Lucas hopped inside…and it took them home… about ten minutes later they arrived back at home… Lucas had one arm around Peyton and the other resting on her stomach…Peyton unlocked the door and they walked slowly inside… when they walked in Peyton and Lucas's home was filled with flowers and lit candles.. White flower petals lead a trail into the bedroom…

"_Wow Luke this is amazing"_

"_Yeah it is…who is behind this??"_

They both looked at each other and spoke at the same time…

"_Brooke"_

"_I'm just off to the bathroom, I'll be in, in a minute Mrs Scott"_

"_Ok babe"_

Peyton kissed Lucas on the lips and walked into the room, she smiled and placed Lucas's jacket on the bed, then her hands flew to her stomach and she lent against the bed…she looked down at the bottom of her dress and it was filled with blood… Peyton collapses in a heap… Lucas heard something crash and he though Peyton had just dropped something. He was walking towards his and Peyton's room and he just froze as he saw Peyton lying there in a pool of blood…

"_Peyton!!"_

He rushed to her side still screaming her name… He knelt down and picked her up and held her in his arms…

"_Peyton come on…wake up…don't you dare leave me….not now!!!!…..we are going to be a family, you me and our baby… you cant leave me Peyton…come on wake up!!!"……_


	8. Race against time

Suddenly, Lucas snapped into action…. Tears began to run down his face. He gently placed a hand on either side of Peyton's head, and he carefully placed her on the floor. Lucas took one of his hands and placed it on Peyton's stomach and his other took one of Peyton's lifeless hands. The baby was kicking, which was a good sign…but Lucas couldn't help notice, that the baby's kicks were getting weaker and weaker. Peyton's hands were as cold as ice and she had no colour in her skin. Lucas kissed her forehead and spoke very loudly, hoping that Peyton could still hear him…

"_I'll be right be back……..I promise!!"_

Lucas ran into the kitchen and snatched his cell phone off of the table, he quickly dialled 911.…

"_Yeah, ambulance please…."_

"_My wife, she is pregnant and has a condition called Placenta Previa…"_

"_She's collapsed and she is bleeding…"_

"_Also, the baby's kicks are getting weaker and weaker and my wife is as white as a ghost, and she is ice cold…."_

"_Please hurry!!!…" _

Lucas quickly shut the cover of his cell phone and ran back into the bedroom, to tend to his needy wife… He placed his hand on Peyton's stomach again… the baby's kicks were so weak now. Lucas could hardly feel them. Lucas rapidly placed his first two fingers on Peyton's neck and checked for a pulse…. Lucas was relieved as he felt a pulse but,……it was weak pulse and it was slowing down as the precious minutes passed. Lucas picked Peyton up and cradled her in his arms, and then he dialled a number on his cell phone again…

"_Julian…get Brooke now!"_

"_Look Julian tell her its Peyton…"_

"_Brooke, the pregnancy has taken a turn for the worst….Peyton is bleeding, I need you to call Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Skillz and my mom, I need you to tell them to get to Tree Hill hospital now…….Peyton and the baby are in trouble… the baby's gonna be born tonight…."_

"_Thanks Brooke"_

All Lucas could do was wait for the ambulance… he had to try and wake Peyton up, he had to keep her breathing. Lucas knew that if he could wake Peyton up, it would help the baby aswell but,…..if she stayed unconscious, both her and the baby were in even more danger…..

"_Peyton come on honey, you have to wake up!"_

He slapped either side of her face…..nothing….

"_Come on please, wake up for me and the baby…"_

Peyton made no response. Just at that particular second the door bell rang… the paramedics had arrived.. Lucas delicately placed Peyton's head on the floor, he kissed her forehead and let her hand fall out of his. He ran to the front door….his shirt covered in Peyton's blood, but that was the least of his worries. He sprinted to the door and opened it quickly and the paramedics followed him in….He led them to the bedroom where Peyton was lying on the floor unconscious…He held Peyton's hand tightly…. Tighter than he has ever done before… She was fighting for her life. He couldn't believe that the day he was united with Peyton, could be the day he could loose her and the baby. It frightened the life out of him, not knowing if he had a future with Peyton.

"_Ok could you tell me her name please??"_

Lucas responded to the paramedic very quickly….

"_It's Peyton….Peyton Sawy-….I mean Scott"_

"_And could you tell me how old she is and how many months pregnant she is??"_

"_Yeah she's 22 and she's 8 months pregnant…"_

The doctor began to speak to Peyton to see if she or the baby would respond….

"_Peyton?? Peyton can you hear me??"_

He grabbed Peyton's spare hand…

"_Peyton if you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand"_

There was no response….Lucas had to know what was going on….He spoke to the paramedic immediately….

"_Is she gonna be ok?"_

"_I don't know Mr Scott….but, I am defiantly positive about two things…..One, your wife and baby are in trouble so we need to get Peyton to the hospital immediately….and two…. If we don't get her to the hospital now, Peyton and the baby might not make it…."_

"_But, she will be ok…right??"_

"_I don't know Mr Scott, but we need to move now!!"_

Lucas stepped back and let go of Peyton's hand but, not before he kissed it. The paramedics attached Peyton to a machine so they could monitor her and the baby's heart rate. Lucas could tell straight away that Peyton and the baby were in a serious condition because if the monitor beeped any slower her heart would have stopped…. One of the paramedics brought in a stretcher and placed it on the floor next to Peyton…. Lucas felt so helpless… he couldn't help Peyton or the baby…. Both paramedics went to either side of Peyton… slowly and carefully, they rolled her over onto her side and slid the board under her back and then they rolled her back over. They tightly strapped her in and placed an oxygen mask over her face…. One of the paramedics set her up on a drip, to help get blood into her body, because she had lost so much of it…. Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand, while the paramedics placed the stretcher on a trolley and they began to wheel it towards the ambulance…. Lucas let go of Peyton's hand while they placed her in the back of the ambulance….Lucas heard someone call his name from behind him and he turned around….

"_Lucas"_

Lucas slowly responded and had a look of disgust on his face…

"_Dan……what do you want??"_

"_Is everything ok??"_

"_What do you think?"_

Just then the paramedic called from the back of the ambulance….

"_Mr Scott…. We are ready to take Peyton to the hospital…."_

Dan quickly caught on….

"_Peyton??….Is she and the baby ok??_

Lucas didn't answer, her turned around and ran back into the ambulance and grabbed Peyton's hand…..

"_Lucas!!!"_

Dan was still shouting Lucas, but he didn't want to know…. The ambulance door shut quickly and the sirens began again as they set off for the hospital…. Lucas couldn't help but notice that Peyton's heart rate was slowing down….by this point, one of the paramedics was pumping oxygen into her body…Lucas placed his hands on Peyton's stomach… he felt the baby kick…very faint…Just then the paramedic began to speak…

"_Is it a boy or a girl??"_

"_Were not sure, we think it's a boy though…which ever, the baby will be loved no matter what and he will be a little fighter, just like his mom…"_

The monitor that Peyton was wired up to began to beep slower…Just then the paramedic shouted to the other…

"_Can you step the speed up… she's fading fast, if we don't hurry up they wont make it…"_

About five minutes later….they arrived… Lucas was still holding Peyton's hand, as they took her out of the ambulance… they sprinted in and began to tell the doctors about Peyton…

"_Ok what have we got???"_

"_Ok, her name is Peyton Scott….she is 22 years old, 8 months pregnant…. She has a condition called Placenta Previa and has been bleeding heavy for approximately an hour… she's struggled to breath and has had to have assistance… also, she has been given no drugs but been put on a drip.. Her heart rate is very slow and her pulse is very weak… the baby's kicks are getting weaker and weaker and they are very faint…."_

They took her through to theatre…Lucas was told to stay behind. At that moment…..Lucas' hand parted with Peyton's…


	9. We can do this

"_Lucas!!"_

Lucas slowly turned around with tears falling down his face, after he heard that sweet voice that he loved so much…. Haley sprinted down the corridor and jumped into Lucas' arms…they cuddled each other and refused to let go… the others stood as tears filled up their eyes…. Haley and Lucas were crying like mad by this point…..

"_Luke…I'm so sorry…."_

"_I don't know what I'll do with out her Hales…"_

"_I know Luke….I know…"_

"_What am I gonna do??"_

"_Look at me Lucas…"_

Haley grabbed Lucas' head with both her hands and began to speak…..

"_You won't have to be without her or the baby…..both of them are going to make it….I promise…"_

"_I can't loose them Hales…"_

Tears were streaming down their faces….everyone just listened to Lucas and Haley talking, which brought even more tears to their eyes…..

"_Listen to me Lucas, you and Peyton are gonna dance at this kids wedding…you're going to spoil your grand kids together…. Just like Peyton promised…." _

"_Yeah…"_

Lucas pulled Haley into a tight hug while the other went and sat down outside the theatre… Lucas grabbed Haley's hand and began to ask her about the baby….

"_Have you seen the doctor Haley… about the baby??"_

"_Yes Luke…just like I promised…"_

"_Why did you have pain Hales?? What did they say??…"_

"_There's nothing to worry about Luke, the baby's fine…they said that it was more than likely because it was the beginning of my pregnancy. They said that we didn't need to worry because I had the same with Jamie…"_

"_As long as both you and the baby are ok…"_

"_We are both fine…I promise.."_

Just then the doctor burst through the doors of the theatre…. Everyone stood up quickly, while Lucas turned around still holding Haley's hand…. Fear swept across Lucas' face as he dried the tears from his eyes… Lucas responded with a tone of urgency in his voice…

"_Wh- what is it doctor…is everything ok??"_

"_Not really Lucas….but, we have come to the decision -…"_

Lucas cut him off mid sentence….

"_Decision…???"_

"_We have made the decision to deliver the baby tonight….I think that you might want to come in and see your baby been born…but, I'm afraid that your wife is still unconscious…"_

"_Ok I'll be right in…."_

Lucas kissed Haley's forehead and looked at the others…. He then turned around and swiftly followed the doctor into the emergency room…. He felt helpless seeing Peyton lying lifeless on the operating table, with her wired up to machinery… the nurse helped him prepare to enter the theatre…. Lucas slowly walked into the isolated room and took Peyton's hand…he slowly kissed her on the forehead and looked at her stone white face…. Her heart rate hadn't improved and she was deteriorating fast…The doctor then began to operate on Peyton… He didn't take his eyes off Peyton for one second, until he heard a noise…. A small cry from the doctors arms… he quickly spoke…

"_Ten fingers…ten toes…two eyes…two arms and two legs…"_

"_Lucas….meet your daughter…"_

"_My daughter…??"_

Lucas quickly whispered to Peyton hoping that she would hear him…

"_You hear that Peyton??…We have a daughter…"_

Both Peyton and Lucas had been wrong about the baby… they didn't have a son like they thought… they had a daughter… The doctor handed her over to a nurse who was waiting…. The baby's cries stopped and then started again… then they stopped again…Lucas was still hold of Peyton's hand…he could tell instantly that something was wrong…

"_Is she ok?? Doctor…what's wrong???"_

"_We need to check your daughter is ok… with Peyton having Placenta Previa…and because she haemorrhaged, the baby may have trouble breathing because her lungs are use to relying on Peyton's… also, we need to make sure that she doesn't have HCM, as we know that it runs in the family…"_

"_But she will be ok??"_

"_We can't tell until the nurses have finished their tests…."_

"_And what about Peyton???"_

"_We wait…"_

Lucas snapped back…

"_Wait??? wait for what???…."_

"_We have to wait until she wakes up, her breathing is very shallow so we are going to transfer her to intensive care…."_

"_And w - what are her chances??"_

"_At the moment…Peyton's chance is very slim… the next 24 hours are critical, however, there is the possibility that she could make a full recovery…"_

"_Thank you"_

Lucas still had tears rolling down his face as he looked at Peyton….Then he let out a sigh of relief as he heard his daughters cry…

"_Is she ok..??"_

"_Well Lucas…there is some good news and some bad news…"_

"_Bad news???"_

"_Your daughters lungs are not functioning properly, so she needs to be put on a ventilator for the next few hours. Also, she is very small for a newborn eventhough she is only a month premature… As for the good news, she doesn't have HCM and she should make a full recovery…."_

"_Thank you doctor… I am gonna go tell everyone the news…."_

Lucas kissed Peyton's hand has he parted ways with her again…. Just before he reached the door, the doctor started again….Lucas turned around…

"_Lucas… do you have a name for the baby?? We don't want to be writing baby Scott on the name tag…"_

Lucas just let out a small laugh… he glanced at Peyton and smiled…he looked at the doctor and replied….

"_Anna…..Anna Elizabeth Scott…..After Peyton and her mom…"_

Lucas tuned around and walked out of the door… He was greeted by a huge hug by Haley… Tears we falling down his eyes…everyone stood up, as they assumed the worst …. Brooke began to speak….

"_Lucas what is it??"_

Lucas answered with the look of shock on his face…It hadn't quite sunk in that he was a dad…

"_I have a daughter…"_

"_Congratulations Luke"_

" _But, she's smaller than an average baby because she was premature and her lungs are not properly developed, as she relied on Peyton's lungs…and Peyton is in intensive care, they said the next 24 hours are critical and her chance of surviving is slim…"_

Julian immediately pulled Brooke into a tight hug as he knew how much Peyton meant to her….Haley did the same to Lucas…Nathan who was holding a sleeping Jamie walked over to Lucas, after he placed Jamie into Mouth's arms…

"_I'm sorry Luke ,so…What have you and Peyton called her???"_

"_Anna….Anna Elizabeth Scott…." _

"_Congratulations man…."_

"_Thanks Nate…"_

Nathan pulled Luke into a tight hug… Lucas turned around as Peyton was taken down the corridor… Lucas spoke…

"_You go and sit with Peyton… I'm gonna go and see how Anna's doing and I'll be right back…tell her I love her and that I will be right back"_

As the others walked towards intensive care where Peyton was…Lucas walked down the corridor to where baby Anna was lying…..


	10. Daddy and Me

Lucas looked into the room where baby Anna was lying… Tears flooded his eyes, as he set eyes on his daughter for the first time… A nurse walked up behind him and took him by surprise when she spoke…

"_Would you like to see her??"_

"_Can I??"_

Lucas' voice began to break…

"_Of course… follow me.."_

The nurse entered the code, while Lucas cleaned his hands… this is the moment both Lucas and Peyton had been waiting for… to see their baby… they baby that they had created… Lucas couldn't wait any longer and now he could see exactly why Peyton couldn't get rid of the baby…

"_How is she??"_

The nurse responded…

"_She is making good progress…we are going to try and take her off the ventilator in a few hours…"_

"_Thank you…would you mind if you just left me and Anna alone???"_

"_Not at all….I will be next door if you need me…"_

"_Thank You"_

Lucas slowly approached the small incubator where Anna was lying on her stomach… Eventhough this wasn't the time to smile, a huge smile appeared on Lucas' face…he couldn't believe how beautiful she was...Lucas began to speak to her….

"_Hey baby…it's your daddy… you are the most beautiful thing in this entire world and I promise to love and protect you no matter what happens in your life, I will always be here…I promise…"_

Lucas wiped away the tear that fell from his eye….

"_You look just like your mommy…you defiantly have your mommy's chickeny legs and you have my nose… you are perfect…."_

Lucas was interrupted by Haley who couldn't resist taking a small peak…. She walked over to Lucas and was flabbergasted as she took a glimpse of Anna…

"_Luke s- sh- she's tiny!!"_

"_I know, she is just slightly bigger than my hand"_

"_Lucas….she's beautiful…"_

Lucas wrapped his arm around Haley and placed his hand on her stomach…

"_She is… she looks just like Peyton…"_

"_She looks like you Luke… but she has definitely got some of Peyton in there… how's she doing???"_

"_They said that she is making progress and that they are going to take her off the ventilator in a few hours and she how she does"_

"_She's a fighter, just like her mom"_

"_How's is Peyton Haley???"_

"_No change Luke"_

Lucas took the hand that was on Haley's stomach and put it in the small hole in the incubator and placed his finger next to Anna's head… Baby Anna responded… she moved her hand and wrapped her tiny fingers around Lucas' finger… Haley and Lucas smiled…

"_She certainly has you wrapped around her little finger already…"_

"_I know, but she knows that her daddy will do anything for her"_

"_I thought Jamie was cute….but, she…she is something else Luke…."_

"_Hey Anna, there's someone daddy wants you to meet….this is Auntie Haley and she's your daddy's best friend in the whole world"_

At that moment Nathan joined them….

"_Wow"_

Haley replied…

"_She's gorgeous isn't she"_

"_Well done Luke"_

"_Thanks Nate"_

"_She defiantly looks like you and she's got some Peyton thrown in there too" _

Nathan walked over too the other side of the incubator and gently put his hand into the hole. He placed his finger down next to Anna's hand…. She responded again… still holding on to Lucas' finger, she did the same to Nathan's….

"_Anna, this is your Uncle Nathan… daddy's brother…Your grandma will be here soon"_

"_Luke she's tiny""I know Nate…"_

"_Brooke will be in soon…she really wants to come down but, she won't leave Peyton…."_

Anna then tightened her grip around Nathan and Lucas' fingers….

"_She certainly likes her Uncle Nathan…don't you baby"_

Lucas, Haley and Nathan laughed….she was so adorable it was untrue….she had green eyes just like her mom and she had blonde hair, again like Peyton…. Just at that moment the nurse walked in and spoke to Lucas…

"_Lucas…we are going to try and take Anna off of the ventilator now….so if you wouldn't mind stepping back please…"_

"_Hey Luke…"_

"_Yeah Hales, me and Nate are gonna go because I know that Brooke wants to come down, so we will go and stay with Peyton…"_

"_Ok thanks….I'll be up to see Peyton soon I promise….I'll try and bring Anna up with me…."_

Haley and Nathan left the room…the nurse had just taken Anna off the ventilator and she looked like she was breathing really well on her own….

"_How's she doing???"_

"_She is responding well…"_

"_Can I hold her???"_

"_Of course"_

The nurse slowly and carefully took Anna out of the incubator and placed her in Lucas' arms…. Lucas suddenly felt something he had never felt before….like his life had a whole new meaning… He had been at her side for about three hours by now…She laid in his arms but she was tiny…. Brooke entered the room and she looked at Lucas….

"_Luke"_

"_Brooke…come here…"_

Brooke slowly walked over to Lucas and took a glimpse of Anna…..

"_Lucas, she's beautiful….just like her mommy, but she's a spitting image of you…."_

"_Yeah…she is the most precious thing in the world"_

"_Luke she's tiny…"_

"_I know, but the nurse said that she is improving and she is breathing on her own now, so she is making good progress…."_

"_Can I hold her???"_

"_Yeah just hold on 1 sec…"_

"_I don't think I can wait that long Luke…"_

Lucas and Brooke just laughed…

"_Anna, this is your Aunt Brooke and she's you godmother, and your mommy's best friend in the whole world like Auntie Haley's mine…"_

Lucas passed Anna over to Brooke and she was just overwhelmed to hold the baby that belonged to her best friend….the baby that she would be there for her entire life…. The baby who's life she would have a huge roll in…

"_Hey baby girl…give Aunt Brooke a smile…"_

Anna smiled….

"_Hey, much better than Angie, first time….you are the most beautiful baby in the entire world and I bet you've got your daddy already wrapped around your little finger…"_

"_Oh believe me she has….."_

Brooke just smiled….She was so happy for Peyton and Lucas that they had the fairytale ending they wanted….apart from Peyton been in a life threatening condition, but she was sure that she would pull through…

"_You are a real little fighter, just like your mommy… Hey Luke speaking of mommy, do you want to go and see Peyton, we can take Anna with us, so she can meet your mom, Lily and the most important….Peyton" _

"_Yeah, I think its about time I went to go and see my gorgeous wife…"_

Brooke handed Anna back to Lucas…

"_So you ready to meet your mom Anna??"_

Lucas held Anna, as he and Brooke walked out of the room and down the corridor towards Peyton….


	11. I love Mommy

Brooke slowly opened the door and walked in… Lucas followed, still holding baby Anna in his arms… he saw Peyton all wired up to machines and her lifeless body just laid there on the bed… Mouth, Millie, Skillz, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Karen, Lily, Andy and Julian were all sat around the huge room where Peyton laid… Slowly, Lucas approached Peyton, still holding Anna… He sat on the edge of her bed right next to her and he kissed he forehead… it brought a tear to everyone's eye… Lucas chose that moment…. He chose that moment to introduce Anna to her mommy….

"_Anna, this is your mommy…"_

"_She's the best mommy in the whole wide world….I promise"_

Without warning, Lucas felt something next to him move… he looked at Peyton… she slightly moved her head….Lucas stood up with Anna in his arms… Peyton slowly opened her delicate eyes…

"_Hi"_

Lucas kissed her hard on the lips, still clutching on to Anna, everyone was crying with joy by now…Peyton had beaten the odds…she had woken up…

"_What happened Luke??""Long story…"_

Peyton looked at Lucas and she saw a tiny little glimpse of the baby that he was holding in his arms…

"_Is that -??"_

Lucas immediately cut Peyton off…

"_Yeah…this is our daughter Anna Elizabeth Scott….."_

"_Anna??""Well you wanted to name her after your mom…"_

"_Can - can I hold her??"_

"_Peyton you don't have to ask, she's your daughter.."_

"_Hey Anna….daddy wants you to meet your mommy….the best mommy in the whole world…"_

Lucas slowly passed Anna to Peyton….Peyton smiled as she held her daughter for the first time…this was the baby she and Lucas created…. Just like Lucas, Peyton couldn't believe how beautiful she was… Anna was a complete breath of fresh air and she gave life a whole new meaning…

"_Hey baby…it's mommy….you are so beautiful, you look so much like your daddy…I'm not going anywhere….I promise…we are going to be a family….you, me and daddy…"_

Peyton took her finger and stroked Anna's cheek, who was wide awake…..Anna moved her hand up to her face and grabbed hold of Peyton's finger, just like she did with Lucas and Nathan. Lucas smiled and sat back down next to Peyton and put his arm around her….she pressed her head into his chest…

"_She looks like you Luke…"_

"_She's got her momma's chickeny legs…"_

They all laughed…

"_She is the most beautiful baby in the entire world….I don't know where I'd be without her…"_

"_Yeah…she gives life a whole new meaning…"_

"_She's tiny…Luke what happened???"_

"_You don't remember???"_

"_Well I was unconscious for most of the time…"_

"_Well you started bleeding and when we arrived here, they had to deliver Anna because you both could of died… her lungs weren't fully developed because she depended on yours too much…. But, she's going to make a full recovery…"_

"_She is a little fighter…"_

"_Just like her mom…"_

Peyton smiled…_"She's got my blonde hair and your button nose and ears… she's gonna have some boys chasing after her…"_

"_I thought I'd lost you Peyton…"_

"_I told you…that I wasn't going anywhere….and I keep my promises…"_

"_Yeah well we gonna be a family….aren't we Anna?"_

Anna just kicked her legs…

"_I think that means yes Luke"_

Everyone laughed…The nurse come in and checked on Peyton…her heart rate was still very low at the moment… at the same time the midwife came in and give Peyton a bottle….

"_You ready to feed her, she'll be hungry…."_

"_Come on then sweetheart…tea time…"_

Peyton fed Anna, while Lucas just gazed at them….he had everything he wanted….Peyton and their child…he was the happiest man in the world… After Peyton had finished feeding Anna, she passed her to Lucas and placed the bottle on the side… she began to get that pale look that she before…

"_Peyton are you ok???"_

"_I'm fine …"_

"_Now if you lie to me one more time….I'm gonna have to beat you skinny butt…and Anna can help me"_

"_Ok…I fell a bit woozy and I've got a massive headache…"_

"_Right I'm going to get a doctor…"_

Brooke and Julian ran outside to find a doctor… while Lucas just looked in a daze…Peyton began to speak….but, Lucas could hardly hear her….her voice was croaky and her those beautiful green eyes were half shut…

"_L- Luke, pass me Anna…"_

Lucas carefully passed Anna to Peyton without a second thought…

"_H- hey Anna…m- mommy wants you to stay strong for daddy…and I want you to know that I love you very much….no matter where I am….and will always be with you…I promise…."_

"_Peyton…don't say that…your gonna be fine…"_

"_L-Luke thank you…you have given me the most beautiful daughter in the world and I can't thank you enough for that…make sure she remembers me well…don't let her forget me…and don't you forget me….I will always love you Lucas, and I will be there no matter what…"_

"_Peyton your gonna be fine…I promise… Brooke and Julian have just gone to get a doctor…just hold on!!"_

"_I'm tired Luke…"_

"_I know…but, you've got to stay awake…"_

Peyton stroked Anna's face, while Lucas came and sat beside her and put his arms around her…

"_T- T- Take care of Anna for me………..I - I love you…."_

At that moment Peyton's machine stopped beeping and Lucas felt Peyton's head slip…Anna began to cry out loud, as she felt the life leave her mom's body. Lucas looked down to realise that Peyton had stopped breathing and shut her eyes…

"_No no no no no no, come on Peyton wake up!!"_

There was no response….Lucas lifted Anna out of her lifeless arms and handed her to Haley….at that moment a swarm of doctors rushed in, with Brooke and Julian right behind them…. The doctors rushed to Peyton's side and checked for a pulse….nothing…

"_I'm sorry Mr Scott….it's too late…"_

Lucas responded, but, he didn't know what to say…he had just been told that his wife…the mother of his child…the love of his life was dead…

"_W- W- what no!… she's not gone…she was just speaking to us to minutes ago…"_

"_I know, but her heart rate was still very low…we tried everything we could…I'm so sorry…"_

Tears were flowing down Lucas' face….he couldn't stay there any longer…he didn't know how to react…it was like half of his heart had been ripped out of his body…

"_Please just go everyone….I just want to stay goodbye to Peyton…Haley can you pass me Anna please…"_

Haley handed Anna over to Peyton…then she followed everyone out of the room and left Lucas and Anna alone…Lucas could hardly talk…streams of tears took over his body…

"_H-hey Anna….. I want you to say goodbye to your mommy…she loved you so much, and she still does…but, mommy's had to go away for a while…she's gone to join the angels in the sky….like a princess…but, you wont be able to see her again….but, she will be there with you all of your life watching over you…looking after you…protecting you…she'll be with us in spirit…she will be always with you….just like she promised…"_

Lucas took Peyton's cold hand and gripped it tightly…

"_Hey Peyton… I promise that I'll look after Anna for you….I don't know how I'm gonna live without you….I don't think that I can do it….I'm gonna miss you Peyton…I want you took look over us and smile…please just come back to us Peyton….we can't live without you….I can't believe this is the last time I am gonna see you…. I can't think of what to say…I want you to remember that Anna and me love you so much and we will miss you more than ever…I can't believe I'm going to say this for the final time…goodbye Peyton, I love you…"_

Lucas kissed her hand and then her lips…he walked away and his hand parted with Peyton's for the last time…. Lucas walked towards the door with tears rolling down his face… he turned around to look at her one last time….Anna began crying again and Lucas knew that she understood what was going on…He slowly turned around and shut the door…he closed his eyes and began to rock Anna to sleep…he began walking down to the others, who were in the waiting area….but just at that moment, Lucas turned around as he heard a familiar voice speak…

"_Hey Scott….you didn't think you were gonna get rid of me that easy did you…"_

A massive smile of joy and happiness appeared on Lucas and Anna's faces ….as they stood there face to face with Peyton….


	12. I keep my Promises

Lucas just stood there face to face with Peyton. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. He wanted to run towards her and kiss her so much….but, his feet wouldn't move…. He was still in shock… After Lucas had finally managed to move his feet, he ran towards Peyton….still holding Anna in his arms…he pulled her into a tight kiss….

"_I - I thought you were dead…"_

"_I was but, I guess I'm not now.."_

"_B- but"_

"_I told you I was a fighter…"_

"_Y - yeah but - this is actually real?? You are really alive???"_

"_Yeah I am Luke…"_

"_You hear that Anna…mommy's awake"_

Anna smiled…

"_Luke look at that she smiled…""Cause she's happy to see her mom…"_

"_Can I hold her??"_

"_Yeah, you don't have to ask…"_

Peyton took Anna from Lucas' arms and she cradled her, both of them were smiling and Lucas still couldn't believe she was actually alive…

"_Hey I'll tell you what… I'll go and get changed cause Haley left the clothes she'd brought in my room. Then Anna, you and me go and surprise everyone…."_

"_Nice idea…but, don't you think that they will be pretty freaked out about seeing you alive. I mean they just saw you die…"_

"_I think they'll be pretty happy that I'm alive…people always come back, if they are fighters…."_

"_Why do people always leave???"_

"_I didn't Luke"_

"_You did…"_

"_But, then I came back, I am back where I belong…"_

Peyton walked off to go and get changed, while Lucas sat down holding Anna in his arms…

"_Looks like your mommy's back for good"_

Lucas stroked the side of her head with his finger…and like before Anna grabbed hold of his finger…

"_Hey you, can I have my finger back???"_

Anna just let out a small giggle…Then Peyton reappeared with a gleaming smile on her face…

"_Your great with her Luke"_

"_Well I am her dad…""Come on then…"_

"_Peyton we should stay and see a doctor…"_

"_No need, I've spoke to the nurse"_

"_Peyton, you really should stay"_

"_Luke, I just wanna go home and get on with life…"_

"_Peyt -" _

"_Luke if I don't feel right I'll come back to the hospital…I promise…."_

"_Bed rest for you….and when I say bed rest, I mean it this time…"_

"_Fine, I'll have Anna to keep me company…"_

"_Come on then…let's go and surprise everyone…"_

Lucas and Peyton walked hand in hand into the waiting area… Anna was fast asleep in Lucas' arms… Together, they walked into the waiting area…Julian was cuddling Brooke, who had her head buried in Julian's chest…she was crying pretty loudly, and Julian had tears falling down his face…Nathan was cuddling Haley, who had a sleeping Jamie on her lap…both were crying, wondering what they were gonna tell Jamie about his aunt Peyton… Haley glanced down at Jamie, who was fast asleep and then she looked up…She was star stuck…she couldn't believe what she saw…

"_Peyton??"_

"_Yeah Hales it's me…"_

As soon as she spoke everyone looked up…

"_B - b- but I thought you were dead…"_

"_I was but, I guess when one is young and strong, the body fights back…so here I am"_

Everyone smiled, Brooke ran towards Peyton….she didn't think she was real… she slapped her across the face…

"_Ow!!"_

"_Oh yeah, your defiantly Peyton"_

"_Yeah"_

Brooke jumped up into Peyton's arms, they both fell to the floor…

"_Brooke, it's ok I'm alive but, can we kinda get up cause your laid on my stomach and I've just had stitches…"_

"_Oh yeah sorry"_

Brooke helped Peyton up where Haley walked over an give her a huge hug…

"_It's good to have you back…"_

"_It's good to be back"_

"_In spirit just wasn't good enough…"_

"_To bad. I'm here in person now.."_

They both laughed… Julian was up next…

"_It's good to have you back Peyton…"_

"_Thanks, are you two together now then???""Yeah""Good cause if you hurt her, Anna and me will have to kick your butt…""You got it"_

They both laughed….

"_Hey Nate…"_

"_Hey , you know something.."_

"_What"_

"_If you do that to me again…Anna and me will be kicking you butt…you got that, let alone Jamie…"_

They both laughed… Lucas just put his arms around Peyton and kissed her forehead…

"_Right you ready to go home???""Yeah"_

"_Hey Luke we'll come by tomorrow, see how baby and mommy are doing…""What about me???""And daddy…"_

"_See you tomorrow Hales…"_

Haley and Nathan both trailed off to the car park, Nathan carrying Jamie…. Brooke gave Peyton another hug and told her that she would come by tomorrow like Nathan and Haley and she left with Julian…

"_Come on then girls… home time…"_

"_Yeah, let's go…"_

Lucas helped Peyton and Anna into the car… he drove off home, just happy that Peyton and Anna were ok…They had beaten the odds again…no surprises there… not before long they were back home… Lucas took the car seat out of the Comet and held Peyton's hand as they walked inside…

"_Home sweet home…. Come on bed time for you two…"_

Lucas took Peyton and Anna into their room… Lucas placed the car seat on the bed while he tucked Peyton into bed… He took Anna out and placed her next to Peyton he kissed both of them…

"_I'm so glad you're here…"_

"_Me too"_

Anna just kicked her legs and they both laughed…

"_As I said, I always keep my promises"_

Lucas watched them until they both fell asleep, they looked so peaceful… mother and daughter… his family… However, he had no idea of the events that were about to unfold….


	13. No Regrets

Lucas just watched Peyton and Anna sleep for hours on end….he still couldn't believe that they had both made it through the ordeal….Peyton was laid asleep on the bed, with baby Anna at the side of her… Lucas could resist joining them, so he walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down next to Anna…He placed his and on her stomach and let it rest there gently… Lucas slowly fell asleep…it wasn't before long that Anna began to cry….Lucas woke up in and instant, and picked Anna up….he walked put of the bedroom shutting the door behind him….Lucas walked into the kitchen cradling Anna, going to get a bottle to feed her….

"_Hey it's ok daddy's here…"_

Lucas took the small pink monkey off the kitchen table and gave it to Anna….she instantly stopped crying…

"_Your Aunt Brooke loves that monkey….she defiantly knows how to cheer you up…."_

"_You know, we can't wake mommy up…..your momma loves her sleep….ask Aunt Brooke….When Aunt Brooke was looking after baby Angie, your mommy hardly got any sleep and she didn't like that one tiny bit….."_

"_Come on then…shall we go lay back down next to mommy???"_

Lucas walked back into the room, to see Peyton laid asleep peacefully on the bed…. Lucas laid Anna down next to her and he joined them…. Just at that moment Peyton began to speak…

"_Your daddy been looking after you???"_

"_You bet I have…"_

Peyton just smiled and he kissed her forehead….

"_How you feeling???"_

"_I'm feeling a little bit better today actually…."_

"_That's what we like to hear don't we Anna…mommy's a fighter…."_

"_Hey you ready??…"_

"_What for???"_

"_Pictures… that frame on the wall needs a photo in it, so why not have one of mommy, daddy and baby??"_

"_Nice idea"_

Peyton picked Anna up and Lucas moved closer to Peyton and put his hand around her….He took the photo…. Lucas then got up and placed it in the frame….

"_Perfect…what do you think Anna??"_

Anna just kicked her legs and Peyton and Lucas responded with a laugh….At that moment Haley , Nathan and Jamie walked through the back door….

"_Hey guys"_

"_Hey Hales…"_

"_How's baby???"_

"_Anna's good, actually we were just going to put her to bed"_

"_Come on then Uncle Nathan can do that…"_

"_Come on Jimmy Jam"_

Nathan and Jamie took baby Anna into her room and placed her in her crib…

"_Daddy, she's so cute!!"_

"_I know, she's gorgeous aren't you??"_

"_Can I hold her Daddy…"_

"_Not Jamie….when she wakes up, you can"_

Nathan kissed Anna's forehead and walked back into the bedroom where Peyton, Haley and Lucas were.

"_So how's momma???"_

"_Mom is doing good…."_

"_How's daddy???"_

"_Yeah he's good too"_

Haley was starting to show now…she had a slight baby bump….

"_So how's Scott number 2"_

"_Oh yeah doing well thanks"_

"_Hey Uncle Lucas, can I hold Anna when she wakes up???""Course you can Jame"_

They were interrupted by another knock at the door….Sam walked in, followed by Brooke and Julian who walked in hand in hand….

"_Hey …"_

"_How's momma and baby doing???"_

"_Yeah we are both doing good"_

"_That's what Aunt Brooke likes to hear…."_

"_Hey what about daddy??"_

"_Ok Luke, how are you??"_

"_I'm good thanks for asking…"_

They all laughed…. They all sat in the bedroom for about two hours just talking….Peyton laid on the bed with Haley and Brooke sat on the edge…Lucas was sat in the small chair at the side of his desk while Nathan and Julian sat in some chairs that hey had brought through from the kitchen and Jamie sat next to Brooke…. Peyton walked out as she heard Anna begin to cry… She came back in with baby Anna in her arms, all wrapped up in a pink blanket….

"_Hey Jamie, you wanna hold her now??"_

"_Yeah please Aunt Peyton…"_

"_Here you go"_

Jamie carefully took hold of Anna and cradled her in his arms….

"_So Jamie, what do you think to your new cousin???…"_

"_Well Aunt Brooke…she looks like Uncle Lucas a lot and a bit like Aunt Peyton….but, she's way cuter that Uncle Lucas was….he was a funny looking baby…"_

"_Hey, I was a good looking baby…"_

Another hour or so passed and it was getting kina late….so Nathan, Haley and Jamie decided to get back home…

"_Right Luke, we better go man…"_

"_Already Nate???"_

"_Yeah man, it's like 8:30 and Jamie's got school tomorrow and Haley goes to bed pretty early since she's pregnant…."_

"_Blimey I didn't realise the time…."_

"_It flies when your having fun"_

"_Ok then, come here Hales…."_

Haley had just said bye to Peyton, Anna, Brooke, Sam and Julian….Now it was Lucas' turn….He pulled her into a tight hug…..

"_Night night Hales"_

"_Night Luke"_

"_Uncle Lucas… why do you always hug momma???"_

"_Because she's my best friend Jamie…."_

"_Really???"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I thought it was daddy…"_

"_Nope your momma is my best friend in the whole world"_

Lucas placed his hand on Haley's stomach….

"_Night night kiddo…Night night "_

"_Night Uncle Lucas…"_

Haley, Jamie and Nathan left, followed by Brooke, Julian and Sam….

"_Looks like it's just you daddy and me now"_

Anna kicked her legs again….

"_Come on then lets go put you to bed…"_

Peyton held Anna and Lucas followed them into her room…Peyton placed Anna in her crib and tucked her in….Peyton and Lucas each kissed Anna goodnight before watching her fall asleep….

"_She so cute Luke…"_

"_I know, gets that from her dad…."_

"_Yeah right…I could watch her for hours…."_

"_Me too, but, we better get some sleep, she'll be up again before you know it…."_

Peyton left the room and Lucas followed behind her…He switched off Anna's bedroom lights, and whispered……

"_Night night princess"_

And he shut the door behind him….He climbed into bed with Peyton…holding her close…

"_Were kinda good at this…"_

"_You're a natural Luke"_

"_Your gonna be a brilliant mom…."_

"_Thanks….hey….no regrets…."_

"_No regrets…"_

They both kissed each other before falling asleep….They had no idea that their every move was been watched………


	14. I'm Back

Lucas had left early that morning. According to Julian, the movie was back on track and everything was going ahead as planned. Lucas had so much to sort out, he would be gone the entire day, so that left Peyton to do some motherly bonding with Anna. Anna was fast asleep when Peyton woke up…Peyton couldn't resist taking a small peak in her room… Anna was beautiful… she was all snuggled up to her baby elephant, which Jamie had given her as a present. Peyton smiled as her beloved daughter laid there in front of her dreaming…a sight she never though she would see…but, yet they beat all the odds…That's what happens when your part off the Scott family…. Peyton was in her pyjama bottoms and a strap top, she let her golden locks flow over her shoulders, which glistened as the sunlight peaked into Anna's room…. Peyton kissed Anna, before she left the room and made her self some breakfast…As she sat at the table, she decided to ring Lucas, to see how his day was going…

"_Hey baby… how's your day???"_

"_I'm fine and Anna's still snoozing away… she defiantly likes her sleep…"_

Peyton just laughed as Lucas spoke on the other end of the phone and then she repeated his words…

"_Yeah, just like her Mom…"_

"_Well I'll leave you to it honey, see you when you get home…"_

"_Anna gives you a big hug and kiss"_

"_Will do"_

"_Love you too…bye"_

Peyton tied her beautiful golden locks into a high bun while she washed up her plates and made Anna her bottle… Anna began to cry and it wasn't long before Peyton reached her room and picked her up out of her crib…

"_Heyyy, it's ok…mommy's here"_

"_You hungry?? I bet you are….come on then time for some breakfast.."_

Peyton walked into the kitchen comforting Anna and she collected the bottle off of the counter….Peyton began to feed Anna, aswell as speaking to her…

"_So your daddy's out all day, so it looks like it's just you and me today kiddo…"_

"_I'll tell you what….after you finish your bottle… we'll go and get Ellie, the baby elephant, that cousin Jamie gave you, and then we can go into mommy and daddy's room and look at some photograph's and things and mommy can tell you some stories, which you are to young to understand….Maybe even some fairytales…."_

Peyton took Anna into her room and got Ellie the baby elephant, which Anna loved so much and then headed into her and Lucas' room… Peyton sat on the bed and laid Anna next to her, while she was clutching the baby elephant… Peyton took the small box from underneath the bed, which was the memory box, that she had put together before Anna was born, just in case she didn't make it through the ordeal…

"Hey Anna, this is a letter I wrote to you before you were born, but, I guess _we don't need this anymore, because I'm here and I always will be…I promise"_

"_It says…_

_Hey Son/Daughter,_

_It's your mom. I guess if you are reading this, I am no longer with you in person, but, I am in spirit… I wrote this letter because I wanted you to know how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I know that I am not here to share your first birthday, Christmas, Easter, but, I will be watching over you your whole life… I will guide you in the right direction and I will be here and willing to listen if you ever need to talk… I just want you to know that, I know what It's like to not have your mom there to guide you because I was there myself and it tore me apart. But, then I met your dad…it was the day that changed my life around… he saved me in so many ways, in every way a girl can be saved…he showed me a better way of life, a whole new world… but, I promise you here and now, that you will never ever ever be on your own, because you have Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan and Aunt Brooke, who will take good care of you I promise… And you have the best dad, any child could ask for…. And I need you to make me a few promises… you have to promise to take good care of your daddy, and make sure he stays out of trouble, and if he gets himself into bother, you have my permission to kick is ass… I know that you probably think that you cant go on and life isn't worth it, but, you have to stay strong because take my advice, it is worth ever second… one day you will meet someone, like I met your dad and they will help you through the good and the bad times… I don't want you to feel like any of this is your fault, because it's not, I don't regret any of it because having you was the best thing in the world…. And I would do it all over again… I will always be here no matter when you need me, and when you look up in the sky ever night, I will be the brightest star in the sky, watching you… Only because I'm not here in person, doesn't mean I'm not there in spirit…._

_All my love always,_

_Mom xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

Peyton had tears down he eyes just reading it, but, there was no use for this anymore, because she was here, here in person not in spirit…

"_You know what Anna, we don't need this….because I am here and always will be"_

Peyton took a small lighter and began to burn the letter… there was no need for it…she was here and anything that Anna needed she could ask her mom… They didn't need memories of what might have been, it was what they had now and that was all they needed….

"_You know what, I think your one cheeky little madam….aren't you???"_

Anna just kicked her legs and was giggling… Peyton took some more photos of her and Anna to put in her baby album that Nathan and Haley had bought her… Peyton picked Anna up, who was now clutching the pink monkey that Brooke had given her, and walked over to the photos that hung on the wall… She pointed at the first photo…

"_You see that's you, me and daddy… and in this one, there, Aunt Haley, Aunt Brooke, mommy, Mia and Sam…."_

Peyton laid Anna back down on the bed and began playing with her…. Anna liked her teddy's a lot and she loved all the toys that Lucas' had bought her, eventhough some were for when she was older… Peyton and Anna had been playing for hours on end and Peyton was disturbed when she took a whiff of a foul smell coming from in front of her….

"_Anna Scott….you sure do have one smelly bottom…I'll tell you what we'll go and change your diaper, then we'll give you another bottle and get you changed and then mommy can get changed….and if your good we might go and see daddy, give him a surprise…"_

About an hour later Anna was ready, she was dressed in the small baby outfit that Haley had given to Peyton in the early stages of her pregnancy, it had the message written across the front…. "Tears Peyton"… Anna was fast asleep again laid on Peyton and Lucas' bed, Peyton took a few more pictures of her asleep, she could get over how cute and beautiful Anna looked…Peyton got dressed….she wore the bright yellow summer dress that Brooke had made for her when she was pregnant….she loved it that much, that she made her make another one that would fit her after she was pregnant… To accompany, she wore demented sandals and let her golden locks drape over her shoulders…. She looked amazing… Peyton wrapped Anna in her small pink blanket and strapped her in her car seat… she whispered

"_Come on then princess….let's go and see daddy…"_

Peyton locked up the house and placed Anna in the back of the Comet and drove off to Tric….. As soon as she arrived, she took a sleeping Anna, still strapped in her car seat out of the car… she carried the car seat inside, clutching her cell phone and her keys in the other hand…. She walked into the room and she came face to face with Julian….

"_Hey Julian…"_

"_Hey Peyton…aren't you meant to be resting??"_

Julian bent down and stroked Anna's cheek and then he kissed her forehead…

"_Well yeah but, we were missing daddy, so we thought we'd come and say hi and surprise him…. How are you anyway???"_

"_Yeah I'm good thanks, me and Brooke are doing well…"_

"_That's what I like to hear…I'm happy for you Julian….anyway where is Lucas because we have to be getting back soon, little miss sunshine will need feeding soon.."_

"_He's just through there…."_

"_Thanks…I'll see you later"_

"_Bye"_

Peyton walked into the room and was greeted by a surprised Lucas…

"_What are you doing here….your meant to be resting…"_

"_Well we missed you so we thought we'd drop by and say hi"_

"_You both look gorgeous…"_

"_Thanks"_

Lucas kissed Peyton and then took the car seat off Peyton and placed it on the desk…

"_She's still asleep…???"_

"_Oh, she no she woke up and we had some mom and kid time and then we thought we'd come and see daddy, but, we can't stay long she'll be wanting another feed soon….how's everything??"_

"_Yeah it's good, everything's back up and running…."_

Lucas took Anna out of her car seat and held her in his arms…

"_You're a natural""Well I am her dad"_

"_She might have you wrapped around her little finger, but her mom and uncle Derek, will make sure that she kicks butt…won't we…??"_

Peyton and Lucas laughed as Peyton stroked her cheek….

"_I wont be home till quite late tonight so don't wait up…"_

"_Ok babe…"_

Lucas fastened Anna back into her car seat and kissed his little princess goodbye, and then he kissed Peyton just before they left… He had everything he wanted…a gorgeous wife…Peyton as his wife and then their beautiful little princess….Anna… Peyton soon arrived back home… it was around 5pm… she took Anna's car seat out of the car, where Anna laid wide awake, plying with her rascal… Peyton unlocked the front door and walked inside… She placed the car seat on the kitchen table, while she got a glass of orange juice out of the fridge….

"_Is my little Princess hungry yet??"_

Peyton tickled Anna and she responded making a small noise and she kicked her feet…

"_You are… we'll lets get you something to eat…Princesses can't go hungry now…"_

Peyton placed the glass on the kitchen counter as she opened the fridge door and took a bottle out… she placed it on the side as she noticed a small envelope that laid on the floor… She slowly picked it up and it was addressed to "Peyton Sawyer"….It was hand delivered and hand written…clearly who ever had sent it, didn't know she'd changed her name… As she opened it there was a picture of her on the front….a recent photo that had been taken of her…. She flipped it over and was horrified at what she saw….she dropped it on the floor as she was in complete shock… Peyton ran into every room and locked every door and window… she ran back to Anna, who was still on the kitchen table in her car seat….Peyton crouched down and picked up the photograph and she read it again…. She instantly knew who had delivered it as she recognised the words.. They way one word was spelt in particular….

"_Hey baby….. I missed youu….I love youu…. I'm back…"_

**A/N - Just a quick note to say thank you for reading my story and reviewing… the reviews keep me going and keep inspiring me to write even more… I'm not sure how long my story will go on for… there will be plenty more story lines coming up, with Haley and the pregnancy and Brooke and Julian but, it will still mainly revolve around Lucas and Peyton…. If you could keep reviewing, I would really appreciate it and I love reading them, so I know your opinions on my story… I am writing this story as if it was actually happening to them and I can visualise what it would be like with them… As I said I don't know how long I'll write for, but, if you keep reviewing, I shall keep writing….if you have any ideas of any story lines that you like to see in here, let me know and I'll take them on board….. Hope you enjoy reading it…**

**Thanks for reading xxxxx **


	15. Familiar Faces

Peyton crouched down against the door, still in complete shock… She had just got back to normal, after the pregnancy, this was the last thing she needed. She knew straight away who it was…Peyton just whispered the name, with tears rolling down her face….

"_Derek…."_

Anna began to cry…Peyton was scared….scared for her and Anna's lives… Scared what he might do to her… but, right now, Peyton knew that Anna was her responsibility and her first priority…. Peyton took Anna's car seat off of the kitchen table and placed it on the floor….

"_Sshhhh Anna, it's ok mommy's here, everything is gonna be ok…. I promise"_

Peyton rocked Anna's car seat backwards and forwards to try and comfort her… Peyton was absolutely terrified, all she could think about was Derek's next move…. What was he going to do? Why was he doing this after so long? And the most important one…. How the hell did he escape from jail? He knew the truth, he had been told, Peyton looked like his dead girlfriend…. Peyton and Brooke had forgiven him…. But, despite all this she knew he priorities… She had to protect Anna, she was her daughter her entire life…. Derek would have to get through her before he got to Anna…. Peyton had to make sure that nothing happened to her…. Anna had beaten the odds with the pregnancy, there was no way that psycho Derek was going to take Anna away from her and Lucas… Peyton had to call the police and Lucas…

"_Hey Anna… I'm gonna go and call your daddy and the police… I'll be right back… I promise… and promise mommy you won't cry… that's my girl"_

Peyton sprinted to the phone and dialled 911... She placed the phone up to her ear, her hands were shaking… Peyton began talking to the operator on the other end of the phone, there was a tone of panic in her voice…

"_Hi, I need help… he's…."_

_Then the line went dead…_

"_Oh, you are kidding me!"_

Peyton ran back to Anna and grabbed her cell phone off of the table… Peyton sat against the door, she was shaking…. She had mixed emotions… Scared. Nervous. Petrified.

"_Hey Anna…. Mommy's gonna call daddy now…. Everything will be ok…. I promise…."_

Peyton took her cell phone and pressed a button, which took her to her contacts list…. She scrolled down until she found Lucas' number… she dialled it and waited for someone to pick up….

"_Luke??"_

A voice responded…. Peyton knew straight away that it wasn't Lucas…

"_No, it's Julian."_

"_J - Julian get Lucas now!!"_

"_He's busy…"_

"_Julian, me and Anna are in trouble… now if you don't get Lucas right now, I am gonna kick your ass all the way to Neptune and back!!…"_

"_What trouble??"_

"_Julian!!!"_

"_Ok.. I'm going!"_

Peyton could hear Julian running on the other end of the phone and shouting Lucas….

"_Lucas!! Lucas!!"_

"_Yeah! Julian calm down what's up??"_

"_Peyton… she said, she and Anna are in trouble…"_

Lucas snatched the phone off of Julian as soon as he heard the word trouble…

"_Peyton?? What's wrong??"_

Peyton answered, but she was struggling to get her words out…

"_Luke, you have to help us…Please…"_

"_Peyton calm down"_

Peyton heard a voice… his voice and it was getting closer and closer and closer as the seconds passed….

"_Peyton… I'm coming to get you…I love you… we can be together again…"_

Lucas was listening from the other end of the phone and he could hear the panic in Peyton's voice as she answered back. He could tell she was trying to be brave…

"_Oh look who it is… psycho Derek…. How the hell on this god damn Earth, did you get out?? You know what? I have a life now and if you don't get your ass away from my family…."_

"_Don't worry Peyton…. I am your family…"_

Lucas snapped into action, as soon as her realised he was back… He was still on the phone to Peyton, trying to keep her calm, for her and Anna's sake… He was in the car and on his way home within seconds….

"_Peyton just stay there, I'm on my way… is Anna ok??"_

"_Oh where else are we gonna go…. And Anna is fine, but, I'm scared Luke…"_

"_I know Peyton, I'm on my way, I'll get there as soon as I can… I will ring Haley and Nate and get them to get down there straight away… Just hang in there…"_

Before Peyton could answer, her phone was cut off… It was then she heard a window from the bedroom smash…. Peyton moved Anna closer to her, ready to protect her at all costs… It was then, that someone walked out of the bedroom and turned to look at Peyton, who was slouched against the door… Peyton just sat there, as she came face to face with Derek….


	16. Confrontations

Peyton just sat there, staring at him, still in a state of shock… She was shaking like a leaf… Derek stood there with blood over his shirt and hands and hands, Peyton realised that it must have been when he broke the window… She knew that Derek wasn't his real name but, she would always know him as psycho Derek. Just at that moment, Anna began to cry, she must have been as scared as Peyton….

"_It's ok sweetheart… mommy's here…"_

Derek looked puzzled…. He knew that she had been looking after a baby, as he had been watching her for a while now… He assumed that she was helping out with the baby, like she helped Jake with Jenny… But he didn't expect her to be a mom…. He hadn't noticed that she was pregnant, he had been busy plotting his revenge and also Lucas had her on bed rest for the last few months of her pregnancy…. He still couldn't believe that he hadn't notice she was pregnant… In his point of view this didn't change anything…

"_Mommy??"_

Peyton answered Derek… She tried to make her voice sound aggressive, so that it didn't show any hint of her been scared…

"_Oh yeah Derek, I am a mom, she is mine and Lucas', can't you just end it, this rubbish has gone on for long enough…Just let me live my life…."_

Peyton tried to sweet talk Derek into leaving her alone, but she knew that it wouldn't work. She had tried it before and it worked… She knew it wouldn't happen again, but she had to try… for Anna's sake… She un strapped Anna from her car seat and held her with a firm grip in her arms…

"_Derek just go please, I am not your girlfriend, she's dead! I am married now and have a family… just end it now!!"_

"_Oh Peyton, that's what I'm here to do… end it, me and you can be together… forever!!"_

"_No Derek!!"_

Derek began to walk towards Peyton, blood still dripping from his arms… Peyton kissed Anna and strapped her back in her car seat. She placed her with the pink monkey, that Brooke bought her and pushed her to the side… Peyton placed her hands against the door as she tried to steady herself. She had her eyes fixed on Derek… Peyton managed to stand up against the door…

"_Promise me one thing Derek…."_

"_Anything for you Peyton…""Leave Anna out of this, this is between you and me, she stays untouched…"_

"_Fine, she stays untouched…this is between you and me…."_

"_Ok then, looks like this is it…."_

Peyton pushed Anna further to the side and she prepared herself for the unknown events that were about to unfold… She slowly began to move towards the cupboards in the kitchen…. Derek began edging towards her… Peyton walked faster to one of the drawers, as she opened it, she pulled out a towel, but unbeknown to Derek, she pulled out a knife aswell. Peyton carefully placed it under the piece of cloth, making sure Derek didn't see it… Derek approached Peyton and she moved back… He came even closer and placed his hands around her waist. She was trying to hold in the fear and fright that filled her inside…

"_D - Derek…. W - wh - what are you doing???"_

"_What do you think…"_

Peyton was shaking and she knew exactly what he meant…

"_No Derek!!"_

"_Oh, I think so Peyton…"_

He ran his mouth up and down her neck, he kept kissing it and Peyton knew exactly what was happening…

"_I said no Derek…"_

"_Oh come on Peyton, I wanted this for so long, and I still want it now!"_

And as those words entered her ears… She cracked… Peyton wrapped her hands around Derek's shoulders as she raised her knee and jammed it into Derek's stomach… She had a feeling that what her brother had taught her, was going to come in handy… Derek feel to the floor and landed with a loud thud… Peyton ran down the hall towards her room… Derek was up within seconds and chasing after her…

"_That wasn't very nice Peyton!…"_

Peyton ran into her room and she began to run towards the shattered glass laid on the floor… she realised that this was how Derek got in… As Peyton climbed onto the bed, Derek grabbed her leg… She was struggling to get him off…

"_Ow! Let go! Please! Let go!…"_

"_No chance Peyton, I let you go once, and I am not doing it again"_

Peyton was trying to release her legs from Derek's grip… She was too late, he flipped her over and in the space of about 30 seconds, he was on top of her… He forced her hands down and placed his strong hold on them…

"_Derek, get off!!…"_

Derek began to kiss Peyton, as she was still trying to fight him off… At that moment, he heard footsteps… he looked up through the window in the door… Stood there was Haley… Haley had shown up because Nathan was in Charleston, and Lucas said Peyton and Anna needed help… It was too late fore her to turn back now… she was putting her and her baby's life at risk… she didn't want to do it but, seeing Peyton there, she knew she needed help… It was her and Anna, there lives at stake, this was a risk she had to take….

"_Help! Haley!! Please!!"_

Haley ran through the door and she ran to Derek… She tried to prise him off of Peyton…. Together they both managed to get him off… he was flung against the wardrobe draw… everywhere he went, he left bloodstains… Peyton managed to get off of the bed and she ran towards Haley…

"_Hey you ok??"_

"_Me what about you…"_

"_I just can't believe his back Hales…"_

"_I know, it's like the female version of nanny Carrie…."_

"_huh, you could say that…."_

"_How did you know??"_

"_Lucas called, he said you needed help, but Nathan had just set off to Charleston, so here I am…"_

And with that Derek stood up… Peyton and Haley stood side by side as Derek faced them…

"_Haley, go into the kitchen and check if Anna's ok, also there's a knife under the towel on the kitchen side… get it and bring it in here, I'll hold him off…"_

"_Peyton…"_

"_Just go Haley, it's time I put an end to this, it's my turn to get him back for all the things he has done…. Everyone has tried to get back at him, apart from me… but, not this time, it's my turn now…"_

"_Ok, I'll be right back…"_

Haley ran into the kitchen and fell down to Anna…

"_Are you ok baby??"_

Anna just kicked her feet…

"_Ok Auntie Haley is just gonna help your mommy, just stay really quite for me ok??? That's my girl…"_

Haley kissed Anna and then she stood up, and she slowly approached the cloth that rested on the kitchen table… She pulled it off and just stared at the knife… Haley heard an alarming noise from the bedroom…

"_Hurry up Haley!!!"_Haley picked up the knife without a second thought and she ran towards Peyton's room… Haley lunged forwards with the knife and pressed it into Derek's back…

"_Peyton run!!"_

Peyton ran towards the door, without looking back… She could hear Haley right behind her… Peyton turned around as she heard a loud scream behind her… As she turned around she saw Haley hold her left shoulder, just over heart… Haley's face went ghost white and she collapses onto the floor…

"_Haley!!"_

Peyton approached Haley and she was stood at her side applying pressure to the wound…

"_Everything's gonna be ok Haley… I am so sorry…"_

"_Tell Luke, Nate and J - Jamie…."_

"_I am not going to tell them anything, because you are gonna tell them yourself…"_

Haley felt Peyton's hand leave her chest…. As she looked up Peyton was no where in sight.. Neither was Derek…Haley laid there on the floor, she could feel the smashed glass digging into her back… She laid there in a pool of blood, she was growing colder by the minute… Her eyes began to flutter… They were becoming heavier as the seconds passed… With her last breath she called Peyton…

"_P - Peyton??"_

There was no answer…Haley's eyes were almost closed now… Until, she heard someone come through the door….

"_Peyton??!!!"_

Haley knew straight away that it was Lucas… She recognised the voice straight away, the voice that she loved… Lucas looked down as saw Anna in her car seat… she was wide awake… She hadn't made a sound, just like she promise both her mom and Auntie Haley…

"_Hey princess, looks like you ok, were just gonna have to find your mom…"_

Lucas turned his head and he saw a trail of blood leading into his room… He kissed Anna on the head and he left her on the floor… whoever was in there, she didn't need to see…. Lucas only thought about one person, as he began to walk slowly down the hallway…

"_Peyton???!!!"_

There was no answer… Lucas approached the doorway and was startled by what he saw… He stood there in complete shock, as he saw his pregnant best friend laid on the floor in a pool of her own blood… She was ghost white and one hand on her stomach and the other on her chest….

"_Haley!!!"_

Lucas ran over to her and placed his hand on the side of her head… he gently stroked it trying to keep her awake… She began to talk, struggling to get her words out…

"_L - Luke"_

"_Hales, everything is gonna be ok, I promise…"_

"_I - I love you…. You remember that ok…"_

"_Hales I love you too, but don't you do that, don't you say your goodbyes not yet, because you and this baby are gonna survive…"_

Lucas whipped out his cell phone and called an ambulance…. He then took Haley in his arms, and he cradled her….

"_Come on Hales, stay awake…"_

He placed one of his hands on the side of her head…

"_Where's Peyton…"_

"_I - I don't know… she's not here, s - so he must have took her…"_

"_Derek???"_

"_Y - yeah…"_

"_Ok, Hales, your bleeding pretty good, I'm gonna move your hand and take a look ok??"_

"_N - no, L - Luke, don't please…"_

She pleaded with him, she was in enough pain… she knew Lucas was hurting seeing her like this….

"_I'm sorry Hales…."_

As he moved her hand, she screamed in pain… Lucas was trying to fight back the tears, as his best friend screamed, he hated her been in pain, it tore him apart inside…

"_Sssshhh, it's ok"_

He placed her hand back on her wound and he placed his bloody hand back on her head…. He stroked her head, trying to keep her calm…

"_L - Luke…. T - Tell e - everyone I - I love them so much…. Especially you and Jamie and Nate…"_

"_Haley, your gonna be fine, I promise…"_

"_L - Lucas, thank you, for everything, because with out you I would be nothing… you are my life… remember that ok"_

"_Haley…"_

Her voice was growing fainter by the moment…

"_Take care of Nathan and Jamie for me…. I - I love you…"_

As soon as those words left her mouth, her eyes closed….


	17. You can't leave us

" _I-I love you"_

Those few words echoed through his head. Haley still laid lifeless in Lucas' arms. She was as cold as ice… Lucas placed his hand on her bulging pregnant stomach, all that Lucas could think about was Haley and the baby. They had to survive, Lucas wouldn't survive without Haley. She was a huge part of his life and if she died, part of him died with her. If Haley died… Lucas would die at the same time. The day Haley died, would be the day that Lucas died. Haley was his number one girl. No matter what, she had been there his whole life. Haley was his number one. He held her in a tight grip as he stroked her head…

"_Hales come on…. Stay with me… don't you leave me…. Not now!!"_

He rocked forwards and backwards… Still no response. Surely, the ambulance was on it's way now. Precious seconds were slipping away… she couldn't hang on for much longer, not in the condition that she was in. Finally, the police arrived… and the paramedics joined them within minutes… They rushed over towards Haley and took a close look at her stab wounds…. She needed help and fast…

"_Can you step back for me please sir…" _

Lucas kissed her long and hard on her forehead before, he reluctantly held her away, so one of the paramedics could take his place… Lucas hovered over Haley's body as one paramedic placed an oxygen mask over her face and wired her up to a machine to monitor her heart rate… Her heart was beating very slow… The paramedic that had Haley in his arms, placed her gently on the floor and then he gave her some bloods, to try and get blood in to her body… Lucas knelt down next to Haley's head and he placed his head next to hers… He whispered into her ear….

"_I-I'll be right back… I promise…"_

Lucas stood up and began to move swiftly out of the room to go and reach Anna. He wanted her to be checked over aswell and then he had to give a statement to the police about Haley and Peyton. He needed to call Nathan and Brooke as soon as possible… But, before Lucas could reach the doorway of his bedroom, the paramedic began to ply him with many questions….

"_Can you tell me her name please??…."_

"_Y-yeah… I-it's H-Haley… Haley James Scott…."_

"_Ok, and how many moths pregnant is she???…."_

"_S-she… she's five and a half months pregnant…"_

"_And, can you tell me how long it has been since you found her???"_

Lucas just stood there, unable to answer, he had the image of finding Haley in a pool of her own blood, stuck in his mind….

"_Sir…???"_

"I-it was about half and hour ago…. Is she gonna be ok???"

"_I don't know, she's lost lot of blood and the main stab wound has just missed the main artery leading to her heart… at the moment both her and the baby are in a critical condition… the chance of them making it is very slim…."_

Tears began to fall down his face… he had been through this before… it was like when he found Peyton… but, she managed to beat the odds, but, this was different… She had survived the car crash with Jamie… she could survive this…

"_C- can I go and get my daughter from the kitchen… she was here when all of this happened…."_

"_Yeah quickly, we would like to check her over and take her in just to make sure everything is ok…"_

"_Ok…"_

Lucas knew that she was fine because he knew that no matter what Derek did, he would have to get through Peyton and Haley to get to Anna…. Haley was lying unconscious on the floor, having been stabbed by psycho Derek numerous times and Peyton had gone… but, Lucas still wanted her checked out…. He sprinted down to the kitchen table and pulled her out from underneath… he took her out of her car seat and placed her in his arms… she was fast asleep… it looks like she had been sleeping through the most of it… Then, she began to cry…._"Sssh sshhh daddy's here…"_

He walked back into the room, cradling a crying Anna in his arms… Haley was strapped up tightly to a board with a neck collar on… She was attached to even more machinery… She was covered head to toe in blood…

"_I'll take a look at her… just hand her to me…."_

Lucas handed Anna over to the paramedics and held Haley's hand as the other paramedic and a police officer escorted Haley into the back of the ambulance… On the journey Haley's heart rate kept changing, it was strong for a few minutes and then it dropped dramatically… He held her hand the entire way…

"_Come on Hales… you can the little one can do this… both of you… you can't leave us… we need you…"_

The paramedic that was checking Anna over had finished and he carefully handed her back to Lucas….

"_Is she ok???"_

"_Yeah, she's fine… not a hair on her head out of place…"_

"_Thank you…"_

After they had arrived at the hospital, Lucas parted hands with Haley… He held Anna tightly in his arms and followed the paramedics into the hospital… This was Haley's fight for survival…. And there was no way that he was going to miss it…. He was going to be there every step of the way…. A group of doctors gathered around Haley, as they ran down the corridor with her…

"Ok, what have we got???"

"_Ok… this is Haley James Scott… 22 years old… five and a half months pregnant… found about an hour ago… she has stab wounds across the body… one above the heart, just missing the main artery… three to the right thigh, two to the upper left arm and six to the lower back….. She's been given blood and her heart rate as varied along the journey…." _

Lucas stopped, he couldn't go any further…. He just stood there and watched, as they took Haley off into the distance…. He walked outside, still holding Anna in his arms… he whipped out his cell phone and pressed speed dial. Within seconds he was calling Nathan…

"_Hi this is Nathan, sorry cant get to the phone right now, cause there's a lot going on… well leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can…"_

"_Damn it… answer phone…."_

He tried again and again and again…. Still, no answer… He tried the house phone, and there was still no reply… He needed to call Brooke… he couldn't believe that Nathan hadn't got his mobile on him…. Brooke answered the phone within seconds….

"_Hey Brooke…"_

"_L-l-l-look it will have to wait…"_

"_Brooke…!"_

"_It's Haley…."_

"_Meet me at the hospital as soon as ok…."_

Brooke had cut Lucas off…. He tried Nathan again… still no answer… Why was he never there when he needed him. That's what Lucas kept saying over and over again… Within minutes, Brooke was rushing down the hallway, hand in hand with Julian… Sam was following closely behind…

"_Luke… what happened???"_

"_D-Derek…"_

"_Psycho Derek…??"_

"_Yeah… he came back…. He attacked Peyton, she called me and I couldn't get there quick enough, so I rang Nathan and Haley's and told Haley to tell Nathan to go down there…. It turns out Nathan wasn't there and Haley went down instead…and she's been stabbed…."_

"_W-where's Peyton…???" _

"_I- I don't know, the police are looking for her…"_

"_Haley and the baby will be ok right…???"_

"_I-I don't know Brooke, I honestly don't know…"_

"_Have you called Nate???"_

"_I tried, but there no answer…"_

Brooke took Anna off of Lucas and held her in her arms… She was fast asleep, she looked so much like Peyton…. Brooke was the luckiest person in the world, to have Anna and Peyton in her life… They meant the world to her, like Haley meant the world to Lucas….

"_Hey congratulations…."_

Brooke looked up at Lucas and she looked puzzled….

"What??"

He looked down and nodded at her left hand… He had noticed the huge diamond ring that was set perfectly on her fourth finger…

"_Oh… thanks Luke…"_

"_So when did that happen???"_

"_Last night… but, lets just concentrate on Peyton, Haley and the baby first.."_

"_Congratulations Julian"_

"_Thanks man… it means a lot…"_

"_You are one lucky guy…"_

"_I know…"_

As these words left Lucas' mouth she looked up and smiled…. All those things he had said back in high school, he meant… Brooke David was so important to him and he loved her and everything he ever said he held his word to.. He told her some day, she would change the world…. And that's what she did….

"_I love you Brooke Davis… you know that???"_

"_I love you too Lucas Scott…."_

"_Hey you should go and try Nate again.."_

Lucas walked outside, so he could get a clear signal… While Brooke sat down, still in shock, cradling Anna in her arms… Julian joined her and placed his arm around her…

"_I cant wait to have a family with you Brooke Davis…"_

"_Really???"_

"_You'll be a great mom…."_

"_Hey, I love you…"_

"_No. I love you Brooke Davis…."_

They kissed each other before they looked down at Anna… They smiled as they watched her sleep, knowing that one day that would be them… One day they would have their little Brooke or Julian running around the house… Exactly what Brooke had longed for a child…. A baby of her own… Now she had someone who loved her too… She had someone she could love forever… she could have a family… Lucas stood outside still trying to contact Nathan… Finally, he managed to get through…

"_Luke… hey man you've been calling and calling, what's up???…"_

As Nathan heard the words that followed, he felt his heart sink into his stomach..

"_Nathan….it's Haley……."_


	18. Finally, it's over!

Nathan just stood there completely puzzled by what Lucas had just said… He knew something was wrong immediately… Then his voice broke the silence…

"_Luke what is it???"_

"_Haley…. Derek came back to get Peyton… Haley went round to help her and -"_

"_And???"_

"_She was stabbed multiple times…"_

Lucas was sobbing on the phone…. His best friend was lying lifeless in an operating theatre, pregnant, fighting for survival and his wife was missing. And there was nothing he could do to help them…

"_Is she ok… and the baby???…."_

"_I don't know Nate, they were in a pretty bad condition the last time I saw her, but she's in theatre so I don't know…."_

"_And Peyton…???"_

"_She's missing… I found Haley and came with her to the hospital… Anna was unharmed… Brooke and Julian are at the hospital now…"_

"_Ok Luke, I will be right there!!…"_

Lucas shut his phone and walked back inside, as he dried the tears from his eyes… He slowly approached Brooke and Julian, who were staring lovingly at baby Anna….

"_Hey, did you manage to reach Nate??"_

"_Y-Yeah he's on his way.."_

"_And Jamie…??"_

I don't think he should know yet, it will kill him to see Haley like that… I think we should let Nate tell him… Lucas had tears filling up in his eyes, just thinking about Peyton. Been all alone and scared… He couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her… She was the love of his life for God sake!!!…

"Any news on Peyton???"

"_No Brooke… nothing… I cant loose her…I keep trying to think where Derek would take her… but, I cant think… She scared, all alone with a psycho…. And there's nothing I can do"_

Brooke signalled for Lucas to sit next to her… He sat down and kissed Anna on her forehead… He began to stare into space and think about all the possibilities where Derek could have taken Peyton… Lucas wouldn't stop thinking, he needed to find Peyton, no matter what the cost… But, then, instantly, the most obvious place appeared in his mind…

"Of course!!…"

"What???"

"Brooke… every time Derek attacked Peyton, where was she???"

"H-Her house…."

"Exactly!!… If Derek came back, where would be the first place he would take her??? Her old house… he does know this area so well, but, he knows that house contains a lot of memories of Peyton's life…"

"_Luke, we should tell the police!!.."_

"_No Brooke!!…."_

"_W-what??.."_

"_I have to do this alone… I have to make sure Peyton survives… The police will take too long… You know what Derek's like, if the police get involved, Peyton doesn't stand a chance…. I have to end this once and for all…" _

"_But, Luke…"_

"_Look Brooke, it's Peyton… I need you to look after Anna for me, and tell Nathan everything when he gets here… And… as soon as you hear anything on Haley, you have to ring me straight away… you understand.."_

"_Yeah…but, Luke, at least let Julian go with you…"_

"_No Brooke, this is between Derek, Peyton and me…."_

Lucas quickly rose to his feet… he kissed Anna on her head….

"_Daddy's just gonna go and get mommy… we'll be back soon… I love you.."_

He sprinted outside the door and slid over the bonnet of Brooke's car… he unlocked the car and placed the keys in the ignition… As soon as he started the car, he rushed out onto the main road and sped off into the distance… Just as Lucas left, Nathan arrived… He ran faster than he had every run before into the hospital. He stopped instantly as he saw the doctor come out of theatre and approached Brooke and Julian… Nathan slowly approached the doctor, as he began to speak…

"_D-doctor, is everything ok??"_

"_And you are???…."_

"_I'm Nathan Scott, Haley's husband…"_

"_Well Mr Scott… Haley is in a very critical condition and we weren't able to stable her…"_

"_What does that mean???"_

"_It means that after your wife's heart stopped beating, we struggled to get it started again…"_

"_Oh God!!… is she??…"_

"_No… she's not but, both her and your daughter are in a serious condition… They may not make it… Your wife will be in theatre for the next few hours, we shall let you know if there's any change…"_

"_Daughter??….."_

"_Mr Scott, your wife is carrying a little girl…."_

"_I've got to get back…"_

"_Thank you doctor…"_

Nathan sat down next to Brooke and broke down in her arms…. Julian was holding a sleeping baby Anna while Brooke and Nathan had a good old cry…

"_Where's Luke…??"_

"_He's gone after Peyton, he thinks he knows where she is…."_

"_You let him go alone!!??…."_

"_He said that he needed to go alone… he said he needs to finish it…."_

"_H-have you told Jamie???"_

"_No Luke said it would be better for you to tell him…."_

"_N-no not yet, he couldn't handle this… when we definitely know the extent of Haley's condition… all he can do is wait, I don't want him to worry…" _

Lucas had just received a phone call from Brooke, updating him on Haley and the baby… He just thought to himself…_" Another Scott girl… there's a lot of them around these days…" _As he approached Peyton's old house, he noticed that there was a smashed window… He thought that was particularly odd.. His first thought was of Peyton… He knew that Peyton could be in that house, and his actions now, would determine the rest of her life… He rushed up to the door and jolted to a sudden holt, as he saw blood stains on front of the white door… He whispered…

"_Peyton"_

He had noticed that the front door had been forced open, this surely had to be where Peyton was.. It had to be.. He slowly pushed the door open and tiptoed inside…

"_Peyton??!!"_

There was no answer… He noticed blood trails leading upstairs. He didn't know what to think… Was it Peyton's blood??? If it was, was she alive??? Lucas approached the steps and walked up them one by one… As he approached the middle of the staircase, he heard a women's scream… He recognised that scream, he had heard that scream many times over…. He knew it was Peyton… His instincts had been correct, he knew she was here….

"_Peyton!!!"_

He raced up the stairs and into her old bedroom… He found bound and gagged on the floor… bruises all over body… she had a large gash on her head and cuts all across her body… she had been beaten and tortured and no one did that to Peyton easily…. She had put up on hell of a fight… He rushed over to her and ripped the masking tape from her mouth… He placed his hands on either side of her head and kissed her tightly on the lips…

"Peyton… Oh..I'm so glad to see you… how's H-Haley…"

"Not so good…but, lets just get you out of here…"

"L-Luke, just……Look Out!!!!!!!"

Lucas turned around and was greeted with a punch in the face by Derek…. Peyton managed to stand up and with all her might and strength, she threw a punch at Derek… He knocked her back, and her weak body gave way immediately… She fell to the ground and landed with a thud….

"Peyton!!"

"Luke, just watch out!"

Lucas froze, as Derek pulled a gun from the bed and aimed it at Peyton… This was it… he had completely lost the plot… Lucas knew that he had to do something… He made his choice in a split second… he lunged towards Derek and the gun went off… Lucas and Derek were brawling throwing punches at each other until they reached the hallway… Lucas tripped over a small cabinet in the hallway and brought Derek down with him… Lucas struggled to release the gun from Derek's grip… Derek was on top of Lucas and struggling, as Lucas was trying to fight him off… Lucas tried with one last stretch to grab the gun…as he did, they both had a solid firm grip on the gun… Then in the blink of an eye, the gun was fired….


	19. Hard Times

Peyton was laid there, battered and bruised on the floor… Her eyes were half open, she was struggling to stay awake… The last thing she remembered was hearing a gun shot…The sound was still ringing in her years…She knew that someone had been shot, there was nothing but silence coming from the hallway…One question kept repeating itself in her mind over and over again… Was it Lucas?? She wanted to move, but, she could. She had no strength left to move, she could barely move her finger, let alone her body. Surely it wasn't Lucas, she wouldn't be able to live without him. He was her life… Anna couldn't grow up without her dad. Peyton wasn't strong enough to live without Lucas…Her thoughts kept weighing her down…Peyton took one last gasp of air, before she called for Lucas. She had to know if it was him…

"_Lucas!"_

Even if he was alive, he wouldn't be able to hear her, she shouted as loud as she could, but, her voice was croaky and very quite. There was no response. She whispered to her self…

"_Lucas…p-please be ok…I cant live with out you…"_

Peyton began to shut her eyes, however, before hey could fully close, they began to open again… She heard movement coming from the hallway, whoever it was, was alive… She wished her heart away, hoping that it would be Lucas. It had to be Lucas… she didn't know how much more she could take, if it was Derek… It had to be Lucas, they had just got back together, surely, they weren't going to be torn apart… They belonged together… As the seconds passed, Peyton heard that person get to their feet…Whoever it was, she knew that they would come back in after her… The person who walked through the door, would determine her future… If it was Lucas, they could live together with Anna, as a family… If it was Derek, well… she was pretty much dead anyway… The footsteps grew closer and closer… They stopped, as Peyton saw someone's feet stop at the door… She was afraid to look up… but, she had to. Slowly she looked up and she was startled by what she saw. He whispered the name of the person, that stood in front of her…

"_Luke"_

She smiled so hard eventhough it really hurt. He smiled back, as he began to was over to her, so he could help her… She couldn't believe it. It was really him. He had beaten Derek. He gently picked her up and placed his arms around her. They leant back against the wall, as the sat and talked. Peyton pushed her head into his chest and she placed her hand on his heart…

"_I-Is it really you??"_

"_yeah it's me…"_

"_Your always saving me…"_

"_Someone's got to…"_

"_What happened??"_

"_We fought and struggled and the gun went off…I-it went off, and the bullet went straight through his heart…"_

"_It's over…"_

She sighed a breath of relief….

"_Yeah it's over…finally"_

"_Did you find Anna??!!"_

"_Yeah -"_

"_Is she ok??"_

"_Yeah, she's fine… not a hair on her head out of place…"_

"_How's Haley…"_

"_She's not so good, her and the baby are in a pretty bad way…"_

"_It's my fault…."_

"_No it's not Peyton, Haley made the choice to go back in there… she knew the risk and I love her for it… but, she will be fine, both of them…she's my best friend, she wont go anywhere, she's a fighter, my fighter…"_

"_Yeah… where's Anna???"_

"_Brooke's got her, at the hospital with Julian…"_

"_Julian??…."_

"_Yeah, I'm sure that she wants to tell you this, but I think we need a bit of good news, so…."_

"_What ???"_

"_Well -"_

"_Luke your scaring me now come on…"_

"_Her and Julian are engaged…."_

"_W-what??? Since when??"_

"_Last night apparently…."_

Peyton began to cry… it was Lucas… She owed her life to Haley and the baby… It wasn't long before Lucas and Peyton heard the police sirens… Shortly after the police arrived Lucas decided to move Peyton, the wanted to stay, just to make sure that Derek didn't wake up and escape…

"_Come on we better go and get you checked out…."_

Lucas picked a weak Peyton up into his arms and walked down the stairs one at a time. He carried her to Nathan's car and strapped her in, he drove as fast as he could to the hospital. As soon as they arrived, he took the frail Peyton into his arms and walked into the hospital…

"_Peyton keep your eyes open for me ok…"_

Brooke rushed up to Lucas, as Julian held Anna in his arms….

"_Peyton!!"_

"_I-I'm ok… any news on Haley???"_

"_Yeah, there were some complications, she's still in theatre and she's having a little girl…"_

"_Wow… Brooke where's Nate???"_

"_Calm down Luke, he's gone to go and get Jamie…"_

"_Ok, well were just gonna go and get checked out, can you just look after Anna for a while longer…."_

"_Yeah sure, w-where's Derek???…"_

"_He's dead…"_

Lucas walked down the corridor, still carrying Peyton… the doctor arrived and took Peyton off him… As they both went to get checked out, Nathan arrived with Jamie….

"_Hey had Luke found Peyton???"_

"_Yeah… they are both in there getting checked out…"_

"_Oh thank God!!….Any news on Haley???"_

"_No not yet…"_

"_Jamie… why don't you go and see Anna…"_

"_What about mommy???"_

"_I'll let you know, when there's any change ok.."_

"_Yeah…"_

Jamie went and sat next to Julian and talked to baby Anna. Julian handed Anna to Jamie, and he began to tell her stories. Brooke and Nathan went and sat down… Minutes passed before the doctor that was treating Haley walked out… Nathan rose to his feet instantly…

"_Is everything ok???"_

"_Mr Scott, your wife is still in a serious condition, we are going to have to move her to intensive care… it's just a matter of waiting now… we are going to take her for a scan in a few hours…"_

"_Can we go and see her??…"_

"_Yeah but, only you and Jamie at the moment please…"_

"_Ok thank you…"_

Nathan approached Jamie, who was still holding Anna, telling her the fairy tale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs…

"_Nate is everything ok???"_

"_Not so good, they have taken her into intensive care, they said they have done everything they can, we just have to wait. They're gonna do a scan in a few hours for the baby…."_

"_It'll be ok Nate… can we go and see her???"_

"_Not yet, they said just me and Jamie at the moment…."_

"_Well I'll go and let Luke and Peyton know…"_

Brooke walked off into the distance, to go and tell Luke and Peyton the news. Nathan took his niece gently out of Jamie's arms and kissed her forehead… then he handed her to Julian.

"_Hey Jimmy Jam, we can go see your mom now…she's not awake but, you can talk to her… then they are going to do a scan on momma, so we can see the baby on a small screen…"_

"_Ok daddy"_

Nathan took Jamie's hand tightly, as they began walking down the hallway to intensive car, where the unconscious Haley laid on a bed, with her hands over her pregnant stomach. She was wired up to machinery, which took Nathan back to the night he saw her after the accident, when she was pregnant with Jamie….

"_Come on the Jame, let's go see your mom…."_

Nathan and Jamie walked into the room, closing the door behind them… Nathan kissed Haley on her forehead before he stroked the side of her head… Nathan sat on the chair that was at Haley's bedside… Jamie hopped onto his lap, as Nathan tightly grabbed Haley's hand. Jamie placed his hand on Haley's stomach…

"_Come on momma, you can do this…."_

"_Yeah come on Hales, you can't leave us, what will we do without you eh???"_

"_Is she gonna be ok daddy???"_

"_I don't know Jame… let's hope so…"_

"_Yeah momma, if you don't wake up, me and daddy are gonna have to kick your butt…"_

"_Yeah you here that mom…??"_

"_Come on mom, hey you'll never guess what??? Aunt Brooke and Julian are engaged… and Uncle Lucas found Aunt Peyton!!"_

At that moment, the doctor walked into the room, with a machine. He attached it to the main electric socket… He began to speak…

"_Hey Jamie, do you think you can take you hand of your mom's stomach for me??"_

"_Yeah, what are you doing???"_

"_He's gonna check the baby, to see if everything's ok…"_

Jamie reluctantly took his hand off of Haley's stomach, he placed it on top if Nathan's, which was still holding Haley's. The doctor lifted Haley's gown up, as he began to scan her stomach. Jamie and Nathan, were completely silent, as they heard the heartbeat of the baby… They looked at the screen, to see their baby, moving around in Haley's stomach…

"_Hey Jamie…. Say hello to your sister…"_

"_Sister??"_

"_Yeah… that's your baby sister…"_

"_You hear that momma… I'm gonna have a baby sister!!"_

"_How do you feel about that Jame…"_

"_Well, I would have liked a little brother, but, I'll settle for a girl…"_

Nathan just let out a small laugh… The doctor left Nathan and Jamie with Haley… Meanwhile, Brooke hand gone to take Anna to Lucas and Peyton, who were sat in a hospital cubical on the same bed… Brooke handed Anna to Lucas, and he kissed her on her forehead… Peyton then did the same…

"_Hey I'm off to go and see the doctor… daddy will be right back…"_

Lucas placed Anna on the bed, who was wide awake and fighting fit…

"_So , your getting married…"_

"_Yeah…"_

Brooke let out a smile…

"_Why didn't you tell me???"_

"_I wanted to but, it was kinda weird been Julian…"_

"_Hey I told you it's ok, I mean I'm with Lucas… you know that's like three guys we've shared now…"_

"_Lucas, Julian…"_

"_Er sex tape!!"_

"_Eww, I forgot about that…. I was kinda hoping you had too…"_

"_No chance…I'm happy for you …"_

"_Thanks, … that means a lot…"_

"_It's about you were happy… you deserve it…So lets have a look at it…"_

Brooke lifted her left hand up and placed it into Peyton's…

"_Wow, it's a sparkler… now that is what you call a ring… you see that Anna, now that is what you call a ring…"_

Anna just kicked her feet and they let out a small laugh…

"_He really loves you… you know that??"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_How's Sam???"_

"_Yeah she's good…. And how's my darling Anna doing…"_

"_Well, looks like she's fast asleep, that didn't take her long, she was awake a few minutes ago…"_

"_Right I better go and see Julian…"_

"_Yeah… I'm going to have to wake Anna up, she needs feeding… could you tell Lucas to get a bottle for me???"_

"_Yeah sure"_

"_Thanks…."_

Brooke walked out to go and get Lucas for Peyton… Peyton took Anna in her arms and smiled at her sleeping daughter… Peyton tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge..

"_Anna, come on, wake up… you daddy's just gone to go and get you your bottle…"_

She tried to wake her up again… nothing…. Peyton was starting to get worried now…

"_Anna come on wake up!!…"_

There was still no response…

"_Anna!!"_

Peyton broke down in tears, as she held a lifeless Anna in her arms…

**A/N - I am not sure when I will be able to upload the next few chapters, they could come up in the next few days or weeks. This is due to the fact that I have important exams coming up in the forth coming weeks, aswell as my birthday, so I will have other things to concentrate on. I will try an upload the next few chapters as soon as I can, but it may be a while. However, in the forth coming chapters, we see one or two major storylines for Brulian and Sam, as Leyton adjust to life as parents and receive some unexpected news about baby Anna. We also get to learn the fate of Haley and the baby. Unfortunately, we see tragedy strike for one of the core 5 characters, which will change everyone's lives forever. I will try my best to upload as soon as, but, exams are exams and they are more important. So I hope you keep reading and reviewing, as I really appreciate the reviews. They make me feel better and inspire me to write more. Thanks again…**


	20. Things can change in a matter of seconds

Lucas heard Peyton's ear busting screams from across the corridor… They grew louder and louder…

"_Anna!!…Come on Anna, wake up for mommy!!…"_

Lucas could hear Peyton sobbing, she was still screaming at the top of her voice… Lucas ran, faster than he had ever run before, to the cubical where his daughter and wife were… A group of doctors were right behind him… As he approached the cubical where they were, he pushed the long flowing curtain back… Only to see a grief stricken Peyton, holding his lifeless baby, in her arms…

"_Peyton!?"_

"_Luke…"_

She was crying hard, struggling to get her words out…

"_Peyton, what is it??…. what's wrong???"_

"_S-she wont wake up… I don't even think she's breathing!!!…Lucas you've got to help her…."_

Lucas immediately grabbed Anna out of Peyton's arms… He ran, holding his daughter in his arms. He kept running and running. He didn't stop till he came face to face with a doctor…

"_You've got to help her please!!!"_

Lucas quickly handed Anna over to the doctor. Five or six doctors walked in front of him ready to assist Anna. Lucas wasn't to sure how many they were. Lucas vaguely heard Peyton's footsteps in the background… They were gradually becoming closer, by the second… The doctor quickly responded to Lucas…

"_How long has she been like this??"_

"_Erm… I don't know, my wife -"_

But before Lucas could finish, a consultant took Anna out of the doctors arms, and carried her still, cold body into the emergency room… Peyton was at Lucas' side in an instant. They interlocked fingers as the doctor began to ask Peyton the vital questions, that Lucas had been unable to answer, so that he could try and save their daughters life.

"_Mrs Scott, how long since your daughter has been like this???"_

"_I don't know… I was watching her and she was wide awake and kicking… I turned to look at Brooke for a minute and when I looked back down, that's how I found her…."_

"_So… about a few minutes???"_

"_Yeah…a-about two minutes…"_

As Peyton gave her answers to the doctor, Lucas looked over his shoulder and glanced into the emergency room… He stared in horror, as he saw countless doctors, consultants and nurses hovering over his tiny daughter, trying to restart her heart… He felt helpless. It was his job to protect her and Peyton… He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her… This was his daughter… His world… Two things kept him going and focused… two things that give him hope, spirit and belief… two things that would let a glimmer of hope into his heart… One… no matter, he had Peyton every step of the way. She would be there for him now, like she had been in the past. The only difference was, she was his wife. She helped him so much… even without saying a word, her presence gave him the will to live… and two… his daughter.. The beautiful baby that he and Peyton had created… She had been through so much already… there was no chance she would give up now… Also, the fact that she had Peyton as a mom and she was like Peyton so much. Anna was a little fighter like her mom… Peyton wouldn't give up, she would keep going till her last breath… and Lucas knew that Anna would too… The doctor began again…

"_Is there any heart conditions, that run within the family???"_

"_Lucas has HCM and his dad has a heart condition…why??"_

"_Well, because her heart has stopped beating, there is a high possibility that your daughter has a heart condition…but, we need to get her heart started again before, we can run any tests… however, it could be something much more or less than a heart condition…"_

And with that, the doctor left and joined the band of medical doctors in the emergency room… Lucas and Peyton slowly approached the glass window, that overlooked their daughter… They stood there, hand in hand, looking helpless… Their beautiful baby Anna was lying there and there was nothing they could do… Peyton still had tears streaming down her face, while Lucas had flickers of tears crawling down his… He tried to keep them in because he wanted to be strong for Peyton… But, there was nothing he could do to stop them… His life was falling apart in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it… He had to face the fact, that his daughter, his best friend and his unborn niece may lose their lives, and their was nothing he could do to help them. All he could do was wait…

"_Come on Anna…please…"_

Lucas heard Peyton whisper, as he turned to look at her… Lucas pulled her into a tight hook, while they stared endlessly at their baby…

"_Hey, Peyton, it'll be ok…"_

"_How can you be so sure???"_

"_I can't…"_

And with that Peyton instantly looked at Lucas. Her eyes pleading with him… Lucas looked down until his eyes met hers… Peyton wanted to be reassured that their daughter would make it and if anyone could reassure her, it had to be him…

"_But, I know that our daughter is a fighter like her mom… and no matter what she will pull through… because she knows that her Aunt Brooke and mom are gonna have something to say about it if she doesn't…."_

Lucas held Peyton tightly into his chest… both still watching their daughter… It wasn't long before they heard fast, clapping footsteps approach them… They knew exactly who it was… Peyton turned around, as Brooke and Julian came rushing towards them… Brooke pulled Peyton into a tight hug and then the same with Lucas… Lucas yet again took Peyton's hand in a firm grip, as Julian did the same to Brooke…

"_How is she???"_

"_I don't know Brooke…"_

"_What the hell happened???"_

"_I don't know… they said her heart stopped beating…"_

"_W-wait…w-what???"_

"_S-s -"_

"_But, she's gonna be ok right???"_

"_I dunno Brooke…. Not until the doctor comes out and tells me and Luke anything.."_

"_Hey, … She will be ok… she's got you for a mom… she's a fighter… and that little cutie knows that if she goes anywhere without permission, her Aunt Brooke wont spoil her anymore and she will get her little soft ass kicked…"_

Julian placed his arm around Brook, as they took their place next to Peyton and Lucas…

"_Nate said he would come down with Jamie, as soon as but, they are doing another scan on the baby and some more tests on Haley… He said that you've got to give her a big kiss from him and… Jamie said he would settle for a hug…"_

Peyton, Lucas and Julian let out a small laugh because they knew Jamie and he had only eyes for one young girl… Madison… But of course Anna was family… but, he preferred to deliver kisses in person….

"_Is there any change on Haley???"_

"_They said she and the baby are still in a critical condition…and…"_

"_And?? And what Brooke…"_

Lucas just looked Brooke… he gave her a concerned look… then he gave her a look to say, tell me what's wrong…

"_The doctors said, that her condition has deteriorated over night… and the chances of them both making it is pretty much next to nothing…"_

Before Lucas could respond, he sharply turned around as he heard the door creak… Peyton, Lucas, Brooke and Julian all stood to a halt as the doctor began to speak…

"_Mr and Mrs Scott, can we talk to you privately…."_

"_This is privately… what ever we need to know, we want to know now…"_

"_We can't give out medical information to present parties that are not parents…"_

"_Look this is her dad and I am her mom… and they are given my consent to be here, when you tell us what's wrong with my daughter…"_

"_I'm sorry but, we can't allow that…."_

Peyton approached the doctor with an angry face, still tears rolling down her eyes from the thought of her daughter in a critical condition…. She stopped a few millimetres away from the doctor… They made perfect eye contact, as they were the same height… Peyton was very annoyed now and that was not a state for anyone to see her in… When she was angry, she could flip in an instant…

"_Look… I have given my permission for them to be here… and you are one piece of pathetic trash… my daughter is in that room needing help and you wont even tell me what's wrong with her because they are here… We want to know now because right now her life is in the balance and that's all that matters… So if you don't start talking now…"_

Before Peyton could finish a male doctor joined the doctor that Peyton was almost close to jumping on…

"_OK what's going on…"_

"_What's going on, is that my daughter is in there, I want to know what's wrong and this bitch is about to get her ass kicked…"_

"_Ok just calm down…"_

Peyton took a step back, as Lucas took her hand in a firm grip…

"_We've managed to get your daughters heart beating again and she stable.. But, we are running some tests, to find out the cause of what has happened and see what wee can to treat it… she's been moved up to the baby wards and she will be placed in an incubator…"_

"_Can I see her???"_

"_Yes, but when she has been moved… how old is your daughter???"_

"_She's 6 weeks old…why??"_

"_It is just, that she is very small for a baby her age… however, it is most definitely due to the fact that some of her organs weren't fully developed when she was born… but, you should already be aware of that…"_

"_Yes we are… Thank you…"_

"_My pleasure…"_

Lucas and Peyton began walking behind Anna and the doctors, as they transferred her up to the baby unit… They were slowly followed by Brooke and Julian. They stood outside the room and watched curiously, as they watched the doctors wire Anna up to lots of machinery… Lucas and Peyton opened the door and slowly, hand in hand walked outside… While Brooke and Julian waited and looked on…. Peyton sat carefully down at one side of the incubator, while Lucas took the other… Lucas placed his hand in the hole that was at the top and he gently stroked Anna's head… Peyton took her other hand and slowly but carefully pulled into so her face could reach… She planted a long kissed on her hand… And as she did that, tears began to fall uncontrollably….

"_Hey Anna it's mommy… I missed you and I'm gonna love you forever… no matter what…"_

"_Yeah, hey baby Scott…it's daddy, you better pull though cause Aunt Brooke said she would have to kick you cute little butt…."_

"_Yeah and mommy too…"_

_Lucas lent over as he pulled her hand towards him… He slowly gave her two long lasting kisses on her hand…_

"_The fist one was from daddy…and the second one from Uncle Nathan… we'll have to give Jamie's hug…"_

Lucas and Peyton had been keeping a bed side vigil for the past three hours… They hadn't moved an inch… Brooke and Julian were still stood outside… And there was still no news on Haley and the baby… Brooke rose from her seat and knocked quietly on the door… She couldn't wait any longer, she had been waiting too long to see her… She slightly opened the door and peaked in… Both Peyton and Lucas were wide awake, still clutching Anna's hands…

"_Hey … come in.."_

"_You sure…"_

"_Yeah come on…"_

Brooke slowly walked in as Lucas stood up…

"_I'm gonna go and see if there's any change with Haley and the baby… Jamie and Nate will need a bit of company and they'll probably want to know how Anna's doing…"_

"_Ok babe…"_

Lucas kissed Anna's hand before he walked over and kissed Peyton… He quickly gave Brooke a hug before he returned to Anna's side… He grabbed her hand once again…

"_Hey princess, daddy's just going to see Auntie Haley and Uncle Nathan… I'll be back soon… I promise…"_

Lucas kissed her and once again… Brooke took his place and grabbed Anna's hand, as soon as Lucas' hand parted from Anna's… As he approached the door, he turned around and looked at Peyton…

"_Hey, come and get me if anything changes ok…"_

"_Will do…""I love you…"_

"_I love you too…"_

Then Lucas turned his back and walked off into the distance…

"_So then…. How's you and Julian??"_

"_Were good… thanks …"_

"_I'm happy for you soon to be Baker…"_

"_Haha.. Very funny…"_

"_No really… it's about time you got your fairytale ending…"_

"_Really???"_

"_Yeah, you always put people before you, it's about time you put yourself first for once, you deserve to be happy…"_

"_Thanks, … it means a lot to hear you say that…"_

"_Hey will you be ok for a bit… I'm just gonna go and get some coffee… Do you want anything???"_

"_No I'm ok thanks…."_

Peyton leant down and Kissed Anna's hand….

"_Hey Anna… mommy's just off with Uncle Julian for some coffee… I wont be long, so you better be good for you Aunt Brooke…"_

Peyton walked to the door and approached Julian who was reading Lucas' script for the movie, checking every fine detail…

"_Hey Julian… come on, time for a break.."_

"_No I'm ok.."_

"_Hey, me and Anna insist now come on…."_

"_Fine…"_

Peyton and Julian linked arms, as they began walking to the cafeteria…

"_So Baker…"_

"_What??"_

"_I just want you to know I'm happy for you…"_

"_Thanks…it means a lot to hear you say that…"_

"_You have got yourself a one in a life time girl there"_

"_I know, she's amazing, she….she really is fantastic…"_

"_Yeah and just a quick warning, if you break her heart, I'll break your face.."_

"_Don't worry…that's not gonna happen…"_

"_Good…..so come on, tell me…"_

"_Tell you what???"_

"_How you proposed…_

"_Well, we were laid next to each other, just thinking… and I had been thinking about it for a while… then the time felt right so I asked her…."_

"_Dude!… You went all Naley on her!!!""Naley???"_

"_Nathan and Haley…"_

"_Yeah, I got that bit…"_

"_Just forget it… but, hey I really am happy for you…."_

Peyton and Julian had a long warm hug… Lucas and Nathan were just walking back from the canteen… they had left Jamie with Haley… Lucas took Nathan for a break. He needed one. He hadn't left Haley's bedside since he got there…

"_So, how's Anna???"_

"_She's stable… they are waiting for some results… Peyton, Brooke and Julian are with her at the moment… but, they can't tell us anything more until the results come back…"_

"_Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't come up, everyone is up there, so I don't want to leave Haley and the baby on her own… you know, just in case something happens…."_

"_Nothing will happen… this is Haley we are talking about…"_

"_Exactly, this is Haley… this is the Haley, that when she was pregnant with Jamie, she looked up one of her symptoms one time and was convinced that he was going to be born with two heads…"_

"_Well… we love her for it…"_

"_Yeah we do…."_

As Lucas and Nathan walked down the corridor, they were stopped, as they heard a familiar voice, come from someone sat down at the side…

"_Lucas, Nathan. Is everything alright???"_

Lucas looked disgusted, as Dan stood up and looked concerned at both of his sons…Lucas responded, while Nathan stayed silent…

"_It's fine…"_

"_I'm getting a heart…"_

"_It's about time.."_

Lucas just looked smug, as he and Nathan walked off and into Haley's room…

"_Hey Nate… why don't you go and take a shower, while I stay here with Jamie and Haley…"_

"_You sure???"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Luke, if ther-"_

"_Yeah Nate, I'll come and get you if there's any change…"_

Nathan walked out, while Lucas approached Jamie who was sat in the large chair next to his mom's bed. He was hold of one of her hands, while the other was holding the baby scan… He started endlessly at the scan of his baby sister… The sister that he would one day protect… The sister that he would love for years to come… Both her and Haley had to make it… Lucas approached Jamie and lifted him into his arms as he sat down and placed him back on his knees….

"_So J-Luke… that's your little sister…"_

"_Yeah…""I bet you can't wait for her to arrive…"_

"_No, I just want mommy to wake up…"_

Yet again Lucas felt helpless….

"_She will buddy…both your mom and baby will be fine…"_

"_You promise??…"_

"_I promise…"_

"_Hey Jame-"_

Before Lucas could continue, he was interrupted by Brooke, who burst though the door… She was out of breath and struggling to get her words out…

"_Brooke what is it?? What's wrong???"_

"_Aunt Brooke…???"_

"_I-it's A-Anna…"_

"_What about Anna???"_

Lucas stood up…

"_What about Anna???"_

Brooke didn't answer…

"_Brooke???"_

"_There's been a change…"_

**A/N - I had a bit of spare time, so I wrote this chapter. But, my exams and birthday are approaching now, so the next chapter might take some time to upload. I got plenty of storylines lined up for all the main characters… So in the upcoming chapters, expect some drama, romance, family and friends and tragedy…**


	21. Decisions

Lucas stood up, his face fixed on Brooke… He still had a firm grip on Haley's hand…

"_Ch-change??"_

Brooke just stood their, panting and panting…. She was trying to get her breath back, she had just run from the baby ward, all the way down to intensive care…

"_Brooke??"_

Lucas quickly kissed Haley's hand, then his hand parted ways with hers as he rushed over towards Brooke. He grabbed both her shoulders and looked into her eyes… She looked into his eyes… In her eyes, Lucas could see urgency, worry and sadness in her eyes… Lucas was now pleading with her…

"_Brooke???"_

"_H-her he-heart…"_

"_W-what???"_

"_I-it's stopped…"_

And before Brooke could finish, Lucas was out the door and sprinting down the corridor… As he passed Dan, he was stopped… Dan took Lucas' arm, as he stood to his feet. He spun Lucas around to face him…

"_Lucas…what is it, what's wrong???"_

"_Let go of me Dan…"_

"_Lucas…"_

"_It's Anna ok…"_

"_Anna"_

"_Yeah and right now my daughter needs me, so I suggest you let me go.."_

Dan just whispered…

"_Yeah"_

Lucas ripped his arm out of Dan's tight grip and ran into the distance… He never slowed down… His daughter was in trouble, she needed him. He had to protect her, she was his life. Her and Peyton… Lucas ruptured into the room, to see a group of doctors surrounding Anna, trying to get her heart to restart… He looked over to the corner and he saw a devastated Peyton sobbing her heart out… She as sat with her arms wrapped tightly around her skinny legs… Lucas walked over to Peyton and sat down next to her… He placed his arms around her and pulled her in tightly… She pushed her head into his chest and cried even more…

"_Hey Peyton…. It's ok… she'll be ok…"_

"_I-I can't loose her Luke…I can't…"_

"_You won't loose her… I promise…. It will be all three of us…"_

"_I-I hope so…"_

Lucas and Peyton looked on at their daughter, hoping and praying that she would wake up… Minutes had passed, but to Lucas and Peyton, it seemed a life time. Lucas held Peyton, they watched the doctors, as they tried to restart Anna's heart…

"_Come on Anna wake up…"_

Peyton keep whispering the same words over and over again… Lucas just kissed her, as he looked on…The minutes kept on passing… As they did, Lucas and Peyton grew even more nervous… Anna's life was slipping away and there was nothing they could do about it… Peyton placed her head in her hands… The minutes kept on passing… One of the doctors began to speak….

"_I think we should call it…"_

Lucas looked up immediately….

"_No!!….just try once more….Please…"_

Lucas was now pleading with the doctors, to give it one last shot…. The doctor looked over to the others, that were hovering over Anna… They nodded…

"_Ok…one more cycle and then if there's no change we'll have to call it…"_

The doctors began again…. Time passed…. It kept passing and there was no change… Peyton still had her head in her hands…. But, then she felt Lucas sigh… At the same time, she heard the doctor speak…

"_She's back…"_

Peyton took her hands out of her head and looked over to Lucas almost immediately… Lucas pulled her into a tight kissed as Peyton's voice broke…

"_She's ok???"_

"_Like I said, me you and our daughter…."_

The consultant began to approach Lucas and Peyton… As he did, Lucas and Peyton stood up… Lucas had his arm tightly around Peyton's should, as she had one of hers around his back…. The as the consultant reached Lucas and Peyton, he began to speak…

"_Mr and Mrs Scott, as your probably aware we have managed to get your daughters heart beating again and luckily she's awake. However, your daughter has been through a traumatic experience and most importantly, we have received her test results…"_

Peyton began to worry… She was so protective of Anna, she was her daughter. Whatever they faced, they faced together….

"_What is it??? Is everything ok??"_

"_You daughter has a heart condition called Arrhythmias…"_

"_What is that what does that mean???"_

"_Believe me, it sounds worse than it actually is, but it is a very serious heart condition… Arrhythmias is a disorder of the heart's beating rhythm, it can be very serious at times or not so serious in some cases… In your daughters case, she unfortunately is one of those who has it very serious… But, it can be treated, we will have to put her on a dose of drugs, which should prevent her heart stopping and she will need to be brought in to hospital on a regular basis…"_

"_What do we do now???"_

""_We want to keep her in for observations, but, she will be free to go home in the next few days…"_

"_Thank you… thank you so much…."_

Lucas and Peyton slowly walked over to Anna's bedside… Peyton began to speak to the doctor, before he left the room…

"_Can I hold her???"_

"_Yeah of course you can, just be careful not to knock any of the wires… if there's a problem, come and get me immediately…."_

"_Will do…."_

And with that the doctor left Lucas and Peyton with their daughter…

"_Hey Luke, I think we should get her christened…"_

"_Yeah, I was meaning to ask you that…"_

"_Well there's no need now…"_

"_Come on…" _

Peyton carefully picked her daughter up off the bed and held her in her arms. Lucas took a seat next to her and placed one arm around Peyton, while the other held Anna's hand….

"_Hey princess, you scared mommy and me…."_

"_Yes you did madam, you can't scare me like that ever again do you understand, because your Aunt Brooke and me will have to kick your tiny butt… now that's your mom tell you now…"_

Lucas and Peyton just laughed… Peyton looked up at Lucas and he smiled… Then he pulled her into a tight kiss and they were left as one happy family… Brooke was sat talking to Haley, Jamie was sat on her knee, still clutching the scan picture… Brooke had tears rolling down her face, as she had her head rested on Jamie's…. All she could think about was Anna…. Jamie looked up at Brooke and noticed she was crying…. He hated to see her upset, she was his favourite girl…apart from Madison…But, she was his Aunt Brooke…

"_Aunt Brooke, why are you crying???"_

"_I'm just thinking about Anna…"_

"_She'll be ok… she's a Scott…"_

_Brooke just smiled…._

"_Yeah… you got that bit Jame…"_

"_Don't cry… I don't like to see you upset…"_

"_OK, can I have a hug off of my favourite boy???"_

"_Yeah, I suppose so…"_

Brooke pulled Jamie into a tight hug…. In a split second, Brooke looked up, as she saw Julian enter the room… She stood up and took Jamie's hand, as he walked closer to them… She looked at him….

"_How's Anna???"_

Julian just looked… he looked like he was going to cry and then he smiled… A huge smile…

"_She's fine….she's alive and awake…"_

Brooke let out a sigh of relief…

"_Thank God…"_

Jamie tightened his grip on Brooke's hand…

"_See I told you…"_

"_You sure did Jame…"_

She kissed Jamie on his forehead and rushed over to Julian and they shared a long and passionate kiss…. At that moment Skillz walked in…

_Hey .."_

"_Uncle Skillz"_

Jamie ran and hugged Skillz… Skillz lifted Jamie up and carried him in his arms….

"_How's Anna??…"_

"_She's alive and kicking… still no change with Hales…"_

"_Yeah tutor girl will make it, she never fails…where's Nate???"_

"_He just went to go and take a shower… so he should be back soon… hey Skillz, can you stay with Jamie, I was just gonna go and grab a coffee with Julian before we take Jamie home for the night.."_

"_Sure-"_

"_But, I want to stay here with daddy again…"_

"_No Jamie, you have spent two nights here and it's not healthy for a young boy like you, your dad with stay with your mom and of there's a change he will ring…""But-"_

"_No buts…"_

"_Ok Aunt Brooke…."_

Brooke and Julian left, as Jamie and Skillz sat down….

"_So you excited for you dad, now he's in the Chiefs??"_

"_Yeah I suppose… I really hope he makes it to the NBA…"_

"_Yeah we all do mate…."_

"_Hey Uncle Skillz, are you dating Miss Lauren??…"_

With a little hesitation, Skillz answered….

"_Y-Yeah….Are you ok with that???"_

"_Not really, I mean you go from grandma Deb and now to my teacher….it's just weird and it hurts when things don't work out.."_

"_I know Jame, but I don't mean to hurt you, I would never want that…"_

"_I know…"_

Jamie just looked up at Skillz, he had a look of guilt on his face…

"_You really like her don't you???"_

"_Yeah Jamie, I do, I just really want you to be ok with it…"_

"_I will be, as long as you stay away from Madison…"_

Skillz just laughed….

"_Yeah don't worry, I will…"_

Brooke and Julian, were sat facing each other, in the hospital canteen… Julian had his hands on the table, with Brooke's hands in his…

"_So Brooke Davis, when do you want to get married???"_

"_I don't know, I haven't really thought about it, with Haley and Anna been in hospital… it seems that I've spent the last few months in this hospital…."_

"_Yeah I know, but, you deserve some happiness and I think we need to lift the mood around here… "_

"_Yeah, I guess…"_

"_They all want to see you get your fairytale ending …. So Brooke Davis when would you like to get married???"_

"_In the next few weeks….how would that suit you???"_

"_Looks like we better get planning then…"_

"_Come on then, we better go and get Jamie and we can talk and start planning the wedding…"_

Julian and Brooke stood up and they kissed… They held hands as they began walking back to Haley and Jamie… Brooke was completely startled, when she stopped, as a familiar figure walked in front of her….

"_Peyton??? What are you doing??"_

"_We're taking Anna home…"_

"_But, I thought she had to stay in for a few days…"_

"_Yeah but, we wanted to take her home, she's been in this hospital a bit to much, they just said bring her in tomorrow and they have given us the medication, so she should be fine…"_

"_Ok, we are gonna go and get Jamie and take him home for the night… I'll swing by tomorrow…"_

"_Ok then…. night…"_

Brooke and Julian carried on walking to Haley's room… It was getting pretty late now and Jamie would need his sleep… As Julian and Brooke entered the room, they were greeted by Nathan…

"_Hey Nate…"_

"_Hey Davis, you ok???"_

"_Yeah, listen me and Julian are gonna take Jamie home for the night, if there's any change, you better call ok???"_

"_You bet ya…"_

"_Come on Jame…"_

And on that note Jamie left with Brooke and Julian… It was about a ten minute drive back to Brooke's place but, it had taken about twenty as they stopped off to get Jamie a change of clothes… Brooke and Julian walked hand in hand up to the door way with Jamie trailing behind… As Brooke opened the door, she was shocked at what she saw… After all the talks she had with Sam about Victoria, she couldn't believe that she had betrayed her…

"_Jamie go upstairs in my room and get changed, I'll be up in a minute, I just need to talk to Sam for a minute ok…"_

"_Ok"_

Brooke stormed over to Sam, filled with rage, anger and disappointment….

"_Sam!!…what the hell do you think your doing???"_

"_Talking to Victoria…."_

"_Brooke…"_

"_You can shut up and get out, I want to talk to Sam alone…"_

"_Brooke…."_

"_Just go!!!"_

"_What the hell do you think your playing at???"_

"_She's your mom and I was only talking to her…"_

"_She is in no way my mother…. You have to earn that title and she has never been there for me… I told you things about my life, because I wanted you to have the best start I could give you… I trusted you Sam but, you betrayed that trust…"_

"_Brooke…just go easy, yeah"_

"_No I wont, this is between me and Sam…"_

"_After everything we have been through, you do this to me…"_

"_Look Brooke, I would give anything in the world to be with my birth mom again, to have a decent relationship with her and she's here in your life, I would give my life to have that opportunity with my mom…"_

"_S-Sam…"_

Brooke calmed her tone as she said her name…but, it was too late, Sam stormed out and slammed the door behind her… Brooke knew she wouldn't be back till morning… As she did, Brooke ran to the sink and it wasn't long before she was sick….Julian rushed over to Brooke and held her hair back aswell as patting her back… He tried his best to comfort her…

"_Brooke….you ok???"_

Brooke wiped her hand across her mouth and took a glass of water…

"_I'm gonna go and put Jamie to bed….will you try ringing Sam's cell for me???"_

"_Sure…"_

As Julian phoned Sam, Brooke headed upstairs into the spare room where Jamie was…

"_Is everything ok Aunt Brooke???"_

"_Yeah, me and Sam had a little argument but, everything is fine…"_

"_Any word on momma???"_

"_No not yet Jame… Here, I'll read you a story…"_

Brooke pulled out Jamie's book of stories and began reading… They were snuggled up together as she had one arm around his back… Julian slowly walked up the stairs, to check on Brooke… He was greeted by a beautiful sight… Brooke and Jamie had fallen asleep… They looked like mother and son… One day that could be him and Brooke…. He slowly tiptoed over and took the book out of her hands…He then placed a blanket over them and switched the light off…. Back at the hospital Nathan had his hands tightly wrapped around Haley's, still pleading with her to wake up… He was scared at the thought he'd be without her…and the baby…Scared that it would be just Jamie and him… Nathan placed his head down, as he kissed her hand. Nathan's head shot up with worry, as he heard Haley's machine go from a constant bleeping noise to one long beep… He looked at the monitor to see that there was no sign of life….

**A/N - Just a quick note to say thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them and them and they make me feel better. I love reading them so please review if you read this story… I really appreciate it and I have had a brilliant response from those who have taken time to review… Also, thanks for reading. Not too sure when the next update will be but, there's a lot in store for the characters… I have a lot of story lines in mind, but if you have any ideas that you would like to be included, feel free to let me know…. So the next few chapters planed out, they just need writing…. So expect a tragedy for one character and their will also be a lot of happy and challenging times coming up…. **


	22. Missed You

Nathan sat there. Staring. He wanted to move but he couldn't… All he could manage was to shout her name…

"_Haley!!!"_

Nathan managed to get himself together… He quickly kissed Haley's hand and then as he started to run, he felt something… Someone grab his hand… He stopped and he looked at Haley…There was nothing. No movement. Nothing. He was about turn to get the doctor when he was sure he felt Haley grab his hand…

"_Haley…"_

"_H-Hi…"_

He bent down and kissed her head…She was finally awake…He couldn't believe it…She was finally awake…He sat down on the chair at the side of her bed, still holding her hand tightly… She began to talk, but her voice was croaky as she hadn't spoke in the past week or so….

"_N-Nathan….w-where's Jamie??"_

"_He's with Brooke…"_

"_I-Is everything alright with the b-baby???"_

"_Yeah…Perfect…She's absolutely perfect…."_

"_S-she???"_

"_It's a girl Haley…we're going to have a daughter…"_

"_A d-daughter…"_

Haley just let out a smile…They were going to have a daughter….A little sister for their Jamie…She'll definitely have Nathan wrapped around her little finger, just like Anna does with Lucas…Haley couldn't remember much about what had happened…

"_W-what happened??"_

"_You can't remember???"_

"_N-not really…I remember going to L-Luke's…and…finding Peyton…"_

Then it dawned on Haley…Her memory began flooding back…

"_D-did anyone f-find P-Peyton??"_

"_Yeah…yeah…Haley calm down, Luke found her…"_

"_A-and she's ok right???"_

"_Yeah… Some cuts and bruises but, she's fine…."_

"_A-and A-Anna and Luke???"_

"_Luke is fine…but-"_

"_But??? But what N-Nathan???"_

"_But….."_

"_Nathan…y-your scaring me…"_

"_Anna…her heart stopped beating…"_

"_She's ok???"_

"_Yeah…she has a heart condition, in which she has an irregular heart bet. But, she's on medication and she should be fine…"_

"_Thank God.."_

"_Oh…and Brooke and Julian are engaged…"_

"_Really???"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_I've missed a lot of stuff huh??"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Hey Nate…can you go and g-get the d-doctor…cause this machine is giving me earache…."_

Nathan just laughed…He kissed Haley, before he left the room to get the doctor…He didn't have chance to get the doctor once she'd woken up, eventhough he wanted to…Haley liked to worry, that's who she was…Always putting everyone first…Haley slowly but carefully placed her hands on her stomach…She felt her baby kicking…Her daughter…Her and Nathan's daughter…It wasn't long before Nathan walked in followed by the doctor that had been treating Haley…He reset her machine to monitor her heart beat and checked her over… He then began to ask her some questions…

"_How are you feeling???"_

"_Exhausted and sore…."_

"_Ok, well everything looks to be in order with the baby but, we want to take your for a scan just to make sure…As for you, you have been very lucky, but your wounds are very nasty and deep, so it will be a while before they heal. Also, there has been a lot of strain on your heart and brain… Now, it sounds worse than it actually is… we need to run some more tests to check up on everything but, we are positive that you should make a full recovery…"_

"_How long until I can go home???"_

"_We are not sure at the moment…It depends on the results of your tests and your progress…Now there's not much I can do, so I will let you rest and come and see you in a while…."_

"_Thank you…"_

As the doctor left, Nathan placed his hand on her stomach…He could feel his daughter kicking, a lot harder than what Jamie did…

"_Hey, I kinda called Luke…He's been really worried about you, and I promised him that I'd call him…so he's on his way…"_

"_Yeah I missed him…and Jamie, have you called Jamie???"_

"_Yeah, but there was no answer…I'll go over to Brooke's and collect him…"_

"_H-hey you go…you look like you need a good night's sleep…"_

"_No I can wait…"_

"_Nate, you go, I'll wait for Luke.."_

"_You sure???"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Ok….I love you…"_

"_I love you too baby…"_

As Nathan left, Haley closed her eyes…She just thought…About everything… Her life…Her daughter, her son, her husband, her best friend….And she wouldn't take anything back…If she could start her life again, she knew that she would do the same thing over and over again…Going with Chris Keller, marrying Nathan, being pregnant with Jamie…She knew she had made mistakes…But she also knew that it was those mistakes that made her the person she is…Haley laughed as she felt her daughter kicking against her stomach…Haley instantly looked up, as she heard someone call her name…

"_Hales…"_

Haley just looked…She stared at Lucas, who stood in front of the closed door …She let out a smile, as she was face to face with her childhood friend…her best friend…The boy that was like her brother…Tears began to fall down her face, at the sight of him…The sight that she never thought she would see again…She remembered that day, when he found her, she remembered almost every word and she meant it…She knew that if she died, she would have died in the arms of the guy that meant the world to her…As the tears fell, Lucas power walked over to her and sat on her bed…Right at the side of her…He pulled her into her chest as she let the tears fall even more…

"_God…I missed you…"_

"_No Luke, I missed you… I never thought I was gonna see you again…But, I knew that if I died that day, I would have died in the arms of the most amazing, wonderful best friend in the world…"_

"_Hey, hey hey… you didn't think I was gonna let you go anywhere did you…"_

"_Well for a second or so I wasn't too sure…"_

They both laughed at Haley's response… Lucas let Haley go, so she could lay back… He had one hand on the side of her face ant the other was on top of hers…Which was on her stomach, protecting her baby…

"_How's Peyton and Anna???"_

"_They are both fine….thanks to you…"_

"_I didn't anything….""You did Haley…thanks to you Peyton is alive…."_

"_I meant what I said you know….t-that day…."_

"_What???"_

"_Like you don't remember…."_

"_Yeah I remember…."_

"_I-I really do love you Lucas Scott…."_

"_I love you too, Haley James Scott…."_

"_Hey Luke, I kinda wanted to ask you something…"_

"_Yeah anything Hales…."_

"_I know it's kinda early since the baby's not here yet, but I would love for you to be her godfather….and I'm sure Nathan would too…"_

"_Hales I'd love to…."_

"_I know you've got a lot going off, but you've done such a great job with Jamie and he knows he can go to you no matter what and I want our daughter to be able to do the same…"_

"_You know I'd be here for her…but, she never could be my number one girl like no one else could be because you're my number one and always will be…"_

Haley began to break down again…Lucas knew how to get the tears rolling….

"_I-I just want you to know Luke…that no matter where we are or what paths our lives take us down, I love you and I always will…and you'll always be in my heart, you're my best friend and I just want you to know that I love you so much…"_

"_Hey now quit with the crying…"_

"_Shut up dude.."_

"_Hey….we agreed never call me dude…"_

"_Whatever….dude…"_

Haley couldn't resist mocking with him…

"_Hey my mom came over last night, so if you don't mind I'm gonna take off…Peyton said she would drop by…"_

"_Yeah ok… I'll get some rest…"_

"_Yeah you do that…"_

Lucas rubbed Haley's stomach and the baby kicked…They both let out a laugh, as Lucas walked towards the door…Before he left, he turned around and spoke to Haley…

"_Hey Hales…."_

"_Y-yeah??"_

"_Don't ever leave me…"_

"_I wouldn't dream of it…"_

Then Lucas left as Haley began to talk to her unborn daughter…

"_Hey baby…that was your uncle Lucas and he will take care of you no matter what because mommy and daddy love him very much and I'm sure you will too…Believe me kiddo, he's one in a million…"_

Haley gently closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep…A few miles away, Nathan had just pulled up outside Brooke's house…He didn't need to knock, so he just walked in…

"_Hey…is anybody home???"_

Then Brooke appeared from the bathroom…

"_Oh hey Nate…Is everything ok with Haley???"_

"_Yeah…she's awake…I came for Jamie…Luke is with Hales now…both mother and baby are fine…"_

"_That's fantastic Nathan…"_

"_Yeah…I can't actually believe it…Anyway where is the boy???"_

"_Oh he's upstairs…up to no good probably he's been very quite…"_

"_He's a Scott…what do you expect…"_

Brooke just laughed…Nathan took one look at Brooke and was instantly concerned…She looked exhausted and upset….She looked to be drained of energy…

"_Hey Brooke, are you ok???"_

"_Y-yeah I'm fine…."_

"_Brooke…I know you and you certainly don't look fine…"_

"_Honestly Nath-"_

And before she could finish, Brooke collapsed in a heap… Nathan ran over to her instantly…He put one arm behind her back, and the other under her legs, as he picked her up into his arms…Nathan carried Brooke over to the sofa and placed her gently down….he covered her with a blanket that was near by and got her a glass of water… He was instantly back at her side, waiting for her to come round… Nathan sat on the floor, waiting and waiting… Finally, she came round…she was still pretty groggy… Nathan held her head as she sipped a bit of the water Nathan had so kindly fetched for her…

"_So …why don't you tell me what's really wrong…and don't say your fine, because you're clearly not…."_

"_Ok the truth is, I'm exhausted Nate…there's Haley and Anna and the company and the wedding to plan…Then there's Victoria butting in with Sam and me and Sam can't stop arguing…I'm just really really exhausted…"_

"_Yeah, it looks like it…"_

"_Thanks Nate.."_

"_Right, I'll tell you what, I'll take Jamie to see Haley, while you take a long rest ok…Worry about things later, just take things one step at a time ok…"_

"_Ok…"_

Nathan got up and called Jamie…Jamie was down in seconds with his overnight bag…Nathan told him to go and get in the car and he would be there in a minute. So that's what Jamie did…Before Nathan left, Brooke began to speak…

"_Hey Nate…thanks…"_

"_Your welcome…just get a nice long sleep ok…"_

"_Ok…"_

"_And take care of your self .."_

"_I will…."_

And with that Nathan left… Meanwhile, Lucas had been spending the day with Karen…They went out for lunch and had the usual mother and son talk… It had been the first time she had seen Anna… She had the same reaction, that everyone else had…Anna was her first grandchild after all…They had visited Keith's grave, something Karen always did…It was rare when she came back to Tree Hill…She was travelling with Andy and Lily…She had left them in New Zealand, while she came back…She wasn't planning on staying long…It was the fact that she wanted to meet her first grandchild…She wanted to she her as a baby, before she grew up…But, after finding out Haley was in hospital and the circumstances Lucas and Peyton were under, she had no choice but to come back…that was the final straw…As Lucas and Karen were walking back, Peyton was sat on the porch holding baby Anna…Only a few weeks old and she had already been through so much….She had experienced more than what most people would experience in a life time…Peyton was soon greeted by a face, that she didn't expect to see…

"_Dan…"_

"_Peyton…"_

"_What do you want??"_

"_I just wanted to…"_

Then Dan took a glimpse across Peyton's body and set eyes on his granddaughter for the first time…He smiled…As he did Peyton pulled her in tightly and held her in a firmer grip…

"_C-can I hold her???…"_

"_No…"_

Peyton responded immediately…How dare he ask anything of her…After everything he has done…Why should she give into him??? Why should she give him the benefit of the doubt???….She stood up and turned her back, as she began to walk inside…As she said _"No", _Dan's heart sank…Then Peyton stopped and looked at her daughter…Then she turned around….

"_Why???"_

As she said that Dan let out a small smile, he knew this could be his chance…his only chance to hold his granddaughter…If Lucas had anything to do with it, she would never see him again…

"_Because she's the only one in my world, who doesn't know what I've done…"_

Peyton looked down at her daughter and looked into Dan's eyes…They were pleading with her…Peyton felt sorry for Dan, she knew that she shouldn't but, she couldn't help herself…So she gave him the benefit of the doubt…

"_Just for a second…"_

Dan smiled…The smile that no one saw anymore…He quickly walked up the porch towards Peyton….As Peyton handed Anna to him, he looked in awe…He couldn't believe how beautiful she was…Peyton never took her eyes off of Dan or Anna…

"_I'd forgotten what it was like…she's so beautiful…What's her name???"_

Dan tried to look at Peyton, but he couldn't…He couldn't take his eyes of his granddaughter…Her beauty had drawn him in….

"_Anna…"_

Dan just smiled…

"_Anna Scott…"_

Peyton then heard Dan whispering a small saying, something that he said he use to say to Nathan…Then Peyton took Anna out of his arms, he looked and walked down the steps…Before Peyton could walk inside, he turned around and began to speak again…

"_I know you'll have to tell her about me some day…I'm sorry for that…"_

Dan turned around and left…As he walked down the street he came face to face with Karen and Lucas…They didn't say anything…Before Dan could say anything, Lucas scowled and they walked past him…Lucas and Karen returned home to see Peyton still sitting on the porch with Anna…He walked up to them and he bent down next to Anna…He then lifted his head up to Peyton and kissed her and then kissed his daughter…

"_Hey I'm gonna take my mom back to the airport, she can't stay any longer…I'm just gonna go and take her to see Haley for a few minutes before she leaves…"_

"_Ok…Luke can you take Anna with you??? It's just I got a call from Nate and Brooke's been having a few problems and is a bit under the weather, so she needs me and it's the least I can do…"_

"_Yeah sure…"_

Lucas and Peyton strapped Anna into the car, as Karen got her bags packed and the Lucas loaded them into the car…

"_Hey, Karen I hope to see you soon…with Lily and Andy…Thank you for everything…"_

"_It's ok Peyton…it was really great to see you again….and thank you for giving me the most beautiful granddaughter in the world…"_

"_It was my pleasure…I'll see you later Luke…"_

Peyton hugged Karen and kissed Lucas before she left in the Comet…Lucas , Anna and Karen left in the other direction…Soon after Peyton arrived at Brooke's…The door was locked, so she used her own key to let herself in…Brooke was laid on the sofa…She was so still…Peyton approached her and sat on the floor next to the sofa…

"_So …what's been going on???"_

"_Nathan told you…"_

"_Yeah and you're my best friend…you've been here for me and now I'm gonna be here for you…so come on what's wrong???"_

"_Everything Peyton….I'm exhausted…Victoria has been stirring things up with Sam, which has led to a whole lot of arguments…Then there's the wedding and the company…Then there was Anna and Haley in the hospital…It's just all got on top of me that's all…."_

"_I know…But, I want you to promise me one thing…."_

"_Anything…"_

"_I know you like to deal with the big stuff all by yourself and I know that means that it's hard for you, but you have got to let me in ok….I want you to promise me that we will deal with it together no matter what…"_

"_I promise…"_

"_Oh and no more fainting …I don't know what I'd do if you ended up in hospital…"_

"_OK…and I have a favour to ask you…"_

"_Oh here we go…"_

"_No, actually I think you'll like this one…"_

"_Go on then…."_

"_Well you don't have a choice but, you're my bridesmaid…."_

"_Really…"_

"_Yeah…it shouldn't be a surprise…"_

"_I know…anyway I want you to get some rest ok, I'm off to the studio to pick up Mia and were off to go and see Haley…."_

"_Ok, see you soon …"_

And with that Peyton left…About an hour had passed before they arrived at the hospital…Mia walked in first followed by Peyton…Peyton was surprised to see no Nathan and no Jamie…

"_Hey foxy…how's it going???"_

"_Hey Peyton…Mia…"_

"_No Nate and Jamie…"_

"_No Mia actually they left…they'll be back in an hour or so…"_

Peyton and Mia walked over to Haley and gave her a huge hug…They sat down on either side of her bed….

"_So what brings you guys here??"_

"_Do we need a reason??"_

"_Not really…"_

They all laughed…

"_We missed you Hales…"_

"_I know, I think everyone did, well according to Lucas…""Yeah he really did miss you…anyway when your up to it, how would you feel about becoming a full time producer???"_

"_W-what…w-wow…are you serious???"_

"_Hell yeah.."_

"_Sounds like a done deal…so Mia how's the album coming along??? Did you try the song on guitar???"_

"_Yeah…"_

Mia looked slightly disappointed….

"_And how does it sound…"_

"_Better than what I expected…it's good???"_

"_Good??….Listen stick with the piano…"_

"_What???…"_

"_Listen Mia did you wanna make good records or great records??…"_

"_Great records…"_

Peyton added…

"_Great great records…"_

"_So that's what we do and if the label doesn't like it…they can argue with Peyton…."_

"_Oh…I like this team.."_

They all had a group hug before Mia left…Peyton and Haley and a quick talk before she left…Haley wanted to ask Peyton something…Haley needed her rest so Peyton didn't want to stay too long…

"_Hey Peyton…before you go can I ask you something???"_

"_Sure what is it foxy???"_

"_You have been amazing and I wanted to thank you for giving me the most beautiful niece in the world and you really have made Luke happy and I cant thank you enough for that and I really am happy for you …I haven't really asked Nathan this but, I'm sure he'll agree…I want you to be our unborn daughters godmother…You have been there for me and Nathan and you play such a huge role in our lives and Jamie had Brooke and Lucas…And Brooke is amazing…But, I wanted to give you something in return…So Jamie had Brooke and Lucas and I want our daughter to have Lucas and You…Because I know you will be there for her and you will teach her to kick ass…"_

"_I'd be honoured Hales…" _

"_Thanks…"_

"_Anyway I'm gonna go because Anna and Luke will be back…Plus Nate and Jamie will be back soon aswell you need you rest…"_

Peyton hugged Haley goodbye before she left…Brooke had her rest, just like she promised Nathan and Peyton…Sam had returned finally from the night before…Brooke sat up and approached her…

"_Sam where the hell have you been I've been worried sick…"_

"_I stayed with Victoria…"_

"_W-what???….After everything that happened you still went running to her???"_

"_She told me that you had received a letter from my birth mom and you destroyed it b-because you didn't want me to be involved with a drug addict…"_

"_Sam I would never do that!!…I don't want to loose you, but if you want to see your birth mom, I have nothing against that….I cant believe you'd believe her over me…After everything we've been through…"_

"_Listen Brooke!!! I-"_

Before Sam could finish, Brooke had one hand resting on the kitchen side to support her wait, as she felt a sharp pain in her side…Her had flew and pressed against her body…

"_Brooke are you ok???"_

"_I'm fine Sam…I'm just exhausted and everything is just getting to much and you are letting Victoria come between us…"_

"_No Brooke…you're the problem…"_

"_You just don't get it…she's poisoning you against me…just think about it Sam…all these things….is that really me??…Is that the Brooke you know???"_

And with that Brooke stormed off into her room…She slammed the door and walked over to the side of her bed…Tears began to fall down her face…She was loosing Sam…After everything, Victoria was still ruining her life…Brooke stood up pacing along the side of her bed…Instantly she stopped as she felt a sharp pain in her chest…Finally, Brooke's body gave in and she collapsed….

**A/N - I would just like to say that you for the amazing response of my last chapter…Best response so far…So I hope I can get an even better response for this chapter…This chapter is my longest one yet…But it is a very important chapter…we see a turning point in Brooke's life aswell as Haley awakening…which I am sure many readers will be glad about…Also, Peyton feeling sorry for Dan and adjusting to Anna's new condition…We will see a lot more of Julian and Brooke in the up coming chapters, so I am classing Julian as one of the main characters…so instead of the core 5 it's the core 6.…I'm not sure when my next update will be, still got exams but I will write when I find the time…So keep reading and reviewing…Thanks…**


	23. As long as we're together

Brooke laid there…Motionless…As Sam approached the door, she turned around, as she heard a mighty crash from the room the Brooke was in…She sprinted to the door…She wasn't sure if she should walk in or not…But, she knew that she had to…Sam gently knocked on the door and called for Brooke…

"_Brooke…"_

There was no answer…So she tried again…

"_Brooke…"_

There was no answer, so Sam took the decision to open the door. As she did, there was nothing out of place…But, there was no sign of Brooke… Sam slowly walked over to the other side of the bed and was startled at what she saw…

"_Brooke!!…"_

Sam bent down towards Brooke's body and tried shaking her…There was no response…Nothing…

"_Brooke…come on wake up!!…Brooke!!"_

At that moment Sam heard someone come through the front door…Then she heard Julian's voice…

"_Brooke??…"_

Sam stood to her feet and sprinted out the door towards Julian…Tears were rolling down her face…She was screaming Julian's name…

"_Julian!!…..Julian!!…"_

"_Sam??…"_

"_Julian!!…"_

Julian looked at Sam…she was a mess…She had tears rolling down her face…Julian tried to calm her down, so he could find out what was wrong…

"_Julian!!…"_

"_Sam_…"

Sam ran into Julian's arms and he held her tightly into his chest…

"_Sam calm down….Sam what happened…"_

Sam didn't answer, she was trying to compose herself…She tried to speak but, no sounds came out of her mouth…She was overwhelmed by the tears…Julian pulled away from hid chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders…

"_Sam???…I need you to tell me what's happened???"_

"_Brooke?? Why what happened???"_

"_We had an argument and she felt a pain in her side…she ran off into her room and slammed the door…The next thing I know I hear a loud crashing noise coming from her room, so I went in and found her on the floor…"_

"_What??"_

Julian didn't wait any longer…He ran into Brooke's room and he was absolutely devastated to see the love of his life unconscious on the floor…

"_Brooke!!"_

He bent down and hovered over her body…He was knelt down at the side of her body, with one hand stroking the side of her face…

"_Come on Brooke…wake up…."_

Brooke made no movement …Julian stroked the side of her face…Trying to get her to come round…Finally, Brooke did…Her eyes fluttered before the opened…As they did, Julian let out a sigh of relief…

"_Brooke…Thank God…Are you ok???"_

"_Not really…I had this sharp pain in my side and I've been exhausted lately…"_

"_This hasn't been the first time that you've fainted is it???"_

"_He told you…Nathan???"_

"_Yeah…Come on lets get you checked out…"_

"_Ok…"_

Julian helped Brooke up and held her tight to his body…He placed one arm around her waist and the other held her hand, as he took her to the car…He was a real gentleman, he helped her into the car and he drove off into the distance…Meanwhile, Haley had been given the all clear by doctors to go home, eventhough she had to come for daily check ups. Nathan was going to throw Haley a welcome home party, with a few friends and family. But, Brooke had accidentally let the word slip to Haley, which then threw that plan out of the window. Haley never really liked to make a fuss, unless it was for Nathan, Jamie or Lucas…and their unborn daughter… Nathan and Jamie had left the house and arrived at the hospital…The doctor let Nathan and Jamie into Haley's room…Jamie, burst into the room, calling for his mom…

"_Momma…momma!!"_

But, they were taken by surprise, when there was no sign of Haley…

"_Haley???"_

"_Daddy, where's momma???"_

"_I'm not sure Jame…"_

Nathan was about to go and ask one of the nurses where his wife was, but, there was no need…Haley walked through the doors, both hands resting on her stomach…Jamie rushed to Haley, and she picked him up in her arms, then she pulled him into a tight hug…

"_You ready to go home momma???"_

"_Well….what do you think???"_

"_I think your ready!"_

A cheeky grin appeared on Jamie's face…He had missed Haley a lot, he loved her so much and he was so relieved that she was ok…even more so that she was able to go home…As Haley cuddled Jamie, Nathan walked over and hugged them both…Then he kissed Haley passionately on the lips…

"_I think your ready too…I think both my girls are ready to go home…"_

"_Yeah-"_

Haley let Jamie go and placed her hand on the back of his head…

"_No daddy, not your girls….our girls…"_

Jamie gave another one of his cheeky smiles, as Haley and Nathan laughed…

"_Yeah we su-"_

But before Haley could finish, her hands flew to her stomach…

"_Ow!"_

Nathan was full of worry and instantly reacted…He wanted to know what was wrong, the fact that she had her hand on her stomach, clearly indicated that it was the baby…

"_W-what is it…are you ok???"_

"_Yeah…the baby is just, really kicking…"_

"_She's kicking???…"_

"_Y-yeah oh…"_

Haley took Nathan's hand and placed it on her bulging stomach…

"_Wow!!…She definitely is a Scott…"_

Jamie felt a little left out…

"_Momma can I feel??…"_

"_Of course you can sweetie…"_

Nathan moved his hand further across, to make room for Jamie's…

"_Wow!!…She is really strong…"_

"_Yeah, just like you little man…"_

"_What you talking about momma???"_

"_You once kicked me really hard and it really hurt aswell…"_

"_It's daddy's fault…"_

Jamie joked…

"_Hey…"_

"_Yeah yeah dad…"_

Nathan and Haley just laughed…They had noticed that Jamie was getting a little bit cheekier over the recent months…But, they loved it because that was part of Jamie's personality…

"_Come on then, let's get you home…"_

Haley placed her hands back on her stomach, as Jamie went and sat in the corner…Nathan walked across to Haley's bed and began to pack the last of her things…It wasn't long before Haley joined him…

"_I cant believe I'm nearly eight and a half months pregnant…"_

"_I know, it only seems like yesterday we had Jamie…"_

"_I know…22 years old…and 2 kids…"_

"_And a husband…"_

"_Yeah, I cant believe you talked me into marrying you when I was 16..."_

"_I know…"_

"_That's like Jamie bringing home a wife in ten years…"_

"_No chance…and don't be getting any ideas Jamie…"_

"_Oh yeah, lets totally be hypocrites…"_

"_Shut up you goof…"_

Haley just lightly slapped Nathan over the shoulder…

"_Well, that's the last of your stuff…lets get this baby home…"_

Nathan wrapped one arm around Haley's back and the other was holding her bags…

"_Come on little man…"_

Haley called Jamie and he joined his mom and dad…He took hold of Haley's free hand, as the other rest on her stomach…They all left the hospital room, as one young happy family…At the other Scott house, Peyton was laid fast asleep all cuddled up to Lucas…Anna was fast asleep in her room…The Scott household was very peaceful…However, that peace was soon broken by the ring of the phone…Lucas always had the phone next to him, just in case Haley had a turn, he knew after what he and Peyton had been through not to take as many risks…

"_Nathan???"_

He didn't even look at the number, he just assumed that it was Nathan…

"_Hey man…"_And he was right…

"_Is everything ok???"_

"_Yeah, just letting you know that Haley's back home…safe and sound…""Thanks man…I'll swing by later today…I'm spending the day with Anna and Peyton…"_

"_Ok well I'll see you later…"_

"_Yeah and you take care of her…not ready to loose her yet…"_

"_Will do…"_

"_Thanks…"_

And Lucas placed the phone back on the bedside table…Lucas hand his arms tightly wrapped around Peyton…He began to feel her stir…

"_What's going on??"_

She was pretty dazed…Half asleep…She had been up most of the night with Anna…

"_It was just Nate…"_

As soon as she heard her brother in laws name, she properly woke up…

"_Is everything ok???"_

"_Yeah he just rang to say Haley's home…""That's good…"_

Peyton and Lucas began cuddling up to each other and Lucas kissed her on her head…

"_Hey I have been meaning to tell you something…"_

"_What??"_

"_Well I have decided to write a third book about the last year and marriage and the baby and pregnancy…"_

"_Luke that's great!!…Really it is…I am happy for you…I think it's a brilliant idea.."_

Lucas just smiled…

"_I love you Peyton Scott…"_

"_And I love you Lucas Scott…"_

Then they were interrupted by the cries of their daughter…Lucas was the first up…Peyton had been up all night with her…Now it was his turn…

"_I'll get her, you go back to sleep or take a nice long bath…"_

"_Thanks babe…"_

Lucas walked into Anna's room…As she saw Lucas she stopped crying…

"_Hey princess…you've had a long night…haven't you…eyy"_

Lucas held his daughter and walked into the front from…He laid on the sofa and balanced his daughter on his stomach, holding a tight grip around her…She was still only tiny…

"_Mommy will be here soon…so it looks like it's just me and you at the moment kiddo…"_

Anna just let out a slight sequel…Lucas just laughed…

"_Hey who's a pretty girl??? Eyy, yes you are aren't you…yes you are your beautiful…yes you are…and your daddy's princess aren't you…yes you are…you are yes…"_

Peyton heard Lucas from her bedroom and she couldn't miss out on the fun…She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a silky dressing gown…Peyton slowly walked down the hallway and stopped and lent against the wall, as she watched the love of her life, play with her beautiful daughter…

"_Yes you are aren't you…you are beautiful and you're my beautiful princess…"_

Peyton just smiled…She walked over and lent over the back of the sofa…Anna did a little skydive forwards so she could reach her mom…Peyton just tickled her tiny stomach as she pulled a face…Lucas laughed…Peyton kissed Lucas and then lent in for a kiss with baby Anna…She kissed her lightly on the nose…At Tree Hill hospital, Brooke and Julian were sat in with the doctor…Brooke had told her about the sharp pains in her stomach and her fainting…also the amount of pressure and exhaustion…Brooke was given some tests and they were waiting for the results…As they waited, they grew more nervous…Julian had one arm around Brooke, and she had a tight firm grip on his free hand…Julian kept tapping his foot against the floor…

"_Julian…babe will you stop tapping your foot, your making me more nervous.."_

"_Sorry…Brooke it will be ok???"_

"_I-I hope so…"_

Then the doctor entered the room, with papers in her hand…Brooke knew exactly what they were…They were the pieces of paper that had her results on…The results that would determine the next few weeks, months or years of her life…They could have been good, they could have been bad…Brooke and Julian weren't sure what to expect…Nothing prepared them for what the doctor was about to tell them….

"_Miss Davis, we have your test results…""Ok…can I ask, is it good or bad news???"_

"_Unfortunately, it's not good news…what I'm about to tell you may come as a bit of a shock…to both of you…"_

"_Ok…"_

"_Did you know that you were pregnant??"_

"_Pregnant???""Yes, the test results say that you were 2 weeks pregnant, but, the pain you felt in your stomach and the fainting was due to the fact that…you've suffered a miscarriage…"_

Brooke looked shocked, she didn't know what to expect but this was the last thing she expected…She couldn't believe she didn't realise she was pregnant…All she ever longed for was a baby…But, miscarried…Julian was in a state of shock aswell he couldn't believe it…

"_Brooke…""N-noo, I just want to go home…"_

Brooke felt numb…She hadn't got round the fact that she had been pregnant…She blamed herself…She didn't say it but she did…Julian didn't argue with Brooke, he didn't say anything…He was still in a state of shock…Julian helped Brooke into the car…Tears filled her eyes…Julian then drove off towards home…Back at Nathan and Haley's, Nathan had Haley on bed rest…He was as bad as Lucas…Always worrying…Nathan brought Haley a cup of tea, as she laid on the bed reading the latest issue of magazine…

"_Thanks baby…"_

Nathan sat next to her on the bed…

"_Hey Nate, I've been wanting to ask you something…"_

"_What???"_

"_I was wondering, if you wanted to renew our vows, you know before the baby's born…."_

"_No Haley, I'd love to renew our vows, but not before the baby…I mean Peyton insisted on the wedding and look what happened…"_

"_Yeah…but, at least think about it…"_

"_Ok baby…"_

"_Where's Jamie???"_

"_He's just gone to Andre's for tea…"_

"_Ok, is Luke coming over???"_

"_Yeah, he'll be over later…"_

Nathan kissed Haley and they carried on talking….Meanwhile, Brooke and Julian had just arrived back home…Julian tempted o put his arm around Brooke but, she just shrugged him off…She just wanted to be alone…She wrapped her arms around the top half of her body…She slowly walked in and sat down on the sofa…She was still in a state of shock…Brooke took some papers off of the coffee table, as Julian rang Peyton…He needed to see if she could get through to Brooke…Sam was through the bedroom door and into the kitchen, as soon as she heard Julian's voice…

"_Julian…Is everything ok???"_

"_No Sam…Just leave Brooke…she needs time to let things sink in…"_

"_Sink in???….What things???"_

"_Sam…Brooke has just found out that she has miscarried our baby ok...She needs some time…"_

"_Miscarried???…Since when was she pregnant??…Sam she was 2 weeks pregnant but, we didn't know ourselves until the test results came back…"_

"_But-"_

Sam was interrupted by Brooke's voice…

"_I am here you know…"_

Julian walked over to Brooke…

"_Brooke what are you doing???"_

"_I am trying to sort this wedding stuff out…"_

Tears were still flooding down her face…

"_Brooke…Are you sure-"_

"_Julian if I don't do something, all it's all I will think about…I need something to take my mind off of it…_

"_Ok, if your sure…"_

Julian left Brooke to it…He went for a walk, trying desperately to clear his head…Lucas was holding Anna and was completely disturbed, when he saw Peyton's face…She had tears strolling down her eyes…Clearly in complete shock…

"_Peyton is everything ok???"_

"_Not really, I just spoke to Julian…Brooke…"_

"_Is everything ok???"_

"_Not really, she just found out that she miscarried her baby…"_

"_Miscarried???…Since when was she pregnant???"_

"_The doctor said she was 2 weeks along…they just found out today…"_

"_Oh my God…"_

"_Hey I know you want to go and see Haley…I really have to go and see Brooke…but, I need to go pick some stuff up for her at the studio so I'll take Anna…"_

"_You sure???"_

"_Yeah…"_

Lucas handed Anna over to Peyton…Peyton got Anna's thing together pretty quickly…Lucas told her he loved her, as she kissed him…Then she was gone…Lucas headed off to Haley's…Still pretty much dazed at the news Peyton had just told him…Ten minutes later, Peyton was in the studio with Mia…Anna's car seat was resting on her desk, as Peyton was rummaging through a pile of paper work…

"_Hey boss…"_

"_Hey diva…"_

Mia walked over to Anna and started tickling her…

"_Hey cutest baby ever…"_

"_How's the recording coming???"_

"_Yeah it's great…just a few songs left now…""That's great Mia…it really is…I'd love to stay but, I really need to get over to Brooke's…"_

"_Is everything ok???"_

"_Yeah, it's fine…"_

Peyton lied, it wasn't exactly the news to talk about…It should come from Brooke not her…Only time will tell…

"_Did you record the song on guitar again???"_

"_No…"_

"_Why not!!??"_

"_Because, I just want to make the label happy, I mean it's just one song…"_

"_Mia, It's your song, now you get in that recording room and record your song on guitar…"_

Mia just smiled. She knew Peyton meant business… Peyton just looked at Anna…

"_Your momma totally rocked that…"_

Anna just kicked her feet, as if to say yes you did…Then she smiled…Peyton had finally found the papers she needed for Brooke and then she left for her best friend's house…Meanwhile, Lucas had just pulled up outside Haley and Nathan's…He knocked and entered at his own free will…He saw Nathan in the kitchen…cooking…That was a surprise…A sight he never thought he would see…Then he copped for Haley, who was laid on the sofa, dressed in some loose trackie bottoms and one of Nathan's hoodies…She had a pink blanket resting on her legs…

"_Hey, how you and baby doing???"_

"_Where good thanks…"_

"_Nathan cooking…That's a sight I never thought I would see…"_

"_I know!!…It's amazing…."_

Luke and Haley just laughed…

"_Where's ??"_

"_He's at Andr-"_

But before she could finish…She doubled up in pain…One hand rested on her stomach and the other on the arm of the sofa…"

"_Ow!!!!!"_

"_Hales are you ok???"_

Lucas moved across to her in seconds…His arm was around her back, as she bent forward and had her head pointing towards the floor….Lucas couldn't help but notice a puddle of liquid on the floor…

"_Hales???"_

"_M-my waters have broken…"_

She was shaking…

"_Nathan!"_

"_L-Luke…the baby's coming…"_


	24. New arrival

Haley had her hand on her stomach, breathing heavily…With Lucas at the side of her…One arm around her back and the other on her shoulder, he was still shouting Nathan…

"_Nathan!!!….Nathan!!!"_

Nathan ran into, to see Haley curled up in a heap of pain…With Lucas trying to comfort her…Nathan ran to Haley and kneeled on the floor in front of her…

"_Haley…"_

"_N-Nathan…"_

"_Luke have you called an ambulance??"_

"_Yeah but they said they would be at least 10 minutes…""What??"_

"_Hales, we're gonna have to take you to the hospital ourselves ok??"_

"_O-ok…ow ow ow ow…"_

Haley was overcome by another swoop of pain…

"_Ok Luke, we need to go now…you take that side and I'll take this side…"_

Nathan grabbed Haley's arm and Lucas grabbed the other…As Haley tried to walk, she fell forward…Lucas moved in front of her, so that she didn't hit the floor…She was bent over, both hands on Lucas' chest, while Nathan was hold of her arm…

"_I-I'm not gonna make it…"_

Haley was breathing heavily now…As soon as she said that, Luke just looked up at Nathan…

"_Nathan…"_

Lucas just looked at Nathan in the eyes…They both knew that they were going to have to deliver the baby…

"_Ok Hales…looks like it's me and Luke…"_

Nathan placed some cushions on the floor so Haley could lay down…He placed the blanket that had been resting on Haley on the floor…Haley was still hold of Lucas…Breathing more heavily as the time passed…Nathan helped Lucas get Haley on the floor…Lucas was knelt behind Haley, he had his hands under her armpits and Haley's hands met Lucas' and they locked fingers…Nathan was going to have to deliver his daughter…it was down to him…Haley felt the urge to push, so she did…She screamed and ear busting scream…Lucas was trying to calm Haley down, but she wasn't having it…

"_It's ok, just keep calm…"_

As she responded, she was panting…Taking deep breaths before almost every word…

"_C-calm…L-Luke a-are you mad…I'm having a baby a-and y-your telling me to keep calm!!!"_

"_Come on Hales your doing really well…keep going…"_

"_O-oh L-Luke….shut up man!!…Can't you sing a song or something…"_

"_Like what??"_

"_Oh your bloody great!!!…You k-know you can be a real pain in the ass s-sometimes…."_

Haley pushed again…Before, Nathan spoke…He was the only one who was calm…

"_Hales, I need you to give me on big push…ok??"_

"_I-I don't think I can do this!!!…."_

"_Haley…I really need you to give me one big push ok…"_

Lucas tried to encourage her…

"_Come on Hales…on the count of three ok…"_

"_One….two….three…"_

Haley gave one almighty push, as Nathan started to speak again….

"_Luke, I need you to get me that other blanket from over there…"_

"_Ok Hales I'm just gonna let go for a second ok…."_

"_No Luke….don't you leave me…"_

"_Hales…I really need-"_

"_L-Luke…I swear, if you leave me…I-I will bite your b-bloody e-ear off…"_

Haley was experiencing excruciating pain at this point…Lucas smiled at the remark she had just made…He let go of one of Haley's hands and moved to the side of her…He reached for the blanket that Nathan was after…

"_L-Luke!!!"_

Haley couldn't believe he had let go…She made one of her hands into a fist and she punched Lucas across the face…He fell forward and startled, as he saw the baby's head…

"_Ow!!!"_

Nathan just laughed…

"_That's my girl…"_

Lucas returned back to his original position, just to make Haley happy and comfortable…

"_Haley the head is there…you just need one more push…"_

"_I cant L-Luke.."_

"_Come on last one…on three ok…"_

"_One…two…three…"_

Haley pushed…She laughed and let out a sigh of relief, as she heard babies cries…She threw her head back and looked at Lucas…They both smiled…His eye was red, from where she had just thrown a punch at him…

"_You did so good Hales…"_

Nathan held his crying daughter in his arms…Haley just looked in delight…

"_You did so good baby…so good…"_

Nathan walked over and kissed her head…Lucas sat down properly on the floor and let her lean against him…

"_Can I hold her??…""Sure you can baby…"_

Nathan handed the baby over to Haley, as she went and opened the door, ready to et the paramedics in…Nathan came and instantly sat down next to Haley…

"_She's defiantly a Scoot girl this one…believe me she'll have you wrapped around her little finger Nate…"_

"_Yeah…just like Anna…."_

"_Hey Luke…"_

"_Yeah Hales…"_

"_I'm sorry about the punch…."_

Lucas laughed…

"_It's ok Hales…"_

"_Honestly.."_

"_No honestly Hales, it's fine…"_

"_Well…I am sorry…"_

"_So Hales…have you and Nate got a name…"_

"_Yeah, actually…it's Danielle Peyton Scott…"_

"_Really…"_

"_Yeah…Peyton has been there and she's been great Luke and she's become an even bigger part of my life…And Danielle deserves to be named after her godmother…"_

"_I'll let Peyton know…"_

Lucas Nathan and Haley, were hen greeted by the sound of the paramedics…

"_Mr and Mrs Scott???"_

"_In the front room…"_

They were overwhelmed when they saw them laid there with Danielle…

"_Seems like you three, did a good job…"_

"_Well you could say that…"_

They all laughed…

"_Can we check her over???"_

"_Yeah…"_

Haley reluctantly handed Danielle over to the paramedics, as they tidied Haley up and carted her off to the hospital with Luke and Nathan…Peyton had just arrived at Brooke's house…She wasn't sure what to say to Brooke…She needed Peyton now more than ever and Peyton was prepared to be there for her no matter what…

"_Hey…"_

Brooke turned around as Peyton walked in, holding Anna's car seat…She was fast asleep…She looked so peaceful…So beautiful…Peyton placed Anna on the floor and placed the baby bag next to her…She sat up and Peyton took a seat next to her…

"_How you holding up???"_

"_What are you talking about??"_

"_Brooke…"_

"_Julian told you didn't he??"_

"_Yeah…"_

Tears began to fill her eyes…Just thinking about it made her eyes fill up…

"_Brooke, I know it's hard…I cant image what it is like to loose a baby…but, I know what it is like to live in fear…fear that you and your baby might die…"_

"_I-I can't believe I didn't realise I was pregnant…"_

"_Brooke, listen to me…You have a life with Julian and I know something like this is hard to get your head round…but, you need to forget this and get your life back on track…"_

"_I know…it's just hard…"_

"_Look…you cant shut Julian out…he is going through the same thing as you…you should deal with this together…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Look I need to get back…Anna needs her medication…I'm staying at Haley's tomorrow night…and so are you…"_

"_We need a good girls night huh…"_

"_Yeah we do…"_

Peyton reached for Anna and carried her towards the door…Before she left, she spoke to Brooke…

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger …"_

"_I know …"_

"_Talk to him.."_

And then Peyton left…Peyton arrived back home with Anna…She gave her medication, before she put her down for the hour…She heard Lucas come through the door…

"_Luke.."_

Peyton walked out of Anna's room, closing the door behind her…She turned to Lucas and saw the huge red mark on his face…

"_Luke what happened???"_

She stroked his face…

"_Haley…"_

"_Haley???"_

"_When I was over there, she went into labour…"_

"_What!!!"_

"_Yeah, me and Nathan…well Nathan delivered a beautiful baby girl…"_

"_Awww…what's her name???"_

"_Danielle…"_

"_That's nice…"_

"_Danielle Peyton Scott…"_

Peyton looked shocked…

"_What??"_

"_Haley wanted to name her after you…she said you had played a huge roll in her life lately and she wanted her daughter to be named after her godmother…" _

"_And they are both ok right??"_

"_Yeah…they are both perfect…"_

Nathan and Haley had just arrived home with baby Danielle…Haley was cradling her and she slowly sat down on the sofa…Nathan soon joined her and placed his hands around her…

"_She's beautiful…"_

"_Just like her mom.."_

They kissed…

"_When's Jamie back???"_

"_Round about…"_

Then Haley heard the door slam shut…

"_Now…"_

They laughed…

"_Momma….daddy…"_

Jamie was running into the living room….But, he halted still, as soon as he saw Haley cradling the baby…He just pointed as he stood there in shock…Nathan then broke the silence…

"_Jamie…come and meet your little sister…"_

"_When???_

That was all Jamie could manage…

"_Sshhh…she's asleep…"_

"_When???"_

"_Today…this morning…"_

Jamie walked over and climbed onto Nathan's knees…

"_She's pretty…"_

"_Yeah she is…"_

"_Momma…can I hold her???"_

"_yeah…"_

Haley slowly but carefully handed Danielle over…Jamie smiled as he held his baby sister in his arms…it was his job to protect her…

"_What's her name??"_

"_Danielle…"_

"_Danielle…"_

"_Danielle Peyton Scott…"_

"_After Aunt Peyton???"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Hey Jamie…do you want to come and but Danielle to bed with us???"_

"_Can I momma???"_

"_Of course you can baby…"_

Haley, Nathan and Jamie, took baby Danielle and let her sleep in her crib…Nathan then left for work…Meanwhile, Julian had arrived home and he and Brooke were talking…Just like she promised Peyton…

"_So you talked to Peyton…"_

"_Yeah…I'm sorry I pushed you away…"_

"_It's ok…I just want you to know, that I feel the same as you…"_

"_I know…what ever we face, we face together…"_

"_Together…"_

"_What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger…We cant let this bring us down…We need to forget and move on…It will be hard…I know that…but, we cant let it dwell on us forever…"_

"_That's what a marriage is right, good and bad times…"_

"_Yeah…that's what a marriage is…"_

"_I love you …"_

"_I love you too…"_

Julian pulled her into a tight kiss…

"_So…when do you wanna get married ???"_

"_Well…I was thinking on the 12th__ of June…I know it's a bit soon…I can change it if…"_

"_No…it sounds perfect…"_

Then they were interrupted by a knock on the door…Julian kissed Brooke once more, before he left and answered the door…He was greeted by Mouth, one of Brooke's closest friends…

"_Hey Mouth…"_

"_Hey Julian…"_

"_I just wanted to come and speak to Brooke…"_

"_Sure come on in…"_

Julian went upstairs, as Mouth walked over towards Brooke…Julian knew they would want their own space…

"_Hey Mouth…"_

"_Hey Davis…how you doing…"_

"_I'm getting there…"_

"_That's what I like to here…"_

"_So…Mouth…what brings you here??"_

"_Does a guy need a reason to come and see one of his closest friends???"_

"_Not really no.."_

They laughed…

"_Actually I was just dropping in to see how you were bearing up…but, I cant stay much longer, got to get to work…you know how it is…"_

"_Yeah…but, we really need to have a night in together…just me and you…"_

"_Old friends…me and you…"_

"_Mouth….before you go…can I ask you something???"_

"_Yeah…you can ask me anything Brooke Davis…"_

"_I want you to give me away at our wedding…"_

Mouth looked stunned…She wanted him, of all people to give her away…

"_Me???"_

"_I could never think of anyone I would rather give me away than you Marvin McFadden…"_

"_How could I refuse…"_

Mouth pulled Brooke into a tight long lasting hug, before he left for work…Peyton had gone to Tric, to help Mia record the last few songs of her album, while Lucas had taken Anna to the river court….

"_Daddy's just gonna shoot a few hoops…watch and learn sweetheart…"_

Lucas began and did so for the next half an hour, Anna watching her dad in delight…It wasn't long before Skillz arrived…

"_Hey Luke…"_

"_Hey Skillz…what you doing here…"_

"_Nothing really, just taking a walk…"_

"_Skillz…what are you up to…"_

"_What???"_

"_You never go for a walk unless something amazing has happened….so spill the beans…"_

"_Is it that obvious???"_

"_Totally…"_

"_Well, I-"_

Before Skillz could finish, they were joined by Peyton, who walked up and kissed Lucas…after Anna of course and then she wrapped her arm around Lucas' back, as she began to quiz Skillz…

"_So Skillz…what's up???"_

"_What???""You never go on walks unless something fantastic has happened…So let's here it…"_

"_Damn….is it really that obvious???"_

"_Yeah.."_

Peyton replied in a sarcastic tone…And Lucas just laughed…

"_Ok, I met a girl…"_

"_I knew it…"_

"_Ok yeah yeah …anyway I met this girl and she's amazing…"_

"_Anyone we know???"_

"_Maybe…"_

"_Ohhh….now I'm excited…"_

"_…you are so gonna laugh…"_

"_I'm not I promise…what colour hair does she have….what's she like???"_

"_She's beautiful…a little clumsy…she has blonde hair…"_

Skillz looked at Peyton and Lucas, and he knew she had figured it out..

"_Bevin!!!??"_

Peyton said in complete shock…

"_Dude…please don't tell me it's Bevin…"_

Skillz just nodded…

"_Didn't she marry Tim and have a kid called Nathan???"_

"_Yeah -"_

"_Seriously???"_

"_Luke shut up a sec…"_

"_Well she kinda divorced Tim and now we are back together and I'm kinda a step dad to Nathan…"_

Luke and Peyton just looked at each other…

"_Well Skillz I'm happy for you man.."_

"_Thanks Luke…"_

"_I hope it all works out…"_

"_Cheers …"_

With that Peyton took Anna home to get her packed for the night, as they were having a night at Haley's…At the other Scott house, Deb had taken Jamie to his first basketball game, that Skillz was meant to be coaching…Nathan was with the Chief in Charleston…Danielle was asleep, so Haley decided to get some cleaning done…She was taken by a complete surprise, when she saw Nathan walk through the door…

"_What are you doing home???"_

Nathan just gave her a look…the look she knew so well…something was wrong…

"_Nathan, what happened??"_

"_I'm not on the chiefs anymore…"_

Haley was gutted for him…to see that he hadn't reached his dream again…Gutted that everything he ha worked so hard for was lost…

"_I'm sorry baby…"_

Haley began to walk towards him, but she stopped when he spoke…

"_What do you say Haley James…why don't we take the boy to Charlotte, we can see a basketball game…"_

Haley turned around…

"_I mean I kinda have to be their anyway considering I'm the Bobcats new point guard…"_

As Haley heard that, she turned around…

"_What??"_

"_I'm a point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats…I got called up"_

Haley was still in complete shock…

"_Your in the NBA??""I'm in the NBA…"_

Haley broke down and Nathan walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug…She wrapped her legs around him…She couldn't believe it everything they had been through together and he reached it…He got his dream…She couldn't believe she was so proud of him…He deserved this…He deserved this more that anyone…Deb had just brought Jamie back, after his basketball game win…He joined Haley and Nathan on the sofa…

"_How did it go sweetie???"_

"_14 points and 5 assists…"_

"_That's brilliant son…"_

Nathan high fived his son…

"_Well have go to Uncle Lucas' after the sport ok???"_

"_OK…"_

Then Mouth began to report on the sports channel…

"_Last night in the NBA, the Charlotte Bobcats made a move that most sports fans wouldn't have noticed…Adding a point guard to their team for the rest of the season…But, were leading with this story because this point guard is a local legend that over came the inveracity and difficult circumstances in pursuit of a dream…Last night the Charlotte Bobcats called up a former Tree Hill Raven…"_

The Jamie stood up and walked forward to the TV…His face in complete shock…

"_A great guy and a good friend Nathan Scott…Jamie Scott hug your dad for all of us because he just made it to the NBA and we couldn't be more proud…"_

Haley turned the TV of…Bubbling with excitement…

"_Jamie…"_

"_I knew you could do it…"_

Jamie ran to Nathan and all three of them had a family cuddle…Most of the day had passed, and Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Anna, Sam and Danielle were all in the front room…They were all cuddled up with blankets and cushions, with the fire on, having a girl night in…Marshmallows and crisps accompanied by pop and beer, were all scattered across the room….They hadn't had a night like this in ages…They were all in their pyjamas having a laugh, forgetting all the hard and difficult times, they had faced recently…Brooke and Peyton had met Danielle and the held her for hours on end…She was perfect, another Scott girl…Another addition to the Scott family…Brooke handled it quite well considering her latest ordeal…

"_Hey Haley, Brooke…I kinda wanna both ask you something, and since your both here…well…I might aswell…."_

"_What??""Well as you have heard me and Lucas, are getting Anna christened, well we would like you both to be Anna's godparents…"_

"_Peyton we'd love too…."_

Replied Haley…The all had a group hug…All the pain and anger was swept away, it was just those girls….It wasn't long before it erupted into a pillow fight…Feathers all over the floor…Food fell over the floor and made a complete mess…But, they didn't care it was like they were in high school all over again…Brooke was hanging upside down off the sofa…Sam was tangled up in the covers…Haley, was stuck under Sam…While Peyton's head was trapped under some blankets…They hadn't had this much fun in ages…it was exactly what they needed…It was then they were interrupted by a cell phone that was ringing…

"_Not mine…"_

"_That's not mine…""Defiantly not mine…"_

"_It's mine…"_

Peyton had managed to free her head…Her hair was a mess…stuck up in all kinds of directions…She tried to calm her self down as she answered the phone…A huge smile on her face…

"_Hello.."_

As Peyton listen to the caller, her face sank….Tears fell down her face…As she heard the caller tell her some news…she cried…At that moment, her heart sank…

**A/N - Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing…My next chapter probably wont be for a while, but…this is me so you never know…Got even more exams coming up…So it looks like Peyton has received some shocking news, but we also saw the birth of the second Naley baby…Tragedy hasn't struck for one of the main characters as yet but, it is growing ever more closer…I have had an amazing response for the last two chapters and I hope I can get an even better one for this…So if you do read please review…It makes me feel better knowing that there are actually people reading my story and enjoying it (I hope so anyway)…So keep reading and reviewing and thanks again…**


	25. Revelations

"_Ok…Thank you…"_

Peyton's face was streaming with tears…After, she put the phone down, Peyton placed her head in her hands…Her elbows rested on one of the arms of the sofa…she was sobbing…Crying hard…She let the tears fall…

"_Peyton, what's wrong???"_

"_Erm…"_

She wasn't sure how to answer Brooke…She was still in a state of shock…

"_I-I have to go…C-can you get Anna in her car seat for me??…I-I need to go and get changed…"_

Brooke and Haley, could tell that Peyton was distraught…As Peyton spoke, she stuttered, always struggling to get words out…Then, Peyton ran upstairs to the bathroom, to get changed…At the same precise moment, Brooke gathered Anna's things and placed them in her baby bag, while Haley, strapped Anna into her car seat…Peyton clumsily ran down the stairs…She was dressed in very tight black skinny jeans, that showed off her slender figure…To accompany this, she wore a long yellow t-shirt, that was tightly fitted to her body, which stopped a few inches above her knee…She had tied her hair back into a bobble…Tears were still streaming down her face…She wiped them away, as she approached Haley and Brooke…

"_Peyton…"_

"_N-no…I really need to get h-home ok….I-I just wanna go home…"_

She was shaking…She was crying…Crying even harder than before…

"_Peyton…who was that on the phone??…"_

"_H-Haley…I-I really don't want to talk about it ok…"_

Peyton quickly placed her black pumps on her feet and then slung Anna's bag over her shoulder…Then, she picked up her over night bag in one hand…and the other holding Anna's car seat, after Haley had passed her over…Before Haley and Brooke could get outside, Peyton was in her car and already half way down the street…Back at Lucas and Peyton's house, Nathan, Jamie, Mouth, Skillz and Lucas were all in the living room…Jamie, was half asleep on the sofa, with one of Anna's blankets draped over his body, while Skillz was laid upside down, with his legs resting on the chair in the corner…Mouth was throwing maltesers into his mouth…He was attempting to catch them…The majority of them were on the floor…Nathan was sat in the corner, folding up Jamie's clothes, while Lucas was sprawled out on the floor watching the film…

"_How many is that now Skillz??"_

"_Caught??…23...on the floor???…about 100..."_

Mouth just laughed…

"_Hey…have you guys heard about Skillz' new women??"_

"_What!!…"_

"_Luke…don't you dare…"_

"_Well Nate listen to this…our friend Skillz over here, is seeing…"_

"_Luke!!!…don't…"_

"_Who??"_

"_Well…lets see…someone we all know…blonde hair…ex cheerleader…"_

Nathan just looked…His memory seemed to be coming back to him…

"_Bevin!!!??"_

Lucas just nodded…

"_Seriously??…"_

"_Oh yeah…"_

"_But doesn't she have a kid…a-and I thought she was married…"_

"_She was…"_

"_To who???""Tim.."_

"_Tim??….As in pizza guy Tim…"_

"_Yeah and the had a son called Nathan…and well they got divorced and they are back together…""Nathan…I wonder who thought of that name…"_

Nathan just shook his head in disbelief and laughed…Then, they all turned around as a distraught Peyton burst through the door…Tears were rolling down her face…She dropped her bags on the floor placed Anna on the floor next to Nathan…As she did Lucas, was stood up next to her, demanding to know what was wrong…

"_Peyton??…What's wrong…"_

"_W-where's the phone…"_

Peyton was trying to avoid Luke's question…

"_Peyton…"_

"_L-Luke…I need…"_

Peyton ran into their bedroom…Lucas was not far behind her…She was sat on the edge of the bed, hand in her hands…Crying…Lucas slowly walked over to Peyton. He sat down at the side of her, so their bodies were touching and placed his arm around her…

"_Peyton….what happened??""I-It's Derek…"_

"_Psycho Derek??…"_

"_N-no…my brother…"_

"_O-ok…"_

Peyton raise her head until her eyes met Lucas'…He wiped away the tears that laid on her face…Then he delicately stroked her head…

"_H-he's d-dead.."_

Lucas sat their for a minute, trying to let it sink in…Then reality hit home…

"_P-Peyton I'm sorry…"_

"_Y-yeah…me too…"_

Peyton rose to her feet and walked into the kitchen…She took the phone off the table and reluctantly dialled a number…

"_Hello…my name is P-Peyton Scott…I'm the s-sister of Derek Sommers…"_

"_Mrs Scott…we need you to come and identify your brothers body…"_

"_O-ok…w-hen??"_

"_As soon as possible…"_

"_T-then I'm on my way…"_

Then Peyton put the phone down, Lucas was stood behind her…

"_Peyton…Are you sure???…Don't you think it's too soon…"_

"_N-no…I need to get it done…if I don't do it now, I-I will keep putting it off and off…I need to do this…"_

"_I'll come with you…"_

"_N-no…I have to do this on my own…"_

Peyton grabbed her car keys off the table and left…Hours passed…Nothing…No word from Peyton…Not a peep…Anna was fast asleep in her crib, while Lucas sat on the sofa, guarding the phone, waiting for Peyton to call…Nathan, Jamie, Mouth and Skillz had headed home…They knew that Peyton would need her space and if they stayed, they would just be in the way…Lucas just watched the clock ticking away…3am…4am…Then…Lucas heard someone enter the house…

"_Peyton??"_

He quickly rose to his feet…As he saw Peyton, he ran to her. He pulled her into a tight hug and then pulled away…Hands on either side of her shoulders…As she moved her head…He noticed large re patched under her eyes…from where she had been crying…Tears still filled her eyes…She looked exhausted…

"_Peyton…Was it him??…"_

"_Y-yeah…it was him…"_

Peyton was shaking…

"_Come on you need some rest…"_

"_N-no, I cant sleep…""Peyton…come on…"_

Lucas led Peyton into the bedroom…She didn't bothered getting changed…They laid on the bed and he held her close…Peyton snuggled up tightly to him, as they tried to fall asleep…Monday the 26th of June…4 days until the wedding…Brooke had arrived home a few hours ago…Julian was sat on the sofa, legs resting on the coffee table…Brooke was snuggled up to him, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand…

"_I can't believe it's only 4 days till the wedding…"_

"_I know…In 4 days time, you will be known not as Brooke Davis…but as, Brooke Baker…"_

"_BB…that sounds weird…"_

"_Well…are you looking forward to it???""The wedding no…"_

Julian just looked down at Brooke…

"_No???"_

"_I'm nervous…but-"_

"_But??"_

"_I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you…"_

Julian kissed Brooke on her forehead…

"_Look, I know we've been through a lot lately…"_

"_Hey Baker…that's what a marriage is…good and bad times…and I just want you to know, whatever we face…we face together…"_

"_I love you Brooke Davis…""I love you too…"_

They kissed passionately…Back at the Scott house, Nathan was in the pool with Jamie…They played around…Nathan dunking Jamie under water…Spending quality time with each other…Nathan didn't want Jamie feeling left out now Danielle was in the picture…Haley and Nathan wanted him to know that they loved him just as much as they did before and that he would always be their number one…It was different now there was two kids…After a while, Haley called for her son and husband…

"_Jamie…Nathan, lunch is ready…"_

"_Come on Jimmy Jam…"_

"_Coming momma…"_

Nathan lifted Jamie out the pool, before wrapping him in a towel…He dried himself off and he lifted Jamie upside down over his shoulder…He carried him into the kitchen and placed him down on a barstool in front of his lunch…Nathan then looked up to see his wife, feeding his daughter a bottle…He walked over to them and kissed his daughter on the head and kissed his wife…He stoked Danielle's head…Haley and Nathan let out a small laugh, as Danielle let out a little burp…

"_That's my girl…"_

At the other Scott household, Lucas was sat on the sofa, cuddling Anna…Feeding her breakfast…Lucas had heard Peyton up and rummaging about…She had managed to get some sleep…So that was something positive…Peyton walked into the garage…She was dressed in grey shorts, with one of Derek's t-shirts on…She slowly placed her boxing gloves on and began to hit her punch bag…Trying to beat out all the anger and sadness out of her body…Something that Derek had taught her…Peyton hit it has hard as she could…but, she soon realised that she couldn't do it any more…She broke down and began to cry…All the hurt and pain she had suffered, was more than anyone could suffer in a life time…She went to go and get changed…She had to go over to Brooke's to try her dress on…She couldn't put it off any longer, with the wedding only been four days away…Anyway, she needed something to take her mind off of Derek…Peyton hanged into grey baggy bottoms, with a electric blue coloured top…She placed her hair back and put her Ugg boots on…Peyton still had red marks on her face, accompanied with tears rolling down her face…She approached Luke and Anna who were in the living room…

"_Hey Peyton…"_

"_Hey…"_

She came and sat next to them…

"_How you feeling??…"_

"_Empty…I-It really has just begun to hit home…I still can process everything…"_

"_I know…I know you have to go over to Brooke's today, so I was planning on leaving Anna with Millie and Mouth for the day, while I stay with Haley…"_

"_Yeah…o-ok…"_

Peyton's voice began to crack…

"_Erm…I'm gonna go now…I-I mean I need to get back as soon as possible…"_

"_Why…???…Peyton you need to take it easy…"_

"_N-no…I-I've got to plan the funeral and….and g-get in touch with Mick…"_

"_Peyton…"_

"_N-no Luke, I need to let go…If I can do this, I can move on…I-I k-know that he would want that…"_

Peyton kissed Lucas and Anna before she left…Lucas wasn't far behind her as he left with Anna…Julian had gone out for a quick walk while Brooke and Peyton tried on their dresses…Brooke of course was first…Peyton stood outside the bedroom door as Brooke began to get dressed…She had already tried to talk to Peyton about Derek…She knew that she was struggling to come to terms with his death…But, it was no use…Peyton refused to talk about it…

"_So …you excited??"_

"_Very…"_

"_I cant believe were all 22 and we'll all be married people in the next four days…it's just crazy…"_

Brooke was full of excitement…Peyton was truly happy for her…Brooke had been through so much, she deserved happiness…Everyone knew it…Whoever knew Brooke Davis, they knew that they were the luckiest people in the whole world…Because she always put everyone before her…Always thinking of other people before herself…

"_I know…way back I high school…we wouldn't have thought it would have been anything like this…"_

"_Yeah…We had a laugh though didn't we…seen it all been there and back…who would have thought me and you would have been on this amazing roller coaster of a journey…"_

"_All those years just sitting there imagining what we'd do one day…we never saw this did we…"_

"_No…but, you have got to admit…it's pretty incredible…"_

"_You could say that…"_

"_You never guess what I saw today…"_

"_Surprise me…"_

"_Sam….with Bitchoria…."_

"_Seriously…"_

"_Yeah I tried to talk to Sam about it…but, nothing…I don't understand why she is spending so much time with her all of a sudden…I mean I told her everything I have been through with her and she stabs me in the back…"_

"_And speaking of which are you done yet???…"_

"_Almost…give me a chance women…"_

Peyton laughed…

"_Dude…you've been in there for the past half an hour…"_

"_Ok…ok I get it…"_

"_You done??…"_

"_Ok…here I come…"_

Brooke slowly opened the door and stepped out…Peyton gasped in awe, as she saw Brooke in her wedding dress…She wore a strapless pale white dress…The top part of her dress was tightly fitted to shape her body…The design of the material, made the ruffles of the dress appear horizontal…Then from the waist downwards, it flowed out…The dress touched the floor…It had layer upon layer of fine, thin fabric, gently laid on top of each other…The top layer, slightly lifted up as a white rose, which was perfectly detailed, held it together…As she turned around, the top part of her dress, was laced perfectly down to her waist, with a beautiful piece of long white ribbon…As it reached her waist, it was tied into a bow and the lace just fell gracefully down her back…It was accompanied by a beautiful thin gold tiara, that was decorated finely with pearls, ribbons and gems…She had matching earrings and necklace`…which was with pale coloured acrylic flowers…Peyton couldn't get over the shear shock, of what stood in front of her… Brooke had a gleaming smile on her face…

"_What do you think???"_

Peyton glanced at Brooke…

"_Your not wearing that are you???"_

Brooke's face turned glum…

"_Is it really that bad??…"_

"_Are you kidding???….Brooke it's beautiful…."_

"_Really??…"_

"_Brooke…you really do look beautiful…"_

"_Thank you…"_

Brooke hugged Peyton tightly…Both had tears in their eyes…

"_You know for a second, you had me panicking…"_

As Brooke heard the door handle go down, she let go of Peyton and they both turned to look…

"_It's only me…"_

"_No!!"_

Brooke ran into the room and locked the door behind her…

"_Julian go away…""Why…I'm trying on my wedding dress you jerk!!…."_

He closed his eyes and placed his hands over them…Peyton ran towards Julian and began to push him out of the door…She slapped him on the shoulder and pushed him out the door…she followed…

"_You jackass!!"_

"_Sorry.."_

"_So…you excited??"_

"_You could say that…"_

"_Did you expect this…marrying my best friend???"_

"_Honestly…no…if I'm been truthful…I came back for you…but, somewhere along the line I fell in love with Brooke…"_

"_I really am happy for you…and you better get outta here…"_

Julian walked off, as Peyton walked back inside…

"_Did he see me??…"_

"_No…Brooke calm down…he's gone…"_

"_Thank God…"_

Brooke let out a sigh of relief…She walked out in her dressing gown…

"_Right ….it's your turn…"_

"_What about Haley…she already has tried hers on….now, it's your turn…"_

Brooke shoved Peyton in the room…

"_Hurry up …"_

Five minutes later, Peyton walked out…She was dressed in a deep red coloured dress that took the shape of her body…It flowed all the way down to the floor…The straps came either side of her neck, which then stopped at her waist, with another piece of fabric that went horizontally across her waist…The rest of the dress flowed gracefully to the floor…Meanwhile, Lucas had just arrived at Haley and Nathan's…He entered through the door and he was immediately greeted by Jamie…

"_Uncle Lucas…"_

"_…"_

"_Where's your mom and dad???"_

"_Daddy's getting changed and mommy's in the living room…"_

"_Thanks Jame…"_

Lucas walked into the front room, to see his best friend, cradling her newborn daughter…

"_Hey Hales…"_

"_Hey Broody…how's Peyton???"_

"_She's getting there…I don't think it's properly sunk in yet…I think reality is just hitting home…anyway how's my girls doing??"_

"_Were good thanks Luke…"_

Lucas pulled Haley close to him, and they cuddled…

"_Who would have thought 8 years ago that our lives would have turned out like this???"_

"_I know…you married to my brother at 16, with 2 kids at 22...me married to Peyton, with a daughter at 23 and Brooke's getting married to Peyton's ex boyfriend….it's weird…"_

"_Yeah….whatever dude…I mean you proposed to me before you did Peyton…but, unlucky for you I had to turn you down…"_

Haley flicked her hair as Lucas laughed…

"_Yeah and you asked me to be your boyfriend on the first day of school…"_

"_Yeah and you were the best pretend boyfriend in the entire world…"_

Nathan joined them…

"_So, you ready Luke…."_

"_Yeah man…lets do this.."_

Nathan kissed Haley before he left…Lucas did the same but, before he followed Nathan, she stopped him…

"_Luke…I know it's Julian's stag night, but just keep an eye on him…I don't want anything to happen like last time…"_

"_Hales. I promise, nothing will happen…" _

Lucas kissed Haley, before he left…Julian and a group of around 10 guys had already been to a few nightclubs before 12am…Luke and Nate led Julian and the other guys into a bar…They all sat in a long line…downing shots of vodka and other spirits…Julian was drunk….so drunk, he could barely stand…He began to walk towards the bathroom, but accidentally fell into someone…The bloke reacted badly and punched Julian in the face…It wasn't long before he retaliated and a fight broke out…Nathan, Luke, Mouth and Skillz managed to break them up…Blood was everywhere…Glasses smashed…Another fight had broken out in the corner between another set of guys…Lucas felt someone tap him on the shoulder…He turned around and was absolutely star struck at what he saw…_"Lindsay…."_

"_Hey Luke…"_

"_What are you doing here???"_

"_I came for a drink…"_

Luke just looked at her…

"_Yeah, I got that bit…why are you in Tree Hill??"_

"_You want the truth??"_

"_Of course I do…"_

"_I miss you Luke…I came back for you…"_

**A/N- I had a phenomenal response for the last chapter I wrote, so I am very happy and grateful for all the reviews…However, I know some readers were slightly disappointed with the name of the Naley baby, as it does remind them of Dan…But, there is a perfectly good reason behind this, which with become evident in the forthcoming chapters…So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope many of you review, (I really would appreciate it)…I have got to structure the next few chapters, aswell as do my exams and revision, so I'm not too sure when the next update will be…So I hope you keep reading and reviewing…Thanks…**


	26. Unexpected

Lucas stood there…Still in shock…As he was face to face, with his ex-fiancée…He just stared at her not saying a word…The lads had gone back to Nathan's for the night…Haley and the girls were out at Brooke's hen party… The boys needed to get cleaned up…Most of them, were covered in blood from the fight in the bar…Luke had stayed in the bar with Lindsay…They needed to talk and this was no place to do it…Lucas and Lindsay walked out of the bar and down the path…They had reached the park before Lucas broke the silence…He was still thrown at what he had just heard her say…

"_Lindsay…"_

"_Luke, I know your married to Peyton…but, this past year I have been lonely…I have come to realise that I love you and I can't let you go because you mean so much to me…You are my life Lucas…"_

"_Lindsay, I'm with Peyton…"_

"_I know you love Peyton Luke…But, I also know that you love me too and I am prepared to fight for you, if it means that I get you back…Because, I know deep down you love me…"_

"_Listen…I love Peyton…I always have…You remember my book??"_

"_Of course I do…"_

"_Then you know, that the night of the state championship, I realised that I was in love with Peyton Sawyer…That night I knew that I would now and always be in love with Peyton Sawyer…"_

"_It's just a book…you told me that…"_

Lindsay's eyes began to fill up…She was desperate to cry, but she just about managed to hold it together…

"_I know I did…But, that book speaks volumes…Every single word in that book was meant for Peyton…"_

"_Luke…I have to be with you…"_

"_Lindsay, I couldn't be with you, even if I wanted to…I married to the women I love…the girl of my dreams.."_

"_You can always divorce her Luke…"_

"_I could never do that because I always will love her…and there's something else I need to tell you…"_

"_What???"_

Lindsay's voice was croaking now…The tears just wanted to flow down her face, but Lindsay refused to let them…

"_Peyton and me had a baby…"_

"_A-A baby…"_

"_We have a beautiful daughter and…she has been through enough already…"_

"_And she could always have a step-mom…I would love her like she is my own…"_

"_But she wouldn't be would she Lindsay….You would always have that small reminder of Peyton in your life and you would never be able to trust me…She would be in my life, as she is the mother of my child…You could never love her in the same way…"_

"_She's yours isn't she…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_And that's all that matters…She is part of you…of course I will love her…"_

"_Lindsay…Peyton had a rough pregnancy…"_

"_So…"_

"_So…she and our daughter nearly died…and she was in a coma for the best part of five days…And I knew that I couldn't live with out her…When she woke up, I cant describe that feeling, but, I knew that I was destined to be with her…I also learned that, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.."_

"_Luke…I love you more than she could ever love you…"_

"_That's where your wrong Lindsay…She fought for me everyday since she came home…Every single God damn day…And her pregnancy only made us stronger…It made me love in her a whole knew different way…"_

Now, the tears began to fall…

"_I will always love you Lindsay…but, I love Peyton more…more than life it's self…and nothing you say or do can change that…"_

"_Please Luke…"_

She was practically begging him…

"_I'm sorry Lindsay…"_

Luke kissed her forehead, as he turned around and began to walk away…

"_I am going to fight for you Luke…I'm not going anywhere…And I'm not giving up….not by a long shot…"_

"_It will never be me and you Lindsay…and I am sorry if I hurt you…"_

"_I'll never stop loving you Luke…"_

Luke turned around again…And walked away…Lindsay just collapsed on the floor…Full of hurt anger and pain…She let the tears fall…Meanwhile, Brooke had just arrived back from her hen night…It was about 2am…She was dressed in a short skimpy angel outfit…It showed of her long legs and curvy figure…Her hair was curly and draped all over her face…Brooke, had a full cup of vodka in her hand and her small white clutch in the other…She struggled to get her key in the door…She kept pushing the key towards the lock, but it kept missing the key hole…After a while, she managed to get the key in…Brooke stumbled through the door…As she began to walk into the front room, she forgot about the step that was in front of her…And then…SMACK…Brooke fell face first down the step…

"_Ow!!"_

Julian was laid on the sofa…He sat up, as Brooke was sprawled out on the floor…He just laughed…

"_Brooke…"_

"_Oh hey baby…"_

"_You ok???"_

"_Oh I'm fine…"_

"_You're a total dope…you know that??"_

"_I have been told on or two times…"_

She managed to get to her feet…With some help from the arm of the sofa…She threw her self on the couch, so she was laid right next to Julian…

"_Alright boozy…"_

"_You have a nice night…"_

"_It was…a long story…I think you did though"_

"_You though right…"_

Julian just laughed…He loved her so much…No matter how drunk she was…

"_I love you Brooke Davis…"_

"_I love you too…"_

Brooke kissed Julian tightly on the lips…Then she pulled away…

"_What's wrong…"_

"_I feel -"_

Before she could finish, she threw up al over Julian…

"_Sick…"_

Julian just sat there, covered in Brooke's sick…He couldn't believe she was sick all over him…

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Yeah…let's get you to bed…I think you've had enough for one night…"_

Julian took his shirt of before he carried Brooke to their room…Back at Nathan and Haley's, Jamie was fast asleep in his Bobcats jersey…While Haley was asleep in Nathan's arms…Nathan had just nodded off about half an hour after her…He was suddenly awakened by the cry of his daughter…He felt Haley at the side of his begin to move…

"_It ok…I'll go…"_

Nathan kissed Haley on her head, before he unwrapped her arms from around his body…He walked into Danielle's room…As he approached her cot, he stood and looked, as he saw his beautiful tiny daughter kicking her legs…He gently picked Danielle up and held her…

"_You hungry darling???…eyy…let's get you some milk…"_

Nathan took Danielle to the kitchen…After her bottle was ready, he sat on the sofa, feeding her…

"_There you are sunshine…"_

After she had finished, he pulled the bottle away…

"_All done…that's my girl…"_he cradled her until she fell back asleep…

"_Let's get you to bed…"_

He then carried her upstairs and carefully placed her in her cot…He wrapped her up in her blankets and placed her teddy's next to her…He kissed her and stroked her head before he rejoined Haley…She yet again cuddled up next to him…He kissed her again, before he yet again fell asleep…Back at the other Scott household…Lucas had just arrived home…He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Peyton about Lindsay coming back for him…He knew he had to…Lucas knew that Peyton would kick off…It was the last thing she needed…Lucas knew that she had been through so much, Derek, Brooke…This was going to send her over the edge…He approached the door and gently twisted the handle…He walked into his bedroom, only to see a small lamp on……He was completely overwhelmed by what he saw…His wife Peyton, fast asleep, accompanied by their daughter, who was also asleep…He walked over and laid down next to them…Peyton soon began to stir…

"_Luke??.."_

"_Hey…"_

He kissed her…

"_Did you have a good night??…"_

"_It was ok yeah…"_

"_Just ok???"_

"_Listen Peyton, there's something I need to talk to you about…"_

"_Ok…let's hear it…"_

"_Now I just want you to know, that it was a shock for me aswell…"_

"_Lucas??…"_

"_Lindsay's back…"_

Peyton sat up almost immediately, trying to let what Lucas had just said sink in…

"_W-what do you mean she's back??"_

"_She walked into one of the nightclub's we were in….she told me that she had come back for me…"_

Peyton was in complete shock…

"_And!!???"_

"_And what??"_

"_Well do you want to be with her!!!??"_

"_What??…Peyton how can you even ask me that??…"_

"_I have I ask this stuff Luke…You almost married her!!…"_

"_Yeah but I married you…"_

"_I'm sorry….I'm just scared….Scared that I'm gonna loose you to her…"_

"_That will never happen…"_

"_She'll never let this go you know…"_

"_I know…"_

"_So she's here in Tree Hill??…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Where!!…"_

"_No Peyton…we are not going there again…."_

"_No your not…but I am!!…"_

"_I'm gonna kick her ass all the way back to New York!!…"_

Peyton got up and headed for the door…Lucas was right behind her…She opened the door, but before she could walk out of it, Lucas was in front of her…

"_Peyton you need to calm down!!…"_

"_No!!…I am going to tell her to get back where she belongs…"_

"_Peyton…just leave it…"_

"_Why??…Why are you taking her side???!!!…"_

"_I'm not Peyton…but our daughter has been through enough and so have you…why let Lindsay come between us, this is exactly what she wants…"_

"_Or maybe your still in love with her…"_

Lucas couldn't believe he was hearing this…He was prepared for a bad reaction…He hadn't passed the fact that she might have said this…He knew she would react badly…Peyton knew she was never going to pass Lucas, so she stormed over to the sofa and laid there…She was surprised she hadn't woken Anna…Lucas tried to talk to her but, she wasn't having it…He then reached for Anna so he was able to give her medication…He then carried her back to his room and placed her on the bed…He laid next to her and fell asleep…It was about 7:30am…Brooke was sprawled out over her bed…The covers were draped over her…Her head was squashed between two pillows…She was woken, by the sound of her alarm clock beeping away…She felt around her bedside table, trying to reach the alarm clock…After she had managed to find it, she began to search for the off button…she couldn't find it...So she began to bang it against the table…No avail…So in attempt to shut the thing up, Brooke launched it at the wall…As it hit the wall, it smashed into hundreds of little pieces…

"_That's better…"_

Julian was stood at the doorway, laughing at Brooke…

"_That bad huh???"_

"_Really bad…I feel like there's a giant elephant stood on my head…"_

"_Yeah…Probably to do with how much you drank last night…"_

"_You set the alarm clock didn't you???…"_

Julian laughed…She knew him too well…

"_Yeah.."_

"_What for???!!…"_

She freed her head from the two pillows, so she could look at Julian…

"_Revenge…"_

"_Revenge??…"_

"_Yeah…unless you forgot…I remember you been sick all over me last night…"_

"_Oh yeah….I forgot about that…"_

"_Well, I didn't…"_

"_Clearly not…I'm sorry…"_

"_It's ok…"_

Julian came and sat next to a hung over Brooke…He kissed her head, as she cuddled up next to him…

"_Come on then…No time to waste…"_

"_What are you talking about??…"_

"_Well, we got a busy day ahead of us twig…"_

"_Cant we just stay and I dunno….sleep??"_

"_No…We got a fun day planned.."_

"_What have you been up to Julian Baker??"_

"_Well, for starters…we going ice-skating this morning…"_

"_Really…"_

"_Yeah and followed by arcades and…well…lots of great things…"_

"_Wait, wait, wait, wait…. Your doing this on purpose aren't you??…"_

"_Yeah…can't wait to see you make a complete Pratt out of yourself…"_

"_Thanks…all this for been sick over you.…"_

"_And for a bit of fun…"_

Julian managed to prise Brooke out of bed…By 10:30am they had been out for breakfast and were at the indoor skating arena…It was fun of young couples and families…Julian and Brooke had just managed to get their ice skates on…He held her hand, as they approached the ice…They stood there looking at the ice, before she spoke…

"_I cant believe were going to do this…"_

"_I know…"_

"_We are such kids…"_

Brooke just looked at Julian….They laughed as their eyes met…They took one step onto the ice…Julian was like a professional…or he was trying to be…And Brooke was completely all over the place…She was slipping and sliding everywhere…Julian skated up to her, as she stood by the barriers…

"_I use to be really good at this…."_

"_Evidently not…"_

Brooke just slapped Julian…

"_Shut up…"_

"_Probably got something to do with the fact you are hung over…"_

Julian just laughed…

"_Oh, you are just full of funny today, aren't you mister??…"_

Brooke took Julian's hand, and they began to skate round together…Then, Julian began to pick up his speed…

"_Julian slow down…"_

"_What you scared??…"_

Julian was teasing her…

"_No…but, seriously.."_

Brooke was skating behind Julian instead of next to him…She was still hold of his hand…Julian pulled her forward, and as he did she let go of his hand…Brooke carted off along the ice, going fast than she had ever done before…All Julian could do was laugh at his fiancée…Brooke wanted to slow down…But, she couldn't think…Her hangover had defiantly taken it's toll on her…Brooke's instinct was to put her toe pick in the ice…So that's what she did…As she did, he body flung forward and she landed on the floor…She skidded along the ice, until she banged into the barrier…He body bounced back off of it…After her body finally came to a halt…She placed her head on the ice…Julian joined her in a matter of seconds…He was unable to contain himself…His body was taken over by laughter…He stopped at the side of her body and rested his arms on his knees…

"_You ok??"_

"_Perfect…"_

Brooke said sarcastically.

"_You think this is funny??…"_

"_Hilarious…"_

"_That's it Julian Baker…You are so dead…"_

"_Oh really??…"_

"_Yeah…one day you will pay Julian Baker…"_

"_I'm soooo scared…"_

"_You will be…"_

_Come on…"_

Julian held out his hands, to help her up…Her hands met his…She held them in a tight grip…He tried to pull her up….No luck…Instead, she pulled him right down with her…He was laid on top of her, as they laughed….

"_That is so not funny…"_

"_Totally is…"_

They laid there, all tangled up on the floor…This was the most fun they had in ages…It was exactly the thing they needed…She had been though so much…the baby…Sam…Brooke had recently tried to tell Sam about her birth mom…she had sent her a letter, but Victoria tries to twist things again…They had been having strings of arguments lately…Julian didn't know how much more they could take…Back at Lucas and Peyton's, Anna was in her room, playing with her soft toys, and Lucas joined her…Peyton hadn't spoken a word after last night…She hadn't left through the night to find Lindsay, so that was something…Lucas went into the kitchen to get a drink, after Anna had crawled into the front room…Peyton was still laid on the sofa…Luke walked into the front room and threw his body behind hers…He cuddled up to her and wrapped his hands around her waist…Peyton spoke first…

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_No…I'm sorry…"_

"_Luke you've got nothing to be sorry for…I just…We have been through so much lately and the last thing we need is Lindsay…"_

"_I know…and I promise, she's not going to come between us…How's the label doing??…"_

"_Mia says it's doing good…Her and Haley are keeping an eye on things, until all this stuff with Derek's blown over…."_

"_Yeah…How you bearing up??…"_

"_I don't know…One minute I'm sorting through his things and the next I feel like I'm gonna cry…"_

"_Hey, I am always hear if you need me…ok…"_

"_I know…"_

Lucas kissed Peyton…They carried on watching their daughter playing… Nathan and Haley were laid on the sofa cuddling, while Anna was asleep… Jamie was at Andre's for the night again…Deb was somewhere in the house…They always struggled to keep track of her, it was like having another kid in the house…Nathan was glad they were alone, as he had to talk to Haley about something…

"_Hales…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_It's true you know…"_

"_What is baby??…"_

"_Dan's dying…"_

"_What??…"_

"_He hasn't been able to get a heart…they say he's got months left…"_

As much as Nathan resented Dan, he still felt lost and upset about the fact he was going to die…Eventhough, he had done some horrific things in his time, he was his dad…If it hadn't been for him…Nathan wouldn't have even been born…He would never of met Haley and he would have never had his two beautiful kids…Jamie and Danielle…

"_Hales, I think we should let Jamie see him…"_

"_What??…"_

"_Jamie loves him despite what he did to Keith…He is his grandfather…And I'm just scared that if we don't let Jamie see him, one day he will hold it against us…"_

"_But Nathan…"_

"_Haley, Dan would never do anything to harm him…he saved him from Carrie, he loves him…I think we owe it to Jamie…I think he deserves to say goodbye…"_

"_Do you think it's the right thing to do???"_

"_I do…"_

"_Then let's do it…"_

Nathan and Haley carried on talking…Back at the other Scott household, Lucas had taken Anna out, which left Peyton in the house by herself…Brooke had been round for the past hour and they had been talking…About Lindsay and everything else that had been going on…But, there was something that no one knew about and it was between Brooke and Peyton…They were both in the bathroom and had been for the past hour or so…Soon after they walked out together, hand in hand…They sat down on the sofa, next to each other with their bodies touching…Both girls stared at the pregnancy test that laid on the table in front of them…Brooke looked up at the clock…

"_It's time…"_

"_You ready??…"_

Peyton and Brooke both prepared themselves to look…They couldn't bring themselves to do it…

"_Right were going to do this together…you ready ???…"_

"_No…Are you ready ???…"_

"_No…"_

"_Right on three….one…two…three…"_

And as Peyton called out three, they both looked at the pregnancy test…When they saw the result, they rose their heads…As their eyes met, they both looked in horror…It was **POSTIVE…**

**A/N- Well well…Looks like one of the best friends is pregnant…but, which one??…It also looks like Dan is really dying and Lindsay already seems to have caused a few problems for Lucas and Peyton…I really did enjoy writing this chapter, especially the Brooke and Julian stuff…I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it…So I really do hope you hit the review button and review, as would really appreciate it and I love all of your reviews…So I will try and upload as soon as but, it could be a while…So keep reading and reviewing….Thanks….**


	27. Secrets?

"_Your pregnant…"_

Brooke just looked at Peyton still shocked…Peyton's hand were trembling…Brooke was still clutching tight onto Peyton's hand…

"_I'm pregnant…"_

"_Are you ok??…."_

Peyton just sat there. She looked up at Brooke, tears in her eyes…They were urging to flow down her face…But, they didn't, well for now they didn't…

"_Brooke…W-what am I going to tell Lucas???…."_

"_What do you mean??…"_

"_I-I cant just tell him I'm pregnant…I mean I told you what happened last time…I just cant bear the thought of him going through that again…let alone Anna"_

"_Peyton listen to me…You have to tell Lucas no matter what…This is your baby and look what happened last time…you both got a beautiful little daughter, who couldn't have two parents that love her more…"_

"_But Brooke…what if he doesn't want this baby…even though, I'm pretty sure I do…what if he says yes he wants this child and then goes off with Lindsay because were not good enough for him…"_

"_Peyton this better be the hormones talking!!…"_

Brooke couldn't quite believe what she was hearing…after everything they had been through, she was still threatened by Lindsay…

"_Brooke…"_

"_Oh my God Peyton…are you kidding me…you are the love of his life…you always have been and always will be…"_

"_But, Lindsay…"_

"_Peyton, honey…Lindsay doesn't stand a chance, trust me…I have been the Lindsay between Lucas and Peyton and it is not a great place to be…"_

"_Are you sure…"_

"_Positive"_

Brooke just smiled…

"_Thank you…you make everything better for me…"_

"_That's what best friends are for… right???"_

"_Right…"_

Peyton pulled Brooke into a tight hug…

"_Hey Brooke I'm sorry.."_

"_What for??…"_

"_I know you wanted to have the baby and after everything you have been through, you deserve some happiness.."_

"_Hey…I have a best friend a beautiful goddaughter a smart godson…I have friends and most important, I have Julian…"_

"_I really am happy for you …"_

"_You too …"_

Peyton just smiled…Just then, Lucas walked through the door…He had Anna's car seat in his hand…She was fast asleep, all wrapped up in her pink blanket…Brooke just looked at Peyton and then looked at the pregnancy test, that was still laid on the table…Suddenly, Peyton's head swivelled and looked at the table…Just then her hand flung down and she discretely picked up the pregnancy test and placed it in the back pocket of her jeans…Lucas spoke…

"_Hey Brooke…"_

"_Hey…how's my gorgeous little girl doing.."_

"_She's fast asleep…I'm just gonna put her to bed…I'll see you later Brooke…"_

"_Yeah will do…"_

As Lucas walked off into Anna's room, Brooke stood up…She took both of Peyton's hands and spoke…

"_Talk to him…"_

Peyton just nodded and she gave her a hug…As she did, she whispered…

"_Thank you…"_

Brooke responded…

"_Anytime…"_

Then she left…Peyton took the test out of her back pocket and she collapsed back onto the sofa…She looked at the test and it said the one word that kept running through her mind…**POSTIVE**…She was still in a state of shock…But she knew that no matter what Lucas thought, she was having this baby…Even if the worst came to the worst…Having Anna was the best thing that she had done in her life and she wouldn't take it back…If she could do it one hundred times over, she would…Lucas slowly shut the door, as he walked out of his daughters room…Peyton quickly placed the test up her sleeve…He hadn't seen his wife all day, so he calmly sat down next to her…But, he wasn't prepared for what she was about to tell him…

"_Hey…are you ok??…"_

Peyton came out of her daydream that she was in…

"_W-what??…oh yeah I'm fine…"_

"_Are you sure, because you look a little pale…"_

"_No I'm fine.."_

"_Peyton I know you what are you not telling me???…"_

"_Did Anna go down ok???…"_

Peyton was trying desperately to avoid this conversation…She didn't want to tell him, because she wasn't quite sure how he was going to react…She was scared…Scared of what was going to happen to her…to Lucas…to Anna…to their unborn child…

"_Yeah, out like a light…now stop avoiding this and tell me what's wrong…"_

"_Ok…I-I don't know how your going to react to this…I just want to know before I tell you that, I am scared and I am pretty sure that this is going to change us even more…We were just getting our lives back on track and then this happens…"_

"_What happens??!!….Peyton!!…"_

Peyton just looked at him…

"_Peyton your scaring me…now you have to tell me what's going on…"_

Peyton looked up at Lucas…Their eyes met…Hers filled with fear and his filled with concern…

"_Luke…I'm pregnant.."_

Brooke had just arrived home…It was about 10:30pm…As she walked through the door, she saw her man laid on the sofa watching T.V…She knew that he was the one…Brooke knew that they were an unlikely pairing, but that's what made them so great…that's why everyone loves them…Brooke decided it was time to say hello to her fiancé, so she ran over from the door and jumped over the back of the sofa and landed on Julian's stomach…

"_OW!!"_

"_Hey babe…how was your day??…"_

"_Not too bad until now…it was pretty good until a certain someone just bounced on my stomach and nearly killed me…"_

Brooke playfully slapped Julian on the shoulder…

"_But…It's a good job I lover her…"_

Brooke just smiled, and they kissed…Julian moved across and made room for Brooke…Julian had his arms wrapped around her, as she laid next to him…

"_So Davis soon to be Baker…How was your day??…"_

"_Well…it was…eventful…"_

"_Eventful…how was Peyton??…"_

"_Peyton….well that was eventful.."_

"_What??…"_

"_Peyton is pregnant again and she's too scared to tell Lucas because of what happened last time…"_

"_Wow…I didn't see that one coming…"_

"_No me neither…"_

"_So…Only a few more days till the wedding…You excited…"_

Brooke just looked at Julian…

"_Yeah something like that…"_

"_Does that mean everything's organised??…"_

Just then, Brooke shot up…Her hair fell to the front of her face…

"_No??!!…"_

"_I forgot something??…"_

"_Something??…and that something is??…"_

"_Nothing…"_

Brooke was quick to answer…

"_Brooke???…"_

"_Ok…don't go mad…"_

"_I wont…"_

"_Promise??…""Promise…now just tell me…"_

"_I forgot you ring…"_

_Brooke shot up…_

"_Haley…Haley can help…."_

But before Brooke could walk anywhere, Julian pulled her back down…She fell back next to him, in the same place she was before…

"_Hey…I don't need a ring…I would marry you without one…because I love you so much…all I expect is that you show up and marry me…A ring I can live without…you I cant…"_

"_Really??…"_

"…_A ring would be nice though…"_

"_Yeah…I'll sort it out tomorrow…"_

"_Ok…anything else you have forgotten??…"_

"_Not that I know of…"_

"_I'll get Haley to check…"_

Brooke looked at Julian…

"_What you don't trust me??…"_

Julian stuttered as he answered…

"_W-well…"_

Brooke reached for a pillow that was on the floor and she whacked Julian with it…

"_What was that for??…"_

"_You know what for…"_

Julian responded by picking up the pillow her was laid on and hitting Brooke with it…

"_Right Baker that's it…"_

And not before long, it was a full on pillow fight…At Haley and Nathan's, the whole family were in the front room…Nathan and Haley were sat on the sofa, with their legs resting on the leg rest…Nathan had his arm around an exhausted Haley and she had a blanket draped over her legs…Jamie was sat on the floor laid on his side, next to his three week old baby sister Danielle…He was telling her fairytales and he was telling her that she could always count on him and he would always protect her and how he would be the best big brother in the world…Haley and Nathan were watching their son and daughter and they just smiled…It wasn't before long, Nathan and Haley were talking about their careers…

"_So how's the label doing??…"_

"_Yeah it's doing pretty good…Peyton's back and Mia's made some great songs and Nick Lachey is recording one of my albums…and I secret have been trying a few new songs…" _

"_Haley…that's great…"_

Nathan just kissed Haley on the forehead…

"_I'm so proud of you Hales…"_

"_Thanks baby…how's the basketball??…."_

"_Well…it's…it's not so good…"_

Haley's head shot up and she looked at Nathan…

"_What??…"_

"_The Charlotte bobcats released me…"_

Haley sat up…

"_Baby I'm sorry…"_

Haley was gutted for Nathan, she knew how much he wanted it…And when he finally got it…his dream was shattered…She knew how hard he worked for it, the least he deserved was to play in the NBA…

"_No…it's ok…"_

"_Are you kidding??…They have just released you Nathan…You have worked so hard for this…it's just not fair…"_

"_No really…it is fair…"_

"_What???…"_

"_The Charlotte bobcats released me…but, to the top team in the NBA…"_

"_What???…"_

"_I play for the Los Angeles Lakers…"_

"_What…Nathan that's great baby…I'm so proud of you…you idiot you had me scared then "_

Nathan just laughed and they kissed…

"_Wait…but wont that mean…"_

"_Relax Hales…I'll be away through the week as usual…but, I'll still be at home at all the same times…"_

"_That's great…"_

"_Well…that means that I shall start recording my new album tomorrow…"_

"_That's fantastic…"_

Haley and Nathan relaxed, as they watch their son and daughter…

"_Yeah you hear that Danielle…I will be the best big brother in the world…Cause I am James Lucas Scott…"_

Haley called over to Jamie…

"_Hey Jamie, why not tell her a fairytale…"_

Jamie then began telling his fifth fairytale…Cinderella…

"_Once upon a time…"_

And Haley and Nathan just listen to Jamie for the next hour or so…until he finished his story…He described everything down to the tiniest detail…Half way through Danielle was asleep and Jamie too…Haley walked over and picked Jamie up and placed him on his lap…She then walked over to Danielle and picked her up and then took her seat back next to her husband…

"_Hey we still need to renew our vows…"_

"_Yeah we do…but, it's Brooke's wedding first…so lets see how that goes first…"_

"_Yeah good idea, this is Brooke and Julian we are talking about here…There is bound to be something kicking off…knowing them two…A match made in heaven…"_

Nathan just laughed…After ten minutes of talking Nathan and Haley were asleep…Nathan had one arm around Haley and the other around Jamie…Jamie was sat on Nathan's legs and his head was resting against Nathan's chest, while his legs were draped over Haley…Haley was tightly hold of Danielle, who was wrapped up tightly in her pink blanket…They were one beautiful happy little family…Everything seemed to be perfect…For now…Back at the other Scott household, Lucas just sat there looking at Peyton…Still in shock…He couldn't quite believe what he had just heard…

"_Pregnant??.."_

Peyton pulled the pregnancy test from down her top…

"_Yeah…pregnant…"_

"_Peyton…I-I…"_

But before Lucas could finish, Peyton interrupted…She knew exactly what he was going to say because he was acting the same as he did when the whole thing with Anna kicked off…

"_You don't want this baby…"_

Peyton looked up to the ceiling, with tears falling from her eyes…She slowly wiped them away…This was exactly what she was scared of…She knew this would happen…

"_No…I didn't say that…"_

"_No but you were gonna…weren't you??…"_

"_Peyton…"_

"_No Luke…ok I'm scared…Anna's barely a year old, I have a condition that puts mine and our baby's life at risk and Lindsay's back…We were just getting back to normal and then this comes out of the blue…this was the last thing I expected…after everything we have been through"_

"_Peyton, we cant keep this baby…"_

"_No you cant keep this baby is what your saying!!…I can and I will…Luke me and Anna are both here…safe…happy…"_

"_Yeah but look what we went through to get you both here…"_

"And yet it turned out to be the best thing we have ever done….I cant get rid of this baby because this baby you and its me and just think about it in there next few months, we could have a little Lucas running around the house…"

"_Peyton I cant take that risk…"_

"_No but I can!!…Just think Anna will have a little brother or sister to look after…Do you really think after everything we have been through I am going to let something like this be the end of us??"_

"_Peyton there is an even greater chance that you will die…And I am not prepared to take that chance for a few cells that are growing in your body…"_

Peyton was shocked at what she was hearing…

"_Your such a dick!!…A-a few cells!!…Lucas this is our baby growing inside of me and you know what I am prepared to take any risks for this child…I am going through pregnancy no matter what you say…"_

"_Peyton you cant survive this…"_

"_I can Lucas…Why are you been so negative about this whole situation??…"_

"_Because this cant work Peyton…"_

"_It can Lucas!!!…As I said I am having this baby…So am I doing this pregnancy with or without you Luke??…"_

Lucas didn't answer…there was just silence and it was then that Peyton got the message…Tears were flowing down her face…Both were stood on their feet in the front room…

"_Your silence speaks words…"_

"_Peyt-…"_

"_No Luke!!…Save it…looks like you have made you mind up…but just tell me one thing…why??…I deserve to know that…"_

Lucas didn't say anything…Peyton ten jumped to the first thing that popped up in her mind…Lindsay…

"_It's because of her isn't it??.."_

"_What!!??.."_

"_Lindsay!!…"_

"_That's why you don't want to go through with this pregnancy isn't it…"_

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing…He knew Peyton inside out, but he didn't know that she could stoop this low…

"_I'll just pretend that you didn't say that…I'll say that its your hormones…"_

"_No Luke my hormones aren't the problem!!…You still love her don't you??…"_

"_Peyton are you out of your mind…it has always been you and you know that!!…"_

"_You cant deal with another child is that it??!!…Anna and me are enough is that it??…Just lumbered with us but when another baby comes on the scene you'd rather be with her…child free ex-fiancée…the women you so very nearly married…you said I do at the altar…only because she left you standing there…I am sure that you would act like this if she told you that she was pregnant…"_

"_Peyton!!!…how could you even think that??…"_

"_The truth hurts doesn't it Lucas!!…"_

"_Peyton there is no way I want to be with Lindsay and you should know that…it's just anot-"_

"_Save it Lucas…Sorry we are such a burden around your neck….I'll pack tonight and we'll be off…"_

"_Peyton!!…don't you dare!!…you know full well that I love both you and Anna with my entire heart…"_

"_If its not because of Lindsay, tell me why you don't want this baby…"_

"_Because I'm scared Peyton!!…I'm scared ok…I'm scared that it will happen again…I came so close to losing you…I don't think I could go through that again…and Anna needs her mom"_

"_Lucas, I am scared too but do you know what, this is our baby and we have survived this once and we can do it again….remember what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger…And we've got Anna to help us fight this time…"_

"_I can't live without out you Peyton…"_

"_And your not going to…I promise…You, Anna, Me and out baby…"_

Lucas thought to himself and he had to admit, that sounded good…Lucas, Peyton, Anna and baby Scott…

"_Peyton you don't know that…"_

"_No…but I know that no matter what, me you and our daughter and our baby will survive this because we are fighters…everything will be ok just think Luke…nine months and we can have two kids running" round the house.."_

The tears were falling heard from Peyton and Lucas' face but yet they still managed to let out a small laugh at the though of two kids running around their house…their kids…

"_Lucas all I need is you love…"_

"_You already have my love Peyton…you always have and always will no matter what…"_

"_No matter what…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Then you can support me through this pregnancy and help me fight…to show everyone that we are still going strong…to show that we can always beat the odds…."_

"_Are you sure you want this??…"_

"_I do…And I know that you want it too…We can do this and we will do this together…"_

Lucas walked over to Peyton…He looked into her eyes as he took her hands…

"_Together…"_

Peyton looked up at Lucas…She pulled him into a tight kiss…She knew that they could do it…

"_Luke I'm sorry about what I said about you and Lindsay…I know you love me and you love Anna…and you are the best dad in the world…and I just you to forget all those awful things that I said…"_

"_Peyton I forgot them as soon as you said them because I knew that you would never say something like that and mean it…"_

"_You know me too well.."_

"_Yeah I do…Now I am going to put you to bed and I shall let Haley know the good news…"_

"_What about Brooke…"_

"_My guess is that Brooke already knows…"_

"_You really do know me too well…"_

"_And you Mrs Scott are now on bed rest for the next nine months…"_

Peyton sighed, as Lucas swept her off her feet into his arms…

"_You are kidding me right??…"_

Lucas let out a sarcastic laugh and then answered…

"_Huh…no!!.."_

"_Oh great!…"_

Lucas carried Peyton into their room and placed her on the bed…It wasn't before long he was on the phone to Haley telling her the good news…It was about 9am and Julian had just woken Brooke up…She wasn't best pleased and honestly she thought Julian had done it on purpose because she knew he liked to things like that…

"_Julian Baker!!…"_

Julian peaked around the door…

"_Yes gorgeous??…"_

Brooke just pulled a face at him…Julian laughed as he realised she had a bed head…

"_You are far from funny Baker!!!…"_

Julian walked over to the bed and sat at the bottom, just where Brooke's feet stopped…

"_Well you will have to get use to getting up early…"_

"_Why??…""Cause it's good practice for when we have kids…"_

Brooke just raised one of her eyebrows…

"_Kids??…"_

"_Yeah our kids…"_

"_That will be interesting…I mean me as a mom you as a dad-…"_

Julian interrupted before she could finish…

"_What could possibly go wrong??…"_

"_What could possibly go right!!??…"_

Julian just looked at Brooke…Puzzled…

"I mean come on…were like big kids as it is…a lazy, drunk, sloppy mom like me and then a dorky, pain in the ass for a dad in the form of you…"

"_Hey…"_

"_Ok well maybe not that bad of a mom but you as a dad…"_

"_Funny….you are so funny…I am great with kids…"_

"_That I would love to see…"_

"_Hey first things first….lets get married…"_

"_Oh yeah…speaking of marriage, I need to get your ring…"_

"_Ring??…"_

Brooked just looked at Julian and then she slapped him around the head after he didn't say anything…

"_The wedding ring that I forgot…the one that I told you about last night dumbo…"_

"_Oh yeah…I forgot about that…"_

Brooke quickly kissed Julian and got dressed before she left Julian and rushed out the door…As she did, she bumped into an unlikely face…

"_Sam!!"_

"_Brooke…""What are you doing here…Oh my God I am so glad your ok…"_

Brooke hugged Sam but Sam didn't place her arms around Brooke…

"_Are you ok Sam…what are you doing here??…"_

"_I'm fine…actually I am here to collect the rest of my things…"_

"_What??…""You heard…"_

"_Why…"_

"_I-I am moving in with Victoria…"_

"_What!!…Sam have you gone nuts!!??…Victoria!!…"_

"_Yes Victoria…"_

"_B-but why??…there is a perfectly good home for you here…"_

"_Why would I want to live here??…I know about you Brooke Davis…The lonely girl who would never let Peyton and Lucas be together because she was so selfish and wanted him to herself…"_

Brooke began to cry…After everything, she was saying this…Victoria had really stuck the knife in this time…

"…_The Brooke who you sleep with someone else's boyfriend without a care in the world!!…"_

"_You know nothing Sam…Victoria knows nothing, she was never in my life!!!…"_

"_No, but I have been there and now everything adds up…"_

"_She has twisted your mind Sam!!!…"_

Brooke was crying hard…

"_She's poisoned you against me!!!…"_

"_No Brooke, you did it all on your own…"_

Suddenly anger filled Brooke from the core of her body…

"_Where is she!!??…"_

"_Who??.."_

"_You know who Sam!!…"_

"_Victoria??…"_

"_She is at a party at Tric…"_

"_Then that's were I'm off!!…"_

Brooke walked passed Sam, filled with anger…

"_Oh and one more thing Brooke…"_

Brooke turned around to her foster daughter…

"_Go naked, think of how much time you'll save hooking up with someone else's boyfriend.."_

"_Don't' worry…I am off to get my fiancés wedding ring and then I am going to beat the crap out of my lying bitch of a mother!!…"_

And on that note Brooke left…Nathan had just taken Jamie to school and pretty much just arrived back home…He walked upstairs very quietly, as his wife and daughter were fast asleep…He walked into Danielle's room and carefully picked her up and he walked into his room…As Haley opened her eyes, she was greeted by her husband, who had is daughter wrapped up tightly in his arms and he was bobbing her up and down trying to comfort her…Haley just smiled…

"_Hey baby.."_

"_Hey.."_

"_Is she ok??…"_

"_She's perfect…"_

"_Good…Oh and hey!!…."_

"_What??…"_

"_Congratulations Uncle Nathan…."_

"_What!!??…"Your going to be an uncle again!!…""Again??…"_

"_Peyton's pregnant…Lucas just rang and told me the news…"_

"_That's great!!…you hear that kiddo??…your going to have a new cousin!…"_

Nathan joined Haley on the bed…Back at Lucas and Peyton's house, Peyton was on bed rest, while Lucas was in the kitchen…She had to admit she wasn't looking forward to the next nine months of bed rest…Lucas even had a bucket at the side of the bed, just in case of morning sickness, he wasn't taking any chances…It was then that Lucas walked into the room, with a tray full of breakfast…

"_Lucas…thanks baby, but you really didn't have to…"_

"_Are you kidding me, my wife is carrying my child, the least you deserve is this…"_

"_Luke…don't you think your being a bit over protective??…"_

"_Not at all…"_

"_Yeah, I thought you might say that.."_

"_Are you kidding??…I'm not taking any chances after last time, you need to take it easy to avoid what happened before…"_

"_Yeah I can see that…"_

Peyton just whispered to herself and then Lucas responded pretending that he hadn't heard her…

"_What???…"_

"_Nothing…"_

Just then the doorbell rang…

"_Saved by the bell.."_

"_You bet ya…"_

"_Shut up and eat your breakfast…and hey…don't you dare get out of bed.."_

Lucas warned Peyton before he walked out of the room and answered the door…He was caught completely off guard, as he stood face to face with Lindsay…

"_Lindsay…"_

"_Luke…"_

Lucas closed the door ever so slightly and then pulled Lindsay to one side…They began to argue…

"_Lindsay…what the hell are you doing here??!!…"_

"_I am here for you Luke…""No Lindsay!!…I am with Peyton…happily married with a daughter…"_

"_No Lucas, you can divorced Peyton and I would be the best step-mom in the entire world…I would love Anna like she was my own and you know that…"_

"_Lindsay, I could never be with you and I never be with you because I love Peyton and Peyton loves me…that's the way it has always been!!"_

"_Oh and that's why you nearly married me then??…"_

"_That was a mistake…my heart was conflicted…you even said so yourself!!…"_

"_Maybe I was just giving you an excuse…"_

"_No Lindsay it will always be Peyton!…"_

"_Please Lucas…just give me the slightest hope that me and you will get leave Peyton for me!!…"_

"_No Lindsay I am not going to give you false hope!!…You need to move on!!!…"_

"_I can't Lucas, because I love you…"_

"_No Lindsay!!…"_

"_Why not Luke??!!…"_

"_I don't want you anymore….I haven't done for years!!…just accept it!!"_

"_I cant Lucas!!…I love you!!…"_

"_So you keep telling me!!…"_

"_Just leave Peyton!!…""No!!…I never would…you see this Lindsay…this is my wedding ring…this means that I love Peyton and we made a commitment to each other!!…"_

Lucas showed Lindsay his wedding band…

"_Yeah but you can get a divorce!!…""I don't want a divorce…I don't want to leave Peyton and I couldn't!!…"_

"_Why not!!??…""Because she's pregnant!!…"_

"_What!!???"_

"_You heard…Peyton's pregnant with our second child…Now just leave!!…"_

Lindsay was in a state of shock and she turned around and walked out of the gate…As Lucas walked back inside, he saw Peyton sneaking across the hallway…

"_And what do you think your doing??"_

"_G-going to see Anna…"_

"_Ok, you go and sit on the sofa and I will bring Anna to you…and maybe then we can tell our baby daughter that she is going to be a big sister.."_

"_Sounds like a plan….and Luke…"_

"_You heard everything huh??…"_

"_Yeah….I'm proud of you…and I know that you meant every word of what you said out there…""You bet I did.."_

Lucas walked into his daughters room and carefully picked her up while Peyton sat on the sofa in the front room…Anna was wide awake and smiling…Lucas held her in his arms, as he began to walk out of the room and join Peyton…Lucas slowly handed Anna over to Peyton and she cradled her gently, as Lucas took a seat next to his wife…

"_Hey Anna…Mommy and me have something to tell you…"_

"_You see me and daddy are going to give you the best present ever in about nine months.."_

"_You see me and mommy are going to have another baby…"_

"_Your not even one yet and your going to be a big sister…"_

Anna just kicked her feet and then she smiled…Peyton and Lucas knew that she understood…

"_Hey we are going to drop you off at Aunt Brooke's tonight because mommy and me have to go for a scan and see if the baby is ok…"_

And on that note they just cuddled Anna and carried on talking…Back at Nathan and Haley's, Jamie had got home from school about an hour ago and Haley had answered a phone call that she least expected…It was a big shock because it was Jamie's school teacher…She had told Haley that Jamie had gotten himself into a fight with another child at school…Danielle was sleeping upstairs, so Nathan and Haley took the opportunity to talk to Jamie about the situation…he was in the from room sat on the sofa, playing the Xbox…Nathan and Haley walked in hand in hand and they sat either side of each other…

"_Hey buddy…me and your mom wanna talk to you for a second, do you think you could pause that??…"_

Jamie paused the game immediately, he knew exactly what it was about…

"_I guess I'm in trouble…"_

"_No not at all baby…it's just your dad and I head you got into a fight at school today and we just want to know how it happened??…""Well Chad was tugging on my cape, he wouldn't let go of it and he called me stupid…"_

"_Well at least you kicked his ass son…and I can teach you how do deal with bullies…"_

Haley quickly interrupted before Nathan got the chance to speak again…

"_And whet your father means by that is, it's better to walk away…"_

"_Yeah…d-don't waste your time beating people up because it gets you into so much trouble…just ignore them and walk away…"_

"_Believe me Jamie…this is an area in life where I succeeded and where you father didn't…"_

"_Yeah but I showed them who's boss…"_

"_No…the way to show them is by turning around and walking away.."_

Just then they were interrupted by the door…Haley went to go and answer the door and she was greeted by a face she didn't recognise…

"_Hello…can I help you??…"_

"_Yeah…um, my name is Carla…I heard that my son and your son got into a fight today…""You heard right…listen I really think that we should sort it out and help them get through this…I mean it cant be easy for either of them…"_

"_What's your sons' name??…Oh its Jamie isn't it…the one with the cape…well you should try and take it off of him, instead of treating him like a baby…I'm sure he's just a late bloomer, not like you would know…"_

Before she could turn around and walk away Haley grabbed her arm and flung her around…

"_Listen, if your little brat doesn't stop picking on my son, not only will I give him permission to kick his ass, I will be kicking your ass right along side him…got that bitch??"_

"_Huh…I would like to see you try little girl…"_

And with that Haley pushed her and then punched her in her face…It was then that it turned into a full on fist fight…Punches and kicks were thrown, mostly by Haley…Nathan had heard the scuffle from inside and ran to the door to find Haley beating this women's ass…

"_Hales!!…"_

Nathan ran towards Haley and prised her off of Carla…He held Haley close to his body and he had both of his hands wrapped around her wrists…Haley was struggling, trying to pick up where she left off…Carla ran down the drove way and not long she was out of sight…

"_Haley…stop!!…Hales just calm down!!!…she's gone, just cool it…"_

After Haley had stopped struggling, Nathan released her from his grip…

"_What happened to walking away??…"_

"_No but you didn't hear her, she was such a bitch…"_

"_Sounds like you made that pretty clear.."_

"_No but Jamie has been through so much lately the last thing he needs is some bully picking on him…"_

"_Don't worry, I will sort it out…"_

"_And what are you gonna do??…"_

"_I don't know, I'm going to call his mom a bitch and then I'm going to push her…oh that's right, you already did that and beat her ass" _

"_Sorry…"_

"_Are you kidding, my girls a bad ass…that's hot!!…"_

Nathan just kissed Haley…

"_Hey Nate…um, when I went to go and pick Jamie up from school today, and there was this guy, and he was watching me and Jamie…""What??…"_

"_I know…I saw him a few days ago but I didn't think anything of it…But, I'm starting to get a little bit suspicious…"_

"_Do you think it's someone working for Dan??…"_

"_No…If Dan wanted to see Jamie…he would come himself…We agreed that he could see Jamie since he's dying…no it cant be Dan…"_

"_Yeah… I tell you what, I will take Jamie to school the next few days and see what I can get from it…"_

"_Ok...Hey I am going to take Danielle for a walk to the park, why don't you go and take Jamie to the river court and play some ball with Q…"_

"_Sounds like a plan…"_

While the Scott's went out for their day, Brooke had just arrived at Tric…She had already picked up Julian's ring and she was literally at the front doors of Tric…She stormed in and she stomped across the room to Victoria…She slapped her across the face before they started arguing about Sam…It wasn't before long Victoria left and Brooke was drowning her sorrows…The shots of vodka, tequila and the whisky was knocked back…Little did she realise that Owen had seen the whole thing and he was behind the bar…They had been talking and talking for the past few hours by now Brooke was bladdered…Brooke fell of her stool and Owen was there to catch her…They were close now…awfully close…too close in fact…Owen tried to kiss her, but then Brooke pulled away…

"_Owen what are you doing??…"_

"_What do you think??…"_

"_Owen you cant…I don't want this…"_

"_You do I know you do…"_

"_No Owen, I love Julian and I could never love anyone as much as I love him…I am marrying him in a few days not you…he is the love of my life…I could never cheat on him….It would break is heart…He is my whole world…my life…my reason for being…I could never break his heart…"_

Brooke pulled away from Owen and walked to the front door…It was then that she came face to face with Lindsay…

"_Hey Lindsay…"_

"_Brooke.."_

"_Listen I just need a quick word…Peyton is my best friend, don't you ever hurt her, Lucas, Anna or the baby…and if you do, you will have me to answer to and believe me I will beat your ass all the way , let alone Peyton…Just stay clear…"_

"_Are you threatening me??…"_

"_No, I'm not threatening you…I am promising you.."_

On that note Brooke left…At the hospital, Lucas and Peyton were hand in hand…After they were called in Peyton laid on the bed…Lucas clutched Peyton's hand and they both had a gleaming smile on their faces, as they saw their tiny baby that they had created…

"_That's your baby's heartbeat…"_

"_Wow…"_

That's all that Lucas could make out at that moment…They kissed each other and then looked back at the monitor…They both were so happy…This was their baby and they were going to raise their baby together…Little did the proud parents know, that watching them from the small window in the door was Lindsay…

**A/N-This was just a quick note to say that I managed to get some extra time but this will be my last chapter for a few weeks at the minimum…I have other things to be getting on with so I will upload when I can…I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys read it and like it…Please please please hit the review button and review as it will be much appreciated…Thanks…**


	28. Not what we expected!

Lindsay just stood there…Watching he man that she loved…The man she ever loved….The only man she could ever love…She knew that if she could take back what she did, she would…What she did that day had come back to haunt her…She knew that she should never have left Lucas at the altar…He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and in a matter of seconds, years of love, care and compassion was just flushed away…Lindsay couldn't bare to see the man she loved with another women…And to make matters worse, it was Peyton…She couldn't stand the sight of her. The sight of Peyton made Lindsay want to vomit…But to see there baby on that monitor, broke her heart…She knew that if she hadn't turned her back on Lucas at the altar, it would have been her laying there, carrying Lucas' baby not Peyton…But that split second decision, changed her life forever…All Lindsay could ask her self was "Why?"…Why did she ever let him go…Lindsay knew that getting Lucas back now, would be the hardest thing to do…There was a little life inside of Peyton, that Lucas had created…She had been through this ordeal once and she survived…It only made them stronger and she knew that it would be the same this time…Only that it would make them stronger…In the hospital room, Peyton laid on the bed, with her top rolled up, leaving her bare stomach on show, so they were able to see there baby…Then there was Lucas…The proud father, holding his wife's hand, ready to support her whatever decisions she made…Lucas couldn't help but worry, he knew what he had to do from last time…and he was going to make sure that this pregnancy was healthy and perfect and he felt it was his responsibility to make sure that his son or daughter was brought into this world, safe, healthy and happy and to make sure that his wife survived…Peyton asked the doctor…

"_Is everything ok???"_

"_Everything seems to be fine…"_

Lucas interrupted…

"_See Peyton there is nothing to worry about…"_

"_Can you blame me for worrying??…"_

The doctor looked down at Peyton…

"_Is this your first??…"_

"_No it's our second actually.."_

"_What did you have last time??.."_

"_A baby girl…"_

"_A girl!!!…Aaaawww that's lovely…what did you call her??…"_

"_Anna…after my mom…"_

"_Awww that's sweet…"_

The doctor picked up Peyton's notes to have a look at her previous records…

"_Aaaahhh yes…That's right….your second…"_

"_That's correct…"_

"_Peyton….I am going to have to ask you a few questions about your previous pregnancy ok…"_

"_Yes, but is something wrong??…."_

Peyton was very quick to respond…

"_No everything is fine…but because your last pregnancy was not so straight forward, we need to ask you some questions to make sure that everything is in order with this pregnancy…"_

The nurse was quick to reassure Peyton…

"_Am I correct in saying that you have a condition called Placenta Previa???…"_

"_Yes that's correct…"_

"_Are you aware of all the risks and complications that are a threat to you and your baby???…"_

"_Yes"_

"_Are you going ahead with this pregnancy??…"_

"_I am…"_

"_Was this both yours and your husbands decision??…"_

Lucas looked up and quickly answered…

"_Yes it was…"_

And with that, Lindsay's heart shattered…

"_Mrs Scott??…"_

"_Yes it was…"_

"_How long have you and Mr Scott been married??"_

"_11 months…"_

"_Could you tell me you daughters full name please??.."_

"_Anna Haley Scott…"_

"_And her age please??…"_

"_11 months old"_

"_Could you give me her date of birth please??…"_

"_11__th__May2009"_

"_Please may I have the time of birth???"_

Peyton just looked at Lucas, she didn't know because she wasn't awake for the birth…Lucas answered the question for the nurse…

"_23:59pm…"_

"_Peyton do you remember anything of the birth or labour??…"_

"_No, the last thing I remember was, that we came home from our wedding party and the next thing I knew I was bleeding, so I tried to walk over to the bed till Lucas came back into the room but, I collapsed…The next thing I remember was waking up in hospital…"_

"_Is it correct that you were in a car accident, while pregnant???"_

"_That's correct…"_

"_Please could you tell me how many months pregnant you were at the time??"_

"_5 months pregnant…"_

"_Ok thank you, that will be everything for now Mrs Scott.."_

"_Is everything ok with our baby??…"_

"_Yes everything seems to be in order…but you need to take it easy for the next nine months…which means no work and lead a quite, boring lifestyle…"_

Lucas interrupted…

"_I'll make sure of that"_

Peyton looked at the monitor and she saw the little baby that was growing inside of her…This baby was her and Lucas' miracle…the second miracle…Then Peyton began to ask the doctor some questions…

"_How far along am I???…"_

"_Your three and a half months pregnant.."_

"_Three and a half??…"_

"_Yes that's correct…"_

That caught Peyton a little of guard, she hadn't expected to be that far along…

"_When is the baby due??…"_

"_Well it puts conception around January time…and your baby is due in November…"_

"_Have you got an exact date??…"_

"_The exact date is the 22__nd__ November.." _

"_Thank you"_

Peyton and Lucas were just there staring at their tiny creation…Their baby…The scenes that Lindsay was witnessing were breaking her heart…That should have been her…Her and Lucas…Her, Lucas and their baby…Lindsay had to stop this, she needed Lucas…She needed him…Nathan and Haley were sat together with Jamie on the sofa…Haley had just put Danielle to sleep, she had been up most of the night crying…However, Haley and Nathan had been talking about the situation with Dan and what they were gonna tell Jamie…They had decided that they needed to tell Jamie about Dan, because one day he could wake up and his granddad would be dead…He needed to get the most out of what he had left…so Haley and Nathan were prepared to do what was necessary for their son…They weren't sure how Jamie was going to react, but now was he time to tell him….It was now or never….Now before it would be too late…

"_Hey Jimmy Jam…do you think you can turn that off, so me and your mom can talk to you for a minute…"_

"_Sure…."_

Jamie picked up the remote and reluctantly turned the programme off…

"_Listen Jamie…this is very hard for your dad and me to tell you this and were not sure how your going to react…but we have some news about tour Grandpa Dan…"_

"_What's wrong??…Is he ok???…"_

Worry took over Jamie's voice…

"_Jamie…this is hard for me to because Grandpa Dan id my dad and even though I don't get on with him I care about him to because if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be here and he saved you and he has saved me from other things, which I'm not going to tell you about…."_

"_But daddy is he ok???"_

"_Jamie grandpa Dan isn't very well…"_

"_Is he in hospital???….I mean if he is in the hospital, they can make him better…""Jamie, me and your mum have talked to the doctors and grandpa Dan is very poorly…"_

"_But.."_

"_Jamie he's not in hospital because grandpa Dan, is beyond help…he is too poorly and the doctors cant help him…""Is grandpa Dan going to die??…"_

"_I'm sorry Jamie…"_

"_He's going to die???…"_

"_Yeah…grandpa Dan is going to die…"_

Jamie's eyes began to fill and his voice began to break…Like wise with Nathan and Haley, they knew how close Jamie was to Dan and it broke their hearts to know that their son had to go through this heartbreaking time…

"_How long has he got??…"_

"_Not long Jame…"_

Jamie looked up…

"_A few months…"_

"_Can I go and see him???"_

"_Are you sure Jamie??…""Please daddy…."_

"_Ok…go and get you shoes on…"_

Jamie wiped the tears from his eyes and rushed to put his shoes on…Nathan began talking to Haley about the whole situation…

"_I'll go and take Jamie to see Dan and spend some time with him…I think Dan and Jamie will really like that and Dan is going to need someone there for him at a time like this and I think the only person who wants to be there is Jamie, so if it's what Jamie wants, I think we should respect that…"_

"_Yeah…I tell you what I look after Danielle but you can check with Dan that if he is well enough to keep Jamie for the entire weekend, he is more than welcome to…"_

"_Are you sure??…"_

"_Listen Dan is dying and he hasn't got very long left…are we going to deny our son and his grandpa a few last weeks together…Jamie has forgiven Dan and I don't think Dan should be alone in his final weeks…Jamie and Dan both want this…Jamie deserves this…"_

Haley kissed Nathan and Jamie before they left for Dan's…She needed to be there for her son, but right now she knew that there was nothing she could do…But she would do everything in her power to make this situation better for Jamie…Julian had gone out for the day because it was their joint hen and stag night in a few hours…Brooke couldn't believe it, finally she was going to get the man of her dreams…The man she loved….Mouth had just arrived over, to give Brooke a vote of confidence and tell her how happy he is for her…They were both snuggled up on the sofa sipping a glass of wine…They looked more like brother and sister than close friends…

"_Hey Mouth….thank you…"_

"_For what??…""For everything… for what you have done for me over the years, because without you I wouldn't be where I am today…I would be nothing without you…and I am so glad that I have known you all these years…"_

"_And I could say the exact same thing about you … you deserve to be happy, always putting other people before yourself…its about time you found someone and I just want you to know that I approve and that I'm happy for you …"_

"_You approve….well I didn't know I needed your approval!!…"_

"_Well you don't think I'd let my closest friend get married to someone who is a jerk…"_

"_Well it's a good job Julian isn't a jerk…"_

"_So he passed your test then??…"_

"_Glad to say he passed with flying colours…"_

Mouth and Brooke just laughed…

"_And as a present Mouth I have a favour to ask you…"_

"_A favour…doesn't sound much of a reward…"_

"_Haha…not sure you will say that when you hear what I am about to ask you…"_

"_Oh really…"_

"_Brace yourself Mouth, I've got a feeling you might need to…"_

"_Ok then…"_

"_Ok…here goes…I have put a lot of thought into this and eventually after a lot of thinking I narrowed it down to you and Lucas…but, I have decided and I wondered if you would consider giving me away???…."_

Mouth was completely startled…He wasn't expecting that at all…

"_What???…."_

"_Ok…I wasn't expecting that response…"_

"_No…I'm just in shock, I wasn't expecting that at all….are you sure??…"_

"_I haven't been more sure about anything…"_

"_What made you choose me over Lucas???…"_

"_Because Mouth, you have been there for me my whole life and out of everyone I know, you're the only one who hasn't hurt me and you have been there for me when I have moaned and groaned and you Mouth McFadden have always been there to pick up the pieces…you are the only one who hasn't broken my heart…Your literally my brother and I would rather have no one else do it…"_

"_Really???"_

"_Yeah….now haven't you kept me waiting long enough???…what do you say??…"_

"_I say…it would be an honour…."_

Brooke and Julian hugged each other for minutes and minutes…

"_Thank you…"_

"_Are you kidding me??…it's me who should be thanking you …"_

"_Anyway hadn't you ought to be getting ready for your hen night??…"_

"_Are you joking???….Bevin's organising it …and plus Peyton is not here yet…"_

"_What???….Bevin's organising it…"_

"_I know, tell me about it…."_

"_What did you let her do that for??…"_

"_Well Haley is helping her…it's joint with Julian's so it's not too bad…I hope you have you suit ready…cant have my second favourite James Bond not in a glowing suit…"_

"_Good job I have one then…"_

"_Come on then…let's see it…"_

"_What??!!…no way…"_

"_Go…"_

Brooke and Mouth went upstairs until Mouth showed her his suit…The hours had passed quickly…All the guests were at Tric…All dressed up in cocktail dresses and suits…all James Bond style…Nathan wore a black and white tux, with a black bow tie and a tightly fitted waistcoat…While on his arm was Haley…She was an absolute stunner…She wore a tightly fitted purple dress, which was made out of soft fabric…It had part of the back missing, so you could see her tanned skin…Her dress was carefully decorated with diamonds and it flowed gracefully to the floor once it passed her waist…She had high demented shoes to accompany her evening gown…Haley didn't have a hair out of place, her beautiful brown locks were curled into perfect ringlets, which stopped at her shoulders…As the light shone on her hair, it glistened…Lucas wore the exact same suit as Nathan, which had both been designed by Brooke…However, Lucas had passed on the waistcoat…Stood next to Lucas, was a beautiful tall figure…It was Peyton, her dress had to be changed from her previous one…She had the same dress as before and it did originally show off her slender figure…However this dress that she had now, showed off the tiny little bump that she had growing…Peyton's hair was flowing down her long back…Her hair was straight and it glistened brightly in the spotlight…Peyton wore a light yellow dress, which was tightly fitted across her chest and then flowed gracefully to the floor…It rested over the tiny bump that she was now showing…The straps were see through and she wore slightly demented pumps, as her feet had slight began to swell now she was pregnant…Julian yet again wore a typical James Bond suit which was in fact designed by Brooke…Then there was the belle of the ball…Brooke…Her dark brown locks were clipped back into a small spiralled bun at the back of her head…Then she wore a white boob tube dress, which was tightly fitted to suit her slender figure…as it came to her knees, it spread out across and down to the floor…Her spectacular dress was decorated perfectly, with sapphires and diamonds erupting from the centre…It was accompanied by her long dark brown nails and demented high heel shoes…She was perfect…She was a princess…Everyone else filled the room with their brightly coloured cocktail dresses…The guests included all of Julian's friends and some of his family… the same with Brooke…Sam hadn't been able to make it…

"_Hey Davis, you scrub up pretty good.."_

"_Thanks …"_

Brooke and Peyton just hugged…

"_You don't do bad yourself.."_

"_Well thank you best friend…I see that little bump there is getting a little bit bigger…"_

Brooke placed her hands on Peyton's stomach…Peyton then placed her hands on top of hers…anything to protect her son or daughter that was growing inside of her…

"_How's mom and baby doing???…"_

"_We are doing good…got to go for another check up tomorrow, just to make sure everything is in order…and how are you feeling???…not long now, only a few days until my best friend gets married…"_

"_Honestly??…I cant wait…I have waited for this for so long, I can believe it's almost here…"_

"_Well you deserve to be happy…and just so you know, I am happy for you .."_

"_Thanks…it means a lot to hear you say that.."_

It wasn't long until Haley joined the conversation…They had been talking for quite a while now…Even though Brooke had been interrupted about a million times talking to all the other guests…Then Bevin came…

"_Hey guys what you talking about???.."_

"_Nothing that concerns you Bevin…"_

"_Oh come on Peyton don't be like that…I cant believe it, I'm so excited what about you??…"_

"_Yeah I am…and thanks for tonight Bevin and hanks to you too Haley…it's been great…"_

"_I know why don't you go and dance with Skillz…Bevin"_

"_Great idea Peyton….Better go and get my man dancing…See ya…"_

With that the three girls laughed as a jolly and excited Bevin ran off to go and get Skillz to dance…

"_Speaking of guys…I see a certain someone has been eying you up all night Brooke Davis…"_

"_Oh come one Haley…"_

"_No seriously…"_

"_What??…Who??…"_

"_Owen…"_

Peyton immediately interrupted…

"_What???….Owen the ex??…"_

"_Yeah…"_

They just looked at Brooke…

"_Anything you care to mention Brooke??…"_

"_Ok…what I am about to tell you, you cant tell anyone else ok???…"_

"_Ok…"_

"_A few nights ago, Owen….Owen tried to kiss me…We almost kissed.."_

"_What??…"_

"_Please tell me you didn't Brooke…"_

"_No…of course I didn't, I backed away before he could…and then I told him how much Julian meant to me before I left…"_

"_Brooke…come on you need to tell him to move on, if Julian finds out, your both dead meat.."_

"_I know…I know.."_

"_Do you want to get back with him??…"_

"_What Haley!!…No…"_

Then there was silence…

"_Are you sure…"_

"_Yes… of course I'm sure…"_

"_God I thought I was the only one with boy troubles…"_

"_Peyton it's not funny…"_

"_I know…"_

Then Julian, Nathan and Lucas came for there gorgeous ladies and they began to dance…Party songs, games, drinks, spin the bottle…it was a crazy night, like been in high school again…and then the casino games began….All the guys were playing against the girls…Then there was a short break…Brooke walked over slowly to the bar and Owen approached her…

"_A shot of vodka please…"_

"_Brooke…I…"_

"_Owen, its got to stop…staring at me…trying to kiss me…the messages…the flowers the photographs…it's not fair…ok…I am happy where I am, and that is with Julian…"_

"_Brooke I cant…I cant live without you and I am going to do whatever it takes to get you back…"_

Brooke then slammed the vodka glass on the table and stood up…

"_Well your gonna have a long wait.."_

Then she stormed off into the toilets and Owen followed and stood outside waiting for her…unaware that Julian had just heard the entire thing…In the toilets, Brooke washed her face down with cold water and looked at her self in the mirror…She knew she shouldn't, but she was falling for him again…She loved Julian, but she knew that part of her heart would always love Owen…Brooke was falling for his charms again and she knew she was better than that…She knew she loved Julian and she always would…She walked outside slowly…Julian was watching her from a distance…As she walked swiftly out of the toilets, Owen grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close…Her hands we on either side of his shoulders…

"_Owen, what are you doing??.."_

"_I cant let you go Brooke…"_

"_How many times…I love Julian…"_

"_I am not going to give up, look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me…"_

"_I don't love you…"_

"_Look at me in the eye and say it…"_

His head was awfully close to hers now…Her eyes were filling up and her lips were trembling….There was silence…

"_See you cant…"_

Then Owen tried to kiss her…She instantly pulled her body away and then Julian began to run for him…

"_What are you playing at???"_

"_I told you Bro-"_

Before he could finish, Julian punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground…Not before long, it turned into a full on fight…Lucas and Nathan plus countless other guys that attended the party were trying to break them up…but no avail….They eventually stopped, when Brooke left in tears and they had finally nothing else to throw at each other…

**Three hours later…**

Peyton had just arrived back from Brooke's….She had finally calmed down and started talking to Julian, when he got back home…That's when she and Haley left…While that was going on, Lucas had gone to go and pick Anna up from Debs…Peyton walked through the door, to see Lucas sat on the sofa…

"_Hey did Anna go down ok??…"_

"_Yeah, out like a light…"_

"_Good…"_

"_How was Brooke??…"_

Peyton took her shoes off and slowly walked over to join Lucas while she was talking…At the same time, she had her hands across her stomach, holding her bump…

"_Yeah, she is recovering…hopefully everything will be ok for the wedding…"_

"_Let's hope….but anyway…it's time we got you to bed…"_

"_What??…I've only just got home.."_

"_Listen you have had an eventful day and I cant risk anything happening to my wife or my unborn child, so bed…"_

Peyton sighed, as Lucas carried Peyton in his arms, to the bedroom…Nathan had just been to pick Danielle up from Whitey's house…He was still in touch with him and they were pretty close…Nathan owed a lot to him, he was like his father…More that Dan had ever been…He had told Whitey about him been transferred to a better team…and always, he was thrilled for him…Jamie was staying at Dan's for the night…He had passed his beach house just to make sure everything was ok…Everything seemed to be fine…Nathan had just placed Danielle in her cot before he went down stairs and asked Haley about Brooke…Then he began to talk about something that concerned both him and Haley very much…

"_Hey Hales…"_

"_Yeah baby…what's up??…"_

"_Did you say that it was a black jeep that you had noticed when you went to pick Jamie up the other day???…."_

"_Yeah…why??…"_

"_Because…I saw a black jeep parked near Dan's house but it drove off when I arrived…"_

"_Well...I thought it was Dan…"_

"_It cant be Dan…"_

"_Then if it's not Dan…who is it??…"_

Panic filled Nathan and Haley…Concerned they went go and pick Jamie up from Dan's, while Deb came to watch Danielle….That morning, Haley and Jamie had gone to do a bit of shopping, because he wanted to get his Aunt Brooke a wedding present…Meanwhile, Nathan had taken Danielle, to go and meet Lucas and Peyton, as he had agreed to look after Anna for a few hours, because they weren't sure how long they were going to be at the hospital for…Nathan decided to sit with Lucas and Peyton, until they were called into the examining room…They had been sat there talking happily, until Peyton stopped…

"_Peyton are you ok???…"_

"_She just wont quit will she??…"_

"_What??…"_

"_Lindsay…"_

Peyton stood up, ready, as Lindsay approached…Nathan and Lucas stood up right behind her ready to restrain her…they knew what Peyton was like…Pregnant or not pregnant…

"_Peyton come on let me handle this…"_

"_Forget it Lucas…"_

"_Peyton, you don't need this…This could harm you and the baby.."_

"_Lucas all I am going to do is talk to her…"_

As Lindsay approached, Peyton moved forwards…

"_You just cant help yourself can you??…"_

"_I'm sorry Peyton…but I love Lucas and he loves me…"_

"_My god you are mental aren't you…"_

"_I actually just came to see if he told you…"_

"_Told me what??…"_

"_About the other day, when he kissed me???"_

Peyton just looked blank…

"_Ahhh, he didn't tell you…well let me be the one to tell you…a few days ago Lucas kissed me…and he liked it…"_

Then Lucas interrupted…

"_Lindsay, I didn't think you could get this low…don't you dare lie…"_

"_It's ok Lucas, because I know…I cant believe a word that comes out of that spiteful bitches mouth…"_

"_Now look who's talking…You know, I actually feel sorry for Anna, to have a mother like you…"_

And with that Peyton punched Lindsay flat to the ground…Before she could finish her off…Luca and Nathan had hold of her pulling her away…Peyton was screaming at Lindsay…

"_Don't you dare bring my daughter into this…"_

Nathan and Lucas managed to sit Peyton down…Lucas knelt in front of her, while Nathan was still clutching her arms…

"_Peyton…Peyton look at me….you need to calm down ok??…"_

"_Listen…I need you to calm down and I shall take Anna and Danielle back home with me…but, first you need to calm down…"_

Peyton finally managed to calm herself down…Nathan then left, with Anna and Danielle…He had took them to the river court and they sat on the grass. It was a gorgeous day out…a cloudless sky and the sun was glistening down on them…Nathan started talking to his niece and daughter…

"_How about that then Anna…your mom totally kicked butt today didn't she??…"_

Anna kicked her legs…

"_Yeah…you don't want to get on the wrong side of her huh…that hoes for you too Missy…"_

Danielle just smiled…

"_Yeah but Anna…I did beat your mom's butt…but she got mine before…she is one tough cookie…"_

The girls just laughed…Nathan began packing up and he took them home to be with Haley and Jamie…It was pool time!!!…Back at the hospital Lucas was holding Peyton's hand, while she laid on the bed, showing her slight bump, that was growing…

"_Is everything ok??…"_

"_Everything seems to be fine…just trying to locate your baby's heart beat…"_

"_Ok…"_

There was silence…Which was followed by a sigh of relief, as they heard their baby's heartbeat…Peyton looked up at Lucas and then she began to speak…

"_Wait…that heartbeat doesn't sound right…"_

"_It sounds the same as yesterday Mrs Scott…"_

"_No it sounds strange…"_

"_That's because there is two…"_

"_What??…Our baby has two heartbeats…"_

"_No…"_

The nurse laughed…

"_There is the heartbeat for baby one and there is the heartbeat for baby two…"_

"_Wait a minute…what???…"_

"_Your having twins…"_

Peyton and Lucas were shocked…they weren't expecting this…

"_Twins…"_

"_That's right…"_

"_But how come we didn't see this yesterday…"_

"_I told you that you were expecting twins yesterday…"_

"_I don't remember that…"_

"_You must have miss heard me….but you are definitely having twins.."_

Peyton just looked up at Lucas and they smiled…

"_That explains why I am bigger than I was when I was three and a half months pregnant with Anna…"_

They laughed…It wasn't before long they were on there way home to go and tell everyone the good news…At Nathan and Haley's…Jamie, Danielle, Anna, Nathan and Haley were all in the pool having a good time…Nathan had been throwing Jamie under the water and ducking Haley underneath…Danielle and Anna were in small cradles that floated in the water and Nathan and Haley took them out and dipped them into the pool every now and again…They were having so much fun…After a few hours in the pool, Nathan had got dressed and said goodbye to his perfect family, as he left for LA for an important game that he was lined up to play in…Lucas and Peyton had just arrived home from a celebratory meal…Lucas had just gone to park the car up, as Peyton walked into the house…She had her hands covering her stomach and she smiled…she began talking to the babies that she was carrying inside of her…

"_Well here we are kids…just wait until your sister finds out she is having two more additions to this family…just look after each other in there or else mommy will have to beat your tiny butts.."_

Peyton laughed to herself…no matter how surprised she was, she was happy and that's all that counted…She slowly walked into Anna's room…and she smiled…She had to get the most out of having one child…because in a matter of months, it would be kayos…she would have three kids to love and care for…Peyton slowly approached Anna's crib and slowly picked up one of her teddy's…She held it close to her heart and then she smelled it…It smelt like Anna…that smell she adored…the smell that made her feel whole…She placed it back in her crib, neatly and in the correct place…Anna would notice otherwise…Peyton suddenly felt a change of heart…Woozy…She began to feel faint…She leant forwards and placed her hands on the side of the crib…She closed her eyes for one second…and then darkness…

**A/N- Found some more time to write this chapter…It took some time to right and I am sorry if it drags on hut it does in fact hold some pretty important information about the characters and their relationships…It shows how they a progressing and this chapter does contain vital information for up coming chapters...So I hope you did enjoy reading it and I also hope that you will take a few seconds to hit that review button and give me your views…I wont be uploading for a few weeks as I am off on holiday…So please review and I shall update when I can…Thanks…**


	29. How can this be fate?

Lucas was in Anna's room…He had just sung her a lullaby, while cradling her in his arms…it was the perfect dad and daughter moment…He couldn't imagine what life would be like if both him and Peyton had decided to terminate the pregnancy…He couldn't imagine his life without Anna…She was part of him…As Lucas placed a sleeping Anna in her crib, he heard a loud thud come from his and Peyton's room…

"_Peyton!!!"_

Lucas came rushing out of the room and across the hallway…He was there in a flash…As he reached the doorway, he was completely star struck at what he saw…Peyton, the love of his life, his wife, the mother of his child, laid unconscious on the floor…It was like that night. The night of their wedding. The night when he walked in and found Peyton on the floor…bleeding. He was quick to give a response, he carefully, but quickly rushed over to Peyton…As he knelt down at her side, he placed one hand over her growing stomach, while the other checked for a pulse…

"_Peyton?!...Peyton can you hear me??...Come on Peyton talk to me!!!..."_

There was no response, so Lucas snapped into action…He ran into the hallway and immediately picked up the house phone…Then he dialed 911…

"_Ambulance please…yes my wife is unconscious…she is 3 and a half months pregnant with twins and has a serious condition called placenta previa…No, she just collapsed…Ok…please hurry though…"_

Lucas slammed the phone down, after he was given a list on instructions by the telephone operator…He picked the phone up again and pressed speed dial number 1…As the phone rang, no one answered. Lucas became even more nervous…He began to tap his feet…

"Come on!!!....come on!!!!..."

Then, much to Lucas' relief…Brooke answered…

"_Brooke!!...Oh thank God!!..."_

"_Lucas are you ok??..."_

Lucas started mumbling…

"_L-L-L-Lucas just calm down!!!...now, take a deep breath…and now start from the beginning…"_

"_Ok…we got back from the party and I went to put Anna to bed and the next thing I know, Peyton's collapsed…"_

"_Lu…Lucas have you called an ambulance…"_

"_Yeah…they are on their way now…just…can you get down to the hospital before we get there and can you ring Haley and Nathan for me??..."_

"_Yeah…sure…"_

"_We will be in the emergency room…"_

"_Got it… see you there…oh and Lucas???..."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Take care of her for me…"_

"_I promise that I will…."_

And with that, Lucas out the phone down…He ran into check on Peyton…She was still unconscious and her pulse was weakening…Lucas ran into Anna's room and slowly, quietly and carefully took his sleeping daughter out of her crib and placed her in her car seat…He threw a pink blanket over her and gave her the monkey teddy that Brooke had bought her…Lucas then took Anna and placed her on the bed and then he crawled over to Peyton…He checked for a pulse…It was there, but only just…It was extremely faint…

"_Come on Peyton…wake up…open your eyes…"_

There was still nothing…Then the door bell rang…Lucas responded quickly and ran to the door and as soon as he reached it he opened it…Two paramedics rushed through the door and immediately followed Lucas into the bedroom…Both paramedics cleared the space and knelt down next to Peyton…The paramedics were two young skinny males…One with spiky blonde hair and the other was a brunette…One of them checked for Peyton's pulse, while the other took some equipment out of one of their bags…The paramedics introduced themselves to Peyton and tried to talk to her, when there was no response they began to question Lucas…

"_What's her name??..."_

"_It's Peyton…Peyton Scott…"_

"_Ok Peyton…I'm Luke and this is Matt…Peyton can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me??..."_

There was no response…

"_Ok, is there anything we need to know about her??...How far along in the pregnancy is she??.."_

"_She is three and a half months pregnant…with twins"_

"_Ok…right we need to get her to hospital and fast…"_

"_Is everything ok??..."_

"_Your wife is very sick Mr Scott…If we don't get her to hospital, both she and the babies could die…as you know, Peyton has a condition called placenta previa…So we need to make sure that everything is ok and fast"_

"_Can we come with her??..."_

"_Yes…but you need to stay out of the way…"_

"_Ok…"_

Luke and Matt, both placed Peyton on a stretcher. They strapped her down tight, as well as hooking her up to lots of monitors…As they wheeled her into the ambulance, Lucas carried Anna into the back and sat down next to Matt…Then they drove of into the distance…

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

The ambulance had just pulled up at the emergency department…Peyton pulse was very weak and slow and her heart rate had taken a dramatic fall…They quickly unloaded Peyton out of the ambulance and rushed her into the hospital…

"_Ok…what do we have??..."_

Matt began to fill the doctors in…

"_This is Peyton Scott…23 years old…3 and a half months pregnant with twins and has condition placenta previa…collapsed at home approximately 30 minutes ago…heart rate has dropped dramatically and pulse is very weak…blood pressure has gone through the roof…"_

"_Ok…if you wouldn't mind waiting in the relatives room, while we do some tests…"_

"_O-ok…"_

Then they rushed Peyton off upstairs for some tests, but before Lucas could sit down, Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Julian, were rushing through the hospital doors…

"_Lucas is everything ok??..."_

"_I don't know Hales…they took her off for some tests…"_

"_Luke what the hell happened??..."_

"_I don't know…the first thing I know, she was fine and the next thing, I walk into our room and she's laid unconscious on the floor…"_

"_Hales, Nate…where's Danielle??..."_

"_She's at Deb's for the night…"_

"_Oh…"_

They all sat in the waiting area, waiting for some news on Peyton…Lucas was sat in the corner, with Jamie on his lap. Nathan was sat cuddling Haley; while Brooke was feeding Anna…Julian was out getting coffees…Jamie began talking to Lucas…

"_Is aunt Peyton gonna be ok???..."_

"_I don't know Jame, we have to wait for the doctors…"_

Another hour had passed and still no news…And then one of the doctors came in…Lucas immediately stood up…Concern filled his body…

"_Is she ok doctor???..."_

"_I'm sorry, I have no test results...However, I do know that Peyton is in a serious condition…"_

Lucas took a few steps back and fell into his seat…I think the shock of it all just took over his body…

"_How's the –"_

"_They are fine as far as we are aware, we will know more when the test results come in…"_

"_Ok…thank you…_

**2 HOURS LATER**

They were still sat in the waiting area…Julian and Brooke were talking, while Jamie was sat on Nathan's knee…Baby Anna was fast asleep and had no idea about the events that had just unfolded in front of her own eyes…Haley walked over to Lucas and pulled him up into her arms…The hug lasted for a few minutes, before Haley broke the silence…

"_Come on…"_

"_What??..."_

"_Me and you are going for a walk to let all of this out ok…you need to be strong for Anna and for Peyton…"_

"_But, what if there is any news on Peyton??..."_

"_Then Nate or Brooke will ring you…ok???..."_

"_O-ok…Hales…"_

Haley and Lucas linked arms, before they left the room and walked down the hallway…

"_Listen Luke…I meant what I said in there, you need to be strong for Peyton and Anna…"_

"_I can't go through this again Hales…I can't loose her…"_

"_Listen to yourself Lucas…this is Peyton your talking about…if she can get through anything, it's this Lucas…you know it and I know it…"_

"_I know Hales, but last time –"_

"_Yeah last time Lucas…Last time was last time…Luke it will be different this time, look at what happened before, you got a beautiful daughter that you adore as well as your wife, both healthy, happy and alive…Lucas this is fate..Fate going in your favor…"_

"_How can this be fate??..."_

"_Lucas she has a condition. A serious condition. Something was bound to happen to her and it's better to happen earlier on the pregnancy rather than later on…"_

"_Yeah…I guess your right…"_

"_Listen to me Luke, I am your best friend and I am telling you that Peyton and that little baby inside of her, are going to make it…"_

"_Actually, the correct term is babies…"_

Lucas let out a smile…

"_What??..."_

Haley thought she had misheard him…

"_What did you just say???..."_

"_I said babies…"_

"_Babies…"_

"_Peyton's having twins…"_

"_Lucas, that's fantastic!!!..."_

"_I know…"_

"_You don't know how much I wanna hug you right now…"_

"_Well no on is stopping you…"_

Haley wanted to laugh, and that is exactly what she did…Elsewhere, Brooke and Nathan were talking, while Julian was cradling Anna…Nathan needed to ask Brooke something about Haley, as he noticed Haley acting a little bit out of character over the past few days…

"_Hey Brooke…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Have you noticed anything slightly odd about Haley over the past few days??..."_

"_How do you mean???..."_

"_Well she has been acting strangely…Like been sick a lot, she's had a few dizzy spells, she has been working really hard and I have caught her on more than one occasion taking pills…"_

"_I don't know Nate…But, I do know one thing…Something's wrong because that isn't Haley, it is the exact opposite…but I also know, that if she doesn't confide in you, she will in Lucas…"_

"_Yeah…I guess your right…"_

"_Hey Nate…"_

"_Yeah??..."_

"_I'm always right…"_

Nathan and Brooke just laughed…Meanwhile, Haley and Lucas had just pulled out of there hug and they had carried on walking…

"_So Hales…are you gonna tall me what's up???..."_

"_What are you talking about Luke??..."_

"_Don't pull that string Haley James…I am your best friend and I know you all to well…something's wrong, so tell me, I have noticed you acting strangely these past few days and I'm sure I'm not the only one who has noticed…"_

"_Ok….you want the truth??..."_

"_Yes Hales…I want to help you…"_

"_I don't think you can…"_

"_Haley…"_

"_I…I…I think I'm pregnant…"_

"_Haley that's great!!..."_

_I-I know but, Lucas…"_

"_But what Hales???..."_

"_Lucas, I just had Danielle and Nathan has just reached the NBA…and…and now this…this just changes everything…"_

"_Haley…"_

"_How am I meant to look after a toddler and a baby and child when Nathan is away??…"_

"_Ok…calm down…first things first…lets take a pregnancy test…"_

"_Luke, I ca-"_

"_Listen Haley, you need to know yourself if you are pregnant or your not…"_

"_Ok…ok…ok…"_

"_I will be there every step of the way…if you want me there…"_

Haley just looked at Lucas…She grabbed his hand and they walked down the hallway to get a pregnancy test…

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

"_I…I can't do it Lucas…"_

"_Haley, listen to me, you can…"_

Then there was silence…Lucas knocked on the door…

"_Hales…"_

Haley slowly opened the door, her head was facing the floor and she held the pregnancy test in her hand…

"_Hales…"_

She looked up and her eyes met Lucas'…Tears filled her eyes, ready to flow…

"_I…I'm pregnant…"_

Then the tears fell…Lucas just pulled Haley into a hug, trying to comfort her…

"_It's ok…it's ok…"_

"_How is it ok Luke???...I'm pregnant, I already have Jamie and a newborn to look after…Nathan is away five days a week…how am I going to cope Luke???..."_

"_Your have Peyton, Me, Brooke and Julian…Trust me everything is going to be ok..."_

"_I-I'm really scared Luke…"_

"_I know…"_

"_But first things first, you need to tell Nathan…"_

"_Yeah…I know…"_

The tears were still flowing…Lucas took Haley's shaking hand and they walked towards the waiting room…Haley looked up at Lucas…

"_You ready??..."_

"_No…but it needs to be done…"_

"_Here we go…"_

Haley and Lucas walked into the room…They held a tight grip, as Haley came face to face with Nathan…

"_Haley, is everything ok???..."_

"_Nathan can…can I talk to you for a minute??..."_

"_Sure…"_

Nathan stood up as Lucas hugged Haley…He whispered into her ear…

"_Good luck…"_

"_Yeah…"_

Lucas took Nathan's seat while Nathan and Haley headed outside…

"_Is everything ok???"_

"_Nathan…I…"_

"_Hales your scaring me, now tell me what's up…"_

"_Nate I don't know how your gonna react…"_

"_Hales, whatever it is, we can work it out…"_

"_Nathan…I'm…I'm pregnant…"_

"_Pregnant??..."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Hales that's great…"_

A huge smile appeared on Nathan's face…

"_Of course it is Hales, my wife is pregnant with my baby, what is so bad about that???..."_

"_It's just that Danielle has recently been born and your away all the time with work and another baby…it just changes everything…"_

Nathan walked forwards and hugged Haley…

"_It's ok baby…I know your scared, but me, you and our family are going to be just fine…"_

"_Your promise???..."_

"_I promise…"_

Nathan took Haley's hand and they walked back into the room together…Lucas looked at Haley and she nodded at him…

"_Hey Luke, I am gonna take Jamie back, so I can take Anna back if you want…"_

"_If you wouldn't mind, I mean I don't know how long I will be here with Peyton…"_

"_If there is any news on Peyton, let me know ok??..."_

"_Ok…"_

Haley then left with Anna and Jamie,=…It wasn't long after Haley left that the doctor came in to talk to Lucas…

"_Mr Scott…"_

"_Is everything ok doctor??..."_

Lucas was concerned….

"_We are still waiting for the test results to come back, but feel free to go and sit with her, if you wish…"_

"_Do you know when she will wake up???..."_

"_I'm sorry, we have done everything we can…now…the rest is up to Peyton…"_

"_And the babies??..."_

"_As far as we know, both babies are perfectly fine…"_

"_O-ok…thank you doctor…"_

The doctor left, but before anyone could talk, Nathan was already talking…

"_Babies??..."_

"_She is having twins Nate…"_

"_Twins!!!...Wow…I wasn't expecting that…"_

"_Hey I am gonna go and sit with Peyton for a bit…"_

"_Ok…"_

"_Hey you guys…me and Julian are going to go and get some coffees, does anybody want anything???...Luke"_

"_No, I'm fine thanks…"_

"_Nate??..."_

"_Coffee please…"_

"_Ok got ya…"_

As the four of them walked out of the door, they came to a sudden halt…They came face to face with Lindsay…Brooke could help herself, she was the one to confront her…

"_You just can't stay away can you???..."_

"_I'm concerned for Lucas…"_

"_Yeah, we all are, but right now, Lucas has his wife, his daughter, his family and his friends…What makes you think that he would want you???..."_

"_Because he loves me…."_

"_Oh my God!!!...You just wont quit will you???...get this into your thick skull…"_

Brooke grew closer and closer to Lindsay, as she was talking…

"_Lucas loves Peyton. He always has and always will believe it or not…and right now Lucas is here, while his pregnant wife, the love of his life, is fighting for her and her babies lives…"_

"_Pregnant??..."_

"_Yeah, that's right…pregnant, with Lucas' twin babies…They are happy and together and right now the last thing they need right now, is a cheap, clingy tart like you, who is only interested in getting into Lucas' underwear…"_

"_Oh well, I'm talking to the cheap bitch who has already done that…with both brothers as it turns out…Peyton deserves to die!!!…She ruined my life…"_

"_That's my best friend your talking about…and you know what!?...I'm going to have to turn around and walk before I kick your ass all the way to Australia and back…"_

As Brooke turned around to walk away, Lindsay pushed her…

"_Oh…Big mistake…"_

Brooke turned around and lunged forwards at Lindsay, throwing punches and kicks…Julian, Lucas and Nathan rushed forwards and tried to break the par up…The three guys were pulling Brooke off Lindsay, as she had her pinned down to the floor…

"_Brooke…Calm down!!!..."_

"_I can't calm down Luke!!!…and I won't!!!…"_

"_Nate can you go and check on Peyton for me, just until Brooke calms down??....She'll need someone there when she wakes up…"_

"_Are you sure??..."_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Ok…"_

Nathan reluctantly let go of Brooke and walked off to Peyton's room, while Julian and Lucas tried to calm Brooke down…Nathan walked into the room. Peyton was hooked up to countless machines…Nathan then took a seat next to the bed and grabbed Peyton's hand. He then placed his other hand on her growing stomach…

"_Hey foxy…you know your gonna have to wake up soon…we are missing you a lot…especially Anna and Luke…Plus, your missing a whole lot of action and gossip while you laid in here…Haley's pregnant…and not to mention everything else…Dan's dying…and Brooke is going mental out there, she has just tore Lindsay to pieces, so you need to wake up before she takes it one step further and kills her…"_

Nathan laughed…

"_Julian and Luke are having to hold her down…and my little niece's or nephew's need their mom to be strong…I still cant believe your having twins…you sure kept that one quiet. And you do know how to scare us …"_

Nathan looked up and saw Lucas stood at the window…Nathan kissed Peyton's forehead and rubbed her stomach, before he left for home…Still in the waiting area was Brooke and Julian…After Brooke had finally calmed down, they had been making a few last wedding plans and had been talking about having kids as well as the whole situation with Owen…

"_You know, I can't wait to have kids…"_

"_Me neither, but I just hope you don't batter them, like you have just done with Lindsay…"_

"_It was nothing more than she deserves…"_

"_True…"_

They then kissed…but then they were interrupted by Lucas, who ruptured through the door…Brooke and Julian stood up…filled with concern…

"_What is it Lucas???...Is everything ok???..."_

Lucas smiled…He was panting like mad…

"_She's awake….she's fine…"_

Brooke and Julian let out a sigh of relief…

"_Can I go see her??..."_

"_Sure, I'll just go and call Nate and Haley and let them know the good news…"_

Back at Haley and Nathan's, Nathan had just arrived home…Jamie was sat in the kitchen eating cookies and drinking milk…Anna was asleep upstairs and Danielle was too…Nathan figured Haley had gone to pick her up from Debs…Nathan walked over to Haley and he kissed her…Husband and wife stood together in the front room…

"_Hey baby…any news on Peyton??..."_

"_Nothing as yet…I just talked to her for a while when Luke and Julian were restraining Brooke…"_

"_What??!!..."_

"_Lindsay showed up at the hospital and Brooke lost her temper, when Lindsay said that Peyton deserves to die…and then all hell broke loose…"_

"_Yeah…I can imagine…"_

Nathan noticed that Haley looked a little bit pale…

"_Haley, are you ok??..."_

"_Yeah...I just feel a bit-"_

Before Haley could finish, she collapsed…She fell back into Nathan's arms…He held her, as he fell to the floor…He sat on the floor, trying desperately to wake her up…

"_Hales…Hales…come on wake up!!..."_

He was slapping either side of her face…

"_Haley…Wake up!!!...Haley!!..."_

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

Haley and Nathan and the kids were on their way to the hospital…Haley had received the call about Peyton just after Haley had woken up…Also, Nathan wanted Haley to et checked out…Meanwhile, Brooke, Julian and Lucas were sat at Peyton's bedside…

"_Dude, you had us scared then…"_

"_I know …but, I'm fine…all three of us are fine…we are just fine"_

Peyton rubbed her stomach…

"_That's what I like to hear…"_

"_Hey, I just need to go and talk to the nurse for a minute or two…"_

"_Is everything ok??..."_

"_Everything is fine…"_

Brooke pulled a face at Peyton…The face she knew ever so well…Brooke was up to something…And with that Brooke left…

"_W-what if I'm not out for Brooke's wedding???...I-I can't miss Brooke's wedding…there is no way I am messing Brooke's wedding!!!...No way!!..."_

"_Relax Peyton…you will be there…I promise…and I don't think Brooke would have a wedding without her life long best friend been there…" _

"_I wouldn't say life long…hey Luke, I-I know it's early but, I-I have kinda been kicking a few ideas around for baby names…"_

"_Uh oh…I have a confession to make…"_

"_What??..."_

"_I have too…Ok…there is one way to solve this…let's see what we've got…"_

"_I was thinking for a boy…maybe…Keith Nathan…after your uncle Keith because I know that would mean a lot to you and Nathan after Nathan because he was been so good to us…and I was also thinking Carl Nathan…"_

"_Carl??..."_

Lucas raised his eyebrows…

"_Yeah…it means strong one…because if we have a little boy he is going to be a fighter…"_

"_I don't know about Carl…"_

"_Ok…lets here your ideas…"_

"_Well…I like Keith Nathan…but I was thinking Michael Nathan or Kyle Nathan…"_

"_Michael??!!...are you kidding??...I am not naming me son Michael…I guess Kyle isn't too bad…but hey Nathan is gonna be the middle name…agreed??..."_

"_Agreed…"_

"_Ok and now for a girl…I was thinking…Sawyer Brooke….or Gemma Brooke…"_

"_Ok…that is settled…Brooke is the middle name…but, I do like Alica…"_

"_Oh yeah…the kids are gonna love that…Alica the pisser…"_

"_I do like Sawyer though…after her mom…"_

Meanwhile, Nathan and Haley had arrived at the hospital…Haley had gone to go and get checked out, while Nathan had taken the kids to see Peyton…Julian had gone looking for Brooke and he was startled when she walked out of an examination room, with a big grin on her face…

"_Is everything ok???..."_

"_Yeah…"_

Brooke had a cheeky smile on her face…

"_Ok…why are you walking out of an examination room, with a big smile on your face??..."_

"_Well, I have a surprise for you, but you are going to have to wait until the wedding…"_

"_Really??..."_

"_Yeah…Now let's go and see Peyton and the kids…"_

"_Ok…"_

As they reached inside Peyton's room, Haley opened the door…Her voice was soft and croaky as she spoke…

"_Hey can I talk to Nathan for a minute??..."_

"_I'll be right back…"_

As Nathan shut the door, he was concerned…he could see the look in her eyes. The look that told him something was wrong…

"_Haley what is it??..."_

Haley was trying to fight back the tears…

"_N-Nate…N-Nathan…I-I'm… not pregnant…I-I have… c-cancer…"_

Haley broke down there and then…Nathan pulled her into a tight hug…

"_We are going to beat this…me and you…together…"_

Haley looked up into Nathan's eyes…

"_Together…"_

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

Everyone was sat in Peyton's room talking about anything and everything…Nathan was cuddling Haley. They hadn't told anyone yet…Haley still had to get over the shock…Julian was holding Danielle, while Jamie was at on Brooke's knees…Peyton was cuddling Anna, while Luke had hold of Peyton's hand…Just then, they were caught completely off guard when the three doctors and Peyton's midwife walked into the room…One of the doctors had Peyton's test results in his hand…

"_Peyton…we have your results…"_

"_Well…"_

"_It's not good news I'm afraid…"_


	30. All to perfect

"_Ok…how bad???...Are my babies ok??..."_

"_Mrs Scott…we have your blood results back and you have a clotting disorder called__ haemophilia…haemophilia is a blood disorder where your blood refuses to clot…"_

"_But…my babies are gonna be ok right??..."_

"_Peyton…there is a fifty percent chance that you and your babies wont make it through the pregnancy…we advise that your best option is to terminate the pregnancy.."_

Peyton looked at Lucas…She placed her hand on her stomach and shook her head…

"_I'm sorry…but that is not going to happen…"_

Lucas interrupted…

"_Peyton…there is a fifty percent chance that you could die…"_

"_Yeah, and there is a fifty percent chance I am going to live…"_

"_Peyton…"_

"_I'm not arguing with you Lucas…I am having these babies…"_

Then she turned her attention to the doctor…

"_How can it be treated…without hurting my babies??..."_

"_We can set you off on a round of drugs…which will not harm the babies…we will start them off today, but we will have to stop it when you get further along in the pregnancy…you will have to relax and take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy.."_

"_Ok…thank you doctor…"_

"_We will set you up for a scan now and check how they are doing…if I can ask your family and friends to step outside while we do this please…"_

"_Sure…"_

Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Jamie, Julian and the babies left the room, while Peyton had her baby scan…Her stomach was growing by the minute…Pregnancy sure did suit Peyton…She looked so happy…The ice cold gel made Peyton cringe when it landed on her stomach…The nurse placed the machine on and moved thee canner around to find the babies heart beat…Peyton and Lucas were holding hands as they looked at the screen and were greeted by two tiny moving babies…Their babies…

"_Luke look…"_

Lucas smiled…

"_There they are…our babies…"_

"_Our babies…"_

The nurse then spoke…

"_That's baby number ones heart beat…"_

And then she moved it across…

"_And there is baby number two…"_

Lucas and Peyton smiled, as they saw their twins…

"_Would you like to know the gender of your babies???...."_

Peyton looked at Lucas…

"_Yeah.."_

"_What does mom think??..."_

"_Ok, go on then…" _

The nurse moved the monitor…

"_Ok…baby number one…is…a baby boy…"_

"_Wow….a son…a mini Lucas…that's cute…"_

They both laughed…

"_And baby number two…is…a baby girl…"_

"_There you go…a mini Peyton…one of each…"_

Lucas kissed Peyton as they admired their creation…The nurse then spoke again…

"_And the due date for your babies is…the 3__rd__ November…"_

"_November babies…wow..."_

The nurse then packed her machine away and then left…Haley, Nathan, and Brooke were straight in the room with Anna and Danielle…Julian and Jamie were quick to follow…Brooke broke the silence…

"_So …are the babies ok??..."_

"_Both our babies are perfectly fine…actually, we just found out the gender of our babies…"_

Brooke was suddenly filled with relief and excitement…

"_So…what are you having???...what is my favorite girl going to be a big sister too??..."_

"_Well…baby number one and two are…a boy and a girl…"_

"_Oh my god…that's great.."_

_Nathan jumped in…_

"_Congratulations mate.."_

"_Thanks Nate…"_

Haley began to approach Lucas…Both she and Nathan had a good talk outside about their situation…She needed to tell Lucas…And she felt it was better to get it done sooner rather than later…

"_Hey Luke…"_

"_What's up Hales??..."_

"_C-can I talk to you for a minute???..."_

Her voice was croaky…

"_Sure…"_

Lucas stood up and placed his arm around Haley's back and they walked off into the corridor…Brooke immediately took Lucas' seat and grabbed hold tightly of Peyton's hand…

"_So …have you got any names decided on??.."_

"_Yeah Sawyer…What are my niece and nephew going to be called???..."_

"_Well…me and Lucas have been talking…and we have decided on…Sawyer Brooke…after my best friend and me…and our son is going to be called…Keith Nathan…after Keith and mine and Lucas' close friend and brother…"_

"_I'm loving that .."_

"_Thanks Nate…"_

She laughed…

"_And what about you …are you excited…your last day of freedom and your spending it with me…in a hospital…"_

"_Yeah..it could be worse…and I wouldn't have it any other way…as long as your out for my wedding tomorrow…"_

"_Oh don't you worry…I will be…"_

"_And you…take it easy…as much as I love a good wedding, I love you and your babies more…'_

"_I know…"_

Meanwhile, Lucas and Haley were still walking…they had been talking about Peyton and the babies, as Haley hadn't brought herself to tell Lucas the devastating news…

"_So Hales…enough about me…what about you.."_

"_Luke…I-I don't know how I'm gonna tell you this..it was hard enough telling Nathan…"_

Her voice was beginning to break…they had only been walking part way down the hallway and she was already out of breath…

"_Tell me what Hales??…"_

Lucas then noticed that Haley was struggling for breath…She had become a pale white colour and she was shaking...

"_Hales are you ok??..."_

Haley just grabbed hold of Lucas' arm…He held her and helped her across the hallway and sat her down…

"_Hales come here…sit down…just take deep breaths…"_

Lucas had one arm around Haley and the other was holding her hand…

"_Haley what's wrong.."_

She looked up at him, until their eyes met…Her eyes were filling with tears…As she spoke…her voice was croaky and it was ready to break..

"_Lucas…I-I-I'm not pregnant…I-I h-have…I have cancer…"_

"_Haley I'm sorry…"_

Haley began to cry and Lucas felt like joining in with her, however he knew that he had to be strong for Haley…Now more than ever before…She needed him…now more than ever…He pulled her into a hug as she wept…he rubbed her back at the same time, trying to comfort her…

"_Ssshhh Hales…it is going to be ok…I promise you…"_

"_How do you know??..."_

"_Because I am going to help you through this no matter what…you understand me??..."_

"_Yeah…thanks Lucas…"_

"_It's what I am here for…"_

"_Come on…we better start heading back…"_

"_You sure your ok??..."_

"_I'll be fine…"_

Lucas and Haley began walking back…But Haley then stopped all of a sudden and placed her hands on her legs as she was ready to fall…He head dropped and she fell backwards…Luckily Lucas was on hand to catch her…

"_Hey hey hey hey hey, Hales…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_No no no no…don't be daft…you just need to take it easy…"_

Lucas then helped Haley back up, when she was ready to carry on walking back to the room…When they did Lucas took Nathan to one side and told him what had happened, after Haley had been seated next to Peyton…Nathan insisted that Haley should go and get checked out…He took her as they walked into the examination room…The doctor had examined Haley and were waiting on the results…Nathan sat comforting Haley, holding her hand and promising to hold her hand every step of the way…It wasn't long before the doctor came in with the results…She sat across her desk from where Haley and Nathan were…They were now face to face…

"_Haley I have your examination results…"_

Nathan spoke for Haley…She had a bad feeling all along that they weren't going to come back with good news…

"_What do the test results show??..."_

"_Haley, the test results show, that your cancer is more severe than what we first thought, they also indicate that your cancer has spread to tour lungs and other various vital organs in the body…"_

Haley couldn't handle it the news and she walked out of the room…still struggling to walk…Nathan took some instructions by the doctor and he raced to catch up with Haley…She hadn't got far…She was growing weaker by the day…

"_Hales…come on sit down…we need to talk about this…you cant keep trying to avoid it…"_

"_I'm not trying to avoid it Nathan…I am trying to figure out what to do next…and h-how am I going to tell Jamie??..."_

"_Haley…"_

"_Nathan it needs to be done…"_

'_Then we shall do it together…"_

"_O-ok.."_

Nathan hugged Haley, before they left for Peyton's room…

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Brooke had been at home, getting the dresses out for the wedding and setting up beds for the night, as Peyton, Anna and possibly Haley were staying over…Haley was going to go, but she needed some time with Jamie before she left…Another guest, was a surprise guest…which was Sam…Sam and Brooke had sat down and had a good long awaited talk…and it seemed that everything was back in its rightful place…So much so, Brooke had asked Sam to be one of her bridesmaids…and of course she had accepted…Julian had left for the hotel the night before, as Brooke believed in you don't see the bride before the wedding…Peyton had been released from hospital and with Lucas' help, both her and Anna were at Brooke's and they were indeed taking it easy…Meanwhile, Haley and Nathan were sat downstairs, with Jamie next to them…They had to tell him now before it was too late…

"_Jamie…your mom and I have some news for you…"_

"_What sort of news??...Is it good news??…"_

"_I'm afraid it's not Jame…no…"_

"_You see over the past few days Peyton has been in hospital…and your mommy hasn't been feeling to good…so we went to go and get her checked out by the doctors…"_

"_Is everything ok??..''_

"_I'm sorry Jamie…it's not…your mom…your mommy is not very well…"_

"_What do you mean??..."_

"_Jamie… your mom has cancer…"_

Jamie just looked at Haley, his eyes began to well up and then he jumped off the sofa and left…It broke Haley's heart to witness what she had just seen…She felt like her son was going to reject her…Her hands cupped over her mouth and floods of tears fell from her eyes…Nathan tried to comfort her…She was to weak to resist…Elsewhere…Brooke and Peyton had been talking…And Brooke had told Peyton something…something great…so much so…Peyton had told Brooke to go and ring Julian to tell him…So she did what her best friend had advised her to and she did…

"_Brooke..what is it??...Is everything ok??..."_

"_It's fine…it's great in fact…"_

"_Then what are you ringing me for??.."_

"_Well, you know like I told you I had a surprise for you…and that you had to wait until the wedding??..."_

"_Yeah.."_

"_Well, I couldn't wait any longer…"_

"_Ok.."_

"_Julian…I'm pregnant…"_

Brooke was waiting for Julian's reaction…but she didn't realize, that all this seemed too perfect…


	31. Finally, the time had come

This was it…The day Brooke had been waiting for her entire life…this was it…She couldn't actually believe that this was it…This day was finally here…It was happening to her…Today!!!...Brooke was asleep in her bed…She was sprawled out across the bed, head at the bottom. Arms and legs were all tangled up in the covers…Her hair was draped over her face...Out of the blue, her alarm rang…It made her jump…She shot out of bed, completely dazed and confused…Brooke held her head, as she felt around for the alarm clock, which was ringing so loudly, you could hear it half way down the street…Finally, she managed to flip the switch…

"_Geese Julian, I wish you didn't bloody set that thing so loud…" _

Brooke whispered to herself…She looked around the room for a minute or two…she was totally bewildered…You wouldn't think she was in her own house the way she was acting…

"_Unbelievable…Hangover…."_

She didn't mean to drink, but the girls didn't know she was pregnant, so she said just one…One wouldn't harm…well that's what she thought…The one turned into two…and two turned into three…and three turned into a dozen… Haley hadn't made it over last night. She wanted to spend the night with Jamie…she felt it was wrong to leave him…So Haley and Danielle were going to come over around 7:30…Peyton brayed on Brooke's bedroom door….

"_Hey, Brooke Davis…soon to be Baker…Get your ass out of that bed!!!..."_

"_Ok!!!...Keep your pants on!!!..."_

Brooke quickly tied her hair up, into a high bun and stormed over to her bedroom door and rammed it open…

"_What???__"_

"_A cup of coffee to wake you up…and by the looks of things…I think you need it…"_

Brooke opened up the door even more, and carefully took the large cup out of Peyton's hand…

"_Thanks…"_

Peyton laughed at Brooke's face and how miserable she sounded…

"_You're welcome…"_

"_I can't believe I have a hangover in my wedding day…"_

"_Well no one forced you to drink that much last night…"_

"_Yeah I know…"_

"_Anyway…drink up…we need to get changed soon…"_

"_Really??..."_

"_Yes…"_

And with that, Peyton left Brooke, so she could go and feed her very lively daughter…Brooke just sat down and looked at her self in the mirror…then she sighed…She hadn't quite decided on what to do with her hair, she said she was going to decide on the day…Brooke had made her own wedding dress…She had been making it for months…She was convinced that it was the best dress she had ever made, by a clear mile…Brooke was still looking at her self…

"_Well let's see what we can do…"_

Brooke began to get her make-up and hair tongs and products out…She was just going to go with a flow and see what she turned out like…It was time to work her magic…Meanwhile, Julian had spent the night at Lucas'. He was up mega early, ready for his big day…They were soon expecting Jamie and Nathan to come round…Lucas had been up and he was continuing with his project…He wanted to surprise Peyton…There was a large spare room at the back of their house. It was about twice the size of Lucas and Peyton's room…He was building a wall in between and putting another door in…He was turning both the rooms, into bedrooms for the twins…So they were able to have their own separate rooms…Lucas had been to pick up the wedding suits, that Brooke had made for Julian and himself…It was about 7:15am now…Julian was talking through the plans for the wedding with Lucas…Until the doorbell rang…Lucas left the table and answered the door…Jamie and Nathan walked through the door…

"_Hey Jamie…"_

"_Hi…"_

Jamie didn't really acknowledge Lucas…He said a quick "hi" and walked through into the front room and sat down on the sofa…He was all dressed up in his little suit and looking like a real gentleman. His sandy blonde hair was all spiky, which made him even cheekier…Lucas understood why Jamie hadn't really said anything…He just asked Nathan…

"_How's he doing???..."_

"_Not good…Haley told him last night…"_

"_How'd he take it??..."_

"_He just got up and left…"_

"_What??..."_

"_He just stood up and walked away…he stashed things behind his door, so we couldn't get in…we tried to talk to him, but nothing…he woke up this morning and he hasn't said a word…_

"_It'll take time Nate…"_

"_I know… but, he did wake up next to Haley…so I am taking that as a good sign…""_

Nathan and Lucas, went to go and join Julian in the kitchen…Meanwhile, Jamie sat on the sofa…Head resting on his hand…He was staring into space, thinking about last night…

**FLASHBACK…**

"_Jamie…your mom and I have some news for you…"_

"_What sort of news??...Is it good news??…"_

"_I'm afraid it's not Jame…no…"_

"_You see over the past few days Peyton has been in hospital…and your mommy hasn't been feeling too good…so we went to go and get her checked out by the doctors…"_

"_Is everything ok??..''_

"_I'm sorry Jamie…it's not…your mom…your mommy is not very well…"_

"_What do you mean??..."_

"_Jamie… your mom has cancer…"_

**FLASHBACK ENDED…**

However, Nathan didn't know that during the night Jamie had come to Haley and they talked about the whole situation…He didn't want anyone to know they had it…He just wanted it to between him and Haley…

**FLASHBACK…**

Jamie was lying in bed awake…He hadn't been able to sleep…He just was thinking about his mom and what the future would hold for him and his family…He slowly got up and threw the blanket off of his bed and walked over to Chester…He could have really used a friend and Chester was the closest he'd get right now…

"_Hey Chester…Everything's gonna be a bit tough from now…But, as long as I can help my mom…we should be fine…I'm glad you're here Chester and thanks for listening to me…I could use a good friend once in a while…"_

He stroked Chester's back a few times and then put him back in his cage…He walked across the hallway and slowly, but carefully he opened the door…Both his parents were fast asleep…Jamie walked over to Haley and shook her…She opened her eyes. Only to be greeted by her son…

"_Jamie??...what's up??..."_

"_Can we talk???..."_

"_Sure…"_

She whispered…desperate not to wake Nathan…Haley, slowly tossed the cover off her frail body and took Jamie downstairs…She got him a glass of milk and a large chocolate chip cookie…She sat scross the breakfast bar, so she was directly opposite her son…

"_What's up Jamie??..."_

"_I'm sorry about earlier momma…"_

"_It's ok baby…you don't have to apologise…"_

Haley was stroking Jamie's arm…

"_Are you going to be ok momma??..."_

"_I don't know Jamie…"_

Jamie put his head down…

"_But…I do know one thing…I know that as long as I have you…Danielle…your dad…Uncle Lucas…Aunt Peyton…Anna, Uncle Julian and Aunt Brooke…everything will be perfect.."_

"_Really??...."_

"_Really…listen to me Jamie…all you need is friends and family…and as long as I have you, helping me fight…everything will be fine…"_

Jamie smiled…

"_So…am I going to have to fight this alone???...Or are we going to do it together???..."_

Jamie took Haley's hand…

"_Together…"_

"_Good…"_

"_Momma..."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Don't tell daddy about tonight…"_

"_I won't…"_

"_Swear??..."_

"_Pinky swear.."_

Haley smiled and helped Jamie off the chair…

"_Right come on then, my little star…bedtime…"_

Haley took Jamie upstairs. She tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight…After that a frail Haley, walked across the hallway and into her room…Jamie laid there awake for the next half an hour or so…Until he decided to make a move…He walked over to the door and tiptoed over to Danielle's room…He quietly opened the door…It creaked and he walked over to Danielle and placed his finger in her palm…She grasped it and Jamie smiled…

"_Everything is gonna be ok…I promise…"_

Jamie stroked her head and kissed her forehead. He then walked back over to Haley's room…She was fast asleep on her side…He lifted her hand up and placed it on her side…He then got under the quilt and got comfy. He then wrapped his mom's arm over his body and then fell asleep…

**FLASHBACK ENDED…**

Back at Brooke's house, Haley had just arrived with Danielle…She was dressed in a strappy top and track suit bottoms…Her outfit was accompanied by white flip flops and her hair was tied back into a bun…She was dressed for pleasure…Peyton answered the door to Haley…She then took Danielle off of her and placed near Anna…Peyton then rushed back to Haley and helped her sit down…

"_Haley are you ok???..."_

"_Yeah…I'm fine…why wouldn't I be??..."_

Peyton just looked at Haley…

"_Peyton..I'm fine…"_

"_Really…"_

Then Haley got the hint…

"_Lucas told you didn't he??..."_

"_Yeah…."_

"_I told him not to…"_

"_Haley…he is worried about you….he wants you to be ok…"_

"_I know…"_

"_And, I kinda told Brooke…"_

"_Great…who else knows??..."_

"_No one…I swear…but, let us help you Haley…"_

"_Ok.."_

Back in Brooke's room…Brooke had just finished her hair and make-up. She was pretty pleased with how she turned out considering she hadn't known what she was going to do with herself about an hour ago…Her chocolate brown hair was neatly fixed back…It was straight either side of her head…Her hair took the shape of her head until it reached the top…Then the top of her hair met the sides…It then was clipped at this point, with small sapphires…Her hair was then curled into small delicate ringlets…Her side fringe was left loose…And the whole thing look was finished off, by a small tiara…Which was decorated in little flowers…With very pale pink and blue diamonds…Which were in fact in the shape of flowers…Her finger nails, were still the dark chocolate brown colour, that she always wore…Brooke had beautiful long, dark eyelashes…Which was accompanied by a skin coloured eye shadow and a pale lipstick…Foundation covered her face…And to be quite honest she looked absolutely beautiful…Brooke also wore a necklace, which Julian bought her…It had the same design as her tiara, but it was crystals…Then there was a knock on the door…

"_Brooke!!!....Haley's here!!..."_

"_No need to shout!!!...I'm not deaf!!!..."_

"_Well get your skinny ass out here…"_

"_Ok!!!...I will be out in a minute!!!..."_

"_Due!!...Hurry up!!!..."_

"_Dude!!!...If you don't stop shouting, I'm gonna come out there and beat your ass!!!..." _

Then there was silence…She stood up of her stool and looked down at her stomach…She placed both hands over her belly and rubbed it…

"_Your momma totally rocked that…"_

And she smiled…She then walked over to the door and opened it…She walked over to Haley and hugged her and had a quick chat about her cancer and everything…But that was after Peyton, Haley and Sam had stopped telling her how beautiful she looked…

"_Hey, you guys…can you come and sit down for a minute…"_

"_Sure…"_

They all answered at once…they all came and sat down around Brooke…Brooke was hold of Haley's hands…

"_I have something to tell you guys…and I already told Julian last night…"_

"_Ok…"_

Haley answered…Peyton already knew what was coming…

"_Well…I'm pregnant…"_

"_Brooke that's great!!..."_

"_Thanks Hales…"_

Brooke was congratulated by all the girls…Before Peyton cracked open a bottle of champagne…She poured the glasses out, with an exception for Brooke of course…She was on orange juice…They all raised a toast…

"_To Brooke and baby…"_

"_To Brooke and baby…"_

After the toast, Peyton got on the phone to Mia, making sure all the music was ready and in order…At the same time, Brooke did Haley and Sam's hair…Haley's dark brown locks were straightened perfectly…her side fringe was left to dangle…while the rest of her hair was quiffed back…and when her hair met at the back…it was securely clipped in by a demented flower….and the rest of her hair flowed down gracefully…She wore long dangly earrings and a matching bracelet…Sam's hair was just a tad of a lighter colour that Haley and Brooke's…Brooke had straightened the front of her hair and let the short fringe dangle down…She then took the majority of the side of her hair and pulled it tightly back into a small demented clip..The rest of her hair, was curled into long perfect curls…which dangled all the way down her back…Sam wore a small demented heart necklace that Brooke had bought her and a small heart charm bracelet…The next inline was Peyton…She had her golden locks straightened…some of her hair was tied into a high bun…and all of her hair was curled…Her curls draped beautifully down her back…The girls were then left to sort their own make up out…Peyton wore dangly earrings with a matching bracelet…Brooke had gone to go and get her wedding gown on, so the girls were going to go and get changed, but first Haley and Peyton dressed Anna and Danielle…Anna's blonde locks, were still only short…The front part of her hair, was clipped to the side, with a small demented slide…Danielle's hair was too short to do anything, so Haley just left it…Both girl wore white dresses, which were tightly fitted at the top and flowed at from the waist down…Anna's dress had a pink thick ribbon tied around it, with a large bow at the back…The same with Danielle's only her ribbon and bow were yellow…Their dresses were accompanied by white pumps…Then the three bridesmaids got all dressed up…They all wore the same dresses…It was a boob tube dress, which was tightly fitted across the chest, to the waist down and then it flowed down to the knee…It had a large bow at the left side of the dress…Peyton's dress showed her growing baby bump off…They all looked fabulous… The dresses were a deep red…it wasn't too bright, but it wasn't to dull…It was accompanied by black four and a half inch stilettos…They all stood in a line in the front room, waiting for Brooke to reveal herself…Peyton then shouted her best friend…

"_Come on Brooke, your going to have to come out sooner or later…"_

"_Just give me one minute…"_

"_Fine…One minute and counting…"_

**50 SECONDS LATER…**

"_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0…alright Brooke, let's us see…"_

"_Ok…be prepared to be shocked…"_

Brooke slowly opened the door and lifted her dress up…She slowly walked forwards and was met by three girls gasping…Sam broke the silence…

"_Shocked??...More like –"_

Haley finished Sam's sentence…

"_Flabbergasted…Brooke, you look like a –"_

Peyton finished Haley's sentence…

"_Princess…"_

"_Ok that's just weird…"_

Brooke laughed…Peyton continued…

"_Brooke you look really beautiful…"_

"_Thanks.."_

Brooke wore a strapless fitted dress…It was a white dress which was a corset until the waist…It was tightly fitted across her chest and it was laced at the back…Her dress from the waist down, thrusted out about six or seven inches…It was like a real princess dress…It was decorated with roses, which were large and embedded in the dress…They were made out of crystals, diamonds and sapphires…On the top of her corset, there was a small diamond pattern…She really did look like the new Cinderella…She wore demented high heels, which no one could see because of her dress…She also wore a bracelet, which was the same design as her necklace…She was perfect…

"_Right…the car is here…you ready???..."_

"_Yes I am …let's go…"_

Brooke and the girls grabbed their flowers…which were a bouquet of red roses…Haley and Sam grabbed Danielle and Anna, while Peyton helped Brooke with her dress…They entered the limo and then drove off into the sunset…


	32. Nothing ever goes to plan

Lucas, Julian, Nathan and Jamie had just arrived at the church…The church was decorated with beautiful flowers, in the fashion of delicate orchids, tulips and lilies…The guests had began to arrive. Julian's family and friends, including his possessive father…Then there was Brooke's family and friends, who almost took over the whole church, as she had so many…As Julian walked up the steps to enter the church, he accidentally bumped into a female guest…

"_Oh I'm sorry…"_

"_You should really watch where you are going!!…"_

As Julian looked up, he was completely star struck at who he saw…

"_What the hell are you doing here??!!…"_

"_I am here to see my daughter get married…"_

"_Like hell you are, you know that Brooke wouldn't want you here…and quite frankly, I stand by my fiancée…"_

"_She is my daughter, and I am her moth-…"_

"_-Well you sure don't act like it!!…"_

"_Excuse me??!!…You don't know anything abut me!!…"_

"_Really??…I know more than you think.."_

"_Like what??…"_

"_Like…you left your daughter to take care of her self, when she was barely a responsible adult…you have never once supported her, through anything she has done…you got close to her and she felt like she was worth something, but it turned out it was only for you to be able to take control of the business…you turn her foster daughter against her…need I go on!!??…"_

Victoria had tears running down her face…It was now she was beginning to understand how much she had hurt Brooke and how much she owed her…

"_You quite finished???…"_

"_I've got plenty more…"_

"_I bet you have…"_

"_Listen…why don't you make everyone's life easier and just leave!!…"_

"_You know what??…I will…"_

And with that, Victoria left…Maybe it was over now…Maybe he had done it…Maybe he had put Victoria in her rightful place…This was Brooke's day and no one was going to spoil it…Especially not Victoria…Julian was gong to make sure that Brooke, would have a perfect day…A perfect day she had always dreamed of…Meanwhile, Mouth was stood outside waiting for Brooke to arrive…He couldn't believe she had asked him to give her away…Elsewhere, Mia had set the music set up at Tric and had just arrived at the church with Chase…Inside, Lucas and Julian had taken their places up at the altar…All they could do now was wait…

**5 MINUTES LATER…**

Nathan had just walked inside…He had his daughter in one hand and his niece in the other…He carefully took his seat, which did mean one thing…Brooke was here…This was it…It was time…Outside, Brooke and the girls were sat inside the car, but before they got out, Peyton wanted a little bit of best friend time. She wanted Brooke to know, that no matter what, she would always be there for her. Through out the good and bad.

"_Come on then Brooke!!…This is it!!!…"_

"_Actually Haley, I was wanting to have a quick word with Brooke before we go in…"_

"_Ok…Do you want me and Sam to wait outside??…"_

"_If it's not too much trouble??…"_

"_Of course it's not, we shall go and stand with Mouth…Come on Sam…Oh and, don't be long…ok.."_

"_Ok mom…"_

Haley and Peyton laughed…

"_Hey Mouth…"_

"_Hey Haley…Sam…"_

Mouth greeted Haley with a hug, whereas he just gave a nod to Sam…

"_Wow Haley, you really do look beautiful…and you too Sam…"_

"_Thanks Mouth…"_

"_I'm only speaking the truth…"_

Haley giggled…

"_So are you nervous??…"_

"_Nervous??…I feel harboured to have been asked…"_

"_Yeah…but, Brooke wouldn't have wanted it any other way…She would never have asked someone else…"_

"_You think??…"_

"_I know…"_

Haley and Mouth both laughed, before Haley fell short of breath and leaned back against the car…Mouth reached out for her…

"_Haley, are you ok???…"_

"_Yeah…s-sorry Mouth, I-I just came over all woozy…I don't know what's wrong with me…"_

Haley lied…

"_Are you sure your ok Haley???…You look as white as a ghost…"_

"_Yeah…I honestly I am fine…I-I had a bit of a weird moment…"_

"_Are you sure your going to last the full ceremony??…"_

"_Yes Mouth…I will be fine, but…thank you for your concern…"_

Meanwhile, still sat in the car was the bride and her best friend…Both unaware what events had just occurred with Haley…

"_What is this ??…"_

"_I'm sorry, I-I just want you to know a few things before you go in there…"_

"_Like what??…"_

Peyton took Brooke's hands with hers…

"_I just want you to know that, I am happy for you …You always put everyone before yourself and it's time to put yourself before everyone else for a change…Especially now there is this little miracle growing inside of you…"_

Peyton dropped Brooke's right hand and placed it on her stomach…Brooke placed hers on top…

"_When you first started to date Julian, I told you something…I told you, that he wasn't worth it…that he screw lives up, but then things changed…I, along with everyone else realised, that he had come for the girl in the book…"_

Brooke looked at Peyton…And she tilted her head to the side in disappointment…She thought Peyton was over this…She was going to tell Peyton to stop. But Peyton continued…

"_Peyt-…"_

"_The other girl…and why wouldn't he??…your kind, funny, intelligent, strong, feisty, loveable, loyal and a thousand other things…you have had your heart broken more than enough time…and you deserve this…more than anything in this entire world…so you go in there, and you smile and be happy…because you deserve it…"_

Brooke began to cry…and Peyton got a bit teary…

"_Thank you …"_

Peyton pulled Brooke into a hug…

"_I really am happy for you …"_

"_You know…It really does mean a lot to hear you say that…"_

"_Come on then…hey…you better dry those tears because we have a wedding to go to…"_

"_Yeah…we have…"_

"_Hey…I'll give you a minute to pull yourself together and then your outta her…got that Davis??…"_

"_Got it…"_

They both laughed…Peyton stepped outside and closed the door…She couldn't help but notice Haley's pale face and her struggling breathing…Peyton walked over to Haley and placed one of her hands on Haley's shoulders…

"_Haley…are you ok???…"_

"_Yeah…I just had a little woozy moment…but, I-I'm fine now…"_

"_Are you sure??…Because if your not up to it…You don't have to walk down the isle…"_

"_Peyton…I'm fine…honestly…and there would be no way in hell, that I am going to miss been a bridesmaid for Brooke…"_

"_Ok if your sure…"_

"_I am sure…Anyway you're the one that's pregnant….you should be taking it easy…"_

Peyton just gave Haley a stern look…She wasn't gong to say anything else, as she knew that Sam and Mouth didn't know about her cancer…As Haley looked at Peyton, she got the message…As Peyton turned around to talk to Mouth, she saw Lucas running out of the church…

"_Is everything ok??…"_

Concern filled her voice…

"_Yeah it's fine…I'm just out here to see if you guys are ready…"_

"_Yeah…nearly…"_

"_Listen Peyton…be careful ok??…Just take it easy today…"_

"_I'll be fine Luke…stop worrying…"_

"_Promise me that you will be careful…"_

"_I promise…anyway I think Haley should be the one you should be checking on not me…"_

Haley looked up…and began to speak…

"_Peyt-…"_

"_Why…what's up??…Hales…"_

He walked over to her and helped her up…

"_Haley had a little woozy moment…felt faint and was struggling to breath…"_

"_Peyton!!…"_

"_I'm sorry Haley…you need to take it easy…we are worried about you…"_

"_I'll be fine…"_

"_Haley…we want to take care of you and help you…you just have to let us…"_

"_Peyton's right Haley…I think you should go and sit down…"_

"_Luke I'm fine…"_

"_Haley…"_

"_Lucas!!…"_

"_Ok ok ok…but, please please please take it easy…and if you don't fell up to anything, you see me, Nathan, Peyton or Brooke…understand…."_

"_You sound like my mom…"_

"_Haley…"_

"_OK…"_

"_Right I better get back inside…5 minutes ok…"_

"_5 minutes…"_

And with that, Lucas hugged Haley and kissed Peyton before he ran back inside…It was then that the girls began to walk forwards in line, ready to walk down the isle…Sam first…then Haley…followed by Peyton…Mouth was left stood outside waiting for Brooke…Inside the car, Brooke had her hands on her stomach…

"_Right then…this is it kid…time to go and marry your dad…"_

Brooke rubbed her stomach and then wiped the tears from her eyes…She opened then car door and slowly stepped out…She was met by Mouth, who just simply gasped in awe…

"_What??…"_

"_Brooke….you…you l-l-look….Brooke, you look beautiful…"_

"_Thanks Mouth…"_

"_So are you ready??…"_

"_I guess we are??…"_

"_We??…"_

"_Don't you mean you??…""No I mean we…"_

"_Ok…why we???"_

"_Ok…only a few people know this…and we weren't going to say anything just yet…but…I'm pregnant…"_

Mouth just smiled…He knew how much she wanted a baby…He ran over to her and lifted her into a hug…He spun her around, he was literally like her brother…

"_Brooke that's fantastic…"_

Mouth and Brooke pulled away, as Peyton peered around the corner…

"_Hey you two clowns….you ready??!!…"_

"_We're coming quit yelling!!!…"_

"_OK bride…keep your dress on!!!…"_

Mouth and Brooke just laughed…They turned around and Mouth placed his arm out at the side of Brooke…She looked at him. He smiled. Brooke took his arm and they began walking into the church…Soft delicate music was playing in the church…Jamie was the first to walk down the isle…Both wedding rings, carefully tied onto a soft pillow, decorated with sapphires…Nathan giggled to himself as he saw his son walk down the isle…He was so proud of him…But, that is not the reason why he was laughing…He remembered the day before, when he was trying on his suit with Haley…

**FLASHBACK….**

"_Jamie…come on outta here…"_

"_No…"_

"_Come on Jamie, I need to see what you look like…"_

"_No way!!…"_

"_Oh come on Jamie….I bet you look really handsome…"_

"_No I look stupid…"_

"_James Lucas Scott…"_

Jamie knew Haley wasn't messing now…He could only tell because she said his full name…Jamie walked out in front of Haley…

"_You look so awesome!!!…"_

"_I look like a penguin…"_

"_You do not…you look cute now come here…"_

Nathan was stood behind the door, watching his son and wife. He couldn't help but laugh at his son…Haley began to smarten Jamie up…

**FLASHBACK ENDED…**

Once Jamie had reached his place, Sam began to walk behind the crowd and down the isle…She was followed by Haley and Peyton…The three radiant girls, elegantly walked down the isle…Everyone was astounded at how beautiful they looked…They was beginning to think that it would be hard for Brooke to out do them…But then they thought…Brooke Davis…and that said it all…Lucas could barely take his eyes off his glowing pregnant wife…Like wise with Nathan…Once Sam had reached the end of the isle, she stood on the top step…Haley stood on the second step, just below Sam, but in front of her…And then Peyton, stood on the lowest step, just in front of Haley…Julian looked at Peyton and she smiled…Then the music began to play. The doors opened. And Mouth walked out, with the beautiful bride on his arm…They were met by a huge, loud gasp, that was let out by every guest that attended the wedding…They couldn't quite believe what they were seeing…She…she was…she was beautiful…Julian just looked at her and smiled…He needn't do no more…Brooke just let out a glistening smile…

_Come to me now,_

_Lay your hands over me,_

_Even if it's a lie,_

_Say it will be alright,_

_And I shall believe…_

_I'm broken in two,_

_And in know your on to me,_

_That I only come home,_

_When I'm so all alone,_

_And I can be free…_

_That not everything is gonna be the way it ought to be,_

_It seems every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me,_

_Please say honestly you wont give up on me,_

_And I shall believe,_

_And I shall believe…_

And that was it…Brooke was there…Mouth gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek and then whispered into her ear…

"_Good luck…you deserve this…"_

Brooke looked and Mouth and mimed to him…

_Thank you… _

Mouth responded with a nod and a smile…Brooke then handed her flowers of to Peyton…And they smiled…She said the exact same thing to Peyton as she did with Mouth…Peyton responded with a smile…Julian put his hand out and Brooke took it…Julian couldn't take his eyes off of her…

"_You look beautiful…"_

Brooke smiled…

"_Thank you…"_

Then the priest began the ceremony…

_"We are gathered together on this beautiful morning, to share with Brooke and Julian, as they exchange vows of their everlasting love…As Brooke and Julian take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love…May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Julian and Brooke both look forward to each new season of their marriage --- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. "_

Just then Brooke put her hand up. She noticed that Lucas wasn't paying attention…He looked worried. Concerned. Scared. Julian got worried for a moment and demanded to know what was wrong…

"_Brooke??…"_

"_Is everything ok miss???…"_

"_Yeah…just one moment…"_

_She looked at Lucas and whispered his name…_

"_Luke??…"_

She followed his eyes…Only to realise that he was looking at Haley…Brooke tuned around and looked at Haley, as did Julian…Peyton had turned around and Haley was resting her arms on her… Haley was white as a ghost…Whiter than she was outside. Whiter than she had ever been before…She was struggling for breath…She was barely getting oxygen into her body…Lucas and Brooke were about to go to Haley's aid…But as Lucas took a step, Haley went crashing down…

"_Haley!!…"_

Nathan immediately stood up from the front row and rushed over to Haley…As did Lucas, Peyton, Julian and Brooke…Lucas began stoking Haley's face, to try and get her to come round…

"_Haley…Haley…Haley…"_

**3 MINUTES LATER…**

Haley was still flat out on the floor…Nathan began to take his phone out of his pocket…he suddenly heard a groaning noise from the floor…He looked down at his wife, to see her coming round…

"_Haley…"_

"_W-what happened.."_

"_You fainted…"_

Haley tried to sit up…But then her back collapsed again…Peyton was behind her to catch her…

"_Luke, she needs to go to the hospital…"_

"_No…"_

"_Hales…"_

"_I am not missing this wedding…I shall go…after the ceremony…"_

Nathan and Lucas sighed…There was no way they were going to miss this battle…So they didn't even try to continue…Brooke began to talk…

"_Nate, clear some room on your bench…while Luke and Peyton help me sit Haley down…"_

And that is exactly what Nathan did…Julian stood back, as the trio helped Haley sit down…Lucas and Peyton stood back, as Brooke knelt down in front of Haley…

"_Sorry Brooke…"_

"_You Scott's…always want to be in the centre of attention…even on mine and Julian's day…I wish I could be the centre of the attention again…even on my wedding day you had to make a scene…"_

Brooke joked…Haley knew she was joking…

"_I really am sorry…"_

"_It's ok…Now just take it easy…"_

Brooke stood up, as Nathan placed his arm around his groggy wife…Brooke and Julian retuned to their positions ready to get married…

"_Are we ready to continue??…"_

"_Go right ahead…"_

And the priest continued…

"_An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Brooke and Julian, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one --- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."_

Julian smiled at Brooke…They were almost there…Almost husband and wife…

"_At this time, I'll ask you, Julian, and you, Brooke, to face each other & take each other's hands."_

And that is what they did…

" _Julian, will you take Brooke to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"_

Julian looked into her glistening eyes…

"_I will…"_

Brooke smiled….

_Brooke, will you take Julian to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?_

Brooke again looked into his eyes…This was it…

"_I will…"_

They both smiled…It was then time for the rings…Lucas turned to Jamie…who did have a big grin on his face…This time he couldn't play his cool trick of loosing the rings…Lucas untied the rings and passed them to the priest…Julian took Brooke's ring, which was a thick silver band, with diamonds placed in the centre of it, all the way around…She gasped as she saw the ring…He must have spent a fortune…But Julian knew that Brooke was worth it…

"_With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honour, with all my worldly goods I thee endow; In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."_

Julian placed the band on her finger…She followed it until it stopped…She looked up and him and whispered…

"_It's beautiful…"_

Julian responded…

"_Just like you…"_

She smiled…Now it was Brooke's turn…She repeated the words that Julian had said…Only she placed a plain, thick silver band on his finger…

"_With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honour, with all my worldly goods I thee endow; In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."_

They stared lovingly into each others eyes and smiled…

"_By the power invested in me…I therefore proclaim that your are…husband and wife…you may kiss your bride…"_

Julian and Brooke smiled…Brooke jumped into Julian's arms, and they sealed their vows with a kiss…Everyone stood and applause…apart from Haley of course…she sat down…This was it. She had actually done it. She was married. She had someone to lover her forever. Julian. Mr and Mrs baker…The music then started again…Husband and wife walked hand in hand down the isle…Both with huge gleaming smiles on their face…The crowd threw white rose petals over them, as they reached the gardens outside the church…Julian and Brooke stood at the front, facing their guests…They watched the space in front of them, as two white doves were released into the sky to represent their love…The newlyweds kissed at the doves crossed their paths…Everyone yet again clapped…It was then time for them to make their way to the reception…Brooke and Julian stood behind and waited until everyone had left…

"_So…Is it everything you imagined Mrs Baker??…"_

"_No…I didn't expect Haley's little act…but, hey…it was perfect…finally glad to be loved and happy…Mr baker…"_

They kissed…They were the happy couple…For now…What Brooke and Julian didn't realise, was how short their happiness was going to last…

**A/N- I have just recently got back off holiday, so there should be uploads of new chapters more frequently now…However, I will have exams soon, when I return back to school, but I shall try my best to get as many chapter done as I can…Just a quick thank you, to all the readers who have take the time to read and review my story…Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it…And an extra thank you to those who leave reviews…I really appreciate it…So if you have read this chapter…Please review!!…So, FINALLY, we see Brooke get everything she ever dreamed of…a baby…and someone to love her…But, their happiness is cut short, as the dramatic story of Tree Hill takes another twist of fate…Brooke and Julian's wedding day, is far from over…**


	33. Another fairytale turns to grey

Brooke and Julian were on their way to the reception, behind all of their loved ones…Brooke kept thanking Julian, because he had made her so happy. She kept going on about how perfect they were and how excited they were about their baby. Brooke told Julian that she couldn't quite believe it was happening to her…She felt like a princess. It was like a fairytale. Her fairytale. Lucas and Peyton were the first to arrive. Lucas began greeting the guests, as he was best man, while Peyton sat down with Anna, Jamie and Danielle and talked to Mia about the music arrangements…Meanwhile, Nathan had taken Haley to the hospital to get checked out…Just to be on the safe side. They would be back soon, so they weren't missing out on much. All the guests were served with a glass of champagne or orange juice, while they waited for the bride and groom to arrive…Lucas went over and sat next to his beloved wife, as Mia left…He placed one arm around her and the other on he stomach…

"_So…how is my lovely wife???…"_

"_As it turns out…she's pretty good…"_

"_That's what Anna and me like to hear…"_

"_I should think you do…"_

"_Remember to take it easy…ok??…"_

"_Lucas!!!…"_

"_I'm sorry Peyton, I…we don't want a repeat of last time…"_

"_Yeah I know…but still, just calm it ok??…"_

"_Ok…"_

"_Anyway, how's Haley doing??…"_

"_She still didn't look so good before Nate took her, so we shall see…and um Peyton…."_

"_Yes…my lovely husband…"_

"_What's the deal with Brooke??…"_

"_W-what??…"_

Peyton just looked at Lucas…Trying to look confused…She knew what he was getting at…

"_Peyton…"_

"_What??…"_

"_Look, I am going to find out…so are you going to tell me the easy way…or the hard way…"_

"_You really want to take on your pregnant wife??…"_

"_Peyton.."_

Peyton knew she wasn't going to win this one…

"_Ok fine…but promise me that you won't tell anyone…"_

"_Yes…now tell me…"_

"_Ok…you didn't hear this from me….Brooke's pregnant…"_

"_Really???…"_

"_Yes…but, don't say anything…"_

"_Yes but -"_

But before Lucas could finish, the crowds erupted into claps, as the bride and groom walked through the door…They were handed a glass of champagne each…

"_Actually, could I have orange juice please…"_

"_Are you sure??…"_

"_Yeah…I've got a little bit of a upset stomach, so I think I shall skip the champagne…"_

"_Ok sure…"_

Julian placed his head to Brooke's ear…

"_Nice cover…"_

She laughed…

"_Actually that is true…"_

Julian looked down for a second…concerned…

"_You ok???…"_

"_Yeah fine…as I said just a bit of an upset stomach…"_

She thought she would skip telling him the part, where she got completely smashed last night…She was hiding her hangover pretty well…Brooke and Julian we talking to a few guests…They couldn't stop congratulating them about the wedding, aswell as telling her that she deserved a day like this…Brooke couldn't contain her happiness…and come to think of it, neither could Julian…

**5 MINUTES LATER…**

All the guests came to a stand still and there was silence, as Haley and Nathan walked through the door…Lucas was the first over to see his best friend…He rushed in and gave her a hug…Haley just stood there unresponsive. She looked very weak…Too weak to even life her hands. Nathan still had his arms around her…

"_Haley…is everything ok??…"_

"_Yes Luke, everything is fine…"_

Haley's voice was croaky…She sounded as weak as she looked…As soon as Lucas pulled out of the hug, Brooke was straight over taking his place…

"_How you doing Haley???…"_

"_Better than before I guess…"_

"_Yeah…you still don't look great…"_

"_Thanks Brooke…"_

"_That's the least you deserve what the little stunt you played in the church…"_

Brooke and Haley laughed…Brooke was never going to let this one go…

"_I'm never going to live that down am I??…"_

"_No chance…"_

"_Congratulations Brooke…I really am happy for you…"_

"_Thanks Hales…"_

Brooke was getting very teary now…She was filling up and her voice was breaking…

"_Nope…don't you dare….not to day…it's meant to be the happiest day of your life….your meant to smile not cry…"_

"_I know…but, it really means a lot to hear you say that…"_

"_Stop whining because you have a party to go to…so I suggest that you pull yourself together before I beat your ass…"_

"_Oh really??…"_

"_Look….I-I might not be feeling to well…but, I still can sure beat your ass…"_

"_Ok…I'll remember that…"_

"_I should think you will…"_

Haley and Brooke laughed…Jamie ran up to his mom…Relief filled his face…

"_Momma….are you ok??…"_

"_Yes…I am fine Jamie…but thank you for your concern…"_

"_It's ok…"_

Haley stroked Jamie's head…Before Nathan could take Haley to sit down, the head waiter came through the two double doors, located at the back of the building…

"_Dinner is served…"_

All the guests followed the bride and groom into the dining area…Everyone stopped at the entrance to read the seating plan…There were eight guests seated to one table…Apart from Sam, Haley, Nathan, Anna, Danielle, Jamie, Lucas, Peyton and the grooms father…They were sat on the main table with Brooke and Julian…At the back of the room, there was a long rectangular table, with 11 seats placed behind it…Elsewhere around the room, there were smaller circular tables with the finest cutlery and plates set out…Each guests had their own little name tag, in the place where they had been seated…The chairs were black leather and had long stretched backs…They had a few flowers attached to the top right hand side of the chair…The white sheets were carefully laid over the tables and were decorated with diamonds and sapphires, which erupted from the centre of the table…It looked beautiful…As the guests took their seats, Brooke and Julian walked to their table and took their seats…On the right side of Brooke, sat her best friend, Peyton…Then there was baby Anna, who was next to her mommy and her Uncle Nathan, as he was sat at the other side of her…Then on the end was Jamie…At the left side of Julian, sat his best man, Lucas…Then there was Lucas' best friend Haley…so he was able to keep a close eye on her…Next to her mom, was baby Danielle. Then there was Sam and then on the end was Julian's father…On each table, there was a given menu…They had a choice of two starters, two main courses, and two deserts for the guests to choose from…You could tell all the thought and planning that had gone into this wedding, not only by Brooke, but by Julian as well…And that was the beauty of it…The planned it together…Brooke had thought hard and long about the menu, trying to take everyone into consideration…Like she always does…It was a hand made scroll, with a pink and blue ribbon tied around it, depending on whether the guest was male or female…As they opened their menus, it read…

**Starters**

Stuffed Mushrooms

OR

Cheesy Garlic Bread

**Main Courses**

Sliced Lamb chops, served with

Mash potatoes, stuffing and Vegetables

OR

Chicken Pie served with Mash potatoes,

Carrots and Peas

**Deserts**

Sticky Toffee Pudding served with

a small scoop of vanilla ice cream

OR

Chocolate Fudge Cake

Brooke and Julian were so indecisive about what they were going to eat…They thought of everyone else but themselves…What they hadn't actually realised was that they had both picked a menu, with their favourite foods on…This was meant to be easy…But Brooke had never realised how hard planning a wedding was…

"_I don't believe it…"_

"_What??…"_

"_We were so stuck on what food to choose for the guests, I never even realised that we picked all my favourite foods…now-now I cant decide…"_

"_Hey…chill out!!…"_

Julian could see Brooke was frustrated…

"_Chill out??…"_

"_This was meant to be easy…and look what we have done!!…""Correction…correction…you just said we…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Well…don't you mean I not we…because you picked the menu…"_

"_What??!!…No…we both did it together…"_

"_No…you did it…"_

"_What??!!…Why are you lying??!!…"_

"_We picked the cake not the food…"_

Brooke just stopped to think for a minute…

"_Actually…now you come to mention it…I did…"_

"_See…"_

"_I'm sorry…this was meant to be a perfect day…and…and instead, we have our first marriage tiff over food at our wedding…"_

Brooke and Julian just laughed…

"_Yeah…but that's what makes us so great…"_

"_I guess…this been pregnant situation, really gets to me sometimes.."_

"_Why??…"_

"_Why!!??…because I an emotional wreck…these hormones, are sending me ten to the dozen…"_

"_Yeah…well just try to keep calm for then rest of today…"_

"_I shall do my best…"_

"_That's my girl…"_

They kissed…

**60 MINUTES LATER…**

The guests…and Brooke…had finally chosen their meals and had just about finished their deserts…Brooke finally managed to decide what to eat after Peyton gave her a lecture because she was stressing out over food…Nathan did find it rather amusing…Lucas had been talking to Haley pretty much all the time…Jamie had eaten a huge slice of chocolate fudge cake…he had been working on it for about 15 minutes…He had chocolate smudged all over his face, all Haley could do was laugh at her son…Brooke had the professional photographer to take a photo for her and Julian's wedding album…It was rather funny…Anna and Danielle, had been fed and were fast asleep…They had been for most of the day…Now was the time that Brooke always loved at weddings…it was time for speeches…this was the chance for people to give beautiful and moving speeches…She always cried at this bit…First up was the best man…Lucas…He silenced the guests before he began talking…

"_I-I really aren't great at public speaking…but, I am sure I can make an exception for Brooke and Julian…Yet it is the least they deserve…They deserve the best speech I can give…so here goes…"_

The crowd chuckled…

"_As the majority of you are probably aware, Brooke is a very good and close friend of mine…Brooke and I first met in high school and to be quite fair, we have had our fair share of moments…Brooke and I have had rocky relationships in the past and some awful and hurtful things were done and said…But, two great things came out of that…We embarked on another type of relationship, which believe it or not, we never thought we would have…Also, a new and improved Brooke, came out of the works…As you know Brooke had a hard childhood, which was probably the reason why she was a selfish snob in high school…"_

The crowd laughed, as Brooke leaned over and playfully punched Lucas…But secretly, she knew what she meant…

"_But, that selfish snob, transformed into someone great…Brooke did everything for anyone…no matter who it was for or what is was…especially for Jamie…because we all know that she has a soft spot for Jamie…She never question anything or anyone…She was supportive for her friends and family…Brooke hasn't had the best of love lives, she has been guarding her heart for so long, but then things changed….Julian came along…And we all knew what he was back for, so we warned Brooke…We called him a jerk and a life wrecker and not to mention all the other names we called or threw at him…And he stayed…he took on whatever rubbish was thrown at him, because he had a reason to stay…When I asked why he hadn't left…Julian told me…and I quote him on this…I believe his exact words were __**"When I first got here, everyone thought I was here for the girl in the book, but I was only here to make a movie. Now it turns out they were right, I am here for the girl in the book…the other girl…" **__"_

Brooke looked Julian and kissed him…

"_Now…their love has blossomed and we have a new happily wedded couple…And we only wanted Brooke to be happy…That is all we ever wanted…and we are glad that she is…So Brooke, I would just like to say…Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Jamie, Anna, Danielle and I…are all happy for you…and you really do deserve this…you deserve a day like to day…and you deserve a guy like Julian…and just so you know, I approve…"_

They crowd burst into laughs…Brooke was an emotional wreck by now, but she still manage to crack a laugh…

"_So please raise you glasses to Brooke and Julian…"_

Brooke and Julian stood up, as the crowds raise their glasses to the happy couple…

"_To Brooke and Julian…"_

Lucas and Brooke sat down as Julian stayed standing…Brooke and Julian, were holding hands…It just showed their happiness…

"_I would like to say a few words…It's going to be nice, quick and short…I think Lucas covered the most of it…but, I would like to say a huge thank you to the guys and girls sat at this table here…They have helped Brooke and I, more than anyone could ever imagine…and if it weren't for them, I don't think we would be here today…Thanks to them…I am with Brooke…And it just proves friends really do come through when you need them…and no matter what, you should keep them close…And thank you to all you people sat out there…you deserve a thank you…so Brooke and I thank you…you have made all this possible and we are more happy than ever…And my final thank you is to my darling new wife Brooke…I could never imagine my life without her, and she has shown me life is worth living…she has also shown me how to live a better life and she made me realise that dreams really can come true…"_

Brooke stood up and finished off for Julian…She wanted to add a few thank yous of her own…She stood up next to her husband, still holding his hand…

"_Before Julian finishes, I would like to say a few words…Firstly, I would like to that my husband…he has given me the most perfect day, the day I have always dreamed of and I cant thank him enough for that…and what made it even greater was that we planned this day together…Secondly, I would like to thank Haley, Nathan and Lucas…They have been there through out the good and the bad times, they have made me a proud godparent to their amazing children…And I cant thank them enough for their love and support…There is someone else I would like to mention…Peyton …she is my best friend for those of you who don't know…And I have been fortunate enough to call her my best friend since we were nine years old…and she is my rock, my support system and I shall carry her in my heart for as long as I live…and today, really is because of her…she taught me how to trust and how to love…so thank you Peyton…"_

Brooke was crying hard by now…as was Haley and Peyton…Peyton stood up, as Brooke let go of Julian's hand and they hug so tight…The crowd just stood up and applauded…It was certainly a moving moment…They had some of the guests crying…

"_Just one last thing…It wouldn't feel right if I didn't say anything, after all I am Brooke's best friend…Brooke and Julian are the most unique couple you will ever come across…It is unbelievable how childish they are…but, that is what we love about them…They are perfect…And I would just like Brooke to know, that whatever pain and hurt, I have caused her…I am truly sorry…but, most of all I would like her to know that I really am happy for her…and she really does deserve a day like a day today…"_

The crowd applauded again, as Brooke took Peyton's hand and mouthed…

"_Thank you…"_

Peyton responded…

"_Your welcome…"_

Then she turned her attention back to the crowd…

"_So don't you guys move your butts, because the bride and groom have a cake to cut.."_

The crowd laughed at Peyton once again…Brooke and Julian, had a tight grip around each other…They walked over to a small table that was just in front of the main table…They stood behind, still directly in front of the guests…A few minutes later, the head waiter came out and placed their wedding cake in front of them…Brooke just whispered to Julian…

"_We chose this together… right???…"_

"_Yes we did…"_

"_Ok good…"_

Julian laughed at his wife…He loved her been pregnant…It made her even more crazy…The cake was beautiful…It was handmade and carefully decorated…It was a 4 tier, white chocolate cake with silver wires and crystal butterfly and flower gems…They took a large knife, which had a silver ribbon around it. They both wrapped their hands around it and they cut the cake…The crowds cheered, and they sealed it with a kiss…Brooke and Julian took a small piece of cake each…They stood face to face and placed the cake in front of each others mouths…Brooke took a bite. However, Brooke pushed her cake into Julian's face…The crowd including Brooke just laughed, as Julian's face was covered in chocolate cake…Julian got her back when he pulled her into a kiss and she had chocolate all over her face…As Brooke and Julian went to get cleaned up, the guests were lining up for some wedding cake…And of course Jamie was at the front…

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

The crowds had gathered in the ball room….Mia had her music set up on stage, while Brooke and Julian took to the centre of the room…Mia was about to start her long night off, with her first requested song for the bride and groom…Brooke had chosen this song herself…

"_Now, I am going to start the evening, with a requested song by the bride…for her dance…so I hope you guys enjoy the song and have a good dance…"_

As the music started Brooke and Julian began to dance…

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too _

_And I would run away I would run away, yeah..., yeah I would run away I would run away with you _

_Cause I am falling in love with you No never I'm never gonna stop Falling in love with you _

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor And by candlelight, make love to me through the night (through the night, through the night...) _

_Cause I have run away I have run away, yeah..., yeah I have run away, run away I have run away with you _

The crowd was crying at how beautiful they looked…Next to join in was Peyton and Lucas…This was probably the most fun Peyton was going to get, with Lucas watching her every move…Also, Nathan and Haley joined…Nathan was against it…but, Haley insisted…Sam also joined with her close friend Jack…But he was more like her boyfriend…

_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you No never I'm never gonna stop Falling in love with you... _

_With you... _

_And I would runaway I would runaway, yeah..., yeah I would runaway (runaway) I would runaway with you _

_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you No never I'm never gonna stop Falling in love with you... _

_Falling in love (falling in love) with you No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you _

_With you, my love, with you... na ni na ni na na... (With you, with you, with you, with you)_

Brooke and Julian finished their dance with a kiss…Julian went to go and talk to some guests, as Brooke went to go and change her dress to something more appropriate…After Brooke had taken off her wedding dress, she had another beautiful dress waiting to slip into…It was a Mermaid strapless - floor length Taffeta evening gown…which she did indeed design herself…It was a deep purple colour…Her dress was tightly fitted up to her waits and it was a ruffle design wrapping around her body and it lasted until it reached knees and then it flared out until it reached the ground… She took off her tiara…but she still didn't have a hair out of place…She walked down the stairs and was stopped quite a few people and they told her how beautiful she looked…As she walked to the dance floor…Jamie came running up to her…

"_Aunt Brooke??!!…"_

Brooke bent down before she answered…

"_Yes little man…"_

"_Can you do something for me??…"_

"_Of course I can…I will do anything for my favourite boy…"_

"_Can you dance with me??…"_

"_Well…I don't know what's it worth???…"_

"_Eerrrmmm…..let me think….."_

"_Well you better hurry up hot shot…."_

"_Ok…a kiss….a hug and a box of chocolates…"_

"_Hmmmm….it's a tough choice…but, I think I might take you up on that…"_

"_You think??…"_

"_Ok then…it's a deal…"_

Brooke and Jamie did their little hand shake that they had going…They sure had a close relationship…Jamie loved his Aunt Brooke…

"_Ok then…kiss…"_

Brooke pointed to her check…

"_And hug…"_

Jamie gave her a huge hug…

"_And I will give you the chocolates tomorrow…"_

"_Ok buddy…"_

Jamie and Brooke walked over to the dance floor…Jamie was only small, so he couldn't really dance…So Brooke picked him up…Before the song started, Brooke thanked Jamie…

"_Hey Jamie…"_

"_Yeah??…"_

"_You did a great job today…"_

"_Thank you…"_

Brooke kissed her godson on his forehead…Mia began her next quick speech…followed by her song…

"_Now this was meant to be a song for the bride and groom…but, I guess it's for the bride and her page boy…"_

The guests began to laugh…

_Well I'm going homeDownhearted and hopingI'm close to some new beginningI know there's a reason for everythingThat comes and goes_

_But so many people are looking to meTo be strong and to fight But I'm just survivingAnd I may be weak but I'm not defeatedAnd I'll keep believingIn clouds with that sweet silver lining_

_Most days I tryMy best to put on a brave faceBut insideMy bones are cold and my heart breaksBut all the whileSomething's keeping me safe and aliveBut so many people are looking to meTo be strong and to fight But I'm just survivingAnd I may be weak but I'm never defeatedAnd I'll keep believingIn clouds with that sweet silver lining_

_And I won't give up like thisI will be given strengthNow that I've found it Nothing can take that away_

_But so many people are looking to meTo be strong and to fight But I'm just survivingAnd I may be weak but I'm never defeatedAnd I'll keep believingIn clouds with that sweet silver lining_

_But so many people are looking to meTo be strong and to fight But I'm just survivingAnd I may be weak but I'm never defeatedAnd I'll keep believingIn clouds with that sweet silver lining_

Jamie and Brooke looked so cute together…She hoped that she would be like this with either her son or daughter…That little baby on the way…But no one could ever replace Jamie and he knew that…Because that is what Brooke told him every single day…

"_Right kiddo…why don't you go and have a dance with Sam…while I go and talk to your mom…"_

"_Ok…"_

Then Jamie ran off in Sam's direction, as Brooke walked towards Haley…When she did reach Haley, she sat down next to her…

"_How you doing??…"_

"_I'm getting there…"_

"_You look exhausted Haley…"_

"_Well thanks for the vote of confidence…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_It's ok you nutter…and anyway today is about you…so, how do you feel??…"_

"_Honestly…on top of this world…"_

"_That's what I like t hear…and it is no more than you deserve…"_

"_Anyway, I don't mean to spoil the party but, I think we are gonna head back now…it's getting late and Danielle is tired and me aswell…so…"_

Brooke and Haley stood up and hugged…

"_Congratulations Brooke…I'm happy for you…"_

"_Thanks Hales…you can rely on me if you need me you know???…"_

Haley and Brooke pulled out of the hug…and as they did, Brooke took Haley's hands in hers…

"_I know…"_

"_Let us help you ok??…"_

"_Doesn't look like I have a choice…"_

Haley tried to crack a laugh…It was then that Jamie came running up to say bye to his Aunt Brooke…Brooke lifted him into her arms…

"_Right sunshine do I get a kiss goodbye??…"_

"_Sure…"_

Jamie kissed Brooke…

"_You owe me a box of chocolates…and I expect them to be ready for me…"_

"_Anything for my aunt Brooke…"_

"_You did a great job today….thank you.."_

"_It's ok…"_

"_And thank you for coming…"_

"_Your welcome…"_

"_Of course…goodnight sunshine…"_

Brooke kissed Jamie goodbye, before Haley, Nathan, Jamie and Danielle left…Through out the next hour Julian and Brooke had been talking and saying goodbye to the majority of the guests…Julian had told Brooke what had happened, with Victoria showing up…Brooke had tried to confront Sam, as she had feeling she was something to do with it…but there was no avail…They were going to continue the conversation when the got back home…

"_You look really beautiful Mrs Baker…"_

"_Why thank you Mr Baker…"_

"_Anytime…my gorgeous wife…"_

"_And look at my husband…shirt out of his trousers, tie undone and loose…what you like??…"_

"_Ahh….that's me…"_

Julian noticed Brooke shivering…

"_You cold??…"_

"_Just a bit…"_

"_Here…"_

Julian took the jacket of his suit and placed it over Brooke…Brooke then put her arms inside and snuggled up to her husband…With in half an hour, Mia was packing her music up and Lucas and Peyton approached the newlyweds…

"_Right…you wedding dress and everything is in the car and I shall drop it off tomorrow…"_

Brooke stood up and hugged her best friend, as Julian shook Lucas' hand…

"_Thanks …and thank you for today…we couldn't have done any of this without you…"_

"_It's my pleasure…"_

Julian hugged Peyton once Brooke had finished talking to her…and then she turned her attention to Lucas…She gave him a hug…

"_And the same goes for you…thank you for today…"_

"_Anything for you …"_

"_Oh and by the way…your such a jerk…"_

"_Excuse me??…"_

"_You made me cry like a baby during that speech.."_

"_Sorry…but everything I said was true…"_

"_Don't apologise…it was beautiful…"_

"_Thank you…"_

Brooke then bent down to Anna…She was fast asleep…

"_Hey there beautiful…you look really pretty in your dress…And thank you baby girl…cause your really special to me aswell…sweet dreams…"_

She kissed Anna's head and then she rubbed it…It was then that Lucas and Peyton left with Anna…Brooke had thanked Mia for the music, before she, Julian and Sam headed home…

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

Sam stormed out of the car…Brooke was stomping out behind her shouting at her…Julian was right behind, trying to calm Brooke down…It was clear that they had been talking about Victoria showing up at the wedding…they stormed into the house…

"_Don't you dare walk away from me Sam!!!…"_

"_You know what Brooke, I don't have to have to listen to this!!!…"_

"_Brooke, just calm down!!…"_

Julian was trying to cool the situation but it wasn't working…

"_Sam!!!…You invited Victoria to the wedding!!…Why??…"_

"_Because!!…because I thought since your mom was here, she deserved to get to know you!!…I don't have a mom, but you do!!…""She has earned no right to be called my mom…and you don't know what she put me through!!!…I poured my heart out to you and I told you things…and this is how you repay me!!!…"_

"_Brooke calm down…it's not good for the baby or you!!…"_

Yet again Julian tried…but no avail…

"_Well I'm sorry…but, I have got to know Victoria and she is lovely!!!…"_

"_She is no such thing Sam!!!…"_

"_You hate her so much don't you!!…You cant stand to see me be with Victoria and you wish it was you!!…you just cant stand for me to be happy!!…"_

"_Sam-"_

Julian tried to reason with Sam, but Brooke interrupted…

"_That is all I want for you Sam!!!…How could you think that??!!…"_

"_Because you hate me!!…And you know what!!!??…I hate you, more than I have ever hated anyone in my entire life!!!…"_

Julian step in as he thought that was way out of line…

"_Sam!!…Now that's enough!!…"_

But it was too late, Sam opened the door and was walking out of it…

"_She didn't mean that…I'll go after her…"_

And with that, Julian went after Sam…He ran out of the door calling her name…She stopped in the middle of the road…

"_Sam wait!!…"_

"_Why Julian??…""Because…I don't believe that you meant what you said in there…you both need to sit down and talk!!.."_

Julian stopped at the kerb, as Sam began to speak…

"_There's no point Julian!!…"_

"_Sam there's every point!!….-"_

But before Julian could finish, he was running into the middle of the road…

"_Sam!!…Look out!!…"_

Julian ran towards Sam, as he saw a car heading for her…He pushed her out of the way, with all his strength…Sam fell to the floor…And just as that happened…SMACK…The car hit Julian…He got thrown up on the bonnet and over the top of the car, before he was thrown off and he hit the floor…As Julian laid motionless on the floor, Brooke came rushing to the door…

"_Julian!!!…"_

Brooke screamed out Julian's name, as she saw her husband laying in the middle of the road…She ran out of her house and across the road to where her husband was…Brooke collapsed onto the floor and she picked Julian up into her arms…As she cradled him, she yelled at Sam…

"_Sam call 911!!…"_

Then she turned her attention back to Julian…One hand was stoking his face…

"_Julian….Julian can you hear me??…"_

"_B-Brooke…"_

His voice was weak, croaky and faint…

"_Just hold on do you hear me??…"_

Brooke was crying now…

"_I-I love you…"_

"_Don't you do that…don't you say your goodbyes…do you understand me??…your going to survive this…the ambulance is on its way…"_

"_D-do you know how much I love you??…I loved you the moment I saw you…I-I love you now…a-and I'll love you forever…n-no goodbyes…t-there's only love Brooke…o-only love…"_

"_I know…But listen to me your going to survive…"_

"_B-Brooke…"_

"_C-can you do something for me??…"_

"_N-no…because your going to do it yourself…"_

Brooke was sobbing now…

"_B-Brooke…just in case, I don't make it…"_

"_I-I cant.."_

"_Please…f-for me…"_

"_Ok…"_

Julian placed his hand on Brooke's stomach…

"_T-take care of our baby for me…m-make sure you tell him about his dad…and that I will be watching over him…promise you will tell the baby that…"_

"_I-I promise…"_

"_I will always be with you no matter what...do you understand me??…"_

"_Yes…"_

"_D-don't ever let go…"_

"_I'll never let go…I promise…."_

Julian was struggling for breath now…The ambulance sirens were in range now…They were close…Maybe a few streets away…Sam was stood behind, crying at the scenes she was witnessing…The car driver was long gone…

"_I-I love you…"_

Brooke kissed Julian…

"_I love you too…"_

Julian took a few deep breaths before his eyes bean to flutter…

"_Brooke…"_

And then Julian's eyes closed. His hand fell from her stomach…Brooke screamed out in pain, as she cradled Julian in her arms…

"_No!!!….Don't you leave me!!…not now!!…"_

She crouched over his lifeless body, rocking backwards and forwards…As the ambulance arrived…Two paramedics rushed out of the ambulance…One of them checked for his pulse…He looked up at his colleague and shook his head…The paramedics walked over to Sam…

"_Can you tell me what happened??…"_

"_A-a car hit him…I-is he dead???"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_Sam held her stomach in pain…_

"_Could you tell me the lady's name??…"_

"_It's Brooke…Brooke Davis…"_

"_Is she a relation??…"_

"_She's his wife…they only got married today…It was meant to be the best day of her life…"_

"_I know you probably don't want to do this now…but the police are on their way…your going to need to be questioned…"_

One of the paramecia stayed with Sam, as the other went to approach Brooke…He knelt down…She was still cradling and stroking his face…

"_Brooke…we are going to have to take him soon…"_

"_C-can you just give me a minute…"_

She looked up at him…

"_Please…"_

"_Sure.."_

The paramedics stepped back, just as the police arrived…They began to fill the police in on the incident…And they began to cordon the area off…Brooke spoke to Julian…

"_I cant believe it…we were happy and together a few hours ago…and now…now you have left me…I promise…I am going to take care of our son or daughter…no matter what, I promise that I will tell are baby all about you…and I love you…that will never stop…"_

She placed his hand on her stomach…

"_Hey…hey baby remember this…remember this…this is your daddy…this is your daddy…"_

Brooke was still crying…The paramedics walked over to her…It began to rain…

"_I'm sorry, we are going to have to take him now.."_

"_Ok…"_

Brooke looked back down to Julian…

"_I love you…"_

She kissed his head…As the paramedics began to lift him from her arms…She grabbed his hand..

""_I'll never let go…I promise…"_

She kissed his hand. Then there hands parted for the final time…

"_I love you…"_

Brooke stood and watched as the paramedics put Julian into the back of the ambulance…The rain was pouring now…Brooke was overcome with grief, still sobbing…One of the police men, cam up to her and said something…But she didn't answer…she never took her eyes off of the ambulance…Minutes later, the ambulance started up and began to drive away. Brooke still had Julian's suit jacket on…Brooke stood alone, in the centre of the street, in the pouring rain. Crying. As the ambulance, carrying her dead husband drove away…


	34. Why me?

Brooke stood there…The rain was pouring…She stood sobbing, in her beautiful dress…She broke down, as she watched the ambulance carry her husband away…Brooke stood there until the ambulance had gone…Sam was stood behind her, also grief stricken…

"_Brooke…I-I'm sorry…"_

But Brooke didn't want to here it. She turned around, shivering. Then she let her wobbly legs take her to the door…She was not interested in anything that Sam had to say…As far as she was concerned…Sam was the reason why he was dead…if it hadn't been for her little antics with Victoria, there would have been no arguments and confrontations. And there would have been no Sam running out…No Julian trying to go and get her back…No Sam stood in the middle of the road…No car…No Julian pushing Sam out of the way…No accident…Julian would be still alive…Brooke continued walking until she reached the door. Her shaking hands, came up for her side. Managing, but struggling, she twisted the door handle to let her self inside…Once she managed to step through the door, she closed it…Her body collapsed back against the door. One of Brooke's hands, lifted up to her face…She placed it over her mouth. Still sobbing, she collapsed down to the floor…Her hands wrapped round her legs and she bean rocking backwards and forwards…

"_Why me???….why me??…"_

She screamed out in anger. In pain.

"_W-why us b-baby??…I-it looks like it's j-just me and you k-kiddo…b-but, hey d-daddy is going to watch over us…j-just like he promised…"_

Brooke was sat there. Unable to move. She couldn't understand why this had happened to her…Brooke put her left hand up into her view…Then she looked at her wedding rings…She couldn't quite believe that only a few hours ago, Julian was placing her wedding band on her finger…Still crying, she closed he eyes…

**FLASHBACK…**

"_So how are you ??"_

"_I'm good thank you, how are you??"_

"_I'm ok"_

"_Look Julian, what are you doing here??"_

"_I came back for the wedding….but….I also came back for you"_

"_W - What???"_

"_I spoke to Peyton a few days ago…. She told me that you only get one shot at life and you should grab every opportunity that comes across…. She told me that not many people come around like you and that it's the most important thing there is love… and I love you Brooke Davis, I'm back for you and I am staying in Tree Hill…..If you will have me"_

"_Of course I will…. I love you Julian Baker"_

**FLASHBACK ENDED…**

She remembered the night, of Peyton's wedding…The night that changed her life forever…She couldn't bare to think of Julian any longer…It was ripping her apart inside…She just wanted him back…She wanted him in he arms…Brooke, steadily got her self up, and slowly walked up stair to get changed…Meanwhile, Peyton and Lucas had put Anna to bed and were both snuggled up in bed asleep…Lucas had managed to keep Peyton from stressing out and much to his relief, she was perfectly fine…It was then that the phone rang…It completely startled Peyton…She jumped up and threw the covers onto Lucas, which made him wake up immediately…

"_Peyton??…"_

Peyton ran out of the room and answered the phone…

"_Hello…"_

Lucas ran out of the bedroom and stood next to Peyton, as she was listening to the caller on the other end of the phone…Lucas could only notice Peyton's face go glum…She was on the phone for about 5 minutes, before she slowly took it from her ear and placed it on the stand…A few tears trickled down her face…Lucas rubbed Peyton's back to comfort her…

"_Peyton…what is it??…"_

"_Emmm…that was Sam…"_

"_Why what does Sam want??…"_

"_I-it's Julian…"_

"_What about him??…"_

Peyton looked up into Lucas' eyes…

"_H-he's dead…"_

Lucas couldn't quite believe what Peyton had just told him…

"_Dead??…How??…When??…"_

"_Tonight…about half an hour ago…V-Victoria showed up at the wedding a-and Julian managed to get rid of her…It turns out Sam invited her to the wedding a-and Brooke found out…And you know Brooke…she confronted Sam…things got heated…she stormed out…Julian followed her…S-Sam…Sam had stopped in the middle of the road…a-and J-Julian saw a car coming…H-he pushed her out of the way…but, it was too late…t-the car hit Julian…"_

"_Brooke…"_

"_H-he died in her arms…"_

"_Oh my god…just a few hours ago they were getting married…"_

"_L-Lucas…I'm going to have to go over and see her…"_

"_P-Peyton…you need your rest…you cant afford to get in these situations…"_

"_Lucas!!…it's a situation that cant be avoided…"_

"_Look…you go back to sleep…and I will go and see Brooke…"_

"_Lucas…I-it's great that you care…b-but I am Brooke's best friend…and she needs me now…n-now more than ever…"_

"_She will understand.."_

"_L-Lucas…there is things you don't know about Brooke…."_

"_What are you talking about???…"_

"_Things that make this situation a whole lot worse…"_

"_Peyton, the day she married her husband, turns out to be the day he died in her arms….what can be worse than that??…_

Peyton didn't mean to blurt it out…It just slipped out…

"_She's pregnant…"_

Lucas just stopped…

"_Pregnant??…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Did she tell him about the baby???…"_

"_The night before the wedding…"_

"_Oh my god!!..""I shall ring her first and then I'll go over in the morning…I-I better let Haley and Nathan know…"_

"_No Haley cant know…not in her condition.."_

"_L-Lucas…I know your concerned for Haley…but, she is going to know anyway and it will be worse if we hide it from her…"_

"_Peyton…"_

"_Lucas…she would find out anyway…it is all over the news…"_

"_What??…"_

"_Lucas!…The person who was driving the car…never got out…they never stopped…Sam said they got out of the car for one second…and then drove off…"_

Lucas just rubbed his head…

"_Let me do it…"_

"_No Lucas…I need to ring Brooke…"_

And that is exactly what Peyton did…

"_Hey Brooke…it's Peyton…Brooke I'm so sorry…Sam just told me what happened…I figured you wont want anyone with you right now…because that is the way you are…so I will stop by in the morning to see how your doing…and just remember I am here…no matter what time of day or night it is…if you need me just call…"_

And with that, Peyton put the phone down…As she did, Lucas picked it right up and speed dialled Nathan and Haley's…In the other Scott household, everyone was fast asleep…Jamie was in his little tent he had made in his room…Danielle was in her crib fast asleep…Nathan and Haley were cuddled up on the sofa down stair, where they had been talking before drifting off…Nathan shot up as he heard the phone…Haley rummaged around a bit before opening her eyes…As she did, Nathan was answering the phone…He looked at the caller…It was Lucas…He figured it must be something important if he was calling at this time…

"_Nathan…who is it???…."_

"_I-it's Lucas…."_

"_What??…"_

Nathan pressed the answer button…

"_Luke???…"_

Lucas answered…

"_What the hell are you calling at this time for??…"_

Lucas answered again…

"_What happened??…"_

As Lucas began explaining, a weak Haley stood up and just about managed to walk over to Nathan…As he put the phone down…She stumbled…But he managed to reach her just in time…He pulled her back up to him, and she leant on him…She saw tears filling in his eyes…

"_Nathan…what is it??…"_

"_I-it's Julian…"_

"_W-what about him??…"_

"_H-he's dead…"_

"_Dead??…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_N-Nathan what happened???"_

"_I don't know the full story…but, Brooke and Sam were having and argument…Sam ran out…Julian followed…She stopped in the road…Julian saw the car coming, but…it was too late…It hit him…"_

Haley was in shock…

"_Oh my god…"_

"_He died in Brooke's arms…"_

As Haley heard that, she began to shake…

"_She's pregnant Nate…"_

Nathan sighed…He couldn't quite believe the events that had just unravelled…Brooke deserved a prefect day….All she ever wanted…But not to turn out like this….Never like this…Nathan began to help Haley walk back over to the sofa…She needed her rest, as she was due in at the hospital for some test results early in the morning…Elsewhere, Brooke had just been in the shower…she dried and straightened her hair…She wore some loose grey baggy tracksuit bottoms and a pink strappy top…She had tied her hair back into a small bun…Brooke was still crying and still wearing her wedding rings…She slowly walked into their bedroom…Brooke could see all Julian's clothes just messed up over the place…He may have been a scruffy mutt…But, she loved him for it…that was Julian…her Julian…She always went mad at him over it…

**FLASHBACK…**

"_Julian!!!…."_

Brooke was screaming at him…

"_Julian!!!…"_

Julian ran into the room in an instant, demanding to know what was wrong…

"_Brooke!!…what's wrong??…"_

"_You are a jerk!!…you might have lived in a barn back in LA, but I certainly don't…"_

"_What??…"_

"_You have left your sweaty clothes all over the room…and you expect me to clean them up…"_

"_Well…"_

"_Don't push it Baker…get them cleaned up!!…"_

"_So…"_

"_So???…..we do not live on a farm…"_

"_Ok…"_

Julian walked over to Brooke…She placed her arms around his neck and they kissed….

"_And what happens, if I don't clean them up??…"_

"_Well…"_

They fell back onto the bed…I think you can guess what happens next…

**AN HOUR LATER….**

"_Brooke!!…Let me in!!…"_

She had got her own back…She lured him outside, only with a towel around him. She told him to look at the sky line…As he did, she stole his towel and locked him outside…

"_Not until you promise to tidy your things up!!…"_

"_Please Brooke!!…Please I'm begging you!!…I don't want the neighbours to see me like this!!…."_

"_Yeah…I bet you don't!!…""Oh Brooke please…I'm begging you…"_

Brooke looked at him…Trying to contain the laughter…

"_Get down on both knees and beg…"_

"_What??…""You heard…"_

"_No chance!…"_

"_Fine…you can stay out hear then…"_

Brooke began to turn around and walk away…

"_No!!…no no no!!!…wait…"_

Brooke smiled before she put a serious face on and turned around…Julian got down…

"_Please Brooke…let me in…I promise I will clean all my sweaty clothes…and I will stop living like a pig…"_

"_Promise??…"_

"_I promise…"_

Brooke was about to open the door before she remembered one more thing…

"_Oh…and a few conditions…"_

Julian didn't like the sound of this…

"_Anything…"_

"_You do all the washing up…you make me breakfast in bed every weekend…and if you leave your dirty underpants on the bathroom floor one more time…I shall kill you…"_

"_Does that mean I can come in now…"_

"_For now yes…"_

Brooke opened the door and Julian ran in…She chucked him a towel before he came up close to her for a cuddle…

"_I hate you…"_

Brooke just shrugged her shoulders…

"_I know…"_

They laughed….

**FLASHBACK ENDED…**

Everything seemed so perfect then…But not now…She missed him like hell already…She let out a small laugh as she remembered that moment…Brooke then went into the wardrobe and looked at Julian clothes…She saw one of his jumpers that he wore over his t-shirts…She took it off it's hanger and held it up to her nose…She took a smell…It smelt just like him…She shut her eyes as she took one more sniff…Brooke put the jumper on and zipped it up…It was very big on her…Down to her knees…Brooke walked of her room and pressed a button on her phone…It was their answer phone message…

"_Hi this is Brooke…"_

"_And this is Julian…"_

"_We are-"_

They both stopped as they said it at the same time…

"_No I was meant to say that bit…"_

"_No are you kidding Brooke that was me…"_

Brooke playfully punched Julian, and you could hear it on the answer phone message…A big loud thud…

"_Owww…your not meant to punch me…"_

"_Shut up…were still on…"_

"_Oh yeah…."_

"_And we are sorry we cant get to the phone right now because we kinda busy…"_

"_So leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as we can…"_

"_Yeah dudes…over and out…"_

"_What the hell was that Brooke…"_

"_What??…"_

Then the message ended…Brooke had tears flowing from her eyes…She pressed the erase button and began to record a new message…

"_Hi…this is Brooke…you know what to do…"_

As the message was saved, she touched the message button…She realised that she had 17 missed messages…the first one was Peyton…She heard the time it was left…And then her voice…

"_Hey Brooke…It's Peyton…"_

As she did, she deleted it…She knew exactly what was going to be said…Then she played the next message…

"_Hey Brooke…I-it's Nathan…"_

Yet again she knew what was coming and she deleted the message, along with all the rest…She didn't want to believe it, but she was beginning to shut everyone out…Like she always does…It was then that Brooke went over and sat on her sofa…She curled up into a ball and stared into space…

**FLASHBACK…**

"_I-I love you…"_

Brooke kissed Julian…

"_I love you too…"_

Julian took a few deep breaths before his eyes bean to flutter…

"_Brooke…"_

And then Julian's eyes closed. His hand fell from her stomach…Brooke screamed out in pain, as she cradled Julian in her arms…

"_No!!!….Don't you leave me!!…not now!!…"_

She crouched over his lifeless body, rocking backwards and forwards…As the ambulance arrived…Two paramedics rushed out of the ambulance…One of them checked for his pulse…He looked up at his colleague and shook his head…

**FLASHBACK ENDED…**

She could not get that moment out of her head…She closed her eyes and she pictured herself sat there, cradling Julian and screaming his name…Telling him to stay with her and not leave her…She could keep remembering her screams and his last words…She would never forget that moment for as long as she lived…

**5 HOURS LATER….**

It was 7:30am now…Haley and Nathan had just arrived back from the hospital…He helped her over to the sofa and sat her down…He didn't go into get the results with Haley, she wanted to go in herself…Nathan respected her wishes, as he always does…He then at next to her and demanded to know what her doctor had said…

"_Haley…what did the doctor say??…"_

"_T-the doctor said….he said that, that the cancer has spread…a lot more and quicker than expected…th-they are keeping me on the treatment…I have another check up at the end of this week…and if things get worse…I-I may have to be admitted to hospital…"_

Haley let the tears flow and Nathan pulled her into his chest, ready to comfort her…He reassured her that everything was going to be ok…And that she could beat this…Meanwhile, Brooke was still laid there on the sofa…She hadn't moved an inch since she laid there…Still sobbing…Thinking of Julian…She had a mountain of calls come through, but she ignored every single one…She was in denial…As the post man turned up, he pushed the ail through the letterbox in the door…Brooke, for the first time in 5 hours, moved and walked over to the door…She picked up the daily newspaper and read the headline on the front page…

**GROOM KILLED!!!… **

**PERFECT WEDDING DAY TURNS TO TRAGEDY IN MATTER OF SECONDS!!!…**

**Movie producer Julian Baker, was unfortunately killed last night, in an strange turn of events, which left his wife widowed on their wedding day…**

Brooke couldn't read no more…She lifted the rest of the post up and went to sit on the sofa…As she did, she realised that the majority of them were cards…At first, she picked up a small blue envelope…It had her name on the front…Brooke slowly opened the card…On the front was a small teddy holding some flowers…Then she opened the card…

_Dear Brooke,_

_I am awfully sorry about the events that occurred last night…To my deepest regret I am having to write this note to you, to tell you how sorry I am for your loss. Nobody should ever have to suffer the way you have been made to. Not one husband or wife should deserve that, I cant imagine what your going through and I am truly sorry for all the pain and hurt you are experiencing…I cant offer to bring him back for you, but I can offer myself. I am hear to listen to you, whenever you need me, or to talk to…No matter of the time, I will always be here for you…_

_Once again, I am truly sorry…_

_All my love always…_

_Skillz _

_Xxxx_

Brooke broke down as she read the note…She couldn't bear anymore…She took the cards and the newspaper and threw them in the bin…Brooke hadn't bothered to open any wedding gifts or cards…She couldn't face it…Not now…The best day of her life was tainted with Julian's blood…Brooke walked across the room to the curtains…She slightly peeked through them, only to see a red blood stain on the road, from where Julian was laid dying…Yet again she pictured exactly what happened…Meanwhile, Nathan had Haley resting on the couch…He was getting Jamie and Danielle ready…Nathan was going to take them over to Lucas and Peyton's for a while…They needed to be together at a time like this…Haley was going to go a little later…Both Nathan and her thought, it was best if she had a rest and let the news sink in…

"_Are you going to be ok here??…"_

"_Yes Nate…I will be fine…anyway you wont be long anyway.."_

"_Ok…"_

Nathan kissed Haley on the forehead before he left…It was then, that the phone began to ring…Haley, was going to leave it, but then it occurred to her that it maybe Brooke…Maybe she needed someone to talk to…It was then that a weak and struggling Haley, managed to get up and take a few steps over to the phone stand…As she reached there, she had to stop for a few seconds…As she did, she leant forward. Out of breath…It was then that she fell back and then the darkness came…

**A/N - Just a quick note to say thank you for all of your reviews from the previous chapter…This is quite an important chapter, as you are well aware and at first, I wasn't sure exactly how to approach it. It was a difficult chapter to write, as I have never lost a boyfriend or a husband, so I had to imagine hat it would be like if I was in Brooke's situation…So even though this was a tough chapter to write, I hope you readers enjoy it and review…Thanks… **


	35. Letting someone in

Brooke shivered, as she looked at the middle of the road…She still couldn't believe that this had actually happened to her…Why her??…Brooke couldn't bear looking at that street for a second longer…As she began to walk away, she heard the phone ring…Brooke began to shake, she reluctantly began to walk towards the phone…As she approached it, she looked at the number…It was the doctor. She couldn't ignore it, so she picked the phone up…

"_Hello…"_

"_Hi Brooke...it's ….""Is everything ok??…"_

"_Yes everything is fine…I was just ringing, as you need to schedule an appointment for the baby…"_

Brooke's voice began to break…

"_Emmm…ok…any preference??…" _

"_Today…if that is possible…"_

Brooke had to think about it for a second…She wanted to stay home…She couldn't face coming face to face with anyone, but his was about her and Julian's baby. She had to keep her promise to Julian, the promise that she would look after and take care of their baby no matter what…

"_Ok…I'll be there in about half an hour, if that is ok…"_

"_Yes…that is fine…"_

It was then that Brooke placed the phone down…Then she pulled the phone plug out, as she couldn't face any messages about Julian…Elsewhere, Lucas had just woken up…He had checked on Anna, who was indeed still fast asleep…Lucas, quietly shut the door and walked over to the sofa and sat down…He was still in shock from the news that Peyton had told him earlier that morning…To be honest, Peyton hadn't slept that night at all…Peyton walked through from the kitchen, with a glass of milk in her hands…She placed it on the table and threw herself on the sofa, directly next to Lucas…He placed his arms around her and cuddled her for a few seconds, before placing one of his hands on her stomach…

"_How's my baby boy and girl doing???…"_

"_They are doing pretty good actually…"_

"_Yeah…and how's mom doing???…"_

Peyton started playing with the ends of her top…

"_I-I don't know really…I just seems so hard for me, with mine and Julian's past….and then I think of Brooke…"_

"_It must be hard for her…especially with a baby…"_

"_I-I cant believe Sam…"_

Lucas stood up and walked across the room…As he did, Peyton tuned to face him…

"_Why the hell did Sam tell Victoria to go to the wedding anyway??…"_

"_Because she has never had a real mom Lucas…She sees a family been torn apart…and she would kill for a family like that…that's all she wants…Is that really a crime??…"_

"_Why are you sticking up for her Peyton???!!!…The women is a psycho!!!…"_

"_I'm not Luc-…"_

Peyton immediately let out a loud gasp…As both her hands fell to her stomach, Lucas was over to her side in an instant…He placed one arm around her and one on her stomach…

"_Peyton what is it???….Are you ok??…"_

_Peyton just waited a minute before she answered…_

"_Y-yeah…I'm fine…one of the babies, just kicked me really hard…"_

"_Kicked??…"_

"_Yeah…"_

Peyton placed Lucas' hand on her stomach where she felt the kick…They waited for a minute…

"_Wow that was a strong one…"_

"_I guess they don't like it when we disagree…"_

"_We never disagree…or fight…"_

"_Correction…."_

"_Ok sometimes…"_

Lucas and Peyton enjoy a bitter sweet moment, before they were interrupted by cries of their daughter…Lucas and Peyton placed their heads together and laughed…

"_Daddy will be in a sec…"_

Lucas was shouting to Anna…As he left, Peyton began to drink her milk…

**15 MINUTES LATER…**

Brooke was still dressed in the same clothes as she was earlier in the morning…Still wrapped up in Julian's jumper…She took the car keys off of the side table…She didn't know how she was going to face driving a car, but she had to sooner or later…Brooke took her bag off of the coat rack. She walked to the door and twisted the handle…As she opened the door, Nathan stood there…

"_Brooke…"_

"_Hey Nate…"_

"_How you holding up??…"_

Brooke wanted to avoid the subject as much as she could…So she didn't answer…

"_Actually…I was just on my way out to the hospital…"_

"_Is everything ok??…"_

"_Yeah…I need a check up on the baby every month…the doctor rang…andI guess today is the day…"_

"_Are you going with anyone??…"_

"_No…"_

"_Do you want me to go with you??…"_

Brooke couldn't face going on her own…She could really do with some support right now…But, only if she would let people in…Brooke knew that Nathan had dropped the kids off, she knew she could do with someone there…It would be hard enough without Julian…Brooke's voice began to break…

"_Yeah…"_

Nathan placed his arm around Brooke and they walked to Nathan's car…Brooke hesitated for a second before she got in…

"_You ok??…"_

"_Emmmm…yeah I'm fine…"_

"_You sure??…"_

"_Yeah…"_

Brooke got into to the car with Nathan and they headed off to the hospital…Within 10 minutes they were there…Nathan walked round and helped Brooke out of the car…They began to take slow steps towards the hospital…But all of a sudden, Brooke stopped…

"_Brooke…are you ok??…"_

Nathan noticed that Brooke had started to shake and cry…

"_I-I cant go in there Nathan…"_

Nathan went and stood in front of her…He took her shoulders in his hands…

"_Brooke look at me….look at me…"_

Brooke looked up at him…

"_I cant imagine how hard this is for you…but, you need to go in there for yours and the baby's sake…your strong Brooke…and I am here for you…You can go in there…"_

"_Nathan…"_

"_Brooke, I am right here ok…I am not going anywhere…"_

"_Promise???…"_

"_I promise…"_

Nathan hugged Brooke, before he pulled away and stood next to her…Nathan was the only one she was letting in right now…She hadn't really talked about Julian or herself…But, Nathan knew he was getting somewhere…He had to take it slowly and one step at a time…Brooke edged her hand to Nathan's. then he grabbed it. She looked up at him. He nodded. Then they both walked forwards hand in hand towards the hospital doors…Once Brooke had been at reception, she was almost in right away…Nathan had just gone to the toilet, so Brooke had told him where she would be if she was not still waiting…Brooke was shaking and a few tears were falling from her eyes…She approached the bed and as she did, the doctor asked her a few questions…

"_Is the father joining us??…"_

"_Emmm…no…a-actually the father is dead…"_

It hurt Brooke to say it, but they had to know the information, just in case there was ever anything wrong with the baby…

"_When??…"_

The doctor was in shock…

"_L-last night…"_

"_I-I'm sorry…"_

Brooke just nodded, wiping the tears…

"_Me too…"_

Brooke placed her bag on the coat rack and laid on the bed…It was then that Nathan walked in…

"_Hey…"_

Nathan walked over to Brooke…He sat at the seat next to her…

"_A friend??…"_

The midwife asked…

"_A close friend…"_

She looked at Nathan and he responded with a smile…Her hands were shaking…She slowly unzipped Julian's jumper, but it remained on her…She took it out of the way of her body and lifted her top up…

"_Now this maybe cold…"_

Brooke jumped as she placed the gel on her stomach…Nathan took Brooke's shaking hand…Brooke then took a deep breath and stared at the door in front of her…It was only a matter of seconds before the doctor located a heartbeat…

"_That is your baby's heart beat…"_

She took a few deep breaths, at the same time tears tickled down her face…At first she heard the heartbeat, which was a relief…Then she looked at Nathan, who was smiling, looking at the screen…

"_Look…"_

"_I-I can't…"_

"_Yes you can Brooke…look at me…that's your baby…Julian's baby…"_

Brooke took a few deep breaths, before she turned her head and looked at the monitor…She let out a sigh…Slowly, she tuned her head and then she saw her unborn baby…Meanwhile, Peyton had just pulled up at Brooke's house. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, with a strappy top and a cardigan…As she got out of the car, she could see the blood stain on the road…Her hand covered her mouth, as she knew exactly who's blood it was…

"_Oh my god…."_

Tears fell from Peyton's eyes. After all she was grieving, since Julian was her friend…It was then, that Peyton turned around and began to walk to Brooke's front door. As she approached it, she had one hand on her stomach and the other knocked on the door…No answer, so she tried again…Still no answer…

"_Come on Brooke…if your in there, which I think you are, you need to talk to someone. You cant keep it bottled up inside, its not healthy…I cant stay long, because I have Lucas with the kids, but if you ever need me or Lucas, you know where we are…"_

There was still no answer. She waited a few minutes. Still no response. So with that, Peyton turned around and began to walk away, but before she got in the car, she looked back at the house…Nothing…Peyton then climbed in the car and headed back home…Elsewhere, Nathan had left the room and was waiting for Brooke outside…She was just finishing up with the doctor. He had asked her a few questions and once he was done, Brooke jumped off the bed and grabbed her bag from the coat rack…

"_Thank you…"_

"_Your welcome…"_

As Brooke began to walk out of the room, but as she opened the door, the doctor began to speak…

"_I really am sorry about your husband…"_

Brooke let the tears fall again…She had large red marks under her eyes from where she had been crying…

"_Yeah…Me too…."_

And with that, she walked out of the room and into Nathan's arms…They hugged for a second, before they turned around and headed for the car…

"_You ok??…"_

"_I guess so…"_

Brooke lied…

"_Brooke…"_

"_Ok…I'm not…"_

"_You know, the next few months aren't going to be easy…but, you have me, Lucas, Peyton and Haley, if you ever need us…"_

Brooke just looked up at Nathan…

"_Thank you…"_

"_Its my pleasure…"_

Brooke and Nathan, just reached the car…

"_Do you want to come back to mine??…"_

"_No thanks Nate…I-I think I just wan to go home…"_

"_Ok…"_

And with that they got in the car and drove off…

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

Brooke and Nathan had just pulled up at Brooke's house…As Brooke got out of the car, she saw the red blood mark in the middle of the road…Her lips began to tremble, as she had a flashback of the night before…Brooke walked towards the centre of the road and she just stood there. As the tears fell, she closed her eyes…She pictured Julian's lifeless body lying in the middle of the road…Nathan saw her and he walked around and placed his hand on her shoulder…

"_Come on…"_

Nathan knew immediately who's blood it was…He turned Brooke around and walked her to the front door…

"_Thanks for today Nathan…"_

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she was talking…

"_Glad I could help…"_

"_Me too…"_

"_You sure your going to be ok???…"_

"_Yeah…I'll be fine…"_

"_Ok…well you know where I am if you need me…"_

"_Thanks…"_

"_You sure your going to be ok on your own??…"_

"_I've got a funeral to plan…and I don't think that is something you can help me with…"_

"_I could…"_

"_No Nate…I couldn't ask you to do that…Anyway, you better go see Haley…she needs you more than me…"_

"_Ok…"_

Brooke and Nathan hugged, before Nathan left and Brooke went inside…Meanwhile, Peyton had just arrived back…As she walked in the door, Lucas, had Jamie jumping on his stomach…Danielle was on Anna little rug, asleep, while Anna was sat playing with her toys…

"_Any news on Brooke??…"_

"_No…I went, but there was no answer…"_

"_She just needs time…"_

"_Yeah….I know…Seems like you've had your hands full…"_

"_You could say that yeah…"_

Peyton walked over to Lucas and gave him a kiss…Peyton then began to walk over to Anna…As she was about to pick her up, Peyton stopped…

"_Peyton are you ok??…"_

"_Did you hear that Luke??…"_

"_What??…"_

"_I swear she just said daddy…"_

Peyton picked Anna up and began to walk over to Lucas…

"_Daddy…"_

Peyton just looked at Lucas in shock, as Anna spoke again…

"_See I knew she said something…"_

"_Bring my little angel here…"_

"_Clever girl…"_

Peyton took Anna over to Lucas…They were so proud at their little girl…She had just said her first word…Of course Lucas was thrilled it was daddy…Meanwhile, Nathan had just pulled up at his house…He began to walk towards the door, as he did he noticed something odd…It seemed still…Too still…He walked inside…

"_Haley??…"_

He called his wife's name…No answer…As he walked into the front room, he was shell shocked, as he saw his unconscious wife laying on the floor…

**A/N - Just a quick note to clear things up, Danielle is 6 months old, and Anna, is almost a year old…Also, thank you for your reviews for my last chapter…I know this chapter is mainly Brooke, but its part of the story…I personally don't think its that good, but please leave some reviews to tell me what you think…**


	36. Things can only get better

"_When you leave without a warning, you miss your last chance to say I love you…"_

Immediately after Brooke heard those words, she shot up…She was panting…

"_Nightmare…"_

Only it wasn't a nightmare…It was Julian's voice…Brooke knew it was his voice and she knew that she had dreamt about him…The only thing was, Brooke was in denial…She looked around the room for a second…Nothing…Just silence…Brooke hadn't been able to face sleeping in her bed, because every time she would wake up, she would think that Julian would be laid there next to her…Brooke managed to get herself up off of the sofa and walk across to the window. She slowly and ever so slightly pulled the curtain back…Her lips began to tremble, as she saw people laying flowers outside her house…She took a deep breath and closed her eyes…Julian…

As soon as Nathan saw Haley laid unconscious on the floor, he immediately rushed over to her aid…He had been in this situation before, so he knew exactly what to do…Nathan knelt down next to her. He could see her chest moving, but barely…He checked for a pulse…

"_Ok…"_

Luckily, there was one…Nathan then felt Haley's face…She was freezing. Ice cold. Nathan took off his jacket and placed it around Haley and then immediately after, her took her blanket off the sofa and wrapped it round her…Nathan then took out his cell phone and called for an ambulance…From what he already knew and what he could see, he established that Haley had been unconscious for quite a while…As Nathan was told an ambulance was on the way, he was also told to try and get Haley to wake up…

"_Haley….Haley can you hear me??…"_

Nothing…No response…Nathan kept on rubbing her body, to try and keep her warm… Nathan check for her pulse again…There was still one there…As he had been told, he had to check for her pulse regular…

"_Come on Hales…"_

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, before he ran and opened the front door, so the paramedics could come in…Nathan, then ran back into the room and he was right back by Haley's side…

"_Haley!!…come on!!…open you eyes!!…"_

Nathan was smacking either side of her face, in a desperate attempt to wake her up…Then yet again, he check for her pulse…

"_Oh no no no no!!!!…"_

Nathan's heart was beating rapidly, as he could not locate Haley's pulse…He then rolled Haley off her side and onto her back…He placed his head to hers, to check if she was breathing…Nothing…He tilted her head back and began CPR…

"_Come on Haley!!!…."_

Nothing….

"_Come on where is this ambulance!!…"_

Nathan was still trying to get Haley breathing…

"_Come on Hales!!!….Breath!!…"_

As he shouted that, he could hear the sirens approaching the house…He checked for a pulse…nothing…Still not breathing either…It was then that the ambulance pulled up in the drive way…Nathan didn't stop…The paramedics, climbed out of the ambulance and approached the front door…

"_Hello??!!…"_

Nathan responded by shouting at them…

"_In here…"_

As the paramedics heard his voice, they came rushing into the room…One of the paramedics came in and took over from Nathan…

"_Ok…she's not breathing…still no pulse…"_

The other paramedic questioned Nathan, as they needed to get up to scratch with the whole situation…

"_Ok sir…can you tell me her name please…"_

"_Y-y-y-yeah….I-I-it's Haley…"_

Nathan was stuttering…

"_I understand she has cancer….am I right??…"_

"_Yes…"_

"_How old is she??…"_

"_23..."_

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of Haley…

"_How long has she been unconscious??…"_

"_I don't know…I came home and she was laid there unconscious…"_

"_What time did you go out??…"_

"_About 11am…"_

"_Ok…_

"_How long ago did she stop breathing??…"_

"_About 3 to 4 minutes ago…"_

Nathan just watched, as the paramedics got no response from Haley…He was praying that she would wake up…That is all he wanted…And then…a miracle…

"_She's breathing…"_

Nathan was so relieved, but this journey was far from over…

"_Is she going to be ok??…"_

"_She's breathing but…barely…the best thing we can do for your wife, is get her to hospital…"_

"_I coming with you…"_

"_Was she wrapped up when you found her??…"_

"_No…I did that…"_

"_Ok….you did the right thing…"_

It was then that the paramedic turned to his colleague…

"_We need to get her to the hospital now…" _

One of the paramedics, wired Haley up to 4 different heart monitors and placed an oxygen mask on her…She was also hooked up to a drip…They strapped her up to a board before covering her with warming sheets, to gradually heat her body up…

"_Is there anybody you need to call…relatives??…"_

"_Emmmm….yes…"_

Nathan had to think for a second…

"_Ok…well do it quick because we need to move and fast…"_

"_I'll be two minutes…"_

"_Two minutes…that's all you've got…"_

It was when they were loading Haley into the ambulance, that Nathan called Lucas and Peyton…

"_Come on….come on…"_

It was then that Lucas answered the phone…

"_Lucas…don't talk just listen…I found Haley unconscious…She stopped breathing, but she is been taken to the hospital…can you ring Brooke and let her know…and also don't tell Jamie anything…I think I should do it…."_

"_Ok….Nate is she gonna be ok??…"_

Nathan went silent for a minute…

"_I don't know Luke…"_

And with that, Nathan put the phone down and joined the paramedics in the ambulance…He took Haley's hand…

"_Haley I need you to fight…stay with me ok…"_

And then the ambulance set off…Meanwhile, Brooke had just finished looking through the window…Deep down she was grateful for the support, but right now she didn't want it…Nathan knew it from just been with her…Nathan knew it and she knew it…She was in denial…She didn't want anyone else…She didn't want Nathan, Lucas or any other guy out there…She wanted Julian…That is all she ever wanted…He only died at 11:45pm the night before…however, to Brooke, it seemed like a lifetime…Brooke walked slowly upstairs…Taking each step as it came…Once she reached the top, she stood in her rather large hallway…And there was four closed doors…One was the spare room, in which Sam was staying…Brooke had no need for Sam anymore…As far as she was concerned, they were no longer part of each others lives. Her relationship with Victoria, was the reason why Julian was dead…She could have come back so they could talk, or even apologise…But there was no word from Sam…One was a large bathroom…Another was Brooke's large closet and the final room, was the biggest…It was the room that she and Julian had left empty for when they finally conceived a child…She slowly approached the door and took the handle…Brooke began to shake and her eyes began to fill. Not before long, she was crying…She had one hand on her stomach, as she opened the door…Brooke walked though and lent against the wall. Then she began talking to her unborn baby…

"_Hey kiddo…it's your mommy…I know you never got to meet your daddy, but this was his idea…This is going to be your room…You know, this pregnancy is really scary for me because I had a miscarriage before…And the thought of loosing you is unbearable…I-I don't think that I could loose you on top of your daddy…"_

Brooke just looked around the room for a second…She knew Julian already had plans for this room, and those plans were exactly what she was going to use…But right now, the room was empty…And that is exactly how Brooke felt without Julian…Empty…She walked back down stairs and sat back in her spot on the sofa, as she did, she picked up some photo's that were on the table in front of the sofa…They were pictures of her and Julian…Back in those happier times. And it was then that Broke had an idea of her own…She was going to make a memory box for her baby…containing things about hi or her dad…This baby was going to be the most spoilt baby in the world…Only because his or her dad wasn't there, didn't mean he/she couldn't have memories of their dad…Brooke sat looking through the photos until she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone…She looked at the callers ID…it was Peyton…She didn't answer…She thought it would be about what happened the night before, but clearly as she was in denial, she didn't want to hear it. She just let it go straight to voicemail…Back at the hospital, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and the kids were sat in the waiting room…Haley had been rushed up to the sixth floor for some tests, as the doctor couldn't do anything until they had results…Jamie was sat between his Uncle Lucas and dad…Nathan had already filled Lucas, Peyton and Jamie in, with what happened with Haley, but he only told Lucas and Peyton about the thing with Brooke…Peyton was slightly worried that Brooke hadn't come to her, but she knew that it had only just happened. But, she also knew that Brooke would be in denial, she always liked to deal with the big stuff on her own…It was then, that Jamie turned to his dad…

"_Daddy??…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Is momma going to be ok??…""I don't know Jame…"_

Jamie had noticed that his Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian weren't there…

"_Daddy…"_

"_Yes Jame…"_

"_Where is Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian…"_

Nathan looked up at Peyton and Lucas…

"_Jamie…something happened last night…"_

"_What??…Is everything ok??…"_

"_Jamie...Your Uncle Julian died last night…."_

Jamie looked at the floor…

"_Is Aunt Brooke ok??…"_

"_She's fine…she is just going through a really rough time right now, so you might not see your aunt Brooke around that much…"_

Jamie got up and walked over to the corner…He lent against the wall and slumped down…He placed his head between his knees and put his arms around his legs…Peyton tied her hair into a high bun…She walked over to Jamie and placed her arms around him to comfort him…

"_It's ok baby…it's ok…"_

She was rubbing his shoulder to try and get him to calm down…

"_I know it's hard Jamie and you are having a rough time, but your momma, dad, Uncle Lucas, Aunt Brooke and Me are here for you…"_

Jamie nodded his head…

"_I know things aren't good right now, but things can only get better…"_

Peyton moved in front of Jamie and she pulled his arms from around his legs…It was then that Jamie put his head up…

"_Now…I know you don't like waiting…and I don't know about you, but I am starving…and Uncle Lucas is like the food police with me…"_

"_Hey!!…"_

"_Shut up…"_

Jamie laughed…

"_So why don't we go and get a slice of chocolate cake and we will get your dad and Uncle Lucas to come and get us if there is any change…ok??…"_

Jamie just nodded his head…Peyton stood up and lifted Jamie up…

"_Wow…your not that heavy really are you buddy…"_

She picked him up and headed towards the door…He wiped the tears from his eyes, but he still was clearly upset…

"_Right Jamie and I will be in the cafeteria…if there is any change, you come and get us ok??…"_

Lucas just nodded…

"_And while you waiting Luke…Maybe you can tell your brother, how your daughter started to talk last night…"_

Nathan just looked at Lucas, as Peyton carried Jamie to the cafeteria…She got two slices of chocolate cake, one for Jamie and one for herself…Peyton polished hers off in minutes…Where Jamie had half of his smothered around his mouth…Peyton couldn't help but laugh..

"_Come here you dope…"_

She took a cloth and wiped Jamie's mouth…

"_Awww…how sweet…shame its not your own kid…"_

As Peyton tuned around, she came face to face with Lindsay…

"_Jamie, go back to the waiting room is ok…"_

"_But…will you be ok aunt Peyton…"_

"_Jamie…I will be fine…just go too your uncle Lucas and dad ok…"_

"_Fine.."_

Jamie ran off down the hallway before things got ugly…

"_You just couldn't stay away could you??…"_

"_I guess not…"_

Peyton looked at Lindsay's face…

"_Wow…looks like Brooke put you in your place…she's done you in good and proper there…made you look even more like a man…"_

"_Yeah…and days later look what she got…I heard what happened to Julian…she got everything she deserved…"_

"_You bitch!!…"_

It was then that Peyton lunged for Lindsay…However, Lucas was there in seconds, breaking the two up…

"_Peyton go back in the waiting area…I will deal with Lindsay…"_

"_No!!…Because that is what she wants!!…""Peyton!!…Please!!…"_

"_Fine…"_

It was then that Peyton walked down the hall and back into the waiting area…

"_What the hell are you doing here??…""Do I really have to answer that??…"_

"_Well what do you think??…"_

"_I think…that you still want me…"_

"_Who are you kidding…"_

"_More like…who are you kidd-"_

But before Lucas could finish, he saw Nathan running down the hallway following a nurse…He turned to Lindsay and said one word…Just one word…

"_Leave…"_

It was then that Lucas ran back down the hallway to the waiting area…He ruptured through the door and there was Peyton with the kids…

"_Is everything ok??…"_

"_Yeah fine…"_

"_Why was Nathan running down there…"_

"_Haley has just been transferred back down here…but, the doctor don't want any kids there right now…so I was thinking that you might want to go and see her…"_

"_Ok…will you be ok with the kids???…"_

"_I'll be fine Lucas…I am soon going to have to manage with three kids, so it'll be good practice…now go…"_

Lucas left and ran to Haley's room…He joined Nathan and was talking to the doctor…Once he left Nathan talked to Haley for a minute or two…After he had finished, he asked Lucas…

"_Do you want to talk to her??…"_

Lucas nodded and walked over to Haley's side…She was hook up to countless machines…

"_Haley…it's me…now would be a good time for you to wake up…you need to wake up, there's a lot of people waiting for you…I need to know that your ok…"_

Lucas leant on Haley's bed and hovered over her body…

"_You said to me that you were going to beat this cancer…not just for you, but for you kids…you said that you would do whatever it took…Haley y-you cant give up…"_

Lucas stood up and walked to the end of her bed…Nathan rubbed her shoulder and began taking to his wife again…

"_Hey Haley…it's Nathan…you know you really need to wake up…"_

As Nathan rubbed her shoulder, Haley moved her head…Then she groaned…Within an instant, she groggily opened her eyes…Nathan smiled, as Lucas looked on and said her name…

"_Haley…"_

"_What happened??…"_

Nathan began telling Haley the story…

"_Well, I got back from seeing Brooke and when I walked in, you were unconscious on the floor…you stopped breathing for a while, but we got you back…"_

"_How's Brooke??…"_

"_Haley…just focus on yourself for a while ok…"_

Then Lucas spoke…

"_You really scared us Hales…"_

Lucas walked over and hugged Haley…

"_That's what best friends are for…"_

_It was then that the doctor walked in…_

"_Is everything ok??…"_

"_Not really…the test results show that your blood pressure has spiked to seriously high levels…also this turn of events has just proved how weak your body is and how severe the cancer is…Haley we would like to admit you to the hospital, as we don't think that your body is going to be strong enough to cope with daily demands…"_

Haley just shook her head…

"_No…"_

Haley began to rip all the wires from her body…She removed the wire which attached her to the oxygen…Lucas and Nathan tried to stop her, but no such luck…She walked out of the room, but she stopped to rest on a desk, that was in the hallway…As she left, Lucas, Nathan and the doctor, were right behind her…Haley leant forward, but her body was took weak…She fell back…Luckily Lucas was there to break her fall…He caught her just in time…Nathan then bent down and picked her up…The doctor got a team of nurses, with some medical supplies to calm Haley down and to wire her back up to the machinery…Nathan carried her back into the room and placed her on the bed before the doctor started again…

"_Haley…your body is too weak to handle this kind of stress and everything else…Your going to have to stay in hospital until your condition goes into remission…"_

Haley interrupted…

"_Or until it kills me…"_

"_Haley…"_

Nathan couldn't believe she said that…The doctor never finished her just left…Lucas had gone to tell Peyton the news on Haley…

"_Hey Luke…how's Haley??…"_

"_She's been admitted…her body cant cope with her condition…it's too severe…"_

"_Oh that's awful…"_

"_Are you ok???…"_

"_Yeah…I'm fine…I've just been telling Anna, what mommy and daddy are planning for her first birthday party…and we have all been for a check up on the babies…and everything is fine.."_

"_Good…"_

"_I'm gonna go and take the girls home now, after we go say a quick hi to Haley…they are getting pretty restless…but, Jamie can stay with his mom and you can bring him back to ours…I know Nathan will probably want to stay here for tonight…"_

And with that, they all went to go and see Haley…

**6 HOURS LATER…**

It was very late now…Nathan had just gone home to get some things for Haley and he had gone for a shower…Lucas and Peyton ha taken the kids home, as they were getting tired…Meanwhile, Brooke had just got the message on her phone. She got her bag and approached the door…But as she had her hand on the handle ready to open it, she stopped. Brooke opened a draw that was part of the main cabinet next to the door…Inside, there was a single red rose, with a message on it…It was a small white tab. Brooke walked outside and approached the flowers that were at the front of her house…In a space on it's own, she laid it…The message read…

"_I love you now and I'll love you forever…"_

Brooke broke down. She couldn't bear this…After ten minutes of deciding to dive or not, Brooke finally plucked up the courage and drove herself to the hospital…

**1 HOUR LATER… **

Brooke had arrived at the hospital and had been talking to Haley for a while….She had avoided the subject of Julian, apart from the obvious questions…Brooke was laid on the bed next to Haley…Haley had one arm around Brooke, while Brooke had her arms loosely wrapped around Haley's body…

"_I am always here if you need me you know…"_

"_Thanks Haley…but, I think your going through worse right now…"_

"_I don't know about that.."_

"_I'm sorry I didn't come over earlier…It's just I've only talked to Nathan about last night…not in any detail or anything…b-but…"_

Brooke began to cry….Haley also began to get a bit teary…

"_B-but they are here for you…you need them now more than ever…and I don't think it would be right if I saw them here…"_

"_I know…If you ever need any help with the baby…you know where we are…"_

You could hear the weakness in Haley's voice…

"_Thanks Haley…b-but…I-I need to this on my own.."_

Haley rubbed her arm…

"_I know.."_

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

Nathan had just arrived back…He approached Haley's room and as he looked in the window, he noticed something odd…As Nathan opened the door, he looked straight ahead…There was Haley and Brooke…Both on the bed…Haley had one arm round Brooke and the other on her own legs…Brooke had both arms around Haley and they were snuggled up to each other…There was silence…Apart from the constant beeping noise that came from the monitors that Haley was hooked up to…


	37. Trying to get back on track

Nathan just looked at them both…and he smiled. He knew how hard things had been for Brooke lately and he knew his wife all too well. By the way Brooke was cuddled up to her, he could tell that Haley had been talking to her about Julian. Even when Haley was struggling to fight her own battles, she would always help everyone else any way she could…Nathan shut the door…as quietly as he could. But, unfortunately not quiet enough…Brooke woke up immediately as the door reached its resting place…She lifted her head up and looked around for a second. Haley was fast asleep…Brooke began to move, before Nathan walked over and sat down…

"_You ok???…"_

"_Yeah…I must have dosed off…I've been struggling to sleep, you know with Julian and everything…"_

Brooke rubbed her hands over her face…

"_Haley gave you one of her supporting talks…didn't' she???…"_

"_She did…"_

"_And??…"_

"_And I said that she shouldn't't worry about me…and that she was the one everyone else should be concentrating on…she is the one that's ill…"_

Nathan nodded his head…

"_Brooke…if you carry on like this, you are going to make yourself ill…you cant keep this bottled up…and if you cant talk to Haley, who can you talk to??…"_

"_I don't need to talk to anyone Nathan…I-I need to deal with this on my own…"_

Brooke's other arm, was trapped behind Haley's back…She didn't want to wake Haley up, so she asked for Nathan's help…

"_Can you get her for me??…"_

Nathan sighed…He walked around to the other side of the bed. He took one side of Haley's body and he place his other hand on the back of her head. Brooke had the other side of her body…

"_On three move her forwards…"_

"_One, two, three…"_

As Nathan said three, the duo pushed Haley forwards, while Brooke freed her arm…Nathan still had hold of Haley's delicate head…Then they placed her back to the original place…She looked at ease…These days, Haley bruised really easy, so everyone who touched her had to be delicate…Haley, was all tucked up neatly in her bed…Only her arms and the upper part o her body showing…Her arms had bruises and cuts, all the way up from her falling and where the doctors had been examining her…Also, there was wires that were inserted into her skin all up her arm…In which the surface of her skin was black and blue…Since she had been getting worse, everyone had noticed that Haley, had lost a lot of weight…She had easily lost one stone over the past week. She had been off her food. Barely eating…Once Nathan had placed her head back down, he gave her a kiss on the forehead before he returned to his seat…

"_So…how are you coping??…"_

"_Honestly….not so good…"_

Brooke began to get teary…

"_It's going to be hard Brooke…"_

"_I know Nate…but, every time I close my eyes, I see his face…"_

Brooke began to tremble…

"_Brooke…"_

"_As I held him in my arms, I saw the light leave his eyes…I felt his soul leave his body…I cant ever get over that Nathan…That will stay in my memory for as long as I live…"_

"_It will go away Brooke…it is just going to take time…"_

"_Yeah…and time is not what I have got a lot of Nathan…I have a baby coming…and one day….one day I am going to have to tell this child exactly what happened to their dad…how am I meant to get through that??…"_

"_Brooke…you don't have to do it alone…"_

Brooke just looked up to the ceiling…she wiped the few tears away that were trickling down her face…

"_That is where your wrong Nathan….I don't want to do it alone, but I have too…"_

Brooke stood up of the bed and walked over to the door…She turned around, as she took the door handle…

"_Tell Haley…thank you…"_

And with that, Brooke left…Nathan knew himself, that he had just got Brooke to open up…ever so slightly…She needed to let all that anger, hatred and hurt out of her system…and if Nathan was going to be on the receiving end of it, so be it…Elsewhere, Lucas and Peyton had just put Jamie and the girls to bed…Lucas had just got changed…he wore some grey bottoms and a white t-shirt, where Peyton wore some pyjama bottoms, which were decorated with monkey's and she wore a white strappy top…Peyton had her hair tied back, out of her way…Anna loved to play with her hair a lot, so she tended to keep it tied up…Lucas and Peyton, were both laid on the sofa together. Lucas had one arm around Peyton and the other rested on her stomach…They kissed before they began to talk…

"_So…how is my gorgeous wife doing???…"_

"_Quite good today actually…"_

"_That is what I like to hear…"_

"_Yeah…apart from bitch Lindsay…you know I cant actually believe that she turned up at the hospital today…I swear if she comes anywhere near us again…I will…"_

But before Peyton could finish, Lucas was talking…

"_Do nothing…and don't be using that language while your pregnant…"_

Peyton just pulled Lucas a funny look…

"_Yes sir…"_

Lucas laughed…

"_No but seriously…high risk pregnancies and stress don't mix…so just do me and Anna a favour and just calm it down ok??…"_

"_Ok…"_

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door…

"_Who is that at this time??…"_

Peyton looked at Lucas…

"_I don't know…"_

As Lucas and Peyton were about to get up, the door opened…Lucas and Peyton didn't move, they just looked…They just carried on looking as Karen walked through the door…

"_Mom…"_

Lucas let out a smile…

"_What are you doing here???"_

"_Nice to see you too Peyton…"_

Peyton looked at Lucas and they laughed…Peyton managed to get herself and her growing bump off of the sofa, but as she was about to walk to Kare to give her a hug, Peyton crippled over in pain…

"_Owwww!!…"_

Peyton leant over and placed one hand on her stomach and the other on the chair, to support her weight…At the same time, Lucas was up and behind her, holding both of her arms, while Karen was right there demanding to know what was wrong…

"_Peyton are you ok??…"_

Peyton didn't answer…She just kept breathing, as Lucas sat her down on the chair…Both hands were cradling her bump…As Peyton sat in the chair, Lucas knelt down…Then she leant over to one side, just to get comfy…

"_I-I don't mind the kicks, but I do mind the elbows…"_

"_Damn it Peyton…you scared me then…"_

"_Sorry…"_

Peyton just laughed…

"_Are you sure your ok??…"_

"_I'm fine…"_

Lucas then turned his attention to his mom…

"_And what on Earth are you doing here mom??…"_

"_Well…I heard that Brooke and Haley were having a hard time…and I thought a nice visit to see my granddaughter and my son and daughter-in-law, would be a nice surprise…"_

"_You can say that again…"_

"_Thanks Peyton…"_

Karen laughed…

"_Mom…where is my little sister??…"_

"_Oh…she is with Andy…they had a few things they wanted to do while I was here…"_

"_Oh charming…"_

Peyton laughed at her husband…Lucas and Peyton, spent the next few hours, talking to Karen about everything that had gone off in the past few weeks…They had been talking about the kids and everything else…Lucas was glad to see his mom…They had a nice long chat, before they got Karen set up for the night and they all went to bed…Elsewhere, Brooke had arrived home…She tried to sleep, but all she could think about was Julian…She laid on the sofa, just string into space…Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. She couldn't take her mind off of him…every single second of every single day, she thought about Julian…He was all she wanted…Back at the hospital, Nathan couldn't sleep either…He was scared to leave Haley on her own…He had to have someone watching her, just in case something went wrong…Nathan took Haley's hand, as she laid sleeping…As he did, one of the doctors walked in…Nathan was quick to jump to concern…

"_Is everything ok??…"_

"_That's what I am going to find out…I just need to check in vitals…"_

"_Ok…"_

The doctor injected something into one of the tubes that was attached to Haley…

"_What's that???…why are you giving Haley that??…"_

Nathan asked with concern…

"_Haley's heartbeat is beating slower than it should be…this should hopefully, slowly bring it back up to the average beat…"_

The doctor wrote a few things in Haley's book, before he headed towards the door…

"_Emmmm….Doctor???"_

The doctor turned around…

"_Yes??…"_

"_Is Haley going to pull through??…"_

The doctor hesitated for a minute…

"_Mr Scott, I'm not going to lie to you…Haley is very weak and fragile…The cancer has attacked the majority of her vital organs…a-and now it has begun to attack her central nervous system…the odds aren't in her favour…Things are going to get worse before they get better…"_

The doctor just looked at Nathan…

"_Thank you…"_

The doctor nodded his head, before he left the room…Nathan turned his attention back to Haley…

"_Hales…I know your weak right now…but, you can beat this…you know it and I know it…you can beat this…you just have to make you mind up to fight…"_

Meanwhile, back at Brooke's house, Brooke had just been in the shower…She wore black skinny jeans and a black oversized top…Yet again, she placed one of Julian's jumpers on aswell…After that, she walked across the hallway, to the baby's room…She opened the door ever so slightly and she slipped her slender figure through the gap in the door…The walls were pale white. No colour. No excitement. Nothing. Nothing, but just plain boring white walls…But, that was all about to change…In the middle of the room, were some cans of paint, with brushes all stacked up on a table…She needed something to keep herself occupied with…and this was it. She was going to decorate her baby's room. She walked over to the middle of the room. She took a knife and opened the paint can. Inside the colour was a sky blue colour. So by that, it was obvious that she thought her baby was a boy. Brooke was convinced it was a boy…She had a feeling…Mothers instinct…And Brooke tended to be right all the time, so she went with her instinct…Brooke wasn't the only one who had a feeling, Julian had a feeling aswell…He thought it was a boy too…Even though it was too early to tell…Brooke began to paint one of the walls…She had so many plans for her babies room…

**5 HOURS LATER… …7am…**

Brooke had painted all four walls of her babies room…She had just started her second coating…Finally, the room had a bit of colour…Brooke wasn't long into painting the wall, when she was sure she heard a knock at the door. Brooke didn't know weather to answer it or not…She froze for a second. Brooke placed the painting brush down on the floor, before she slowly walked down the stairs…Brooke stood behind the door…She had one hand on the handle, but she wasn't going to open it…

"_W-who is it??…"_

No one answered. They just knocked on the door again…

"_Who is there??…"_

No one answered, they just knocked again…

"_Hello??…"_

There was another knock…and Brooke gave in…She opened the door and she came face to face, with someone she least expected…

"_Jamie??…"_

"_Hi aunt Brooke…"_

"_Jamie Scott…what on Earth are you doing here???…"_

"_I brought you the chocolates…"_

Brooke just smiled, as he lifted the box of chocolates up to her…

"_Come here.."_

Brooke lifted Jamie up and shut the door behind her, once she brought him inside…

"_How did you get here Jamie??…"_

"_I walked…"_

"_You walked!!…"_

Brooke placed Jamie on the sofa and she sat down next to him…

"_Jamie….you know not to wonder off on your own…"_

_Jamie looked at the floor…_

"_I know…but, I heard about uncle Julian…"_

Brooke just looked at him…

"_Oh…"_

Brooke put one hand on Jamie's lap…

"_I tell you what…I will ring your uncle Lucas to tell him that your safe and then we will get you a big cookie and you can tell me what's going on…ok??…"_

"_Ok…"_

Brooke walked over to the phone and dialled Lucas and Peyton's number…Peyton was the one to answer…

"_Hey Peyton…I know you guys are probably freaking out about Jamie, but he's safe…he walked over to my house…so you can stop panicking…I'll stay here with him until you guys come and pick him up…"_

Peyton said a few words and then Brooke put the phone down…She looked at Jamie…

"_Am I in trouble??…"_

"_No Jamie…they were just worried about you…your aunt Peyton is on her way for you….no what do you say to that cookie…"_

Jamie smiled…

"_Sounds good…"_

Brooke walked over to the cookie jar and she rummaged to the bottom, towards the really big cookies…

"_Now…what would you like???…Chocolate chip…or a cookie with m and m's???…"_

"_Chocolate chip please…"_

"_Chocolate chip coming right up sir…"_

"_Now…what would you like???…Chocolate chip…or a cookie with m and m's???…"_

"_Chocolate chip please…"_

"_Chocolate chip coming right up sir…"_

Brooke brought the cookie over to Jamie and placed it on the table in front of him..

"_So little man…are you gonna tell me what's going on??…"_

"_Well…I heard about what happened to uncle Julian…and everyone said that I couldn't see you and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok…"_

"_Well look at me…I'm fine…no need for my little man to worry…"_

"_You sure…"_

"_I'm sure…"_

Brooke laughed at her godson…

"_If anything little man, I should be worrying about you…I know your having rough time with your mom and everything…"_

Jamie just looked at the floor…Brooke got up of the sofa and walked towards him…She stopped in front of him and knelt down. She placed both her hands on his lap…

"_Are you going to get a new boyfriend…"_

Jamie looked at Brooke…He sounded really upset at the prospect of having a new uncle…

"_You're the only boyfriend in my life…"_

Jamie smiled..

"_Now, you seemed to have polished that cookie off pretty quick haven't you…"_

"_I guess…"_

Jamie looked at Brooke…

"_What are you working on??…"_

"_What??…"_

"_Your working on something…"_

Brooke looked at Jamie…

"_How do you know??…"_

"_I know everything…"_

_Brooke laughed…_

"_Ok…but, you cant tell anyone…"_

"_Ok…"_

"_Swear??…"_

Jamie got his little finger out…

"_Pinkie swear…"_

Brook took Jamie's hand…

"_Ok come upstairs…"_

Brooke led Jamie to the room she had been working on…She opened the door and let Jamie inside…

"_What you doing this for aunt Brooke??…"_

She looked at him…

"_Are you having a baby??…"_

_Brooke began to get teary.._

"_Yes…yes I am Jamie…"_

Jamie smiled…Brooke walked over to him and took both his hands…

"_When this baby comes…you know he's never gonna replace you…I wouldn't want anyone to replace you…you know I love you too much for that right??…"_

"_Right.."_

Jamie smiled…And Brooke gave Jamie a hug…

"_Are you having a baby boy??…"_

"_Well…I-I don't know for sure…but, I have a feeling…and you know your aunt Brooke, she's always right…"_

"_Apart from when I'm right…"_

Brooke laughed…

"_Ok…"_

Then they heard a knock at the door…

"_I bet that's your aunt Peyton…"_

"_Can I stay up here for a bit…"_

"_Just a few minutes…and then you will have to go and see your mom…"_

"_Ok…"_

"_Remember…sworn to secrecy…"_

It was then that Brooke headed downstairs and she opened the door to Peyton…Brooke invited her in…She knew what Peyton was going to try and talk about, so she was going to try desperately to avoid the subject…

"_How you doing??…"_

"_I'm fine…"_

Peyton tilted her head, as if to say…yeah right…

"_No really I'm fine…"_

"_Brooke, I know that you like to deal with the big stuff on your own…but, if you ever need me, you know where I am…"_

Brooke went silent and then she nodded her head…

"_H-how are you doing??…"_

"_I-I'm getting there…the babies started kicking the other day…but, I've been really stressed out about you, Haley and Julian…"_

Brooke just looked at her…

"_How's Jamie??…"_

"_He's fine…he just needed someone to talk to about Julian…I think he wants to go and see Haley…he's going through a really rough time at the moment…He misses his mom…If you could take him to see her…I think that will help a lot…"_

"_Yeah Lucas, has just gone to see Haley right now, the girls are in the car…"_

"_Oh…right I'll get Jamie…"_

Brooke walked over to the bottom of the staircase and called Jamie…

"_Jamie…your aunt Peyton is here to take you to see your mom…"_

Jamie came rushing down the stairs. He stopped on the last step and Brooke picked him up…

"_You ready to see your mom??…"_

Jamie nodded…

"_Right…give me a kiss and then you can go.."_

And that is exactly what happened…Jamie left with his aunt Peyton…But, before he could close the door, Brooke stopped him…

"_Secret…"_

Jamie smiled and responded…

"_Secret…"_

And then Jamie left…Meanwhile, Nathan was asleep in the chair at Haley's bedside…Lucas was sat up on the bed next to Haley…He had his legs up on the bed…They held each others hands as they were talking…

"_So best friend…how are you doing???…"_

"_Well my mom came home this morning…"_

"_Really??…"_

"_Yeah…she said that she was gonna stop by later to see how your doing…"_

"_That's nice…so how are you doing??…_

"_Shouldn't I be asking you that??…_

"_Shut up and answer the question…"_

"_Ok…well the babies have started kicking…and I got an offer on the movie…"_

"_A new one??…"_

"_Yeah the first one fell through, when Julian…"_

Haley just nodded her head…

"_Wow Luke that's great!…did you accept??…"_

"_I'm thinking about it…"_

Haley smiled at her best friend…

"_I really hope you pull through this Hales…"_

Haley looked at Lucas…

"_Me too…"_

It was then that Haley, let go of Lucas' hand and rested her head in her hands…Lucas noticed immediately…

"_Haley are you ok??…"_

"_Y-yeah, my head…just really hurts…"_

"_Ok…ok I'll get a doctor…"_

As Lucas jumped off the bed, Nathan woke up…Then Haley's monitors began to beep slower…It got slower and slower until she eventually flat lined…The doctors rushed in to help Haley….As they did they asked Lucas and Nathan to leave. They did. The doctors scrambled to get Haley's heart beating again…Outside, Lucas and Nathan were full of fear…

"_Luke what the hell happened??…"_

"_I don't know…one minute we were talking…the next she stops breathing…"_

"_Come on Haley…"_

As they stood outside her room, someone unexpected walked past them…

"_Nathan….Lucas…Is everything ok??…"_

The brothers looked up, as they came face to face with Dan…

"_Is everything ok??…"_

"_No it's not ok??…"_

Then Lucas continued…

"_What do you want Dan??…"_

"_I want to know what's wrong…"_

But before Lucas and Nathan could respond, one of the doctor waled out of Haley's room…They both approached him…

"_Doctor is everything ok??…"_

"_Mr Scott…unfortunately, we have had to place Haley on a life support machine…her breathing is very laboured and her breaths are beyond shallow…"_

"_Well….what can we do for her???…"_

"_Right now…there is nothing we can do for her…it's up to Haley now…all we can do is hope and pray…"_

Lucas and Nathan, couldn't believe what they just heard…Meanwhile, Brooke was making a few preparations for Julian's funeral…She had to do it…and I guess now was the right time…The time tat suited her…Brooke was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door…Brooke quickly got up off the sofa and headed for the door…

"_Jamie Scott!!!…that better not be you again!!…"_

Brooke opened the door, without hesitating…

"_Sam…"_

**A/N - Yeyyy…I have reached 100 reviews…Just a quick thank you to all of you who reviewed and of course to all the others who have read my story…So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you can give me a review…I'd really appreciate it…Tanks again…**


	38. Time to say goodbye

Brooke just stood there…standing face to face with Sam…She had tears running down her face, but Brooke showed no emotion…If anything, she looked down on her in disgust…

"_Brooke…"_

Sam was trying to hold back soft, soft tears…But she couldn't…

"_Sam…I have nothing to say to you…"_

"_Brooke…just give me 5 minutes please…I need to explain…"_

Sam was pleading with Brooke…

"_Sam I don't want to hear it!!!…"_

"_Brooke…I need chance to explain…"_

"_Sam….you don't need to explain!!!…"_

"_Brooke please!!…"_

"_No Sam!!…My baby doesn't have a father because of you and Victoria!!…"_

Sam was shaking her head…

"_No….that's not true!!!…"_

"_We would have never been arguing Sam!!…If you could have kept your pathetic little plans to yourself…Julian would still be here!!…"_

"_No!!!…"_

Sam refused to believe what Brooke was saying…But, believe it or not, it was the truth…

"_The truth hurts doesn't it Sam??!!…"_

"_It's not the truth!!…"_

Sam was still crying…

"_Yes it is Sam!!!…You're the reason he's dead!!…"_

Sam just shook her head and whispered…

"_No…"_

She was still crying…

"_I hope you can live with yourself Sam!!!…My baby suffers because of you!!…"_

It was then that a car pulled up outside Brooke's house…But, neither Sam or Brooke noticed…

"_Brooke!!…"_

As Brooke began to turn around, Sam grabbed her arm…

"_Get your hands off me!!…"_

"_No!!…"_

Brooke turned around and shoved her face directly into Sam's, as she did, Lucas jumped out of his car and ran up to separate Brooke and Sam…Brooke's voice was beginning to tremble…

"_Brooke come on…."_

"_I hate you!!!…Do you get that Sam??…I hate you!!…More than I have ever hated anyone in my entire life!!!…"_

Sam just screamed at Brooke…

"_Nooooo!!!!…."_

"_Brooke come on jut leave it!!…"_

Lucas managed to separate Brooke and Sam…He pulled Brooke away from Sam, after he managed to prise Sam's arm off her…

"_I hope you can live with yourself, for when you do it to someone else…because you will Sam…you will…"_

Brooke shrugged her way out of Lucas' arms and she walked inside…After she did, she slammed the door in Lucas and Sam's face…Sam just sat down on her doorstep…Lucas tried to talk to her, but Sam didn't want to know…She refused to move until Brooke talked to her…Lucas tried to talk to Brooke aswell…but, no avail…

"_Sam…she just needs time…"_

"_No…I deserve everything she throws at me…"_

Sam was still crying…Crying hard…

"_She didn't mean anything she said…."_

"_No…you cant speak for Brooke…she did mean those words….a-and they were the truth…"_

"_Sam…you cant stay here…you need to find somewhere…"_

"_No…"_

Sam just shook her head…

"_Sam…you can come home with me…"_

"_No Lucas…I cant do that…you have a life of your own….this is my mess…I can ask anyone to clean up the kayos I have created…this is my doing and I am gonna out it right…"_

"_Sam…please…"_

"_Lucas…I need to talk to Brooke….and I am going to stay here until she comes out and listens to what I have to say…"_

"_Sam it's not healthy…"_

Sam just looked up at Lucas…Lucas was going to speak again, but he was interrupted by a phone call…He immediately took out his cell phone and placed it up to his ear…

"_Hello…"_

_His voice was full of urgency…_

"_Is everything ok??…"_

_Then silence…._

"_Ok…I'll be right there…"_

As Lucas placed his cell phone in his pocket, he began to rapidly walk to his car…Sam was up behind him…

"_Is everything ok??…"_

"_It's Haley…"_

"_I-Is she ok??…What's wrong??…"_

"_I don't know…all I know is I should be with her…"_

And with that Lucas left…As he did, Sam took her place back on Brooke's doorstep…She leant against the wall and waited… Elsewhere, Peyton had just arrived at the hospital, with Jamie…She had left the girls with Karen, so she could spend time with her close friends daughter and her granddaughter…Peyton didn't want the girls at Haley's bedside, they were too young to understand and it would have been to much for them to handle…Only as a last resort, Peyton would bring the girls…She had discussed it with Lucas and Nathan…Yet they agreed…Peyton put Jamie on the floor, as they got out of the car…She could barely lift him, her bump was getting so big now…She was indeed seven and a half months pregnant…Her bump was bulging out, but yet, being pregnant suited her ever so much…Soon Jamie and Peyton had reached Haley's room…Peyton took Jamie's hand, as they walked in the room…Haley, was laid still…The life support machine practically breathing for her…Jamie ran over to his dad and gave him a hug…

"_Hey buddy…"_

"_Hi daddy…"_

"_You ok??…"_

Jamie nodded his head…

"_Can I talk to momma??…"_

"_Of course you can…"_

Jamie climbed up onto Haley's bed…He lifted her arm up and laid his body next to her…He then placed her hand over his tiny body and he wrapped his arms around his mom…Nathan looked at his son and his wife…His lips trembled, and he smiled…Peyton walked over to Nathan and gave him a hug…

"_How is she??…"_

"_N-not good…"_

You could tell he wanted to cry…

"_I-I have some news, for when Lucas gets here…"_

"_Wh-…"_

But before Peyton could finish, she had her hands cradled around her stomach…Nathan had one hand on her shoulder and the other on her stomach in an instant…

"_What is it??…Are you ok??…"_

"_Yeah…."_

Peyton took a deep breath…

"_Yeah…One of the twins just kicked me really hard…"_

She took another deep breath…

"_Ok ok ok….Just come and sit here…"_

Nathan was still hold of her helping her to sit in the chair…

"_How's Brooke doing??…"_

"_Not good…she's trying to hide her feelings…she's trying to cover up what happened to Julian and forget about it…"_

"_It's hard for her…"_

"_I know it is…but, she needs to let us help her through this…s-she likes to deal with the big stuff on her own…but Nate…"_

Nathan looked down at Peyton…She still had her hands on her stomach…Peyton continued when their eyes met…

"_What??…"_

"_Nathan…this is big…this is the by far the biggest thing she has had to deal with…"_

"_I know….but, we have to help anyway we can…we just need to get her to open up…"_

Peyton looked down at Haley and Jamie…Her eyes began to fill up…She knew how much Haley meant to Jamie…She knew that it would break Jamie's heart, if Haley didn't make it through her ordeal…And it brought the thought to her…Her kids…She would never want Anna, or the twins to feel or go through what Jamie is going through…She never took her eyes off them…

"_It's Julian's funeral today…."_

"_What??…"_

"_Brooke didn't want anyone to know…but, I know we shouldn't leave Haley…but, Brooke needs us today…now more than ever…And I think Lucas, you and I should go…but, if anything happens here we need to come right back…"_

Nathan just looked at Haley for a second…He a moment to think…

"_A-as much as I hate to leave Haley on her own…I know your right…"_

"_I-I know Lucas will probably not agree…but, she needs us…today is gonna be one of the worst days of her life…We have to help her through it Nate…"_

"_I know…"_

Nathan nodded his head…

"_She needs us to be there…"_

"_Brooke has helped us through the bad times so many times…and now we need to help her…"_

Nathan nodded his head yet again…As Nathan and Peyton continued to talk, Jamie was talking to Haley…

"_Come on momma…you can do this…you need to fight…I know you can do it…you just need to do it…you can do it….w-we are all waiting for you to wake up momma…you just need to…"_

Nathan and Peyton had stopped talking, as they heard Jamie talking to Haley…Both had tears running down their faces…It was then that Lucas ruptured into the room…He was panting…Out of breath.

"_Is everything ok??…"_

"_Luke…it's not good…"_

Lucas never changed his expression. It was full of helplessness. Fear. Sorrow. Hurt. Nathan took Peyton and Lucas, over to a corner in the room, as he didn't want Jamie to hear what he was about to tell them…The scene that was in front of him with Jamie and Haley, tore his heart apart…As Nathan began to talk, you could hear the fear in his voice…

"_Nathan what's going on??…"_

"_Luke….Luke, Haley's in a permanent coma…"_

"_What??…"_

"_The chances of her waking up…are literally next to nothing…"_

"_But, she could wake up???…"_

Nathan just looked at him. Not showing any emotion. Not saying a word.

"_Nathan…she still has a chance of waking up??…"_

"_Yes…but, the odds are that she will never wake up…"_

"_N-Nate…I-I don't care about the odds!!…"_

"_Lucas…even the doctors say she is never gonna awake up…and if she does, she will never fully recover…"_

Lucas pointed directly at Nathan, overcome with anger…

"_She is gonna wake up Nate…I know it…I know Haley better than anyone…and she is gonna come back to us…She is gonna wake up, because she's a Scott and she is a fighter…"_

It was then, that Lucas walked over and sat in the chair next to Haley…He took her hand and held it…He was never gonna give up on her. He believed in his best friend. If anyone could beat the odds, it was Haley…She always proved everyone wrong…apart from Lucas, of course…Or so he liked to think…He never had given up on her and he was not about to…Peyton had approached Jamie. She had talked to her for a few minutes, before she took him off to her house, so Karen could look after him. At the same time, Lucas and Nathan stayed with Haley, before noting the doctor and leaving to get ready for Julian's funeral…Meanwhile, Brooke had just checked the final things for Julian's funeral…She wore some grey tracksuit bottoms, with a baggy, grey, oversized t-shirt…Her hair was tied back into a small bun…She grabbed her clutch off of the side of the cabinet, before she left the house to go to the store…But, as she stood outside, Sam stood up in front of her…Sam was directly in her path…

"_Move…"_

Sam had red marks under her eyes from where she had been crying…

"_No…"_

"_I strongly suggest you move…"_

"_I'm not going anywhere until we talk…"_

Brooke was walking forwards…But, Sam refused to move…She was been pushed back, as Brooke was walking forwards…

"_There's nothing to talk about Sam…"_

Brooke didn't even look at Sam…She looked directly ahead…She couldn't bear to look at her…

"_Yes there is!!…"_

Sam was pleading with her…

"_You're a murder Sam…I have said everything I wanted to say…there is nothing left to say!!…"_

"_Noo!!…"_

Brooke pushed Sam aside, as she got into her car…Sam was crying. A complete wreck laid on the floor. She was destroyed…Or at least she looked it…

"_Brooke…"_

"_Now…if you don't mind I have a funeral to go to…"_

It was then that Brooke slammed the door and drove off…Believe it or not, she was trembling…Her hands were shaking…And out of nowhere, she burst into tears…Elsewhere, Lucas and Nathan were back home, getting ready for Julian's funeral…Nathan and Lucas simply wore a plain black suit…Both with matching ties…There still had been no news on Haley, so they assumed everything was ok…But, Nathan couldn't go without checking…So he did…Peyton came out of the room…She wore a short black dress, which stopped half way up her thigh…It had tick black straps, which were made out of a soft smooth material…the dress was then tightly fitted across her chest and then the soft material just flowed gracefully over her large growing baby bump…to accompany, she wore plain black stilettos and had a light black clutch, which had a small black ribbon on the top of it…Her perfect golden curls flowed gracefully over her body…Even at such a tragic occasion, she lifted the room with her presence…She still managed to look stunning…

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

Nathan had got off the phone with the doctor…Still no change with Haley…He had told Lucas and Peyton, that he would see then there, as he was going to Clothes over Bros, to see how she was doing…Brooke had done her hair and changed her clothes…Her dark brown locks, were pinned back into small curls…all overlapping each other, they stood up in a large bouquet of large ringlets…Her side fringe was left down to cover the right side of her face…She wore no make-up…which did show the fragile state she was in…She wore a plain black dress, which took the shape of her body and was a tight fit. She wore black stilettos with a plain black clutch, with a black flower on the side…Brooke's baby bump, was beginning to show…Her stomach was swollen…She placed her hands on her stomach and as she did, she had tears rolling down her face, as she looked at herself in the mirror…It was then, that Nathan, walked into the store…Brooke walked across the room and stood opposite him. As she looked at him, she broke down…She began to crouch down…and Nathan was over there in an instant to catch her….

"_It's ok…it's ok…."_

"_I-I cant do it Nathan…I-I cant…"_

Nathan helped Brooke up and comforted her by giving her a hug…

"_Listen Brooke…I know it's hard…but, I am here for you….I am gonna help you through today….but, you need to stay strong…that's what your best at…and today you need to that…you have a baby coming…you need to say goodbye, now before its too late…you need to be prepared for this baby…"_

"_I-I know…"_

"_Ok…lets do this…"_

"_N-Nathan…thank you…"_

Nathan pulled out of the hug…

"_Your more than welcome…" _

_He took her hand…_

"_You ready??…"_

Brooke grabbed her clutch and a single red rose from her desk…

"_Y-yeah.."_

Then Nathan and Brooke, left hand an hand to go to Julian's funeral…

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

The guests were sat in the church, waiting for the funeral to start…Lucas, Nathan, Mouth, Julian's father and Skillz were stood outside waiting for the car to pull up…Brooke was stood on her own under a large tree, waiting for her husband's body to come…In her bag, there was a baby scan, a photo of them both and his wedding ring…Tears were still falling down her face…It wasn't long before the car arrived…In the back, there was Julian's coffin… his body was contained in a wooden coffin, which was a light brown oak type of wood…There was a bed of flowers, which spelt out Julian's name in which were white flowers…Brooke walked over to the car and she leant against the car…He head was pressed against the back window, as she stared at his coffin…She broke down…Nathan walked over to her and pulled her away…Nathan pulled Brooke into a tight hug, as Lucas and the others prepared Julian's coffin…

"_It's gonna be ok??…"_

"_I know…"_

Julian kissed Brooke's forehead and he joined the others holding Julian's coffin…They began to take Julian's coffin into the church, with a heartbroken Brooke following behind…Inside, Nathan took a seat next to Brooke. He took her hand, as she was shaking and completely distraught…The priest began the ceremony…

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

"_Now I know that a close friend of Julian's would like to say a few words…so I am going to hand you over to Peyton Scott…"_

Peyton stood up and she walked over to the stand at the front of church…Then she began her speech…

"_I am probably the worst public speaker ever…but, Julian deserves the best I have to give…so, here it goes…Kindness. Loyal. Helpful. Passionate. Considerate. Unconditional love. We all know Julian personified those qualities…but, there was something else…something else that wasn't so apparent…and that is what I would like to address first…People who didn't know Julian, often tended to mistake his kindness and love for weakness…But, he was equivalent to an iron fist in a velvet glove…ask anyone who snapped his last nerve…I cant speak for any of you, but I know damn well…and I'm sure Brooke does to…that we wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of his tempers…but, that wasn't his usual way…if he wanted you to do the right thing, which was always so clear to him, he would win you over with calm and kindness and before you know it, you were doing exactly what he said…"_

Brooke was weeping soft tears now…Pretty much everyone was to realise the great person they had lost…Brooke had one hand on her stomach and Nathan tightened his grip around her hand…However, unbeknown to everyone attending, Sam had sneaked in the back and was watching he funeral from a distance…

"_And if you chose to do the exact thing she told you not to, his love never wavered…because he was loyal to the people he loved no matter what...especially for his notoriously nutty father…Julian was the centre of not only his won family, but many other families and friendships…but to Julian the heart of his family was always everyone else…But, more than anyone there was one person who was responsible for the incredible man that Julian turned out to be…"_

Peyton didn't say a name, she just looked at Brooke…

"_And that person should be very proud…Julian had a very wonderful unique way of making families beyond his own…one consisted of the people he worked with…Lucas in particular…he thought highly of you…and that I'm sure you know…"_

Peyton began to break down…her voice was breaking…She was fighting back the tears…But, her eyes filled up…

"_Julian's friendship was a gift…I know…I was fortunate enough to call him one of my closest friends since we were eighteen years old…he was my rock…my support system…and I will carry him my heart for as long as I live….There is someone else I would like to mention…Brooke…He owned a unique place in Brooke's heart…a place reserved only for him…He wasn't just her husband…he was her hero…I think we all know that Julian was an amazing person here on Earth…and I think we all know that he will even be better in heaven…He will be watching down on all of us…especially Brooke…"_

Peyton stood for a minute or two, before she left to go and sit back down…It was then the priest finished the ceremony…Brooke, with Nathan's help, stood up and began to walk back down the altar…Following were the men who were carrying Julian's coffin…Brooke never noticed Sam…Tears were flowing freely down her face….Brooke led everyone to a quite peaceful garden, filled with flowers…There was flowers, all ready laid out for Julian…They all gathered around a small square opening in the ground and placed Julian's coffin on a small stand, ready to be lowered down…Nathan stood back, and yet again took Brooke's hand…As the priest spoke, Julian's body was laid to rest…

"_And now…it's our finally chance to say goodbye…"_

Ashes were passed around in a small wooden box….Nathan took the box. Brooke held out her shaking hand…she took some ash. She held it up to her mouth. Then she whispered the words…

"_I love you…."_

And with that, she threw the ash on his coffin…Once the priest had finished, the guests began to head back, to leave Brooke to say her last goodbye…Nathan was still at her side…It was just them two…

"_Are you ok??…"_

Brooke just shook her head…then she placed one hand up to her mouth…

"_Nathan….y-you have been great…b-but, I really n-need to say g-goodbye alone…"_

"_Are you sure…"_

Brooke just nodded her head…Nathan kissed her forehead and began to walk away…She whispered…

"_Nathan…"_

He turned around…

"_Thank you…"_

Nathan let out a small smile, before he began to walk towards Lucas and Peyton…He had noticed that Lucas was on the phone and by the looks of things it was pretty urgent…Peyton had a look of desperation and concern on her face…Nathan's initial thought was, that there was something wrong with Haley…He ran towards the duo and stopped almost immediately as he reached them…

"_What is it??…Is everything ok??…"_

Peyton just looked up at him…

"_What??…"_

It was the that Lucas shut his phone down…

"_What is it Luke??…"_

"_Nathan…it's Haley…"_

Lucas and Nathan began running towards Lucas' car ready to get in to drive to the hospital…Peyton wasn't far behind Lucas and Nathan…

"_Listen…I have a copy of Haley's previous medical history and her birth certificate at the studio…"_

Lucas was quick to answer…After all he knew what they needed to do, as he was the one who spoke to the doctor…

"_Ok…you get a copy of that stuff…and we will see you there as soon as possible…"_

And with that, the trio left…Back in the gardens, was Brooke…She had no idea, what had just happened with Haley and everyone else…Out of nowhere, Brooke broke down…She was still crying floods of tears. She crouched down at the side of Julian's grave…

"_I-I never thought I'd have to do anything like this…but, I guess it goes to show…you cant dictate your life…y-you don't know how much I miss you already Julian…and…and I know that its only gonna get harder…I-I cant do this without you…I never imagined that the best day of my life, would turn out to be the worst…I-I will always love you Julian…and I-I will keep my promises…but,….I cant think of what to say…apart from I love you….s-so so much…"_

Brooke had tears flowing down her face…she opened her clutch and took out the photograph of him and her…

"_Look…this was when we first met…s-such a long time ago…we were happy young and in love…"_

Brooke shut her eyes and kissed the photo…then she tossed it into the pit, which it then landed on his coffin…She then took a copy of her baby scan…

"_Julian…t-this is out l-little b-baby…he is going to be amazing…h-he really is…a-and I-I promise you to take c-care…of him no matter what…"_

Yet again, she kissed the scan and tossed it onto his coffin…then she took his wedding ring. She kissed it and threw it in…Brooke then finally tossed in a single red rose, as a sign of her love…She had no idea, that Sam, was watching her from a distance…But, it was minutes later, that Brooke was approached by two men…

"_Brooke Davis??…"_

Brooke wiped her tears and stood up. She turned around, only two be greeted by two police officers…

"_Yes…"_

"_We believe you are the wife of Julian Baker…"_

"_That's correct…"_

"_We have made progress…we have a possible suspect to the driver of the vehicle in which was involved in the hit and run of your husband…"_

Meanwhile, Peyton had just arrived at the studio…She had struggled to get the key in the door at first, because she was in such a rush…But, when she finally made it into the studio, she rapidly walked over to the desk…She didn't want to run, as she was pregnant, but because of the severity of the situation, she had to be quick…As she reached the desk, she kept rubbing the side of her stomach, as the babies were kicking pretty hard…They tended to kick all of the time these days…Peyton soon sat down at her desk, and began to look through Haley's files…Peyton soon found a piece of paper that may have been relevant…She picked up her mobile phone, and began to dial Lucas' his number…But, all of a sudden she stopped…She had one hand leant on the desk and the other on her stomach, as she crouched over for a second…

"_Owww…."_

She rubbed her stomach…

"_Steady on in there…alright??…"_

And then she began to walk around her desk again…She smiled…But…then she felt another glitch of pain…She gasped…And yet again, he crippled over in pain…she dropped the papers and her cell phone on the floor…As it hit the floor…it smashed…Peyton was clutching her stomach in both hands…She looked down at the floor…

"_Oh no…oh no…y-you cant…n-not now…no"_

As she looked down again, she stood in a puddle of water…And then she crippled over in pain…She laid on the floor in agony, calling out Lucas' name…

**A/N - A very important chapter…I wasn't sure what to put in, so I thought that I would write Julian's funeral in this one…Things still not looking so bright for Haley…and it looks like Lucas and Peyton are in for a shock in the next chapter…Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading the latest update and I hope you can leave me a review…they are very much appreciated…Thank you **


	39. Reaching out

Peyton was scrambling for her cell phone…She was collapsed on the floor, one hand cradling her stomach…the other reaching out for her phone. She moved the hand that was cradling her stomach in front of her and she began to pull herself along towards her phone…Peyton was still struggling to reach out for it. She was so close, but yet so far…Peyton was gripped by agonising contractions ever so often, in a way she was happy…But, back in reality many things about this were not right. Life threatening. Yeah she was conscious, but she could haemorrhage at any given moment…and not to mention she was only seven and a half months pregnant…Peyton had a feeling that things were only going to get worse…But, she was their mom and it was her responsibility to get them through this…to insure that all three of them survived…Peyton was edging ever so close to her phone. Her hand was stretching out…her finger were almost touching…she screamed out in pain, at every painful contraction that past…it was excruciating pain…

"_Oh…come Lucas…I need you!!!…"_

She tried to scream out…But she tried to keep calm…

"_Somebody please!!!…"_

With one last gasp and stretch, she reached out for her cell phone…it was with that grasp, that she managed only just, to reach her cell phone and pull it in tight to her body…She kept breathing deep and slowly, as she scuffled to get her battery in her phone…Peyton screamed out in agony, as another contraction came…she was convinced that they were getting closer…Peyton took her phone and began to dial Lucas' number…As she did, she dropped her phone, as another painful contraction came…But, as soon as she screamed out in pain, someone walked through the door…Peyton looked up, as the figure walked through the door…

"_Lindsay…"_

She reached out for Lindsay…But Lindsay just stood there…

"_Lindsay please help me!!…"_

Lindsay didn't move, she just looked at her…

"_Lindsay!!…If you don't help me…these babies and me are going to die!!…"_

Then Peyton screamed out in pain, as another agonising contraction came…

"_Owww!!…"_

It was then, that Lindsay ran over to her…She knelt at Peyton's side and began to help her up…

"_Thank you…"_

Peyton looked at Lindsay. Lindsay scowled at her…

"_I'm not doing this for you…I'm doing this for Lucas and our babies…"_

Peyton knew exactly what she meant, but she didn't say anything…because she was scared that if she did, Lindsay would walk off and leave her…As Lindsay was helping Peyton up, Lucas ruptured through the door…

"_Sweetheart!!…"_

Lucas rushed over to Peyton and took her hand…he completely ignored Lindsay and began to help Peyton walk…

"_It's alright…I'm here now…"_

Lucas was on one side and Lindsay was on the other, both helping Peyton walk towards the car…

"_I-I cant have this baby now…I-its too soon…"_

It was then that Lindsay began to talk…

"_The ambulance is on its way…"_

"_I'm not giving birth in the studio…I wanna go to hospital now!!!…"_

Lucas and Lindsay, almost had Peyton to the door…It was then that Mia walked in…She was her friend in horrific pain, with her husband and enemy helping her out…

"_Oh my god!!…"_

Mia held the door open, so the duo could get Peyton outside…Mia began to talk yet again…

"_Do you want me to take her??…"_

It was then that Lucas answered…

"_I'll take her…thanks…"_

Lucas spoke, but never took his eyes off of Peyton…She screamed with every contraction that came her way…Mia began to shout at Lucas…

"_Go in the car!!!…go in the car!!!…"_

She chucked the keys to Lucas…And then Lindsay spoke…

"_I'm coming with you…"_

Which was directed at Peyton, but Peyton was in too much pain to respond…So Lucas answered instead…

"_Your gong nowhere flaming near her!!…"_

And then Peyton opened her mouth…Instead of her breathing, she spoke…

"_Oh…if we get stuck on the hard shoulder, I'm gonna need someone with the knowledge of the female anatomy…"_

She looked up at Lucas…

"_And yours leaves a lot to be desired!!…" _

As they reached the car, Lindsay let go of Peyton and left her to Lucas…She ran over to the back door and opened it, so Peyton was able to get in…

"_Mia…go to Peyton's house and pack her bag for hospital…"_

As Mia began to run, Lucas added on some information…

"_And let my mom know…"_

"_You got it!!!…"_

She screamed out loud as another contraction took hold…Peyton began to collapse, but Lucas caught her in time…

"_Ohhh…I'm gonna have them….I'm gonna have them today…"_

As Peyton spoke, Lindsay and Lucas managed to get her into the back of the car…Peyton screamed out in pain yet again…She kept trying to breath slowly and she tried to keep calm…Lucas rushed around into the drivers seat and started the engine…As he did, Lindsay jumped in the back with Peyton…It was then that Lucas' drove off into the distance…Elsewhere, Brooke was stood up face to face with the two police officers…

"_You think you know who hit Julian??…"_

"_Yes…but, I don't think here is the best place…do you mind if we go somewhere else…"_

Brooke wiped the tears from here eyes…

"_No…nobody is around…and I was in the middle of something…"_

"_Ok…well emmm…"_

"_Look, today has been hard enough as it is…one of the worst days of my life in fact…you just better tell me what is going on…"_

One police officer stepped slightly forwards…

"_Ms Davis…we are led to believe that this person had motive, had a plan…and this suspect doesn't have an alibi…all the evidence points to her…"_

Brooke picked up on one word…

"_Her??…It was a women…"_

"_We believe so…"_

"_Who is this suspect…"_

"_Before we tell you, you have to know, that we could be completely wrong…"_

"_Just tell me!!…"_

This was all Brooke wanted to know…

"_We believe it was…Victoria Davis…"_

Brooke fell back…She looked at the floor and began breathing heavily…She couldn't quite believe what she had just heard…Victoria Davis…her mom…they believed that she was driving the car that killed her husband…her baby's father…As Brooke fell back, one of the officers step forwards and placed his hand on he shoulder…

"_Are you ok???…"_

Tears rolled down her face…

"_I'm fine…I-I just want to be on my own…"_

"_Are you sure??…"_

"_Yes…"_

She kept wiping away the tears that fell…

"_Ok…if you need to talk…you know my name…and I will be here to listen…"_

"_Thank you…"_

It was then that the officers turned around and began to walk away…As they did, Brooke turned back and stood at the side of Julian's grave…She broke down in tears…

"_I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry…this is all my fault…"_

She hand one hand on her stomach…and she began to rub it…Her other hand was down by her side…It was then, that all of a sudden, someone took her hand…She held it tightly…

"_It's ok aunt Brooke…"_

Brooke immediately looked down…It was Jamie…

"_Thanks buddy…"_

Jamie smiled…As he did Brooke knelt down…

"_Hey…I know your aunt Karen is over there…so why don't you go back and help her out with your sister and cousin…I'll be fine…"_

"_Are you sure??…"_

"_I'm more than sure…come here buddy…"_

Jamie stepped forwards and Brooke pulled her godson into a tight hug…After that, Brooke watched Jamie run back to Karen and then Brooke set off home…After a long quiet walking home Brooke arrived back at her house…She had been thinking about the past year…how everything seemed so perfect and how everything turned to dust…Brooke walked though the door and shut it almost immediately…as she did, she collapsed down on the floor in floods of tears…Meanwhile, Peyton was been carried into to the hospital by Lindsay and Lucas…She screamed out at the top of her voice, as each contraction came…A group of doctors rushed to Peyton's aid…

"_Ok Peyton…can you tell me how far the contractions are???…"_

"_I-I d-don't know…"_

Peyton was crying out with pain…She had no energy left…and it was only just beginning…

"_Ok…"_

One young, attractive male doctor, swept Peyton up into his arms and began to carry her down the hallway…with Lucas and Lindsay following…

"_C-can't you stop the b-baby from coming…"_

Peyton's doctor spoke…

"_I'm sorry Peyton…your waters have already broke…we'll know more once we have a look at the babies…"_

Peyton screamed out in pain…

"_But…you don't understand…I'm only seven and a half months pregnant…it's too soon!!…"_

The doctors rushed Peyton into an emergency room…And as they did, she screamed out in pain…At the other end of the hospital, Nathan had just come back from the reception…He walked inside, just as the doctor finished her routine checks…

"_Any change??…"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Scott…still no change…Haley is still in a permanent coma…and the chances are very unlikely that she will wake up…"_

"_Ok…thank you…"_

As the doctor left, Nathan sat back in his chair next to Haley…They had moved her during in the night, to her own permanent room…He took Haley's hand and began talking to her…

"_Hey baby…you really need to wake up…Jamie and Danielle are missing their mom…not to mention everyone else…I'm trying my best and I'm doing what I can…Julian's gone…I'm trying to help Brooke anyway I can, but its hard you know, this is really where you shine through Hales…and now Peyton's gone into premature labour, so it is incredible how much drama is going on here and it sucks that your not here when everyone needs you…just wake up for us Hales…we believe in you…we need you to fight…I'll give you all my strength…and I know you can fight…we know you can…just fight…just come back to us…"_

And with that Nathan kissed Haley's hand…Meanwhile, Lucas stood outside with Lindsay, while they got Peyton changed and ready for the birth…

"_Thank you for that Lindsay…"_

Lucas didn't really want to talk to her…but, Lindsay at least deserved a thank you for what she did…

"_Your welcome…so…does this mean that we are back on??…"_

Lucas just turned to look at Lindsay…

"_What??!!…"_

"_Well…I just thought that after I saved our babies lives…we could be a family with Anna…"_

"_Lindsay!!…Your are nuts!!…What on earth are you thinking??!!…these babies are Peyton's and mine…not ours!!!…never ours!!…"_

"_But.."_

"_No buts Lindsay!!!…"_

It was then that the doctor came through the door…

"_Look you too need to keep it down!!!…If you don't, I'll call security to escort you out of the hospital…Mr. Scott…you are free to come in now…"_

"_Thank you…"_

Lucas rushed in behind the doctor, but before he shut the door he made one thing perfectly clear to Lindsay…

"_Leave…"_

Lucas walked through the door and rushed over to Peyton…She screamed out loud with every contraction, as they grew closer and closer…Lucas rushed to her side and had hold of her hand…He was supporting her all the way…Peyton was wired up to various machinery, monitoring her and the babies…

"_I so don't want to do this…"_

Lucas tried to keep things with Peyton positive…

"_Keep positive, pain is all in the head…"_

"_Do you reckon??…"_

Lucas nodded his head…

"_Yeah…"_

Peyton dug her nails into Lucas' hand and he screamed out loud…

"_Owww…"_

Peyton just looked at him to say…that is just the slightest part of the pain I am feeling…

"_What ever you do…don't leave me…I'm not doing this on my own…"_

"_You don't have too…"_

Peyton then screamed out in pain, as another contraction came her way…One of the doctors, gave Peyton some oxygen to help her breath…everything seemed to be going well at the moment…apart from the fact that they were extremely premature…

"_Breath Peyton…one and two…"_

"_Why did no one tell me this was going to be agony…all you hear about is the miracle of birth…all fluffy bunnies and baby powder…"_

Peyton was taking deep breaths between ever word…and Lucas was trying to support her in anyway he could…

"_Alright then….take it out on me…"_

Peyton leant forwards and Lucas stood up…his head hovering over her…

"_Don't hold back…I can take it…"_

Peyton took two deep breaths, before another agonising contraction came and she flung her head back, with brutal force and she head butted Lucas, directly in the head…

"_Ohhh owww!!…"_

Lucas stepped back and held his nose, and Peyton looked at him…

"_Oh sorry…"_

Peyton began laughing, as Lucas held his bleeding nose…Then the laughs turned into tears…Tears of pain….Tears of fear…Meanwhile, Brooke had got changed and began to carry on with her project of painting her baby's room…This child was a miracle…and Brooke wasn't going to let this child go unloved, uncared for…this was her baby…Brooke had made a small addition of her own…Brooke had been working on creating a small pull out draw, that would be attached to the wall, full of everything of her and Julian…She wanted a photo of her, Julian and the baby on his bedroom door…But, instead, she was going to have one of her and the baby, with Julian's things in the little draw…As Brooke was busy, she heard something been posted through her letter box…She turned around and she walked out onto the hallway. She began to walk down the stairs, as she saw a small brown pakage waiting for her at the bottom…Brooke wiped away the tears, as she reached the bottom of the stairs…She was still recovering from Julian's death…and part of her always would…Brooke slowly bent down and picked up the package…and reluctantly, she began to open it…Inside was a tape…Back at the hospital, Lucas walked back into to help Peyton…He had his nose taped up, from where Peyton had head butted him…

"_No worries…no harm done…"_

Peyton reached out for Lucas and Lucas took her hand…he then came and sat next to her…

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Don't worry about it…it's nothing compared to what your going through…"_

"_Awww I don't know what came over me…I wanted our babies to be welcomed into a world full of love and light…"_

Peyton began to stroke the side of Lucas' face…

"_It still can be…it's just your hormones…I understand…"_

Peyton didn't like the idea of natural birth to be quite fair…And then the doctor began to talk to Peyton…

"_Nothing we haven't seen before…"_

"_I'm not a violent person…not really…"_

Lucas just laughed at Peyton…

"_Well some might argue about that.."_

"_Not funny…" _

And then Peyton screamed out in agony again…Then one doctor spoke to another…

"_Can you get a consultant in here now?!!?…"_

"_Yes sure…."_

And then Lucas interrupted…

"_What do you need a consultant for??…"_

"_The twins are very premature and one of them is in distress…also, there is a chance that Peyton may be bleeding…this isn't going so great anymore…"_

Peyton and Lucas became all worried..

"_Please let my babies be alright…"_

"_There gonna be fine Peyton…"_

"_No Luke…there not…this is my fault…"_

"_It's not your fault you banana…"_

Peyton laughed…and then another contraction…Within minutes, Peyton was in the final stages of labour…Lucas was holding her hand, supporting her all the way…She screamed out in agony as another contraction came…

"_Ok Peyton on your next contraction, I want you to push…hard as you can…"_

Peyton screamed yet again…

"Ohhh!!…this is the worst thing that's ever happened to me!!…No make that the second worse…the first was sleeping with you!!!…"

Peyton screamed yet again…

"_Come on Peyton you can do this…"_

"_I-I cant Lucas…"_

"_Yes you can…"_

"_Luke…I-I can fell my body becoming weaker…I-I cant…"_

Peyton's eyes were beginning to close…she began to loose her concentration…

"_Come on Peyton stay with us!!…"_

Peyton had to find some inner strength from somewhere…And on the next contraction, she pushed…

"_You are never ever ever touching me again!!…"_

Lucas just laughed…

"_What possessed me??!!!…"_

Even the doctors managed to crack a laugh…and Peyton gave one almighty push…

"_Baby boy is crowning!!…Peyton…you need to give me one last push…"_

And with one grasp of pain, she pushed…

"_Ok…baby boy Scott is here…"_

Then the doctor passed him to one of the waiting midwifes stood behind him…

"_Is he ok??…"_

There was no cry…no sound…nothing…

"_What's wrong??…"_

"_The baby is very premature…he just needs some help with his breathing…"_

Peyton began to doze off…

"_Come on Peyton…stay with us!!…we still have your baby girl to go.."_

Lucas took Peyton head and tried to keep her awake…

"_Come on Peyton…look at me…everything is gonna be ok…its ok…just stay with me…"_

Then the doctor began to deliver the second baby…

"_Come on Peyton almost done!!…one push…"_

And that is exactly what she did…

"_How…is he…how is my son??…"_

"_We can tell you soon…but, he needs some medical attention…but we need to deliver this baby girl…have you got a name for him???"_

"_Yeah…it's Keith…after Lucas' uncle…"_

"_What about your baby girl??…"_

"_Sawyer…"_

It was then that Peyton look a breath and her eyes were practically shut…

"_No Peyton…Stay with us…give me one last push…on three…one…two…three.."_

Peyton then gave one last almighty push, before she closed her eyes…Elsewhere, Nathan was getting ready do see how Peyton was dong…He kissed Haley on the head, before he turned around to walk towards the door…Then he switched the light off, as he did he looked at Haley…Then he was completely caught off guard at what he saw…

"_Oh my god…"_

Haley's right hand reached out for Nathan…


	40. Us against the world

The doctors pushed Lucas out of the way, in order to tend to Peyton…At the same time, three or four midwives, took the twins out of the room to be seen to…Lucas' heart was in his mouth, as Peyton's heart had stopped beating. He stood at the back of the room, hoping and praying that she would pull through. The doctors scrambled to get Peyton's heart beating again, shocking her body, desperately trying to get her back. Lucas had tears forming in his eyes and legs were shaking. They were ready to give way…But, he had to be strong for Peyton…The doctors had been working on Peyton, for the past ten minutes…and there was still no response…no change…nothing…Lucas began to whisper to himself…

"_Come on Peyton…..please…..Peyton…"_

Still nothing. Nothing, apart from the machine wired to Peyton's her=art, giving the flat line beeping noise…At the same time as this, Nathan was frozen in his body, as he saw Haley's hand reach out for him and then fall back into a lifeless mode…

"_Doctor!!!…"_

As Nathan screamed out for a doctor, he rapidly sprinted over to Haley's side and held her hand…He began to stroke her head, begging and pleading for her to open her eyes…

"_Come on Haley….that's it…open your eyes….I'm here baby…I'm right here…"_

At that moment, the doctor ran straight in…Quickly followed by another two doctors and the head consultant…They rushed over to Haley to check her monitors and to see why Nathan had called for their help…

"_What's wrong Mr. Scott???…"_

"_H-Haley…she moved her hand…"_

"_Pardon…"_

"_I-I was about to leave…s-she reached out for me…s-she moved her hand…"_

"_Ok…just calm down.."_

It was then that the doctor began to run some tests on Haley…at the same time they checked her vitals and her pupils…After the tests had been completed, everyone left, apart from Nathan and one of the doctors…

"_Well???…"_

"_Mr. Scott…there is no indication that Haley is or was about to wake up…it is clearly evident that it was a muscle reflex from her body been her so long.."_

"_But surely, if her muscles are moving…she is going to wake up…"_

"_I'm sorry…there is no change…"_

Nathan just looked at him…his eyes pleading with the doctor's, just to give him a glimmer of hope…

"_He odds that Haley is going to wake up, are the same as before…nothing has changed…I truly am very sorry…"_

"_Yeah…me too…"_

And with that the doctor left Nathan with Haley…Nathan took her hand and held it tightly…Meanwhile, Brooke was holding the package in her shaking hands…It was addressed to "_Mr and Mrs Baker_"…Brooke didn't want to be called Baker…she couldn't bear the thought of a constant reminder of her wedding day ever single day of her life…It was evident that this package was meant for them both. Both as a couple…Her hands were shaking and her lips were trembling…Brooke was fighting back the tears, with all her might…She took the package over to the table in the front room and placed it carefully down…Then, she sat on the sofa and wrapped her hands around her self…Tears began flowing down her soft skin. Brooke stared at the package, wondering what was inside. Questions were flowing through her mind…wondering what it could be…wondering who could have sent it…who ever it was couldn't have heard the news about Julian…however, she never really had to ring and tell anybody the news, since they were both in the tabloids every week…following every aspect of their private lives…Brooke had to open it…she had to see what was inside…After about fifteen minutes staring at the package, she grabbed it…She slowly brought it towards her and she began to open it…

"_Hear we go…"_

Brooke slowly opened the package and pulled out the contents…Inside was a video tape, with a small folded note resting on top…yet again addressed to her and Julian…She opened the note and in her own time, she read it…

Dear Brooke and Julian,

Thank you for the invitation to your wedding,

We just want to send a quick note to say we had

A fabulous time and we hope everything is great back home

By the way Brooke, you looked absolutely beautiful…

We are out of touch with the outside world, so I hope we not missing anything to serious.

See you when we get back home…

All our love Mille and Mouth xxx

Mille and Mouth had gone away on a romantic break, just after the ceremony had finished…This note clearly indicated that they had no idea of the events that had unfolded with Julian. If they knew, they would be back home in an instant…But, Brooke didn't want to spoilt it for them…They deserved a break…Brooke took the video and placed it in the machine…Then, she ran back to the sofa , threw a blanket over her body and cuddled up to a cushion…Then, she pressed the play button…As she did, the video began…Brooke gasped, as she saw the doors open and she walked through the doors in her wedding dress, accompanied by Mouth…She knew exactly what this was…The camera had then turned to Julian, who was stood at the end of the altar…Then it showed his glistening smile…Tears ran down Brooke's soft face, as she broke down, watching her wedding video…Back at the hospital, the doctors had just managed to get Peyton's heart beating again. They placed her under observation and had her attached to various blood and oxygen machines…Before the doctors left, one of them told Lucas, Peyton's current situation…

"_H-how is she???…"_

"_Mr. Scott…you wife is bleeding internally…unfortunately, all we can do is wait…all we can give her is oxygen and keep feed her body the blood, that she is loosing…the rest is up to her…"_

Fear over took Lucas…He was in the same position as last time…the only thing that was different was that she wasn't in a coma…In some respects, this was a good sign…

"_Ok…thank you…"_

It was then, that the doctor left…as he did, Lucas walked over to Peyton side and sat down…Then he took his wife's hand in his and began to talk to her…

"_P-Peyton…you cant leave me…no now…not after everything we have been through…we have come this far…you have come this far. You cant give up now…you have two new beautiful babies, who need you…they are having a tough time right now…I don't even know what is wrong with them yet…all I know is that they are in intensive care…and they need their mom…I need their mom…and not to mention our other beautiful daughter, who is at home…with not a clue what is going on…she needs her mom, her brother and her baby sister to pull through…so I need you to fight right now Peyton…Haley needs you too…we need you Peyton…so just hurry you ass up and wake up ok. But, right now, I am going to go and see how our twins are coping and see if they are going to be ok…I wont be long…I love you…"_

Lucas kissed Peyton's head…He hadn't realised that he had tears falling down his face…It was then that Lucas left the room and walked down the corridor into the intensive care unit…Back at Brooke's house, Brooke had turned the wedding video off…She couldn't stand it anymore. It was breaking her heart…she couldn't bare to watch anymore…Brooke just sat there in silence…staring in to space. Just thinking. Thinking about herself. Her baby. Julian…it wasn't long before her concentration was knocked, as the doorbell rang…Brooke immediately stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked over to the door and opened it…

"_Ms Davis…"_

Brooke stood face to face with two police officers…To be exact, it was the same two from Julian's funeral…

"_Y-yeah…w-what is it…"_

"_M-maybe we should come inside…"_

"_N-n-no please…if y-you have something to tell me…just tell me…"_

Brooke was still wiping the last few tears from her face…

"_As you know, we are still investigating Julian's death…but, it has come around, that we do indeed have a new suspect, as well as Victoria Davis…"_

"_W-who??…"_

"_I-I don't think that you are going to be ready for this…"_

"_B-believe me…I-I'm ready…"_

The police officer, was very hesitant with what he was about to tell her…But he did anyway…She was going to have to hear it sooner or later…

"_T-this s-suspect is not a suspect of driving the car…but, we believe that this hit and run was indeed planned…the suspect that we believe and could be potentially be involved is…Samantha Walker…"_

"_Sam???…"_

Brooke was completely caught off guard with what she had just been told…She immediately fell back, as she heard her name and began breathing heavily…The police officer stepped forward to catch her, but Brooke placed her hand out in front, to signal him to stop…

"_You ok??…"_

"_N-no…I-I'm fine…thank you…"_

"_Take it easy ok??…"_

"_Ok…thank you…"_

And with that, the officers left… Back at the hospital, Lucas had spoken to the doctors about the twins…Unfortunately, both were critically ill and had heart conditions. He sat in between both his newborns…he then placed either hand into both of the containers…Keith had wrapped his hands around Lucas' finger…just like Anna did when she was born…Sawyer, didn't respond…Lucas took her tiny hand and held it in his…He then stroked it…Sawyer was the most critical out of the twins…Hence why there was no response from her…They had wires attached to their chest and bodies…and they had support breathing…It broke Lucas' heart to see his kids like this suffering. He hated it…Although Lucas wanted Anna to see her new baby brother and sister, he never wanted her to see them in this state…he took the decision that it was best to wait…Lucas then began to walk to his babies…

"_Ok kids…daddy is gonna go and check on mommy, to see if she has woken up yet…I promise that I will be right back…so you guys keep fighting and daddy is gonna see you real soon ok…love you both so much…"_

And with that, Lucas blew them a kiss each and left…As he was leaving, Nathan came down the corridor…

"_Hey, man…I just heard about Peyton…how is she??…"_

"_I don't know mate…she is bleeding internally and she is unconscious…I am just on my way to see if she has woken up.."_

"_I'm sorry Luke…how about the babies??…"_

"_A little boy and a little girl…"_

"_Congratulations Luke…how are they??…"_

"_T-They both are in a critical condition and both have heart conditions…you can go and sit with them if you want…"_

"_I'd like that…and I'll ring Brooke and let her know…"_

"_Thanks…How is Haley…"_

Nathan looked at him and sighed…He thought that Lucas had enough to deal with, so he decided not to tell him about Haley…

"_The same really Lucas…I wish I had better news to report…"_

Lucas sighed…

"_Me too…I might go and see her after Peyton…"_

"_Go for it…"_

"_I shall see you in a bit man…"_

And with that, Lucas and Nathan headed off in opposite directions…Nathan rang Brooke to let her know about Peyton and the twins, and then he walked into ICU to see his new baby nephew and niece…Elsewhere, Lucas walked inside and sat at Peyton's bedside. He took her hand and waited. And waited. And waited…

"_L-Lucas…"_

As Lucas heard his name been called, he looked up. It was a croaky sounding voice, coming from in front of him…It was Peyton…

"_Peyton…"_

Lucas ruptured into a smile…He then pulled her into a kiss…

"_Are you ok??…"_

"_I-I don't know…what happened??…"_

Lucas stayed quite for a second or two…and it was then, that Peyton dropped her stomach…but, before she could begin to worry, Lucas told her…

"_After you gave birth, you began to bleed internally…"_

"_W-what about the twins??…"_

Lucas just looked at her…

"_L-Lucas…don't look at me like that…where are my babies??…"_

"_Peyton…the twins are in intensive care…both are in a critical condition and both have heart conditions…S-Saywer is the most critical though…"_

Peyton just shut her eyes…As if to say that this was her fault…

"_I'm going to go and get a doctor…while they check you out, I am going to sit with Haley for a minute…Nathan is with the twins at the moment, so do not worry…"_

"_Ok…I love you…"_

"_I love you too…"_

And with that Lucas left and a doctor entered…Down the corridor, Nathan was sat talking to the twins…Like Lucas, Keith had a tight grip on his Uncle Nathan's finger, whereas Nathan had to hold Sawyer's hand, as she was too weak…

"_Wow kids…I'm your uncle Nathan…We have been waiting for a miracle and yet here we have two…I cant wait to spend some time with you guys and your gonna love your cousins Jamie and Danielle…and especially your aunt Haley…but you guys are gonna have to fight ok…But right now…I am gonna have to go and sit with your aunt Haley now cause she isn't very well…and I know your mom is dying to see you when she wakes up…so I love you guys and I am gonna see you real soon ok…"_

And with that Nathan kissed them goodbye and left…Meanwhile, Lucas was sat at his best friends bedside, tightly holding on to her hand…

"_Hey Hales…it's me…you really need to wake up you know…you have a new niece and nephew who really need their aunt Haley right now…we all miss you right now…and Jamie and Danielle really want and need their mom…Haley I know you can fight…but, you need to fight…and then there is me…I really need you right now…I need my best friend. I need her back…remember…it is us against the world…"_

Lucas looked up…

"_Now…now I see your husband stood outside, so I am gonna go and see Peyton…I just want you to know that we all miss you and that I love you so much Hales…and you don't know how much I want you to wake up…anyway I better let Nathan in…I love you and wake up soon…"_

It was then that Lucas kissed Haley and he left…He walked back down the corridor and into Peyton's room, as he did Brooke was sat there, holding her best friends hand and talking to her…

"_Hey Brooke…"_

"_Oh hey Luke…ummm I'll just go…"_

"_No you can stay…it is ok…"_

"_No…I need to go to the toilet anyway…I'll speak to you soon Peyton…"_

"_Ok…"_

And it was then that Brooke left…She walked down the corridor and into the bathroom…Brooke stared at herself in the mirror…She looked. It was then that Brooke leant forward for a second, as she became all faint…Then her legs buckled from underneath her and the blackness…Lucas and Peyton were sat in the room talking to each other…

"_Lucas…can you help me up??…"_

"_What??…Peyton you need to stay in bed…"_

"_No Lucas…I need to see my babies…"_

"_Peyton…"_

"_No Lucas!…They need their mom and if you don't take me…I will take myself!…"_

"_Ok…ok!!…"_

As Lucas helped Peyton up out of bed, Nathan was sat at Haley's bedside, holding her hands, as he did everyday…He placed his head down for a second or two, as he had a bit of headache…Within seconds, Nathan become immediately distracted…He felt a hand grip his….As it did, Nathan looked up ay Haley…Her eyes were open…Elsewhere, Lucas and Peyton were slowly walking down the corridor…Peyton was leaning on Lucas…she needed his strength at the moment…They approached the room. Lucas managed to help Peyton into the room…

"_You ready??…"_

"_Yes…I want to see my son and daughter…"_

Peyton and Lucas walked to wards Keith…Peyton gasped as she saw her son…

"_He's beautiful…"_

It was then that Peyton turned around to look at her daughter…

"_Lucas…"_

"_Yeah.."_

"_Where is she??…"_

"_What??…"_

"_Lucas where is Sawyer???…where is my daughter??…"_

Lucas turned around…Only to see his daughter gone…The only thing that was left was her baby name tag….

**A/N- sorry I took so long to uplaod…I have been very busy with school work recently and I more than likely will be in the near future, so sorry if you are waiting so long for the uploads…I hope you enjoyed reading and please lave a review, as they are very much appreciated…Thank you…**


	41. I have wanted this for so long

"_Lucas where is she??…"_

Lucas didn't know what to say. He was staring at an empty bed. His severely ill daughter was gone…

"_Sawyer!?…"_

Peyton called out frantically…

"_W-w-w-well maybe she's just gone for tests…"_

Lucas tried to stay positive…He rushed over to the door and opened it. As he did, there was a nurse walking by and Lucas stopped her almost immediately…He placed his arm out in front of her and she stopped…

"_E-excuse me…could you tell me if my daughter has gone for tests??…"_

The nurse just looked at him oddly for a second…

"_I-I'll just check for you…"_

The nurse walked over to a small chart that was inside the baby unit…Peyton was still staring at the empty space…Lucas was looking frantically at the nurse…not moving his eyes of her face for a second…

"_No…no baby's have gone for any tests today…"_

And as the nurse said that, Lucas' heart sunk…

"_Your telling me that my daughter is missing??…"_

"_Missing??…"_

The nurse looked puzzled…It was then that Peyton began to walk over and speak…She struggled to walk and Lucas was over as soon as he could to aid her…

"_You heard…my daughter is missing…my daughter is only a few hours old and she has gone…if she hasn't gone for test…where is she??…"_

Peyton's voice began to break, as she thought of her daughter missing…helpless…alone…However, unbeknown to Lucas, his brother was down the hallway in a room with his best friend…

"_Nathan…"_

There was a voice…calling his name…the voice was croaky and weak…Nathan could barely hear the voice that was calling his name…He thought that it was just his imagination, as he had not been getting a lot of sleep lately….His head was resting on Haley's bed….but he still had hold of her hand…just like he did everyday…hoping and praying she would wake up…

"_Nathan…"_

Yet again…the same voice was calling his name…he was sure he was delusional…

"_No…"_

That is all Nathan said…His eyes were closing…But all of a sudden his eyes shot open, as he felt someone squeeze his hand…He looked…Haley had a grip on Nathan's hand…he whispered…

"_Haley…"_

Nathan quickly rose his head…As he did, his eyes were fixed on Haley's face… Her eyes were open…When their eyes met, you could only see love…unconditional love…

"_Nathan…"_

Haley called Nathan yet again…It had been her voice all along…Nathan wasn't quite sure if this was a dream or not…He was sure he was delusional…Haley was awake…

"_Haley…"_

Nathan stood up and threw his body to Haley's…He pulled her into a tight kiss…there was nothing but passion…once Nathan had pulled away, he placed his head against hers…As he did, Haley just sighed…She was still very weak…and you could tell, just by looking at her….

"_Haley…oh sweetheart I have missed you so so much…I have dreamed and dreamed of this Hales…I love you so much…so so much…Jamie and Danielle have been waiting for this moment for so long…"_

Once Nathan had stopped talking, he pulled away from Haley and sat back down…He never once let go of Haley's hand…

"_I should get a doctor…"_

Haley's voice was still croaky..

"_No…could you just wait for a minute…"_

"_Sure…"_

Haley just nodded her head and then the tears began to fall down her delicate face…

"_Hey hey hey…what's wrong??…"_

Haley didn't answer…she just scrunched up her eyes and cried…Nathan responded by moving up to sit next to Haley on the bed…

"_I-I never…"_

Nathan stopped Haley before she could finish…Nathan pulled her into his body and wrapped his arms around her…Haley pushed her head into his chest and tightly put her arms around him…Then Nathan spoke…

"_If this is a dream…I don't ever ever want to wake up…"_

Haley managed to crack a smile…Meanwhile, Lucas and Peyton had split up and gone in a frantic search, along with doctors and nurses to find Sawyer…Peyton could barely walk, but she was determined to help fin her daughter…As Peyton was looking around the hospital for her daughter, Lucas was been questioned by the police, as he had only been the one to see Sawyer…

"_The nurses have informed us about Sawyer's condition, could you tell us how old she is??…"_

"_She is only a few hours old…she cant breath on her own…please….please you have to find her….before…before…"_

Lucas couldn't bring himself to say the final word…

"_Mr Scott…we are doing everything we can…but, right now we need as many people as possible to look for Sawyer…"_

Elsewhere, Peyton just managed to walk up to a doctor…

"_Excuse me have you seen my daughter…"_

She was a young female consultant…

"_What does she look like?…"_

"_She is only a few hours old…she cant breath on her own…has someone walked past here with a baby??…"_

"_No…"_

And with that the doctor barged past Peyton…But, Peyton wasn't taking that attitude…Peyton grabbed her arm and spun her around until they were face to face…

"_Did you not just hear me my daughter is missing…"_

"_Yeah I heard you loud and clear and I told you I haven't seen her…"_

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing…

"_Excuse me???…My newborn daughter is missing…she can't breath on her own and all you can say is I haven't seen her??…"_

"_Well I'm sorry…"_

"_No…you clearly don't understand-"_

But before Peyton could finish, the doctor was interrupting…

"_No…I think it is you that doesn't understand.."_

"_Don't you dare talk to me like that…and if you don't start treating me with some respect…"_

"_What you'll scream…"_

Peyton walked forwards until she was in her face…

"_I'll make you pay…now I suggest you help me find my daughter!!…"_

Peyton then left and carried on searching for her beloved daughter…It wasn't long before Lucas walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body…

"_I want her back Luke…I want her in my arms…"_

"_I know…we both do…"_

"_I love her so much…and I just cant imagine what-…"_

"_Don't say it Peyton…we'll find her…I promise…"_

"_I know…"_

Then the tears fell…Peyton walked away from Lucas towards the ladies toilets…It was then that Lucas' phone rang…

"_Hello…"_

"_Luke it's me…"_

"_Nathan??…"_

Lucas was confused…he though Nathan was in the hospital with Haley…

"_Yeah it's me…"_

"_Nate…aren't you in the hospital??…"_

"_Yeah…I'm outside Haley's room…I didn't want to leave her…"_

"_Nathan is everything ok??…"_

Lucas knew something was wrong. He could tell from the tone in Nathan's voice…

"_Nate…"_

There was just silence…

"_Natha-…"_

"_Just stop Luke!!…listen to me…Haley woke up…"_

Lucas let out a deep sigh and his eyes began to water…

"_Are you sure??.."_

"_Yeah yeah yeah…she…she grabbed my hand…her eyes are open…she talked to me Luke…Haley's awake!!…"_

"_I'll be right there…"_

And with that, Lucas ran for Haley's room…Lucas ran. And he ran. He never stopped once until he reached Haley's room…As he did, he ruptured through the door…It was then, that his eyes met Haley's…

"_Hey buddy…"_

Lucas was in shock…Haley managed to crack a smile, before the tears fell…Nathan was stood at the back of the room, just watching, as the best friends clapped eyes on each other again…

"_I've missed you.."_

Lucas mouthed those words to her…She held her arms open in Lucas' direction…He rushed forwards towards Haley…He hugged her endlessly before her kissed her head…

"_I've missed you so much…"_

Elsewhere, Peyton headed for the toilets…Once she reached the door, she pushed it open and was astounded at what she saw…Brooke was laid there, unconscious on the floor…Peyton rushed over to her side and knelt down by her body…

"_Brooke…Brooke…Brooke…"_

Brooke's face was pale. She was stone cold…

"_Oh my god…ok…I'm gonna go and get some help…"_

Peyton rushed as fast as she could to the door. She opened it. And then she called for a doctor…Instantly, three doctors rushed to Brooke's aid…

"_How long ago since you found her??.."_

"_About two minutes ago…"_

"_Ok…"_

Peyton could only watch…

"_Is she gonna be ok??…"_

"_We have to run some tests first…how far in the pregnancy is she??…"_

"_She…she's about 2 months pregnant…"_

"_Ok…"_

Peyton could only watch, as the doctors rushed Brooke off down the hallway…Meanwhile, Lucas was sat at Haley's bedside…as much as he was thrilled that Haley was awake, his mind was only focused on one thing…and that was Sawyer…

"_Nathan can I talk to you for a minute??…"_

"_Sure…"_

Nathan stepped forward for a second…

"_In private…"_

"_Ok…"_

Haley just closed her eyes and Lucas kiss her forehead again…It was then that Lucas and Nathan stepped outside…

"_What's wrong??…"_

"_Sawyer's missing…"_

"_What!?!?…"_

Lucas just stood there…

"_Lucas…what do you mean Sawyer is missing??…"_

Nathan was overcome with fury and fear…

"_Peyton and I went to go and see Sawyer and Keith…when we got there we stayed with Keith for a few minutes…and then we turned to Sawyer and she was gone…"_

"_Right…I'll tell Haley and then I will help you look…"_

"_No…I don't want Haley to know…she's just come out of a coma…I don't want her to worry…she is still very weak…"_

"_Ok…"_

It was then that Lucas and Nathan went to look for Sawyer…Peyton was sat at Brooke's bedside waiting for her to wake up…She needed to know that she was alright…

"_Come on Brooke….you need to wake up…for your baby and for me…"_

Peyton took Brooke's hand and waited…Then Brooke began to come around…

"_Peyton…"_

"_Hey…you scared me for a second there…"_

"_What happened??…"_

"_You collapsed…"_

"_Is the baby ok???…"_

"_Yeah…your both fine…"_

Brooke just waited or a second…Peyton was about to speak, before Brooke started…

"_Peyton…Sawyer…"_

Peyton was alarmed…

"_What??…"_

"_Sawyer…"_

Brooke just managed to speak her name…

"_Brooke…what??…what about Sawyer??…"_

"_L-Lindsay…."_

"_Lindsay??…"_

"_The…"_

"_What??…"_

"_Roof…"_

Once Peyton had managed to process what Brooke had just said…And as she did, she left…Peyton ran towards the stairs…No matter how much her legs and body were hurting, she never stopped…not once…

"_Peyton!!…"_

Peyton turned around…

"_Luke…"_

She stopped, as Nathan and Lucas ran towards her…

"_Peyton!!…what's going on??…"_

"_Lindsay has Sawyer…"_

"_What?!?!…"_

"_Brooke saw her heading to the roof with Sawyer.."_

"_Come on…"_

And with that, Peyton, Nathan and Lucas sprinted up the stairs to Sawyer's aid…The burst through a fire door, only to find Lindsay stood on the edge of the building, holding Sawyer in her arms…

**A/N - Sorry I took so long to upload, I have been very busy with school…I fell that this chapter has been poorly written, so I would appreciate it if you left your reviews so I know what you think of it…I will try and get another upload done this weekend…**


	42. Life or Death?

Peyton, Lucas and Nathan stood face to face with Lindsay…She was stood on the edge of the hospital roof, holding a barely moving Sawyer in her arms…They stopped, as Lindsay tuned around and looked down at the ground. Then she looked back…She looked into Lucas' eyes…His eyes pleaded with hers. He wanted his daughter back…

"_Lindsay…"_

She looked at him and tilted her head…As she did, Lucas, Nathan and Peyton edged forwards…

"_Lindsay…give me Sawyer back…please…"_

Peyton was pleading for her daughters life…

"_Please Lindsay…she's tiny…it's too much for her out here…she can barely breath!!…"_

Then Nathan started…

"_Think about what your doing!!…"_

"_I am doing what needs to be done Nathan!!…"_

Lindsay tightened the blanket around Sawyers body…

"_What are you talking about?!?!…"_

"_Ask him!!…"_

Lindsay nodded to Lucas. Peyton never looked away, her eyes were fixed on Sawyer. Then Nathan looked at Lucas…

"_Lindsay…I have a family…I'm with Peyton…and you know that…"_

All the time Lindsay was talking with Lucas and Nathan…Peyton edged forwards…

"_Stay away!!…"_

Lindsay yelled at Peyton…Nathan looked at his niece…He noticed that her chest was barely moving…It was then that Sawyer let out a cough…

"_Please…give her back…"_

Lindsay looked down at Sawyer. Then she looked up…Her eyes than met with Lucas'…

"_If I give her back now…that's it…it's over…he wont listen…he never listens…"_

She looked at Sawyer again…

"_He has to listen to me now…"_

"_Please Lindsay…don't do this…don't taint us with her blood…no one has to die…we can be a family…Sawyer, Keith, Anna, you and me…"_

"_Really??…"_

"_Yes Lindsay…that's what you want…"_

"_Yeah…but, you see the thing is Lucas…you and I both know that that is not the truth…"_

Tears were falling down Lindsay's face…

"_Lindsay…give Sawyer back to her mom and dad…she needs help!!…look at her Lindsay!!…"_

Lindsay looked at Nathan, as he tried to get her to see the damage that she was causing…

"_Lindsay look at her!!!…she is barely breathing!!…she needs help!!!…We all know that you don't want to hurt Sawyer…that is the last thing that you would want to do…and we know that…but she needs help Lindsay!!…"_

As Nathan pleaded with Lindsay, she looked at Lucas…Yet again Peyton was edging forwards…

"_You see Lucas…this could have been avoided…we could have been a family…this could have been us…no…it still could be us.."_

Lucas looked at Lindsay…However, just a couple of floor below, was Haley…totally unaware of the events that were unfolding…She was laid back in her bed…just thinking…dreaming…But, it wasn't long before she was interrupted by an ever so familiar voice…

"_Momma!!!…" _

Haley opened her eyes in an instant…

"_Hey baby…."_

Jamie rushed through the door and ran towards Haley…He jumped up on her bed and gave her a long lasting loving hug…

"_You ok??…"_

Haley smiled…She moved over a tiny bit, so Jamie could sit next to her…As she moved, that is exactly what he did…Jamie wrapped his arms around Haley…Haley than wrapped her arms around Jamie's body…

"_I'm ok I guess…I'm just so happy your awake momma…"_

Haley smiled…She moved her head so it touched with Jamie's. Never moving her hands from around his body…

"_Me too buddy…"_

Haley loved this…she didn't want to move from this…

"_I love you momma…I really missed you…"_

"_I really missed you too baby…"_

"_Your not gonna leave us are you??…"_

"_I'm not going anyway Jamie…I promise…"_

It was then that she just kissed him…

"_Oh and hey mister…where on earth is your sister??…I've missed her too you know…"_

"_Oh she's right outside…"_

"_Who with??…"_

Haley was a little bit confused…

"_With me…"_

Haley could only look on, as someone walked through the door, carrying her daughter…Meanwhile, Lucas, Nathan and Peyton were still trying to plead with Lindsay to give Sawyer back…

"_Lindsay…this is between you and me…give Sawyer back to Lucas and Nathan…then we can sort this out as adults…"_

Lindsay could only notice Peyton walking closer…

"_Stay away Peyton!!!…"_

Peyton had tears in her eyes…It wasn't before long, that they were falling down her face…She shook her head and whispered…

"_I-I can't…"_

Lucas immediately looked over at Peyton…

"_She's my little girl…"_

As Lindsay began talking, Lucas switched his attention back…

"_No…"_

Lindsay looked down…

"_She's my little girl…"_

Nathan looked at Peyton, as she kept walking towards Lindsay…If Lindsay stepped any further back…both her and Sawyer would be over the edge…

"_Lindsay…She's mine…please give her back!!…I carried her in my stomach for 7 months…she is part of me…without her…life is worthless to me…she's my baby…and she knows who her mom is…"_

Peyton was crying…Eventhough, Peyton wasn't looking at Nathan…his eyes were pleading with her…she was so close to the edge now…

"_She needs me…and I need her…and to be fair…without her…my body may as well be turned to ash…"_

It was then that Peyton stood up on the edge of the building…only a few metres away from Lindsay…

"_Peyton no!!!…"_

Peyton looked at Lucas for one second. Then she looked back…

"_She can barely breath Lindsay…she needs help…help that only doctors can give her…her chest is barely moving…"_

Lindsay wrapped the blanket around her more tightly…She didn't look down at Sawyer once…

"_She's fine…"_

"_No she's not…Lindsay look at her…Look at her…"_

Lindsay looked down at Sawyer…

"_If you don't give her to me now…she's gonna die…"_

Lindsay looked up at Peyton…

"_Do you really want that on your conscious??…The death of a baby…and me???…I couldn't live with out her…"_

Nathan and Lucas could on look on, as they heard what Peyton was saying…

"_Could you really be responsible for two deaths???…Just give her back to me…"_

Peyton held her arms out…longing for her daughter…Lindsay looked down at Sawyer…

"_Lucas…"_

Lindsay called Lucas' name…

"_Take her…"_

Lucas ran over to the edge of the roof…quickly followed by Nathan for backup…Lindsay passed Sawyer to Lucas…As his daughter met his arms, Nathan and Lucas began running towards the emergency exit to get Sawyer some help…Little did they realise that Peyton and Lindsay were still on the edge…

"_You really are a bitch…"_

"_Excuse me??…you were the one who was holding a premature baby hostage on the edge of a hospital roof…you need your head testing Lindsay…your not right… "_

"_You bitch!!!…"_

Lucas and Nathan had just reached the staircase, when they heard Lindsay shout at Peyton…They turned around instantly and saw Lindsay lunge for Peyton…The brothers could only look on as they saw Peyton and Lindsay struggle on the edge of the building…They watched in horror, as both Lindsay and Peyton fell over the edge…


	43. There's no point in us both dying!

**Nathan and Lucas could only look on in horror as both Peyton and Lindsay fell over the edge…**

"_**Peyton!!!…."**_

**Lucas and Nathan screamed her name, as Peyton disappeared over the edge…Not a word of concern for Lindsay. Nathan still hold of Sawyer, ran towards the edge, quickly followed by Lucas…**

"_**Peyton!!!…Peyton!!…"**_

**There was no noise…No screaming for help nothing…Immediately both Nathan and Lucas assumed the worst for both girls…**

"_**Nathan I cant look…"**_

"_**Lucas!!…you have to look…Peyton might still be there…"**_

**Lucas just looked at Nathan…**

"_**Nate…"**_

"_**Lucas look!!!!…"**_

**Lucas took a deep breath and then he looked over the edge…Downstairs, Jamie was cuddled up next to his mom. Haley was looking directly at her daughter…the daughter she had missed so much…the daughter she would die for…**

"_**Hello Haley…"**_

**Haley looked up to the person that was holding her daughter and their eyes met…**

"_**K-Karen…"**_

**Karen began to walk over to Haley…**

"_**How are you??…"**_

"_**I'm good thanks Haley…but, I think the main concern here is you…how you holding up???…"**_

**Haley smiled…**

"_**I live to fight another day…so I guess I must be ok…"**_

**Danielle then shuffled in Karen's arms…She was fast asleep…**

"_**C-Can I hold her???…"**_

"_**Don't be daft…cause you can…she's your daughter…"**_

**Haley let out a laugh…she took her arms from around Jamie and placed them out in front of her weak body, ready to cradle her beloved daughter in her arms…Karen walked over to her and slowly placed Danielle in her arms…**

"_**Haley don't cry…it's mean to be a happy moment….one of the happiest moments of your life…."**_

"_**I know…it's just I never thought I'd see her again…I've missed her so much…you have no idea…"**_

**Haley kissed Danielle's head and tenderly stroked the side of her face…**

"_**Hey baby…mommy's here…and I'm gonna watch you grow up and we can still look forward to nights in front of the t.v with some chocolate brownies and shopping…we've got all that to come…"**_

**Karen smiled as she saw her son's best friends family reunited…**

"_**She looks so content in your arms…."**_

**Haley nodded…**

"_**I've missed this…"**_

"_**She looks like you…"**_

"_**Do you think???"**_

"_**Spitting image…"**_

**Haley smiled…She looked as her son jumped of the bed and ran to the door…**

"_**What's up Jamie???…"**_

"_**I'm just going to the bathroom momma…"**_

"_**Ok…please be careful…you go straight there and come right back…do you understand me…"**_

**Jamie instantly nodded, before he rushed off down the hallway…Karen and Haley just laughed…Elsewhere, Brooke had her hands on her stomach…she was 3 and half months pregnant and she was beginning to show, ever so slightly…**

"_**Hey baby…I guess that was a bit of a scar for you, as well as me…I just want you to know that no matter what I am here for you…can I am gonna look after you and protect you…just like your dad would have done…I made him a promise and I'm gonna stick to that promise no matter what…I just want you to know that I will always love you and your daddy still lives on in us…"**_

**Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes…**

"_**Aunt Brooke!!!…."**_

**Back up on the roof, Lucas looked over the edge…Lucas and Nathan looked down at the ground…Lindsay was laid there in a pool of blood on the floor…she was unconscious, but they couldn't tell if she was dead or not…there was no sign of Peyton…**

"_**Nathan??…"**_

**Lucas' voice was dry and weak, as his eyes frantically searched the ground…**

"_**Can you see her??…"**_

"_**No!!…"**_

"_**Peyton!!…Peyton!!!…"**_

**Lucas and Nathan kept calling her name…**

"_**Peyton!!!…"**_

**There was silence for a minute, before Lucas and Nathan heard something…**

"_**Wait Luke…do you hear that??…"**_

"_**What??…"**_

"_**Ssshhh…"**_

**Nathan silenced Lucas for a second…**

"_**I cant hear anything.."**_

**Lucas whispered…**

"_**Sssshhh…listen again…"**_

**They listened…**

"_**Owww…come on…"**_

**There was a very faint voice…**

"_**Did you hear it??…"**_

"_**Yeah…"**_

**Lucas and Nathan began to call out for Peyton again hoping that was her..**

"_**Peyton??!!…"**_

**Nathan walked over to the edge of the building and looked over…There was no one on the ground…Nathan looked across…**

"_**Peyton!!…"**_

**Nathan looked across to Peyton…She was holding onto a ledge on the wall, by her fingertips…She looked at Nathan in the eyes…Her eyes were pleading with him to held her…they were watering…she was taking deep shallow breath and she was shaking…As soon as Lucas heard Peyton's name, he sprinted over to the edge of the building…**

"_**Peyton!!…"**_

**Lucas leant over the edge and grabbed her arms….She was shaking….**

"_**Don't let me go!!…please Lucas…don't let me go!!!…"**_

"_**I'm not gonna let you go…but, just hold on…"**_

**Peyton had desperation in her eyes…**

"_**Try and pull yourself up!!!…Come on…"**_

"_**I can't…"**_

"_**Yes you can Peyton !! Come on!!…"**_

**Nathan held Sawyer in one arm and he then placed his right hand down at the side of Peyton…**

"_**Here…take my hand…"**_

**Peyton closed her eyes…She then reached out for Nathan's hand…**

"_**That's right now climb up!!…come on Peyton you can do this!!…"**_

**Lucas was screaming at Peyton to try and climb up….**

"_**Nathan!!… take Sawyer downstairs please…"**_

"_**Peyton…"**_

"_**Nathan just do it please!!!…"**_

**Nathan looked at Peyton…He could see her eyes pleading and then he let go of her arm…**

"_**Tell her that I love her…"**_

**Then Nathan turned around and left…Meanwhile, Jamie wondered into Brooke's room, after he saw her…Brooke quickly wiped away the tears, as Jamie ran up and jumped on her bed…**

"_**What happened aunt Brooke??…"**_

"_**Oh…I didn't feel to well…"**_

"_**Are you feeling better now??…"**_

"_**I am now my favourite little man his here…do I get a hug??…"**_

"_**Of course…"**_

**Brooke just laughed, as she pulled Jamie into a hug…**

"_**How's your mom doing??…"**_

"_**She's awake!!…"**_

"_**What??…"**_

**Brooke couldn't quite believe what Jamie had just said…**

"_**Momma's awake….I'll show you…"**_

**Jamie took Brooke by the hand and she pulled away the wires from her body…she had to see this for her self, everyone had wanted this so much and now it was finally here…Brooke slowly climbed out of bed, one hand on her stomach and the other hold her godsons hand…**

"_**One sec Jamie…"**_

**Brooke stopped for a second, as she felt a slight jerk in her stomach…Then she collapsed to the floor in a heap…Back up on the roof top, Nathan had just left with Sawyer and Lucas was trying with all his might to help Peyton back up…She tried to stand on the edge of the wall, but as she did her foot slipped…**

"_**Come on Peyton don't give up….I'm always saving you remember and I will right now…"**_

"_**No….maybe not this time…."**_

"_**No….I will save you Peyton!!!…"**_

**Peyton was crying…facing the possibility that this might be the end…**

"_**It's too late Lucas!…"**_

"_**No!!! No it's not!!…I have saved you so many time already…"**_

"_**You see that's were the problem is Lucas…too many times…"**_

"_**Peyton…."**_

"_**You have saved me too many times Lucas…and you cant do it anymore…who would have thought it hey…that this would be the end…"**_

"_**It's not the end!!!…Peyton you just have to climb…"**_

"_**It's too late Lucas!!…"**_

"_**No!!…I've lost you once Peyton and I'm not going to lose you again!!…we can do this…"**_

**Lucas screamed out in agony…**

"_**Oooowww!!!…"**_

**One of Peyton's hands slipped from his grip…**

"_**No….come on your nearly there…your so nearly there…"**_

"_**I'm pulling you over Luke…there's no point in is both dying…just let me go…let me go…"**_

**Tears were falling from Peyton's eyes…**

"_**I can't!!…I love you!!…I'm not leaving you here…"**_

**Peyton's other hand was slipping from his grip…Her hand slipped down his…Her hand was wrapped around his thumb and he had the other hand on top…Peyton's hand slipped to the end of Lucas' thumb. Her eyes were watering. She was shaking and her lips were trembling… Peyton's eyes looked directly into Lucas….and there was love…only love…She whispered…**

"_**I love you…."**_

**Lucas could only look on as Peyton then lost her grip and fell…**

**A/N - Sorry I took so long to upload. I have a lot of exams and school work to do so I try and write whenever I can…I will try and upload as soon as possible and I will try and get at least one update done a week, but I cant promise anything…So I hope you enjoyed my chapter and please leave a review xxx**


	44. Don't you leave me

"_Peeeeyyyyyyyyttttttttooooooooonnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Lucas could on scream his wife's name, as he watched her fall to the ground…Her eyes were fixed to his, with only the look of love…They were fixed to each other until she hit the ground…Nathan and Lucas could only look as Peyton laid lifeless next to Lindsay…Downstairs, Jamie turned around, just as his Aunt Brooke collapsed onto the floor.

"_Aunt Brooke…"_

He ran across to her and knelt down…

"_Brooke…"_

Jamie placed both his hands on her body and he shook her, trying to get her to wake up…

"_Wake up…"_

There was still no response from her. It was then Jamie snapped into action…after all he had been in this situation with Haley before…When his momma need help, he helped her…and when his Aunt Brooke needed help, he helped her…Jamie got up and pulled back the curtain to the cubical and called for help…

"_Help!!!….Help!!!…someone please help!!…"_

A young male doctor came running to Jamie, he placed his hands on his shoulders…

"_Ok buddy…what's wrong???…" _

Jamie looked into the doctors eyes and then his hands moved ever so slightly to point at Brooke…

"_It's my Aunt Brooke…"_

The doctor looked over Jamie's shoulder and moved him aside, as he ran over to Brooke and knelt at her side…He placed one hand on her neck and checked for a pulse, while the other rest on her small growing bump…

"_Brooke….Brooke it's Dr. Copeland…can you hear me???…Brooke???.."_

There was no response from Brooke, she just laid there unconscious…

"_Ok Jamie…can you go back to your moms room??…You don't need to see this right now…"_

The doctor knew Jamie's name, as he was a close friend of Brooke's. they had become very close, as he was the surgeon who did the surgery on her foster daughter Angie…Jamie didn't move, his eyes were fixed on Brooke…

"_Jamie….Jamie look at me…Jamie!!…"_

Jamie slightly moved his head…

"_Is she gonna be ok???…"_

"_Yeah…yeah…yeah…she is gonna be fine…she is gonna be fine Jamie…"_

"_And what about the b-baby??…"_

"_Jamie they are both gonna be fine…but, I cant help her with you still here…so I need you to go back to your mom ok???…"_

"_Ok…"_

Jamie then took one last look at Brooke, before he turned around and ran back down the hallway to Haley's room…As soon as Jamie left, Dr. Copeland called for some help…

"_Can I get some help over here!!!…"_

A team of doctors rushed over to help him…They had managed to get Brooke up onto the bed and tried to stabilise her…Back up on the roof, Nathan and Lucas froze for a second as they looked at Peyton…

"_Peyton!!!…"_

Nathan called her name, but there was no movement…They both turned around and immediately rushed to the exit and down the stairs to Peyton…Nathan was first, quickly followed by Lucas…They rushed through the evening crowd of patients to reach the entrance…Nathan and Lucas burst through the door into the car park. Nathan managed to reach Peyton first, he turned her body over and checked for a pulse…Just as Lucas arrived, Nathan sighed a breath of small relief, as he managed to get a pulse from Peyton…Lucas took Nathan's place and he held Peyton's barely moving body in his arms. Nathan walked over and checked for Lindsay's pulse…Nothing…He placed his head over Lindsay's…Nothing…Her face was pale…She looked like a ghost…Nathan looked up at Lucas…

"_Well.."_

"_I'm sorry Luke…she's dead…"_

Lucas sighed…He dint know what to feel…Relief…Anger…Sadness…Happy…Free. This was the end…she was gone…gone for good…Lucas immediately looked down at Peyton, as he felt her head move in his arms…

"_Peyton…"_

Jamie ran into Haley's room and jumped on her bed…

"_Wooooooooooaaaaaaaa what's up buddy???…."_

Jamie took a second to catch his breath…

"_It's Aun-Aunt Brooke…"_

Haley laughed for a second…

"_Why what's wrong with Aunt Brooke…"_

"_She fainted…"_

Haley sat up for a second, as Jamie told her the story…

"_What???…Is she ok???""I don't know???…Ethan is helping her…"_

Karen interrupted…

"_Who's Ethan???…"_

Haley then continued for Jamie…

"_Ethan is a friend of ours and a close friend of Brooke's…he was the doctor who performed the surgery for Angie, Brooke's ex-foster daughter…They became pretty close…"_

"_Is that so…"_

Haley just giggled…

"_Yes…"_

Haley immediately stopped, as one of her consultants walked through the door..

"_Haley…I'm very sorry to interrupt, but we have some news regarding your condition…"_

Haley just stopped for a second…She froze…Karen then stood up and held Danielle in her arms…

"_I'll take the kids…Jamie can you get Anna for me…"_

And that is exactly what Jamie did…Karen placed one arm on Haley's and spoke to her quietly…

"_Everything's gonna be fine Haley…"_

Haley's mouth went dry…

"_Yep…"_

She nodded her head…trying to reassure herself, Karen and the kids…But, somewhere deep down, Haley knew that this wasn't going to be good news…Back outside, Lucas was cradling Peyton in his arms…Tears were falling onto her soft delicate face…Blood was everywhere…Nathan slowly stood up and backed away, as Lucas held is dying wife in his arms…

"_L-Luke…"_

Peyton's voice was weak. Lucas could barely hear her…

"_Shhhh…it's ok, don't talk…"_

Peyton closed her eyes for a second…

"_Peyton!.."_

Lucas looked down and noticed immediately that Peyton's eyes were closed…Right now he knew that he had to keep her awake. This was life or death…He slapped either side of her face, trying to get her to open her eyes…

"_Peyton!!…Peyton come on…Peyton open your eyes!!…"_

It was then that a groggy groan came from Peyton's mouth and her eyes ever so slightly opened…

"_I'm tired Luke…"_

"_I-I know…I know Peyton…but, you have to stay awake…"_

Peyton then violently coughed.

"_I can't.."_

"_Listen to me you can!!…"_

It was then that Lucas began to speak to Nathan…

"_Nate…where is help!!!…"_

"_Luke they are on there way!!!"_

Lucas turned around to look at Nathan…

"_Can you go inside and get someone!!…Please!!!…She's fading…"_

Nathan then sprinted into the front of the entrance…

"_Can we have some help out here please!!!??…"_

A group of doctors ran towards Nathan to try and calm him, down and find out what the situation was. They could clearly see that he was distraught…

"_Ok sir calm down…and then tell me what's wrong…"_

"_Two women were fighting on the roof…and the fell…"_

It was then that the doctors ran outside to tend to Peyton and Lindsay…Nathan was directly behind them running towards Lucas…When Nathan became a few steps away from Lucas, he stopped. His lips went dry and he gasped, as he saw Lucas crying, cradling Peyton's body…Nathan turned around and walked back inside…He didn't say anything…not a word…A tear fell. He wiped it away…Within minutes, Nathan reached Haley's room and he was completely taken back when he saw everyone sat outside…

"_What's wrong?…Is Haley ok??…"_

Without a thought, he walked over to the door and looked through the small window, to see Haley talking to the doctor…Then Karen spoke…

"_She's fine Nathan…The doctor wanted to talk to Haley…"_

Nathan turned around…

"_Why??…"_

"_They have some news on her condition-"_

But before Karen could finish, Nathan walked towards the door and placed his hand on the handle of the door…Then Karen came behind him and placed hers on top…

"_Wait!…"_

"_Karen I have to get in there…"_

"_No Nathan…they wanted to talk to her alone…I know this must be hard for you…"_

Nathan showed no emotion…He didn't want to explain the events that had just unravelled before his eyes…Nathan then walked over to Anna…

"_Hello sweetheart…"_

He picked her up in his arms…

"_Let's go see your little brother and sister shall we…"_

Anna just nodded at Nathan…

"_yeah…"_

Nathan the carried Anna down the hallway and into the baby ICU…They slowly walked over to Keith, who was awake and kicking…He looked so helpless there. He was wired up to loads of machinery, but he didn't look scared. He looked content…

"_Here you darling…this is your brother Keith…"_

Nathan the placed his hand inside the container and placed his finger in Keith's hand…Keith gripped it and Nathan smiled…

"_Wooowwwww….look at that Anna. Do you want to have a go??.."_

Anna knew what Nathan was saying and she nodded…

"_Here we go…"_

He placed Anna's hand in her brothers…And he gripped it. Anna then giggled..

"_Told you…"_

Nathan let out a small laugh and then he kissed Anna's head…As he did, a nurse came into the room to check on Keith…

"_Excuse me…"_

The nurse looked at Nathan…

"_Is Sawyer Scott ok??…"_

"_I'm sorry I cant give you that information…"_

"_Emmm I'm her uncle…There's been an accident with her mom and dad, so I am entitled to know.."_

The nurse just looked at him…

"_Ok…"_

She walked towards him…

"_Sawyer has been rushed into emergency surgery…it doesn't look very good at the moment…it's touch and go, the next couple of days are going to be critical…"_

Nathan just stopped…

"_Thank you…"_

Nathan then took Anna outside and walked down the corridor. He pulled back a curtain and laid there was Brooke. She gasped…

"_Hey…here's my favourite girl…"_

Brooke placed her hands out for Anna…

"_And what about your favourite boy…"_

Nathan handed Anna over, and then he took a seat at Brooke's bedside…

"_That boy, would be sat with his mom and the other one is in my stomach…"_

Nathan just looked…

"_It's a boy??…"_

"_Well I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling…"_

"_Ahhhh…"_

Brooke placed Anna in between her legs and she began to cuddle her god-daughter…

"_Anyway how are you??…"_

"_I'm fine…"_

She lied, hoping Nathan hadn't heard what happened…

"_Don't lie to me Brooke, Jamie told me what happened…"_

"_I'm fine…"_

And then walked in…

"_Lets fine out then shall we??.."_

"_Emmm if you don't mind, I need to talk to Brooke alone…"_

Nathan got up, but Brooke took his hand…

"_No I want him to stay…"_

"_Ok…"_

Nathan sat back down and held Brooke's hand..

"_We have the results of your test…"_

Brooke gulped…

"_And…"_

"_It's not good news I'm afraid…"_

Nathan turned to looked at Brooke…

**A/N - Just a quick apology. I am sorry I have taken so long to upload, but I have been busy with school and I have exams coming up so I am not sure when I will have chance to write. It could be a while before the next upload, so I though that I would give you a few spoilers for things that I have planned…**

**Brooke receives some urgent and devastating news, but she is also on the verge of finding love again with someone she least expects…Lucas receives some shocking news, which will change his life forever while keeping a bedside vigil for the twins. Haley and Nathan receive some encouraging news about her condition, however their happiness is short lived when someone begins to play Russian Roulette with one of their children's life…**

**Thank you for reading and please review…**


	45. All I ever dreamed of

The doors smashed open; as the doctors rushed Peyton into the ER...Lucas could only follow them. Lindsay hadn't made it, he had already seen the doctors placed a blanket over her lifeless body...Lucas stood outside of the emergency room and watched through the glass window, as doctors frenzied around Peyton, hooking her up to machines and giving her drugs. The monitor that she was connected to bleeped with ever hear beat. Gradually, it became slower and slower. He wanted to be in there to hold her hand through the whole thing...He wanted to be there to encourage her to fight. He knew that she could do it...she just needed a bit of a push...Lucas had his hands clasped together and they were up near his mouth like he was praying.

"_Come on Peyton please..."_

He whispered to himself....She had to survive...She just had to...He looked at her longingly, hoping that she would wake up. But, all his hopes were soon dashed, when he heard the words,

"_CARDIAC ARREST!!"_

Peyton flatlined....

"_No!!!...."_

Doctors rallied around, scrambling to get her heart beating again...They shocked her once, while another doctor pumped air into her lungs, while another started chest compressions...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

I rushed round the corner, speeding. It had been a hard day and the game just finished me off. Nathan had decided to go off with his jock friends and I certainly wasn't in any mood to go with him. He had just been a jerk lately I mean come on every night drinking and having sex...surely there was more to life than that...if there wasn't in his life there was in mine. I just wanted a quite night at home snuggled up in front of the fire place, with a cup of hot chocolate and one of my not so famous cookies. I was hitting the high speeds now, just thinking about myself centred boyfriend really had wound me up. I turned the music up; of course I was listening to my favourite...well one of my favourite bands. I smiled. I noticed a disc on the dashboard and I slowly leant across to pick it up...I turned it around. It didn't belong to me, as I went to toss it back it fell to the floor.

"_Shoot"_

My first instinct was to lean down and pick it up, so that is exactly what I did...As I picked it up my face cringed as I saw someone dressed in a grey hoody walked across the road right in front of me...I slammed the brakes down as hard as could, hoping to avoid the figure that just ultimately stopped in the middle of the road...I closed my eyes and hid my head behind the wheel...then I stopped. I daren't look up...I was afraid of seeing some lifeless body in the middle of the road and blood splattered all over my car...But, I had to look up at some point...I did...He was stood there, the basketball in his hand and he was looking at me...Our eyes met and for that split second his eyes glittered in the moonlight. He took his hood down and stared at me. I just thought...

"_What you looking at??..."_

I breathed a sigh of relief, for not hitting him and then I gave him the hand gestures to move out of my way. He let out a small laugh and smiled...He took his eyes off me and began to run in the opposite direction. I just shook my head...

That was the first time I ever looked into Lucas Scott's eyes...

_**FLASHBACK ENDED...**_

"_1...2...3...clear!!..."_

They shocked her heart again....Nothing...No response...He body moved every time they shocked her, but she was doing nothing herself...They tried again...

"_Nothing..."_

Lucas stood outside...Tears in his eyes, as he couldn't do anything...Nothing...He couldn't help her...for once he couldn't help her and it was killing him...Back in the emergency room, they shocked her again, before pumping air back into her lungs...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

Driving by the river side...Thought I'd have a nice drive out. The weather seemed fine, quite nice actually; I thought I'd sit by the river banks...get some of my drawings done. They'd have to been finished soon, they needed handing to the publisher if I was going to get any chance of achieving my dream...I sat there for the afternoon on my own...Just thinking about life. Nathan seemed so distant at the moment, we were always breaking up. There was nothing between us...I didn't know why I was still with him...I guess I was lonely...I knew he cheated. I knew every time he did it...but, for some reason it never seemed to faze me. It was like I was cold inside...stonecold...maybe that could have been my new name...Peyton Stonecold Sawyer...The sun began to set and I thought that it would be best if I was getting back...I placed my drawings in the back seat of my Comet and I then took the seat next to them...I placed the key in the ignition...and nothing...

"_Oh come on..."_

I tried again...and nothing...

"_Huh you are kidding me...."_

I threw my head back...

"_This cannot be happening..."_

I got out of my car and I went to the side of the road to see if any moving vehicle was passing...nothing...After about five minutes of waiting I gave up. I walked back to my car and jumped up on the bonnet and sat there...I whipped my phone out and dialled for Nathan...Great...Nothing...Huh my next action of plan was to ring someone to come and get me...As I waited, I watched the shimming water glide towards the large yellow duster that was setting...The sky was a pinky purple colour and cloudless...Beautiful...And then came trouble... I jumped off my bonnet and took my sketch book out of the car and stood aside, as my boyfriends enemy and brother of all people came to my rescue...I just watched as he began to tow my car. Then he spoke...

"_NOFX.."_

I looked at him...

"_Me inside joy..."_

I just pulled a face...

"_It's the lyrics..."_

I moved my hair aside, as the wind was blowing it everywhere...

"_I know the song..."_

I was quite rude to him...I mean after all he was a jerk just like his brother...Why would he even talk to me???...I tried Nathan again...

"_Nathan...it's me...I-listen my car broke down, you're gonna have to come and pick me up...so leave the gym!!..."_

I could help but notice Lucas' head turn as I raised my voice...

"_Listen, it will take you like 10 minutes..."_

I looked at Lucas and he looked away, hoping I didn't notice him looking at me...

"_I'm on Groven Road around the kerb...well it sucks to be you..."_

Annoyed I pulled the phone away and hung up...Lucas walked up to me and handed me a clipboard to sign...I snatched it off him and signed my name...

"_Listen are you sure you're gonna get a ride??...I mean I can wait if you want??"_

"_Yeah that's what I want..."_

I was been really sarcastic, I just couldn't face talking to the poor jerk, because then I would have to face Nathan...and that wouldn't be a barrel of laughs either...I handed the clipboard back to him...

"_Listen, tell your dad to call me with an estimate..."_

He corrected me almost immediately...

"_My uncle..."_

I raised my eyebrows...He seemed a bit on edge...

"_If that's your story..."_

He began to back away and I walked in the opposite direction...

"_Hey can I ask you a question??..."_

I just turned around...

"_It's a free country..."_

"_Why are you a cheerleader??..."_

I just thought what a rude bastard...I knew exactly where this was going...I had been here before and it wasn't going to be pretty this time either...

"_I mean no offense or anything, but you are like the least cheery person I know..."_

Anger filled me. I just wanted to storm up to him and punch him right in the face...How dare he judge me when he doesn't even know me. I was angry before, but this just filled me up with something beyond anger...I didn't answer, I walked away and sat on the grass, as there was no way in hell, I was going in the same car as him...Then he climbed back out...

"_Come on...let me give you a ride..."_

I looked at him...and then looked away...

"_I'll let you insult me..."_

I laughed, that seemed like a pretty good offer...But, I felt like snapping him in half rather than insult him...I stood up and walked towards him...All that anger came flooding out...

"_First of all...you don't know me...second of all....you don't know me...god why are guys such jerks!!!..."_

And those were the first words I ever spoke to Lucas Scott...The epic rollercoaster of my life, had just begun...

_**FLASHBACK ENDED...**_

"_Compressions...."_

The doctors were struggling to bring her back. So far Peyton hadn't responded to anything, her heart just stopped...It wouldn't start...It was like there was a piece of it missing. Like the parts of a puzzle missing...

"_Come on Peyton...1...2...3..."_

The shocked her body again...nothing...

"_And again...."_

They did then same again...nothing...it wasn't working...maybe Lucas would have to accept that Peyton had really gone for good this time...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

I couldn't actually believe it!!...My CD!!...My records on a CD...Wow!!!...This was just the beginning...I opened the box and inside it was filled with about ten copies of my CD...My album...This was what I wanted...My art designs on...everything...it was all my work...I had done and sacrificed so much for this...I sprinted to my car and chucked the box inside, while I placed my copy into my stereo...I drove off into the distance as the songs played...My face was smiling...literally...I drove as fast as I could to my mom's house...Ellie needed to see this...She would be so proud...She needed something good right now, what with her cancer and everything...My gleaming smile only got bigger, as pulled up outside her home...I grabbed the box and rushed into the house...

"_Ellie..." _

I walked forwards and placed the box on the table...I smiled

"_Hey...I got the CD's...they look awesome!!...."_

I looked in the room and saw a record spinning around and I new...I just new at that moment something was wrong...

"_Ellie??"_

I walked into the room and looked and she was laying there...Her eyes shut. Her face pale. No colour in her skin...She looked cold...The CD fell to the floor and I collapsed in a heap holding my stomach, as I cried my heart out when I realised she was gone...I didn't get any sleep that night...I just laid there wrapped in a blanket, clutching the photo of my and her, that she had in her hand when I found her...Lucas hand been banging on my door a few times that night to make sure that I saw ok...I just ignored him the entire time. I just wanted to be away from everything, everyone...Just when I thought something good was coming of my life, this happens...I walked to school that day. I just needed to get this of my mind. I couldn't think about it anymore, I didn't know how much more heartache my heart could take. Everyone kept telling me how sorry they were. I had been avoiding Brooke and Lucas the entire day. I didn't need this now, I knew that they meant well, but it was too much for me to handle. Rachel had walked up to me and told me how sorry she was about Ellie and that was when I snapped...I walked up to the roof of the school. My hands and legs were shaking. I dropped my bag and walked towards the edge...I held my head high to take in the fresh air and I felt Ellie. I just wanted to be in her arms again...

"_Peyton!!!..."_

I heard someone calling my name. I looked down to the ground and I saw Lucas making a run into the school, as Brooke, teachers and a dozen other students stood below and watched. It only would take a second and I could fall...I climbed up on the railings and then I held on and leant over the edge...

"_Peyton no!!!..."_

Brooke was calling my name while all the other spectators gasped...I began to hyperventilate and my heart was pounding...

"_Don't do it Peyton..."_

I heard a voice inside my head...Her voice...

"_Your better than this..."_

I began talking to her...

"_I can't do this without you..."_

She kept responding...

"_You don't need me Peyton...I want you to go on with your life...and you know that..."_

"_I can't..."_

My eyes were filling and I brokedown there and then...I screamed out in sorrow, anger and hurt...just as I did, Lucas arrived and stopped at the top of the stairs...My breaths became laboured and deep...He spoke to me...

"_Don't do it..."_

He walked forwards quite quickly at first...

"_Stay back!...don't come any closer!!..."_

He stopped almost urgently when I said that...He held out his hand, hoping that I would take it...

"_Come on...just give me your hand I'll pull you back over..."_

"_No stay where you are!...I mean it...I'll let go..."_

Lucas just stopped...

"_No you won't..."_

Peyton just stopped...

"_What???...Lucas go away..."_

"_I can't..."_

I was still crying...

"_Lucas just stay away...just go p-please..."_

Lucas began talking to me and even thought he wasn't looking me I knew he was moving closer...

"_P-Peyton...why are you up here??..."_

"_I-I just want to go...I can't stay here any longer...just when I think that life can throw me every curve ball it can, it comes up with something else..."_

"_Peyton...you may think that you don't want to be here now, but what about all of us that you will leave behind??...What would it do to your dad?? To Brooke?? To me??...Peyton people need you more than you know...don't end it now..."_

He was right behind me now and I realised everything he was saying was right, but that didn't change anything...

"_You can't change your mind half way down...I know that you don't wanna do_ _this..."_

"_Huh...you have no idea what I want!!..."_

"_I know you want your mom back...But jumping right now, won't get her back, I won't take away the pain...It would show that you were defeated...You're a strong person Peyton and I know you can get through this..."_

I cried even harder...

"_I can't do this on my own.."_

"_You won't have to...cause I am here..."_

Lucas pushed out his hand ready for me...

"_You don't want to do this..."_

I took a deep breath and panted for a second...I looked at his hand and then I looked down. I let one of my hands off the rails and I began to turn around...I took his hand and he breathed a sigh of relief...

"_Feeewwww....see that's better..."_

I looked into his eyes...

"_Come on let's get you up..."_

I began to climb up onto the first rail and as I did, my foot slipped...Then I screamed...Everyone below screamed too...Lucas jolted and grabbed my arm to ensure that I didn't fall....

"_Come on....it's ok!!..."_

"_Help!!!....Help!!!...Please help me!!!...Please!!!...."_

Lucas tried to calm me down...

"_Listen I've got you....I won't let go...."_

I looked into his eyes...

"_Now pull you self up... come on!!!.."_

Lucas pulled me as I climbed...

"_That's right...what you're doing!!..."_

Lucas pulled me over the side and we both fell to the ground...I fell at the side of him and his arms were around me...I just cried...Lucas tightened his arms around me...

"_Sssshhhh...It's gonna be ok..."_

And that was the first time Lucas Scott saved me...

_**FLASHBACK ENDED...**_

"_Nothing!!"_

Peyton still wasn't responding...Lucas watched helplessly outside...

"_Come on Peyton...come back to me..."_

Lucas was hoping and praying that she would come back to him...but, none of it was happening...They were working frantically to get her heart beating again...But there was no response...Peyton was motionless...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

I was just minding my own business at a party I really didn't want to be at, but hey here I am and that is the way it is...Lucas walked up to me, I have no idea why...I know Brooke had been getting the wrong idea about us...or the right...She knew how I felt about him, but she knew it was hard for me to tell her and even admit it to myself. I was always protecting my heart, since the day that Lucas saved my life...

"_I haven't seen you much today..."_

I'd missed him...

"_I know...I'm sorry..."_

"_I know don't worry about it..."_

Lucas just said to me...

"_Nathan..."_

I looked at him...and of course he was shooting his hoops....I mean that's all he ever does. It is all he cares about, himself and basketball....Always had and always will be...I would take a miracle to change him...

"_Loose ends....they are all tied up now..."_

He smiled and then I moved my head and saw the mark on his face...I placed my hand on his left cheek...

"_It looks like she got you..."_

"_Oh yes..."_

I just laughed....Lucas then turned around and I did, as I heard footsteps approaching...I knew exactly who it was...

"_Look everybody...Let's play truth or dare...or just dare cause nobody really tells the truth anymore..."_

"_Brooke..."_

I just sighed I wasn't in the mood for her games...

"_Hmmmm let's see...Theresa...I dare you to go pinch Whitey's ass..."_

Pathetic.

"_Hmmmm Peyton..."_

"_Oh come on!..."_

She was doing this on purpose...I could murder her...

"_Tells us how you really feel...kiss Lucas..."_

Everyone just looked at me. Staring. I looked at her and by her face she didn't think I'd do it...She asked for it and that is exactly what I did...I grabbed Lucas' head and I pulled him into a tight kiss...I felt a connection. Then I pulled away and walked off...

That was the first time I kissed Lucas Scott...

_**FLASHBACK ENDED...**_

"_Come on!!!...this isn't working...give her one shot of morphine..."_

There was nothing...Peyton wasn't responding to anything...Maybe this was time to call it...Maybe she was gone...Nothing could be done...

"_Try one more cycle..."_

They started again hoping and praying with all their might that Peyton would come back...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

I just finished painting my room...I needed a change of colour, just needed to get Derek out of my head. Get that stupid crazy boy away from me. I stood at the window and watched my brother leave, I was so grateful for the help he had given me, but now I had to do things on my own. Out of nowhere I heard claps coming from behind me and I jumped and turned round, as I though Derek would have been there. Thankfully it was only Lucas...

"_Now this is more like it..."_

I smiled...

"_Listen I just wanted to say I'm sorry about everything and I would like it if we spent more time together..."_

"_How'd it go with Brooke??..."_

I was kinda hoping that he'd done it...Well not kinda...I was hoping...The moment of truth had come...

"_I realised tonight it is over between me and Brooke..."_

My heart glided...I felt free...I felt that I had the chance and we could come together as one. Like I always wanted...

"_She realised it too..."_

I wanted to say it...I need to say it...I wasn't sure when or how, but I needed to say it...Not here though...It was too late...It didn't mean to come out...

"_I love you Lucas..."_

He let out a joking laugh...

"_I love you too Peyton.."_

I looked at him and smiled...I shook my head....He didn't understand...

"_You don't understand...I've been holding this in for a really long time...you need to know...I love you...I'm in love with you..."_

He just looked at me...

That was the first time I told Lucas Scott that I loved him...

_**FLASHBACK ENDED....**_

Peyton was white. Pale white. There was no response from her...nothing...

"_1...2...3...clear!..."_

They shocked her body again...nothing...The doctor looked outside at Lucas and he could see that his heart was breaking...He knew that he had to try again...He could face Lucas and tell him the love of his life was dead...He could save he...He had to save her...He had to save her no matter what...

"_Compressions!!..."_

_**FLASHBACK...**_

I had been thinking about it for a while...Alot...Infact it was all I ever thought about...Saying no was the biggest mistake of my life and I needed to put that mistake right...I had decided that tonight I was going to do that...Tonight was the night I was going to put my life back on track and tell the truth. I walked over to Brooke who was sat at the bar at Tric, she seemed pretty happy and I was pleased for her. Even though I refused to admit it, she knew why I came back to Tree Hill. She knew I was back for Lucas. She always knew what I wanted. Sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself...I walked up to her and sat down at her side, after I stormed out of Lucas' office, after a heating argument...

"_I need a new office..."_

"_Yeah...the one you have right now is far too big and empty..."_

"_I'll settle for small and expensive, as long as has got nothing to do with Lindsay in it!!..."_

Brooke turned to me...

"_Please tell me I don't look like her when I dance??..."_

I pulled a face at her...I had no idea what she was talking about...and then she pointed...

"_Tell me I don't look like her when I dance..."_

I turned around only to see Victoria dancing...It was hilarious...I knew i could manipulate this situation to my advantage...

"_Ok...if you tell me Lindsay's a bitch..."_

"_Huh...my mom's a bitch...and Lindsay's a bitch...is there a women here you haven't called a bitch???"_

I knew she'd like that...

"_Well I could think of one..."_

Brooke smiled...I laughed...

"_Lindsay is just threatened by you..."_

"_Why???...it's not like I am even after Lucas!!..."_

I pretended that I didn't understand, but deep down I knew why...Lucas was the most important thing to me and I wanted nothing more than for him to be happy...He came before me...

"_So you keep saying..."_

"_What you don't believe me??"_

She just pulled her face..

"_Ok..whatever...but for the record...you look exactly like her when you dance..bitch!."_

I stormed off in some direction...I wasn't entirely sure which...About ten minutes later, I ended up exactly where I started, although this time I had had a change of heart...Lucas.

"_I came back for Lucas..."_

She looked at me...She knew all along...

"_I know...you've had your Lucas stealing face on ever since you picked me up from the airport..."_

"_What Lucas stealing face??"_

I actually didn't know what she was on about now...

"_The only face you've got!!..."_

I laughed...

"_Oh it doesn't even matter now!!...He's with Lindsay..."_

"_Honey...Lindsay doesn't stand a chance trust me...I have been the Lindsay between Lucas and Peyton and it is not a great place to be..."_

Everything seemed to relate to our past...why???

"_Yeah well it beats the place I'm at..."_

"_Peyton...your Peyton Sawyer...the guy wrote a whole book about how much he loves you"_

"_I think he still does.."_

"_It has always been Lucas and Peyton...you guys are meant to be together....that's the way it's supposed to be...so go and get your man...and this time if he proposes please say yes..."_

I hugged her and left...I knew that this was going to be the night that my life would change forever...I felt it...I had a gut feeling...I knew, I just knew my life would change...

But that was the night Lucas Scott broke my heart...

_**FLASHBACK ENDED...**_

"_I think we should call it...."_

"_No come on....we know she can do it..."_

"_She's gone...."_

"_No she's not...one more cycle...please.."_

The doctor was pleading with the rest of them...He was desperate to save Peyton...

"_One more cycle and then we are going to have to call it..."_

The machine still showed that Peyton flatlined...

"_Come on Peyton..."_

_**FLASHBACK...**_

I was sat in that church...This was the worst day of my life...My heart was breaking. I had to sit back and watch the love of my life marry another women...I couldn't just sit back and do nothing...For most of the ceremony I was sat thinking what could have been, when it occurred to me that I had to stop this wedding and fast...

"_Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Lindsay Evelyn Strauss to be your wedded wife?do you-"_

I had to stop it...

"_Lucas you can't!!!..."_

I stood up and walked into the middle of the isle and protest against their marriage...

"_I'm sorry...i'm sorry you can't...you can't because I love you and bec-because you fixed my car!! Do you remember that day?? Because that day changed everything and I-I just didn't know it at the time...but when you fixed my car, you fixed my heart!! And when you proposed to me two years ago, I just wasn't ready...and I was lost and scared, but I said someday and someday is now Luke, it is...please don't leave me again...people always leave..."_

Or at least that is what I should have said...I couldn't do it...not to him. He meant to much to me and I couldn't hurt him, he clearly wanted Lindsay and that he had moved on with his life and I couldn't be the one who would take it away from him...And for one moment, at one specific time changed my life...

"_A comet...it was a comet Luke...the boy saw a comet and suddenly his life had meaning"_

Lucas looked at her...surely this wasn't happening...

"_A boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning...and even when he went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him..."_

"_Lindsay I love you, but this is no time for a book review..."_

Lindsay took her rings off and she handed it to Lucas...

"_I'm sorry Lucas I can't marry you..."_

Then she ran...she ran and ran and ran....She was my saviour, I never thought the time would come. This was my second chance surely....and if it was I was going to grab it with both hands...

This was the moment that Lucas Scott fell right back into my life...

_**FLASHBACK ENDED...**_

Nothing...Peyton still wasn't responding...She needed to wake up, there is no way that she could die now. This was it...Peyton's last chance, she was either gonna live or die...and this was it....

"_Look our only other option is to give her the drug..."_

"_No!! We can't do that it hasn't been tested yet!!..."_

"_This is Peyton's only chance...she's gonna die anyway, so why not give her a chance??..."_

"_Ok do it..."_

The injected some substance directly into her heart...

"_What do we do now???..."_

"_We wait...she is either gonna live or she's gonna die...now all we do is wait..."_

_**FLASHBACK...**_

I was at work, it was clear that Lucas didn't want me. Maybe he did really love Lindsay...I'm still hurting inside. I can't believe he said he hated me...After everything we have been through...He hated me...I know he didn't mean it deep down, I just needed him to say that...I was on the phone, so close to signing a new record for Mia...I just couldn't stop thinking about Lucas...

"_Well if you see him can you have him call me???...thanks..."_

I turned around and Lucas approached....As he changed his mind?? Does he love me?? Why is he here?? Endless questions kept running through my head...I sat on the snooker table and he began to speak...I had sorrow in my eyes and I just wanted to run and kiss him, but I knew that I couldn't...

"_I don't hate you..."_

I just looked at him...

"_I remember the first time I ever saw you...all skinny arms and dangly curly hair, it was hard letting you go Peyton..."_

Finally the truth....But now I wasn't so sure I wanted to hear it...

"_It was hard loosing you...it was hard seeing you again...still really hard..."_

He felt the same as me...finally we are getting somewhere...

"_I know...while I'm asleep I had this dream in that hotel room and you propose to me and every single time I said yes..."_

"_It's just a dream right??"_

"_It's my dream..."_

He looked at me...and I think he understood...He soon left and I waited there for the rest of the night....I had failed I guess...it was too late...

But then my phone rang and my life changed forever...

I ran through the streets of Tree Hill, no bags, no coat...nothing...I walked around the corner entrance of the airport and I stood there. I was face to face with Lucas and our eyes met. Love glistened in our eyes and he was there...The man I loved...The man that loved me and finally we could be together...I ran towards him and him towards me...I ran him to his arms and stared into his eyes not moving them off him for one second...

"_You are such a mess you can't just call a girl from the airport..."_

"_I know this sounds crazy..."_

"_You're a mess Lucas Scott...but you're my mess and I love you..."_

We kissed and from that moment on we were together again...

From then on Lucas Scott was officially back in my heart and we were getting married...

_**FLASHBACK ENDED...**_

Still nothing...

"_How long is this gonna take??..."_

"_It's difficult...it's about five minutes left to go..."_

No change...it seemed that Peyton had gone...Gone for good...Her soul left her body...or so it seemed...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

I rang him...I thought it was over...I thought that me and him were over...and now this!!....How is he going to take it??...surely this would only bring us closer...I held Ellie's photo in my hand staring, as I held the phone up to my ear. Tears rolling down my face...And then the moment of truth...

"_Hi...I have to tell you something....I know it's late...I'm not sure that I can call you my fiancé anymore, because I was thinking I might start calling you my baby daddy and....I'm having your baby Lucas Scott....our baby...we're pregnant...and oh god I know it's sudden, but I just and you to be ok with because I'm very very ok with it and....I love you too..."_

This was it the final piece of our story was coming together...Everything seemed to fall exactly into its rightful place...

I was carrying Lucas Scott's baby...and it was the best feeling in the world...

_**FLASHBACK ENDED...**_

"_Still nothing..."_

"_Come on Peyton..."_

Peyton wasn't responding...I guess their story had come to an end...This is it, they had to accept that she was gone. They couldn't bring her back no matter how much they tried...She was gone...

_**FLASHBACK... **_

We were in the car together and I was reading a book about becoming a mother for the first time...I wasn't really paying any attention to where Lucas was taking me, he just told me had something to tell me...He pulled up and I then noticed where we were...

"_We're stopping, why are we stopping??..."_

"_Look where we are..."_

I looked out the window and smiled. It was exactly the same spot...

"_Aww Luke it's our spot..."_

Lucas laughed and we both got out of the car and walked to the front of it and looked out down the river and there was a cloudless sky...it was beautiful

"_We haven't been here in years..."_

"_I have...when you were in LA I used to come here sometimes..."_

This made me think that he didn't once let me go after all and that he was just hiding his feelings...

"_We are using this as a location in the movie...it was a pretty important moment in our relationship..Remember??..."_

How could I forget??? I couldn't believe he was asking me that...

"_Yeah it was the beginning..."_

"_Huh huh..."_

"_You were so cute in your little tow truck..."_

"_Yeah...and you were so mean to me...remember??..."_

My head fell sideways...

"_First of all you don't know me..."_

And I continued. He was stealing my lines...

"_Second of all...you don't know me..."_

We both laughed...

"_And my defence really didn't help me..."_

"_Oh yes it did...I always knew you.."_

And I knew that he did...

"_I have something for you..."_

He began talking and he had his hand in his pocket. Then he got down on one knee...

"_Now...I don't know if this counts because we are already engaged, so I don't know if I should get down on one knee, but..."_

And then he showed me the largest rock ever...It was beautiful...But that didn't matter because I loved him no matter what...

"_Oh my god, is that for me??..."_

"_Yes...do you like it??"_

"_Are you kidding me??...it's beautiful..."_

He stood and placed the ring on my finger...

"_I'm so glad you knew me..."_

We kissed....

From that moment Lucas Scott had my heart for the rest of his life...

_**FLASHBACK ENDED...**_

Still nothing there. She wasn't responding under any circumstances.

"_I don't think she's coming back..."_

And to be fair no one else did...

"_She's gone...she's dead..."_

_**FLASHBACK...**_

I was laid there...My daughter was here, but I could reach out to Lucas...He had been waiting for me to wake up. Our family was complete and he just needed me to wake up...They were all waiting for me, but I just couldn't seem to open my eyes...

"_And she doesn't even have a name..."_

That's all I heard him say and then my eyes opened...

_**FLASHBACK ENDED...**_

As soon as her eyes opened in her dream, Peyton opened her eyes...Her monitor began beating again when her heart restarted...

"_Welcome back Peyton..."_

The doctor was stroking her head and Lucas just jumped for joy outside the room to realise that Peyton was alive. She had come back to him...

Peyton dreaming about her life, proved that one specific moment, in one specific time, in one specific place can change your life forever...

**A/N- First of all, I would like to apologise to all you readers, because I haven't uploaded in over a month, but I have been busy with exams and school so I am sorry. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review. I thought that I would try something different for my return chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. So please review and let me know what you think, because if most of you like it, I may do it with other characters throughout the story. Thanks again**


	46. You and me

Lucas let his head fall back, as he realised that Peyton was back...She had come back to him. She knew...She knew that she couldn't leave him. She needed him and he needed her. He smiled. An awful big smile. She was back. Back. And that was all that mattered. Lindsay was gone and he had Peyton. The doctor walked out, as the other began to hook Peyton up to some monitors...

"_Is she going to be ok??..."_

The doctor smiled at Lucas and then nodded...

"_She...is going to be just fine..."_

"_Thank you...thank you so much..."_

"_It was my pleasure..."_

"_Can I go and see her now??..."_

The doctor looked a bit weary.

"_You can, but you need to just keep calm...she can't have any stress...Peyton's body is still in shock from the fall she had. With rest and recuperation and a few days in hospital, she should be perfectly fine..."_

Lucas just nodded...and then the doctor spoke...

"_She's a fighter that one...you picked on hell of a girl.."_

Lucas just smiled...

"_You have no idea..."_

The doctor walked off and Lucas entered the room. The nurses left Lucas and Peyton to it. Lucas stood in the door way and looked at his beautiful wife. Even after falling off the top of a building, she still looked amazing. Not a hair out of place. Peyton had tears in her eyes and let out a little smile. Then Lucas began to walk forwards towards her...

"_You know...for a moment I thought I almost lost you there..."_

He sat on the side of her bed and placed her hands on either side of her head...

"_For a moment there you did...do you want to know what heaven loos like??..."_

"_Later..."_

Lucas pulled Peyton into a tight kiss and then she pulled away and laughed...She was here. Both her and Lucas. They kissed again...Down the hall, Brooke was sat in a cubical, with Anna between her legs and Nathan holding her hand. Dr Copeland was in the room ready to deliver that bad news...

"_Go on..."_

"_Brooke...the tests confirmed everything that I had privately discussed with you...you have ZBT..."_

Brooke laid back, still clutching Nathan's hand...Nathan then interrupted...

"_What is that??...what does that mean??..."_

It was then that Brooke told Nathan herself...

"_Nathan...Nate...it's a blood clotting disorder, where my blood refuses to clot properly and it can cause all sorts of complications with the pregnancy...this condition has a name so long, I am not even going to attempt to say the whole thing out to you...but the bottom line is, my blood can refuse to clot and it could cause me to stroke out or I could have a brain embolism and it could be fatal..."_

Nathan just shook his head, trying to process everything that Brooke had just told him...He then looked up at the doctor...

"_Ok...what can you do to stop it??..."_

"_The medication that we can give Brooke to help control the ZBT could harm the baby and if not...the best Brooke can do is looking after herself properly..."_

"_What are the odds??..."_

Brooke then interrupted...

"_The odds are 50:50..."_

Nathan fell back...

"_50:50??...Brooke are you crazy??...I know how much you want a baby of your own...and I know how much you love this baby...but god, I don't want you to risk your whole life..."_

"_This isn't up for discussion Nathan...I am having this baby...this baby is a part of me...of Julian...this isn't only for him, but for me as well...this little life inside of me, is alive...and whatever anyone says or does can't change that..."_

Dr Copeland had started to tell Brooke again...

"_Brooke, as your doctor I am advised to warm you again...continuing with this pregnancy would kill you...the best option would be to terminate the pregnancy to save your own life..."_

Brooke just shook her head...

"_Not happening..."_

She took a deep breath and then continued...

"_Now you're my doctor...tell me what you can do to get me through this..."_

"_Well...you will have to stick to a very strict diet regime and behaviour modifications, as well as avoiding stress and been on bed rest..."_

Brooke just nodded...as if he expected her to do this ...she had a store to run for starters...

"_Ok...thank you Ethan..."_

Ethan looked at Brooke...

"_Doctor Copeland.."_

Brooke laughed...she kept forgetting that she couldn't call him Ethan when he was on duty...Nathan looked at Brooke...

"_You ok??..."_

"_Yeah...I guess..."  
"You're not going to be alone through this...you have me, Haley, Peyton, Lucas and_ _Ethan..."_

"_I know...and speaking of Haley...won't this little girl want to go and say hi to her gorgeous Auntie..."_

Nathan stood up and picked Anna up, taking the hint that Brooke just gave him...

"_Ok...come on sweetheart...let's go and see your Auntie Haley.."_

Nathan carried Anna towards the curtain and drew it back...

"_I'll be back in a bit...ok??..."_

"_Sure...I'm actually gonna get a few hours sleep if I can..."  
"Ok...see you soon....wave bye to Aunt Brooke.."_

Nathan did a small hand gesture to get Anna to wave back at her...Brooke just laughed at him. He always made her laugh. Anna slightly waved and Brooke waved back...And then they both left...Meanwhile, Haley was laid in the bed, with only her and the doctor in the room...this was it the moment of truth, all Haley could think about was if the cancer had spread. She didn't know how much fight she had left in her body...She was only human after all. Haley's mouth went dry. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably...

"_Well??...what do these test results say??..."_

The doctor just looked down at the floor...

"_It's not good news I'm afraid Haley..."  
_Haley just threw her head back and tried to hold in the tears...

"_Go on..."_

"_It's not good news Haley....it's great news..."_

Haley just looked at him in utter shock...

"_What??..."_

"_Your cancer is in remission...."_

Haley was gobsmacked...

"_Pardon??.."_

She was utterly dazed and confused...

"_Did I just say what I think you said??..."  
"Yes I did...your cancer is in remission..."_

Haley just smiled and threw her head back in relief, it was then that all the tears fell. Tears of happiness. Tears of joy. Relief. This was just te most amazing feeling ever...

"_Thank you....thank you so much..."  
"It was my pleasure..."  
"So when can I go home??..."_

"_Well...tonight, however you will need to take it easy for the next few months and we would like to see you every day for checkups just to ensure that everything is in order..."_

"_Thank you so much..."  
_She wiped away the tears, but the rest of the fell again...

"_Would you like me to send your family in??..."_

"_Emmm no....I would just like to be on my own for a few minutes...you know just to process things..."  
"Sure..._"

And with that the doctor left. Haley let out a laugh, as the tears were still falling...It was then that Nathan walked alone into the room...

"_Is everything ok Hales??.."  
_Haley just looked at him and nodded...

"_My cancer is in remission..."_

Nathan's face lit up...

"_You're serious??..."_

He couldn't believe it...Haley broke down in tears and Nathan ran towards her with his arms up. When he reached her, they embraced and shared a moment in which they kissed.

"_Hey...hey don't cry...this is amazing...this is perfect..."  
_Nathan pulled Haley into another kiss...

"_I know..."_

Lucas was sat cuddling Peyton...She was in his arms and that was all that mattered...

"_You really scared me..."  
"I know...how's Sawyer??..."_

Lucas had been hoping that he would have had a little more time than he did before she asked him...but he couldn't lie...not to Peyton, especially about her daughter...

"_Sawyer...she is in surgery...things aren't looking too good at the moment..."_

Peyton looked down...

"_It's my fault..."_

"_No it's not your fault Peyton...It never was your fault. It was mine...Lindsay was a psycho, who wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. Sawyer is a fighter, just light her mom...she's gonna pull through this Peyton..."_

"_I know...what about Lindsay??..."_

Peyton hated asking, but she had to. After all it was both of them that fell across the edge. It was then that there was a knock at the door and Karen walked in, holding Anna in her arms...

"_Hello strangers..."_

Lucas turned around, as he heard a very familiar voice that he hadn't heard in what seemed like forever...

"_Mom...."_

Peyton held her arms open...and Karen placed Anna in her arms...Peyton pulled her in tight and hugged her endlessly...

"_Hello sweetheart...you ok??...yeah i'm sure you are..."_

Peyton had tears in her eyes as Lucas and Karen just watched her. Anna kept moving about in Peyton's arms, as she kept smothering her with kisses...

"_I'm sure Uncle Nathan kept you safe with your Auntie Haley..."_

And then Karen interrupted...

"_Ahhh speaking of Haley Luke...The doctor came in and gave her some test results...I'm sorry, but from what I saw in the room things don't look too good...she looked very distraught as a matter of fact..."_

Lucas was taken back...

"_I better go see her..."  
_He turned to his wife and daughter...

"_Do you mind if I go see...I won't be too long..."_

"_No it's fine...Haley needs you right now..."_

Lucas kissed both Peyton and Anna before he headed for the door. And then Peyton grabbed his attention just before he left...

"_One more thing Luke..."_

"_Yeah??..."  
"Can you go and check on Keith for me??..."_

"_Course..."_

Lucas smiled and then left. Elsewhere, Brooke was in her cubical. She was sat in the front room of the house, all warm and cosy on a cold winters night. Things were never the same without Julian...why did he have to go??...why did he have to die??...all she ever did was question herself about his death. Brooke sat there day and night thinking what could have been. She walked out the front door and along the path, watching the snow fall blissfully to the ground. It was beautiful. She wore brown Ugg boots, accompanied with loose grey tracksuit bottoms, a strappy tops and one of Julian's cardigans...Her hair was tied back into a high bun. Even grieving, she looked as radiant as ever. Phenomenal. The fireworks began to explode in the night sky, marking the tradition of a new year. Brooke and Julian spent every new year like this and now that he was dead, there was no exception. Brooke saw a figure approaching her. A tall dark figure completely dressed in black with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be male. As he approached her, he pulled out his hand and barged into her. As he brushed passed her, he carried on and Brooke stopped. She placed both her hands on her stomach and turned around. She fell to the floor with a loud thud and began to bleed heavily. All the white snow was stained red. Brooke laid shivering on the floor, struggling to keep the wound covered. Brooke managed to sit herself up against a lamppost and apply pressure to the wound. She threw her head back and then brought it back level with the rest of her body. Then, in the moonlight, she saw another figure approaching her. A familiar figure. One that seemed too familiar. She could only see his body, but when he revealed his face, she knew exactly who it was. Brooke smiled at the figure, as it made its way towards her. She whispered their name..

"_Julian..."_

She let out another smile...He smiled at her and then stopped...

"_I have waited for you.."_

"_I knew I'd find you again..."  
_They both smiled...

"_It's time..."_

Julian held out his hand for Brooke to reach it...Brooke took his hand and her helped her up.

"_The greatest adventure is yet to come..."  
_He placed both his hands on her face and stroked her face...

"_My wife.."_

"_Now and forever my love..."_

Julian pulled Brooke into a kiss and then they pulled away...They both laughed and Julian lifted her up and spun her around as he held her in his arms. They both laughed. Finally they were together again. Brooke was sat the leaning against the lamppost, no sign of Julian or anyone. She reached out for him with one of her hands, as she saw his body. As their hands almost reached, hers fell back as her eyes closed.

"_No!!!..."_

Brooke woke up screaming...Her hand was held out in front of her...for Julian...Ethan walked straight in and tried to calm Brooke down and slow her breathing...

"_It's ok Brooke...Brooke it's ok..."_

"_H-He was here..."_

Brooke was shaking and her panting and heavy breathing made it hard for her to talk...

"_Brooke...I need you to sit back and relax...this isn't good for you or the baby..."_

"_He was here..."_

"_Who was Brooke??"_

took the seat next to Brooke's bedside and held her hand...

"_J-Julian..."_

"_No Brooke, you must have been dreaming..."_

"_B-But he was here..."_

"_No Brooke...no one was here..."_

Brooke threw her head back and ran her free hand threw her hair...

"_It must have been a dream..."_

"_Why don't you tell me..."_

Brooke looked at him. He was so charming. Understanding. Beautiful. He really was incredible.

"_No...you'll think i'm crazy..."_

"_I wont'...I have heard some crazy things in my time...and believe me...I have bad dreams..."_

"_Ok...Emmm...I was at home on new years eve and of course I was alone. I could never really get over Julian's death. I blamed myself. It was all I could think about. The vents of that fatal night kept running constantly through my head. Anyway just before midnight, I decided to go for a walk, like me and Julian always did. I wasn't going to let his death stop doing what we liked to do. Anyway I was walking down_ _the street and a figure approached me. He took his hands out of his pocket and brushed passed me. As he did, I felt a sharp jolt in my stomach and I fell to the ground. He stabbed me..."_

"_Did you see who he was??.."_

"_No...anyway I laid on the floor trying to control the blood, but I couldn't...there was too much of it...anyway I managed to sit myself up against a lamppost and yet another figure came towards me...I didn't see his face, but he looked familiar. As he grew closer, he revealed his face...and of course it was Julian. He came for me. He held his hand and I took it. We kissed. We hugged. Reunited. And then he was gone. I was alone in the street. I must have been hallucinating...Anyway I saw his hand held open for me again, like he did before. I reached out for it, but there was nothing there really. And my arms fell...my eyes closed. Then I woke up...with my arm out in front of me. I guess it was there for Julian. Now do you think I'm crazy..."_

Ethan looked at her...still clutching her hand...

"_No..."_

Brooke looked at him confused...

"_I'm going to let you in on a secret that not many people know..."_

Brooke looked at him...

"_Why??..."_

"_Why??...because I trust you Brooke Davis...I think you're amazing. And I want to help you, not just as a doctor, but as a friend. And I know this sounds crazy, as we never really talk outside the hospital, but I trust you...and I would trust you with my life..."_

Brooke smiled...

"_You see the thing is Brooke. I was married once. She was amazing, she really was. You remind me of her quite alot in some of the things you do. But, it's funny because you both are completely the opposite to each other. Anyway she was shot on our honeymoon in Africa and she died. She died in my arms that night. I really did think I had lost everything and that I would never love anyone again. Or think of them that way...and then I met you...you really are something special Brooke Davis and you may not know it yet, but one day you are going to change the world..."_

Brooke just looked at him...tears filled her eyes, as she took his other hand. They both looked into each other's eyes. They looked deep. And they both found what had been there from the first time they met...Elsewhere, Nathan had just taken Jamie the toilet and put some of Haley's things in the car, while she packed the rest of the car up and Danielle. Lucas burst through her room doors and was taken back by the scene that was in front of him...

"_Hales...what are you doing??..."_

"_Emmm...i'm going home..."_

"_What??..."_  
Lucas was completely confused...

"_But my mom..."_

He pointed back...

"_Luke...i've been given the all clear..."_

"_Pardon??..."_

Lucas thought he had misheard Haley...

"_Lucas...my cancer is in remission..."_

"_You sure???..."_

"_Yep...I've just seen the blood samples that came back from the lab..."_

Both Haley and Lucas burst out into huge smiles, as Lucas ran forwards and picked her up...They cuddled...

"_Haley...that's great..."_

"_Yeah...thank you..."_

"_What for??_

"_Helping me beat this Luke...I couldn't have done it without you...thank you..."  
"Anything for my bestfriend..."_

Lucas gave Haley a kiss on the check, before he left and headed back to Peyton...Lucas ran down the hallway to Peyton to deliver the good news about Haley...He burst into the room with a huge smile on his face...

"_You never guess what???..."_

And then he saw Peyton's face...Tears streamed down, as she held her hair back...

"_Peyton what is it???..."  
_She took a few deep breaths before she answered...

"_I-It's Sawyer..."_

Lucas looked at her...and she shook her head...


	47. Authors note

**A/N - I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in months! I have been studying for my GCSE's and then had family commitments so I havent had chance to write at all! However I am pleased to say that I have passed all my GCSE's and that I will start writing again now! I will try and upload as soon and as often as I can and I hope you guys carry on reading because I promise that I have some epic storylines coming up. SO once again SORRY for not uploading and I hope you will still read and I hope to see your reviews when I do.**


End file.
